Transparent
by Aeryn Phoenix
Summary: KotOR2 sequel to Seeing Double. I don't own anything except Aeryn. Complete.
1. Prologue

So, I'm back, and much sooner than I thought. But the trade off is that my updates will be MUCH slower than they were with "Seeing Double." I will absolutely finish this story, it'll just take me longer to get there.

This story begins just pre-KotOR2. Prepare to be confused by this prologue, because as anyone who's read the first story knows, I don't follow the game exactly, but I will fill in all the confusing gaps in due time. If you haven't read "Seeing Double," you probably won't be able to follow this one...so go read it! ;)

Enjoy, and please review.

* * *

Prologue – Return

The planet in the Unknown Regions of space was a wasteland of barren rocks stretching endlessly to the horizon, so foreboding that no life dared try to thrive anywhere. A hot, stale breeze whipped small dust devils into a frenzy before dying out once more, their momentary dances the only movement on this dead world.

Nestled between the jagged cliffs was a single cargo ship covered by a thick layer of the planet's reddish sand. On its battered hull the faint words _Ebon Hawk_ were barely visible. The ship's interior was silent and dim, running only on minimal systems, while the sole living occupant sat as still as a statue on the floor in the common room.

Cross-legged with her eyes closed, the woman with long, ebony hair sat with her hands on her knees and her back ramrod straight. Breathing slowly and deliberately, the worry lines around her eyes and mouth melted smooth as she relaxed into deep meditation, burying herself in the sheer emptiness of the world around her. So deep was her concentration that she did not notice the black-cloaked figure sliding silently up the ship's loading ramp.

The figure was tall enough to be male, yet moved with a grace that was distinctly feminine as she slid wraithlike through the hallways. Melting into the shadows in the garage doorway, she watched a fierce looking and heavily armed rust-colored droid as it stalked toward her location. Just before the droid could get close enough to spot her, the cloaked woman sprang forward. A dagger flashed toward the droid's neck, slid between the armor plating there and severed several small wires. The droid gave a garbled protest before slumping forward into a sparking heap. A malevolent chuckle emerged from the shadows of the woman's cloak as she stepped over the droid and proceeded noiselessly toward the common room.

The cloaked figure silently studied the meditating woman for several long minutes before she slowly approached, the same dagger still clutched in her hand. Sidling behind the woman on the floor, the covered woman crouched forward and pressed the dagger to the other's throat and said as she leaned into her target's ear, "You let your guard down again, Revan."

Revan's mind snapped back to the present, but her body showed no outward sign of surprise as she calmly responded, "What did you do to HK-47?"

Tightening the dagger against Revan's neck the other woman sneered, "So, now you place your life in the hands of a machine, Revan? You're getting sloppy…more so than usual." The mockery in her tone was offset by deep pain and bitterness.

Revan finally opened her eyes and channeled the Force to shove the dagger from her throat as well as push back her attacker. "I tire of this game," Revan snapped, her frustration barely in check as she stood and faced the other woman. "You mean to hurt me with your words because of your guilt for what you did to him, but this was not my fault. He made his choice, Aeryn, just as you made yours."

Aeryn drove the dagger back into its sheath and angrily shoved the cowl off of her head as she growled sarcastically, "Yes, and look what I earned for it, dear sister."

Revan could not stop herself from drawing in a sharp breath at the sight of her sister. Just like Revan, Aeryn's skin was pale and usually smooth, but now it was marred by signs of darkness. Black patches circled her bloodshot, shining bleached white eyes, dead to the Force as they had been since Malachor V. Ropy veins under her skin were visible along the neckline of her black uniform, and Revan was pained to imagine what long exposure to the Dark Side had done to the rest of her twin's body. Aeryn's head was shaved completely bald, and a massive Sith tattoo of intricate shapes stretched from between her eyes, upward across her forehead and scalp, and cascaded down her neck where it vanished beneath her shirt. Yet, all these things, sure signs of darkness and the Sith, were already known to Revan. Her focus rested solely on the single portion of Aeryn's tattoo that lay between her eyes.

The ink looked freshest there, in the shape of a diamond with a blazing red eight pointed star in the center, the only color in the entirely black markings. Her expression blank, Aeryn whispered, "That's what they gave me for killing him, Rev. All because of you."

A hot retort sprang to Revan's lips, but with an effort, she swallowed it and said in a measured tone, "Like I already said, you both made your own decisions."

Aeryn's jaw tightened and she demanded coldly, "Do our sacrifices mean nothing to you?"

A heavy sigh, laden with years of repressed pain and sadness broke from Revan's lips. "They mean everything to me, little sister," she responded quietly. "But this war is not about us. We face this foe here, far from the Republic, to protect those we love. Our life _is_ sacrifice."

Aeryn frowned and remained silent as she regarded her twin for a long moment before she asked sharply, "Why did you call me here, Revan? You know any unexplained absences make the Sith suspicious."

Clearly relieved to finally get down to business, Revan nodded and said simply, "I have a new assignment for you, Aeryn."

Aeryn snorted as she sprawled lazily across a bench. "I'm a spy, Rev," she said. "That's about all I'm good for these days."

"You cannot keep going this way much longer," Revan argued knowingly. "They already suspect you, and soon enough they will decide you are too dangerous to keep around. I cannot risk you any longer."

Aeryn sat up and glared at her sister as she asked, "How can you know they suspect?" Revan shifted with discomfort, turning away from her twin, and Aeryn said accusingly, "You had another vision."

"Yes," Revan whispered, her eyes distant and distracted. "I could not tell you until I saw you in person. You must not return to the Sith, or you will compromise our efforts here and only get yourself killed." She turned back to Aeryn abruptly and announced, "I am sending you back to the Republic with a message for the Jedi Council."

"What?!" Aeryn exploded as she jumped to her feet. "Are you out of your damn mind, Revan? Have you _seen_ me lately? They'll attack me on sight!"

Maintaining her calm, Revan shook her head and explained, "I do not believe so, but if they do and refuse to listen to my message, you are more than prepared to defend yourself against them." Aeryn looked openly surprised at her sister's endorsement of fighting Jedi Masters, but Revan continued, "This is how it must be, Aeryn. I do not understand why, but there is a threat growing within the Republic, and the Force has shown me that only you can bear the burden of it."

"Wonderful," Aeryn growled as she paced the common room uneasily, "putting myself at the mercy of the Force. How comforting."

A small smile twitched Revan's mouth as she murmured, "We are all at the mercy of the Force, little sister."

"Oh, stuff it with the preachy Jedi dogma," Aeryn snapped. She paced silently for another moment before heaving a heavy sigh and asking resignedly, "When do I leave?"

Revan's smile grew and she answered, "Now," as she walked toward the cockpit.

Looking surprised, Aeryn followed and inquired, "What about my ship? It's hidden nearby."

"Leave it," Revan said as she fired up the _Ebon Hawk'_s systems. "The Sith will track it here to this dead world and will be unable to follow us further."

Nodding in understanding, Aeryn muttered, "I wondered why you chose this Force-forsaken hell hole to meet. I don't like this place…there's something _wrong_ about it."

Revan gave her a sharp look before returning to the ship's controls. "What a strange thing for a Force-dead person to say," she mused. "But you are correct, there is something off here, though it is familiar to me. I hoped to find the source before you arrived, but it is allusive. No matter, we have more important things to worry about."

Aeryn sank down into the co-pilot's seat as Revan guided the ship into space. "What's the plan, Rev?" she asked.

"I am taking you to a planet on the Outer Rim where you should be safe until a Republic ship can come for you. When we arrive, I will contact an old friend and arrange for safe transport for you to the Council, then I will return here."

"Your 'old friend' – you mean Carth, right?"

"Yes," Revan confirmed with a fond smile. "If I know him at all, he is still a military man, probably of high rank by now."

Aeryn cast a sly glance at her twin as she said with false innocence, "You'll be close enough to contact all your old friends, Revan. Why not drop Canderous a line to let him know you're still alive?"

Revan's expression hardened and she sent an annoyed glare at her sister. "I have a job to complete, Aeryn, and you know I will not be able to do that if I contact him. Besides, he is doing well enough. We can wait." Aeryn opened her mouth to protest, but Revan said with finality, "We are about to enter hyperspace. You can use the next four weeks to repair my assassin droid that you so thoughtlessly butchered."

Aeryn scowled for a moment before growling, "Fine, but if he tries to kill me when I reactivate him, I'm scrapping him for good."

-

"It itches."

"Ignore it."

"But…it itches, Revan."

"Just ignore it, Aeryn."

Aeryn sighed and tried to focus on the panel she was repairing, but seconds later, her fingers found their way back to the two-week-old stubble on her scalp. "Damn it, Revan, it _itches_!" she wailed.

Unable to stifle a laugh at her twin's childish antics, Revan answered, "It is probably because of the ink the Sith used for the tattoo. In a few more weeks, you will not even notice it, I promise. In fact, in a few weeks, you will practically look your old self again."

The two weeks they had been in space had caused remarkable changes in Aeryn's appearance. Her hair was less than a half-inch long, but even that little bit softened her features dramatically. The dark circles around her eyes had faded, as had the bloodshot appearance throughout her eyes, though her irises remained the pure, empty white that showed her disconnect with the Force. The veins had faded and her skin was smooth once more, but a multitude of fresh scars had been revealed across her back, legs and arms. Revan recognized them as whip lashes, but Aeryn offered no explanation, so Revan did not pry.

"Yeah," Aeryn agreed, easing back to sit beside her sister on the floor of the hyperdrive room. "It's pretty amazing what the Dark Side does to the body, even a body that can't feel the Force, let alone use it."

"'Amazing' is not exactly the word I would use, but, I agree," Revan said with a smirk before turning serious. "As important as the information you supplied me was, I am relieved to have you out of that place, Aeryn. I was…worried."

Aeryn shifted uncomfortably and looked away as she said, "Yeah, I know, Rev. And to be honest, so was I. I…I did things, Revan, that I could never have imagined myself doing. I mean, the only people I killed were rival Sith, except for…." Her voice trailed off as she frowned deeply at the panel before her.

"I know," Revan said to fill the painful silence. She closed the panel she had just finished repairing and stood to leave Aeryn alone with her thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Revan stopped in the doorway and gazed back into her twin's dark expression. "I didn't want to kill him, Revan," Aeryn continued in a low whisper. "But I did him a favor by making it quick. Still…I _am_ sorry." For all the emotions she felt ripping her apart, Aeryn could not conjure up a single tear for the dead.

Revan smiled softly in understanding and reached down to squeeze her sister's shoulder. "He knew the risks, Aeryn, and he gave his life freely. Now he is one with the Force. So, in that aspect, you _did_ do him a favor."

-

Aeryn's leg bounced nervously as she waited in her ratty apartment on an Outer Rim planet, the name of which she couldn't even pronounce. She and Revan had landed a few days prior, settled Aeryn into the apartment, and now Revan was back at the _Hawk_ establishing a secure link to the Republic.

_What the hell am I doing here?_ Aeryn wondered. _This mission is suicide! I was safer working for the Sith…though, Revan's probably right that my cover would have been blown eventually, probably sooner rather than later. Damn her visions. Why can't she ever have _happy_ insights??_

Aeryn shot out of her chair as Revan opened the front door. "What happened?" Aeryn demanded as soon as the door slid closed.

"Here," Revan said as she offered her twin a slim black eye visor and ignored the imploring gaze Aeryn was giving her. "You will need this if you wish to remain anonymous both here and back in the Republic."

"Thanks," Aeryn said, taking the visor and putting it over her disturbing eyes. "Now _what_ _happened_?"

Revan smiled slightly as she answered, "We are all set. _Admiral_ Onasi's fleet is much too far away to reach this planet any time soon, so he is dispatching the nearest vessel. The _Harbinger_ should arrive in about six weeks time."

"Six weeks?" Aeryn complained as she wrinkled her nose at the dirty apartment. "Oh, well. I did see some promising cantinas yesterday. Perhaps it's time to get reacquainted with my old friend juma juice, eh?" she added with playful wink.

"Do you ever act your age?" Revan asked with a wry headshake. "If the Republic finds you as wasted and useless as I found you three years ago, I will come back here to detox you myself, understand?"

Aeryn offered a mocking salute as she teased, "Yes, sir. Now, let's get you to your ship – you've got a war to win."


	2. Chapter 1

Just like the last story, you can expect me to combine game dialog with my own dialog, mostly because this story does not follow the game exactly, but also because I'm too lazy to replay the game! ;) Thanks for the reviews, they are always welcome, and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One – Awaken 

_Why can't I open my eyes? Is that a mask on my face? And why the hell do I feel like I'm floating?_

Aeryn's world abruptly shifted and she felt herself jolt into a prone position on a hard metal floor. The air supply to her facemask was suddenly shut off, and unable to breath, Aeryn clawed weakly at it until the straps finally disconnected. She rolled to her back with a groan and forced her eyes open a sliver, but the world was painfully bright and blurry and she groaned again and rolled back onto her stomach.

_Where am I? Kolto tanks? This is a medbay, but I'm not on the _Harbinger_ anymore, that's for sure. How did I get here?_

With significant effort, Aeryn rose shakily to her feet and gazed curiously around the room. She frowned as she recognized several crewmembers from the _Harbinger_ inside the kolto tanks around her. Her stomach gave a lurch when she realized they were all dead.

_Why am I so weak? I haven't felt this drained since Master N'Ty poisoned my food before my first mission. But why would anyone in the Republic poison me? Uh, I mean, besides the obvious…._

Aeryn hadn't exactly been the shining example of a former Jedi during the last three months aboard the _Harbinger_. It wasn't long after she had bested the entire roster of crewmembers in the sparing arena that she moved on to the only other activity she excelled at – drinking. After a bar brawl landed her in the brig for the third time, Aeryn had sworn she'd lay off the alcohol…again. After all, it was probably best if she arrived on Coruscant at least mostly sober.

_Last thing I remember I was trying to sleep off my hangover in the ship's brig. Someone left me a hangover stim with my meal but…aw, hell, Aeryn! You're the biggest damn fool. How's that for irony? A Sith assassin bested by the promise of a painless hangover. Revan would be proud._

She continued her internal tirade as she slowly made her way toward the exit. The door slid open automatically revealing an empty hallway, a control room on her left, a sealed door to her right, and a damaged door ahead of her at the end of the hallway.

_This place is thrashed. What happened here? I don't even know where "here" is! This is ridiculous. Maybe I'm dreaming._

At the control panel, Aeryn attempted to slice open the damaged door, only to cause a power back-flow into the panel and up her arm. She hissed in pain and thrust her throbbing fingers into her mouth.

_Okay, **not** dreaming._

She did a cursory check of the control room for anything that could possibly help open the only obvious way out of the med center, but found nothing other than a few medical supplies. Grudgingly she made her way back toward the control panel. When she finally gained the courage to touch the controls once more, Aeryn scrolled through the computer options and accessed the patient records.

_For Force sake, someone poisoned us? How in the hell could someone have authorized something like this? And why? My Jedi training was probably the only thing that saved my life…at least it was good for something._

A sense of urgency grew in Aeryn's mind as the utter silence of the empty rooms grated on her unraveling nerves. She frantically searched the computer for any other means out.

_The only place I can access is the damned morgue. There can't possibly be anything useful in there…still, it wouldn't hurt to check. It's not like I have anywhere else to be._

The air inside the morgue was stale and cold, accented by the sickly sweet stench of human decay. The only two "occupants" were an old woman and the badly damaged body of what Aeryn assumed had once been a man. Curious at the old woman's clothing that very closely resembled Jedi robes, Aeryn started toward her when an object across the room caught her eye. Smiling triumphantly, she retrieved the plasma torch and turned to leave.

"Find what you were looking for amongst the dead?"

Aeryn's heart leapt into her throat as she gazed into the blind eyes of the old woman she had believed to be dead who now stood before her. Smoothing the wrinkles out of her simple brown robes then adjusting her cowl to hide her eyes, the old woman patiently awaited an answer.

To her annoyance, Aeryn's voice cracked as she asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Kreia, and I am your rescuer, as you are mine."

"Rescuer?" Aeryn narrowed her eyes in suspicion and studied Kreia, but for all her training, she could gain no insight into the woman before her, but for some reason, she felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity with her. Pushing aside the odd sensation, she said coldly, "Looked to me like you were dead."

"Close to death, yes," she responded with icy calm. "I am familiar with certain…techniques that allow one to remain in such a state for some time."

Aeryn waited expectantly for Kreia to elaborate, but when the old woman simply stood there, Aeryn grew impatient. "Fine, whatever. Where the hell are we?"

A slight dry smirk pulled at the corners of Kreia's mouth as she responded, "'Hell' seems to be an over simplification of our situation. I do not know where we are, nor how we arrived here, but in my rest, I saw pain and horror in the minds of those nearby. I fear something terrible has happened here."

"You're not exactly being much help here," Aeryn muttered irritably. "And I'm beginning to think it's intentional. Look, I don't care what _you_ do, but I'm getting out of this medbay to find out just what happened here…uh, where ever 'here' is."

Kreia nodded as if she'd expected such an answer and abruptly lowered herself into a meditative position on the floor. "I shall remain here and attempt to center myself while you investigate our situation."

Irritated by the authority in the strange woman's voice, Aeryn snapped sarcastically, "Anything else, your majesty?"

Cocking her head to one side, Kreia suggested, "You may wish to extend your search for some clothes, if only for proper first impressions."

It was only then that Aeryn realized she wore nothing but her standard dark brown bra and panties. Never one to feel self-conscious of her nudity, Aeryn was surprised to feel a little ashamed for her lack of modesty in front of her new acquaintance. Now that's just stupid, she chided herself. She's blind for Force sake!

"Thanks, I'll get right on it," she responded as she strode out of the morgue.

-

Fear was not an uncommon emotion for Aeryn, and loneliness had been her constant companion for many years, but to be lonely and afraid as well as physically alone was a combination she had rarely faced. There had always been someone around to see, to touch, even amongst the Sith. Now, as she padded on silent bare feet down the empty and badly damaged hallways, avoiding or dismantling hostile droids as she went, Aeryn was overwhelmed by the utter emptiness around her.

_This place is made for hundreds of people to work and live, but now it's nothing but an empty shell, housing only death and bad memories…just like me._

She tried to smother the morbid thoughts, pull herself out of the all too familiar embrace of self-pity, but something was so wrong about the situation that she could not focus well on her progress through the facility.

_Why did Revan send me back? Did her vision show her that this would happen? Damn that vision! The Force plays games with us, and we just go right along for the ride!_

Aeryn froze just outside yet another closed door as the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end and a strange tingling sensation filled her mind.

_Something's about to happen. But how do I know that? It couldn't be…?_

The door slid open and Aeryn found herself fighting for her life against three droids, bending and twisting her body away from the laser blasts as she dismantled them with the cheap vibroblade she'd confiscated off a corpse. As she fought, the tingling grew until it was an overwhelming presence, almost painful in its intensity as it swelled through her every sense. When the last droid finally fizzled to a stop, Aeryn collapsed in a gasping heap on the cold metal floor.

_No, no, please, not this. Not again. I don't want this again! The pain…the blood…the **death**. So many bodies…all their blood on my hands. Not again. Please! NO!_

With every ounce of her will, Aeryn ground her teeth as she fought to block the rush of sensations, yet still her very limited awareness continued to expand. Her perceptions changed as the Force focused her mind, and despite her struggles, she could feel Kreia nearby, and the presence of another, but from the rest of the facility, there was only death.

_The voices, screaming…so much blood on my hands._

Aeryn ground her teeth until she thought they would shatter and bit back a growl of desperation as she lifted her head off the floor. Staring back at her from a slightly distorted mirrored metal panel was her own image, her brilliant violet eyes wide with distress. Her body began to shake violently and Aeryn felt darkness overwhelm her.

-

_Aeryn?_

_Re…Revan?_

_Aeryn, what…? How is this possible?_

_Revan, help me! I don't want this again! Please, Revan, help me-._

_Calm down, Aeryn! I cannot help you. Something has happened and I…._

_Revan? Are you alright? REVAN?_

_Aeryn, I must block our bond. I am being hunted and I must hide. I am sorry this pains you so, but it must be the will of the Force. Guard yourself, little sister, and have faith._

_Revan? Please, don't go, Revan! Revan?_

-

"REVAN!" Aeryn half sobbed as she wrenched herself up right and supported her body on her hands and knees. Her ragged breathing echoed off the walls of the empty room as she struggled to control the wild torrent of feelings that overwhelmed every sense in her body.

_Why do you fight it so, Exile? Did you not long for this for so many years?_

Aeryn jerked as if burned at Kreia's cold, emotionless voice in her mind. Though she still shook, Aeryn felt so violated by the woman's presence in her mind that she momentarily forgot her anguish.

_Who do you think you are? Get your slimy fingers out of my mind, old woman, or I'll make certain you never invade anyone's mind ever again!_

_'Invade?' It is a bit difficult **not** to sense your…instability…when you just happen to be broadcasting your hysteria to anyone nearby. Perhaps you have forgotten your manners while in Exile, but one should not be so quick to turn aside a potential ally._

_Yeah, well I didn't have much for manners before then, either, and I'm really not sure you are someone I'd like to 'ally' myself with just yet._

_Hmm…often the Force does not give us choices in these matters._

Aeryn prepared a scathing response, but she felt the old woman's mind retreat, and knew that anymore thought on the subject would be a waste of time. By then, Aeryn's breathing had steadied and her mind had mostly adjusted to the rediscovered awareness of the Force. Grudgingly she admitted to herself that Kreia's distraction had helped calm her panicked state.

_She says she's an ally, but how can I know? Even now, I can't tell anything about her…she's completely blank to me. But still…Revan said there was a reason…._

With a frustrated sigh, Aeryn stood up and once again moved down the empty hallways, this time focused on a destination: the only other living person she could sense inside the facility.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I usually try to respond to each one, but real life has been demanding and I haven't had the time, but I am very grateful for the feedback. Like a lot of people, I really hate Peragus because it bores me to death, but it's a neccessary evil considering the changes that I've put into my story, so I'm trying to make it interesting. :)

* * *

Chapter Two – Pieces

"Nice outfit. You miners change regulation uniforms since I've been in here?"

Aeryn lifted an eyebrow at the scruffy but handsome man in the Force Cage as he eyed her near-naked body appreciatively, but when his hazel eyes finally reached her face, his leering stare wavered. The tattoo on her forehead held his fascination for a brief moment, and his jaw tightened almost imperceptibly, before he casually resumed his lecherous expression.

Confused by the man's reaction to her, Aeryn was pretty sure he recognized her tattoos, but he controlled his expressions so well, a part of her wondered if she'd imagined his reaction completely. Without realizing she was doing so, she reached out with the Force to his mind, only to find a solid wall of powerful emotions and random tasks filling his thoughts. His jaw tightened again and Aeryn cursed herself for her lack of control over the Force, as she was certain he had felt her touch his mind.

_Great way to make a first impression. I'm really on a roll today._

"Who are you?" Aeryn demanded as she approached his Force Cage. "And while you're at it, why are you locked up?"

Still grinning and doing a poor job maintaining eye contact, the man drawled, "Atton, Atton Rand. And as for why I've been stuffed into this Force Cage without so much as a proper meal, you should probably take that up with what passes for the law around here."

Aeryn gave him a humorless smile as she responded, "Well, _Atton_, I would, but they're all dead. The only people I've seen the last few hours were corpses."

Atton's façade of emotions faltered, as did his phony expression, and Aeryn felt a twinge of genuine worry and fear from the brown haired prisoner. "They can't all be dead," he muttered to himself then straightened up and flashed Aeryn a disarming smile. "Hey, look, let me out of here. I can help you figure out what's going on. I have…a _knack_ for getting out of tough spots."

A small smile on her lips, Aeryn said, "I don't doubt that. But why don't we start with what you _do_ know before I let you out. If I always trusted the word of criminals, I'd have been dead years ago." It was her turn to try a disarming smile on him. "What is this place?"

"This?" he asked incredulously. "Well, this is the Peragus Mining Facility, Miss…ah…?" he paused expectantly.

"Aeryn," was her brief response.

Another strange look passed across his face, but Atton simply bobbed his head and continued, "As I was saying, Aeryn, this facility supplies fuel to the Republic. The miners here mine the asteroids then ship the fuel off to, uh…Telos, I think."

Finally feeling that she was getting somewhere, Aeryn pressed, "Okay, so what's happened here?

"Well, this Force Cage doesn't exactly offer the best view, in case you haven't noticed," he retorted with a dry smirk. "But…I guess all this mess started when that Jedi arrived. Some of the miners here wanted to turn her in for the hefty bounty the Exchange has on any living Jedi." Again his jaw flexed and his gaze flickered to her tattoo, but his fake smirk returned as he added, "I assume they were talking about you."

Aeryn's mind was reeling and she barely heard his last statement. "Wait, there's an Exchange bounty on Jedi? Wh…why?"

Atton shrugged, "Not sure, really. But whatever the Exchange wants the Exchange gets. That bounty must be pretty high, too. Not many Jedi left these days."

"Not many Jedi left?" Aeryn echoed as she slumped against the wall opposite Atton's cell. "I don't understand. What's happened?"

Atton regarded her in puzzlement for a moment before he asked skeptically, "You been living under a rock or something? Look, I don't know too much about it, but the Jedi Civil War killed off a lot of the Jedi that survived the Mandalorian Wars. Then something happened to the rest of them a few years back. No one seems to know what exactly, but it must have been pretty bad because most people say the Jedi are extinct."

Aeryn's legs gave way as she sank down to sit on the floor against the wall, oblivious to Atton's curious stare.

_Extinct? Could they really all be dead? But…why would Revan send me back here if no one is left? Could the Force have misled her? Or maybe her "vision" wasn't from the Force at all. I don't know what to think anymore! _

Tears welled up in Aeryn's eyes as the magnitude of her situation crushed down on her. The return of the Force left her feeling vulnerable and exposed. Where once she had been insignificant, unimportant and invisible, she now felt like a homing beacon in a universe of extinct Jedi.

Then with a start, she glanced up into the wondering eyes of the strange prisoner, who wordlessly observed her odd behavior.

_It's time to get a grip, woman. Focus. Live in the present and all that crap. And the present requires you to get off this damned floor and figure out what the hell is going on around here._

Without a word to Atton, Aeryn shoved herself up and strode over to the Force Cage controls where she immediately disabled his cell. Turning to the surprised man she said, "Come on, Atton. Let's get the hell off this rock."

"Gladly," Atton responded with a grin, then waved his arm in mock gentlemanly fashion. "After you."

Aeryn strode ahead of him toward the main control panel she had discovered earlier, but at the time, she had been unable to make any use out of the damaged systems. As she walked, she could feel Atton's eyes on her back, presumably on the tattoos that practically covered her back all the way to her tailbone. It made her nervous to think that this complete stranger who, on the surface, seemed to be nothing more than a scoundrel in a galaxy full of men just like him, might actually understand the significance of her markings.

_All right, now, knock it off. He probably just wonders why half your body is tattooed. Just because he's staring doesn't mean he knows what he's looking at. Still…his mind is remarkably well suited for hiding secrets…ok, I said knock it off! You're too damn paranoid for your own good, you know that? Stop looking for more problems._

Aeryn earnestly hoped her inner monologue didn't show on her face as she showed Atton the control panel. "I don't know what's been happening here," she said, "but the systems are badly damaged, and I couldn't get anything to work properly."

"Well, that was before you had me around," Atton grinned as he leaned over the panel. A few moments and several slices later, Atton muttered, "Pure Pazaak. We've got internal communications back, but…oh, hell."

Aeryn massaged her forehead. "It sounds like you're about to tell me something I _really_ don't want to hear right now."

"The hub's been severed from the inside," Atton said, and Aeryn again felt the small glimmer of genuine worry from her new acquaintance. "There's nothing I can do to fix this. Even if another ship arrived, we couldn't communicate with them."

"Severed from the inside?" Aeryn echoed. "So it was intentional sabotage." Her words were much more of a statement than a question as another piece of the elaborate puzzle around her seemed to fall into place.

"Sure looks that way," Atton said as he leaned against the console. "Now the question is, why would someone sabotage this place?" Again his eyes flickered to her tattoos.

_I can't be imagining that,_ Aeryn thought as she slouched down in the chair in front of the console. _He thinks this is my fault…and the more I learn, the more I think he just might be right._

"You said the internal communications were back up, right?" Aeryn asked, forcing her mind on the present once more. When Atton nodded the affirmative, she said, "Well, we should start by trying to find anyone else who might have survived whatever's happened here."

Atton shrugged and sank down on the floor beside her, producing a deck of Pazaak cards from his pocket and idly turning them over in his hands. "Be my guest. Not like there's much else to try at this point."

Aeryn spent the next several minutes trying to make contact with the various sections of the facility, only to be confronted with deafening silence. She was starting to feel desperate, and her heart leaped hopefully as a distorted beeping finally greeted her. Atton leaned over the console and frowned as he adjusted the settings until the static faded and the frantic beeps became clear.

"It sounds like a maintenance droid," Aeryn said hopefully before she pressed the Comm and asked, "What is your designation and status?"

The droid's response was immediate and animated, his beeps so shrill, Atton cringed back from the console with a scowl. But Aeryn's response was very different. She paled and her breathing caught in her throat before she whispered dryly, "T3? T3-M4? But…how…what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Revan?"

Atton's eyes bore into the side of her head as she listened to the astromec droid's response, but she ignored the man, uncaring of what he might be thinking. "T3, you have to slow down a little," Aeryn tried to soothe the agitated droid. "It sounded like you just said the _Hawk_ is here, but-."

T-3 interrupted her and Aeryn felt like she was going to be sick. "The _Hawk_ was stolen? With you aboard? But…by who? Then where is…?" Suddenly Aeryn remembered Revan's words. _I am being hunted…. _"T3, who the hell did this?"

The droid's beeps were low and mournful, and Aeryn's jaw clenched in frustration, her fists balled tightly as she felt the wild urge to punch the console. After a few slow, deliberate breaths, she murmured to the droid, "No, no, it's okay, T3. It's not your fault. If they disabled you, there's no way you could have done anything. You did the best you could." She listened to the astromec droid for another moment then gave a small, sad laugh and responded, "Yeah, I'm worried about her, too. But right now we have to worry about getting out of here, and I think there might be a way for you to help."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Unexpected Discovery

Aeryn sprinted into the turbolift and dove for the controls, frantically pounding the buttons until the doors finally slid shut. As she began the painfully slow ascent, Aeryn held her breath, desperately listening for the sound she knew would inevitably come.

The turbolift was nearly to the surface level when the massive explosion rocked the facility. Aeryn was slammed to the floor as the turbolift was propelled outward at a reckless speed until it slammed to a crushing halt at the top level. The double doors were knocked off their tracks, and Aeryn lunged for them, prying them apart with all her strength, and more than a little help of the Force. Panting, she crawled from the wreckage and sprawled face down on the steel floor, weak with relief. She nearly jumped out of her skin as the turbolift gave a shrieking groan before plummeting back down the shaft and crashing into the floor below.

_Well…guess I won't be going back that way,_ Aeryn thought, wide-eyed and still panting from fear and exertion. After taking a moment to regain her bearings, Aeryn tried to reach Atton on the Comm link, but all she received was static. _Okay, guess I'm on my own._

As she started down the quiet corridor, Aeryn happened to glance inside one of the side rooms and was greeted with the gruesome sight of a very recently deceased man. _Ugh, wonder what happened to the other half of him?_ she thought as she bent over him, her lip curled in disgust. Aeryn froze, her breath catching in her throat and the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as an all-too familiar voice spoke from the other end of the room.

"Relieved Proclamation: Master! I am delighted to see you fully functional and unscathed by recent events. Admission: I had feared for your continued safety in light of all that has transpired."

Aeryn turned stiffly and stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed as the tall, silver droid strode toward her. It regarded her expectantly as her mouth opened and shut soundlessly, and she shook her head slightly as if to clear a haze.

_And just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger. I swear if my body didn't ache so bad, I'd think this was the strangest set of alcohol-induced delusions ever._

"Master?" she finally managed to squeak, then cleared her throat and said, "How am _I_ you're master? Wait…wh-what is your designation?"

"Proud Statement: HK-50 is ready so serve, Master." Aeryn suppressed a shudder at the words. "Clarification: You are my Master, as you are the only person to survive the events aboard the _Harbinger_ that led us to this place…Master."

"You were aboard the Harbinger?" Aeryn asked as she thought, _I really need to start taking notes or I don't know how I'm going to keep all this weird crap straight in my head. _"In three months on that ship, I never once saw you."

"Humble Admission: It is not uncommon for a mere protocol droid as myself to go unnoticed by the organics it serves, Master."

Aeryn opened her mouth to ask, "_Protocol_ droid!?" but she snapped it back shut again and tried to gain a mental grasp of the bizarre situation.

_Okay, you're standing in front of a new designation of hunter-killer droid, who just happens to be the only droid NOT malfunctioning and claims to have been around you since you were picked up on the Outer Rim. Everyone on this facility except yourself and two other people have been brutally killed in one way or another. This situation is, strangely, starting to make more sense…but, still…._

Putting as much confidence and authority into her tone as she could muster under such circumstances, Aeryn said, "HK-50, I need you to tell me exactly what has been happening, starting aboard the _Harbinger_ shortly before we arrived here. I don't care how long it takes, I need you to tell me everything."

-

"Damn am I glad to see you're alright," Atton greeted Aeryn as she stepped into the main control center. "I was going a little stir crazy here wondering if you'd made it out of those tunnels before they blew." His eyes drifted over the wrinkled and ill-fitting miner's uniform she had donned in the tunnels below. "Can't say I approve of your wardrobe choices, though," he added with a sly half-grin. When Aeryn's only reaction was a slight frown as she gazed out the large viewport at the stars, Atton demanded, "What's up? Something wrong? Uh, I mean besides the very obvious things."

"Um…yeah," Aeryn answered distractedly, finally turning to face him as she ran her hand through her short ebony hair a few times. It suddenly occurred to her that she must look like absolute hell, reeking of kolto, her hair sticking up in all directions, wearing a filthy, ripped, and now blood stained uniform made for a man half her height and twice her width. She closed her eyes for a moment and drew in a few deep breaths, resisting the powerful urge to crawl under the control console and let her weary body get the rest it so demanded. Instead she settled for sitting on the floor with her back against the console, her face tilted up to address Atton.

"We just met, so it's safe to say we don't know a thing about each other," Aeryn began slowly, her face utterly serious. "And normally I'd be happy to keep it that way, except that it looks like my past is trying to catch up to me, and you're probably going to be affected by it whether you like it or not. I get the feeling that we need to get the hell out of here as soon as humanly possible, but there are some things you should probably know first."

Atton's jaw worked as he silently absorbed her words for a few long seconds before he sighed and sat down beside her. "You know," he said as he rested his head back against the panel and stared up at the ceiling, "I knew you were going to be trouble the second you walked into the jail in your underwear."

After offering him a small smile at his brevity Aeryn turned serious once more. "My name is Aeryn Raelis. My sister, my _twin_ sister, is Revan Raelis." She paused, expecting to see surprise on the man's face, but Atton merely nodded for her to continue. "Uh, well…for the past few years, Revan and I have been…working outside the Republic's eye. She sent me back here on a mission, but a few days ago, an assassin droid drugged me and was attempting to smuggle me off of the Republic vessel I was aboard. Before the droid could succeed, the ship responded to a distress signal sent by a smuggler's vessel that was under attack, but the rescue was unsuccessful. I guess the Republic ship took heavy damage and was boarded. I was unconscious at the time, but the assassin droid carried me aboard the smuggler's vessel and then…well, the story is still a little fuzzy, but I somehow ended up here."

Atton blinked a few times as he absorbed the information, then asked suddenly, "Wait, if you were unconscious, how do you know all this?"

With a bland smile, Aeryn answered, "The assassin droid just told me."

It took a moment for her words to sink in, then, "What?" Atton half-shouted. "It's _here_? A-and you _talked_ to it? Are you _CRAZY_?"

Aeryn couldn't resist a soft chuckle. "You have no idea how often I've been called that," she said with a wry headshake. "The droid is masquerading as a protocol droid, so I pretended to fall for its ruse to get the information out of it. We need every shred of intelligence we can find here, Atton, if you expect to get off this rock."

"Yeah…I guess," he answered even as he shook his head. "Can't see how you'd trust the word of a droid, let alone an assassin droid that's already poisoned you, but whatever you say." There was along, awkward silence, and Aeryn fully expected Atton to ask any number of questions, but to her surprise, all he said was, "So…now what?"

"Well, from what I've gathered, that smuggler's vessel, the _Ebon Hawk_," Aeryn paused and cleared her throat as her voice cracked, "has been fully repaired and is sitting in the docking bay. We've got to get to it, but there's only one way I can see doing that." She turned her violet gaze on the curious stranger. "I'm going to have to walk across the surface of the asteroid."

Atton stared at her for a moment, his mouth opened, then closed again, and finally he shook his head and declared, "Yeah, you're definitely crazy."

"It's the only way to get to the controls that have this place on lockdown," Aeryn said, trying to hide the weariness in her voice. "Look, you don't have to like it, but unless you have a better idea, this is the way it has to be, and I'm going to need your help to make sure I get to where I need to be."

Atton sighed and ran his hand through his thick brown locks before shrugging. "Alright, it's your hide. I'll direct you through the Comm link, but just…be careful, okay? I don't think I could handle being alone in this dead zone for too long." The last phrase was muttered almost too quiet for Aeryn to hear, and there was a dangerous, trapped look in Atton's eyes that was all too familiar to her.

When he mentioned being alone, Aeryn suddenly remember Kreia, and as she rose to leave, she briefly wondered if she should check on the old woman. Just as quickly, she decided against it. _I'm sure the old crone is fine. Probably spying on me right now, or trying to poke around in Atton's head like she did to me. _

Aeryn felt herself growing angry, but she forced the emotion down and after a brief discussion of the plan with Atton, she left the control room to begin her long walk.

-

"I told you this was crazy!"

Aeryn growled and ground her teeth as she did her best to duck and roll in the bulky space suit under a blast of searing hot plasma. Though the suit was undamaged, the heat was so intense it took Aeryn's breath away.

"Actually, you _pompous ass_, what you said was _I_ was crazy!" she snarled into the Comm as soon as she was far enough away from any more vents.

"Hey, all I'm saying is this was your bright idea, not mine, so don't blame me," Atton shot back.

Her voice low and furious, Aeryn said, "Instead of arguing, maybe you can make yourself useful and DEACTIVATE the DAMN VENTS!"

"I _can't_!" Atton snapped loudly. "I said that already, right before you nearly got roasted."

Aeryn's tone dripped with sarcasm as she began moving across the asteroid once more. "Oh, well, gee, you'll just have to forgive me for not giving you my full attention when my life flashes before my eyes!"

Atton jammed the Comm button, his mouth open to respond, when a sudden shrill beeping effectively ended the argument. "Oh, _now_ what?" Atton grumbled as he turned to the panel that was now flashing red. His voice dropped low with surprise as he said, "I don't believe this. Aeryn, there's a ship coming in to refuel."

"Wha-?" Aeryn started to say as she turned to look behind her, but she jumped and gasp at the sight of a Republic ship nearly on top of her, cruising slowly in to dock. The damaged hull showed blast scars and other signs of a recent battle, and it only took Aeryn a moment to realize what she was looking at. "I…I don't believe this," she breathed. "It's…it's the _Harbinger_."

As she watched the ship's cautious approach, Aeryn knew what she had to do, but everything in her raged against the thought. She was terrified to find out the truth, and she hesitated so long that she flinched when Atton's voice suddenly said in her ear, "Look, you'd better get a move on. I have a very bad feeling about this."

"I-I know," Aeryn agreed unsteadily. "Just…one minute." She swallowed hard and drew in a deep breath before closing her eyes and reaching out toward the _Harbinger_ with the Force.

And she found exactly what she feared.

_Death. Oh, by the Force, so much death! I can…hear them…screaming!_

The horror nearly brought Aeryn to her knees, but through strength of will alone, she broke the connection and drew the Force back into herself. It took several shuddering gasps before she trusted her voice enough to answer Atton's increasingly adamant calls on the Comm.

"I'm okay, Atton," she said softly as she began a slow lope toward her destination. "But you're right: we have to hurry. The entire crew of that ship is dead."

There was a long pause, then Atton asked in a voice that suggested he didn't really want to know the answer, "So if they're all dead…what's flying that thing?"

Aeryn pursed her lips and tried to move as fast as she could without falling flat in the cumbersome suit. "I don't know," she responded. "But I'm pretty sure it's Sith."


	5. Chapter 4

There's some pretty gross stuff in the beginning of this chapter...you have been warned. As always, thank you VERY much for reviews, I love getting them, even if I'm too busy (or lazy, sometimes those two alternate) to respond to them!

* * *

Chapter Four – Fighting It

Aeryn sagged against the wall of the turbolift as it rose back toward the main floor. Not only had her excursion into the miners' living quarters proved largely pointless, but also the experience had sickened her nearly to the breaking point. The assassin droid had pumped toxic gasses into the life support systems and not one person had survived. Aeryn had gagged and wretched at the sight of their greenish, bloated corpses, their mouths frozen open in screams of panicked terror. Some of them had clawed at the sealed bulkheads in a last desperate attempt to escape, and the sight of their broken, bloody fingernails had compelled Aeryn to run into the hallway and vomit bile from her empty stomach until her throat was raw. Now, the only thing that kept her upright was the hope of reaching the _Ebon Hawk_, and the instinctual drive to get as far from this place of horror as she could.

As she exited the turbolift and started back toward the main control room, her only hope was that Atton wouldn't balk at her plan of escape.

"Our enemy has arrived. We must leave quickly."

Aeryn stopped and stared at Kreia as the old woman seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of her. Once again, Aeryn found that she had nearly forgotten about the woman's existence, and it annoyed her that she couldn't figure out her motivations. At the use of the word "enemy," Aeryn grew doubly paranoid toward the mystery woman.

When Aeryn did not respond to the other woman's urgent tone, Kreia tilted her head and snapped, "Have you lost your senses, Exile? We must leave _now_."

"Oh, I heard you alright," Aeryn said quietly, her eyes narrowed at the old woman. "It just suddenly struck me that maybe I'm not the reason all this stuff has happened here. Maybe this enemy is after _you_."

Kreia shook her head in frustration and sneered, "Then you are a bigger fool than you let on. I am nothing to this enemy, and you…you are everything, Exile. And you would do well to heed my advice."

Aeryn casually crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall as if she were in no great hurry at all. "Then tell me, Kreia. Who is this enemy? And why in the hell are they after us?"

"It is not 'us' they are after," Kreia snapped with ill-concealed disgust. "They hunt _you_, as I just said. And now is not the time for this discussion. We _must_ flee. Then, once we are safely away, I will explain. You have my word, Exile."

Aeryn choked on a bark of bitter laughter. "Oh, right! Take the word of a woman I just met in a _morgue_, who pokes around in my head without permission, and won't even call me by my name! You really _do_ take me for a fool."

A long silence stretched between them, and finally Kreia said in a low, measure voice, "This situation requires us to work together. My instincts tell me that if we do so, we will survive this. Therefore, I suggest we do what we must, and once we are far from this place, I will give you what answers I have to offer. Whatever you might decide to do afterward will be entirely up to you…Exile."

Aeryn seethed, not so much at being referred to as "Exile" once more, but mostly because she knew the old hag was right: they would have to work together. _Damn it all._

"Fine," she responded tersely, "let's get out of here. Follow me – I think I have plan."

Kreia tilted her head and the corner of her mouth twitched slightly in what Aeryn assumed was gloating amusement, but she said nothing and followed Aeryn toward the control room. They were nearly to their destination when Aeryn felt a familiar tingle along the back of her neck and sensed the faint presence of something she knew only all too well.

"Assassins," she hissed to Kreia as they broke into a fast trot. "Why couldn't I sense them before?"

"Their master hides their presence well," Kreia responded quietly as she kept pace beside Aeryn. "He is quite skilled in the manipulations of the Dark Side."

Aeryn shot Kreia a dark look as she said, "Ah, an old friend of yours, huh? Or perhaps a former pupil?" Aeryn wasn't entirely sure where the words had come from, but she felt confident she was correct in her assertion.

"Perhaps both," Kreia answered cryptically, then turned her blind, empty gaze on Aeryn and added, "Or perhaps neither, Exile."

Aeryn was about to demand an explanation, when Atton's voice jolted her back to the present.

"Wha-? Now there are _two_ of you?!" Atton eyed them suspiciously. "What? Did you two start _breeding_ when I wasn't looking?"

Kreia only sneered at him in disgust as Aeryn shook her head ruefully and thrust the butt end of a blaster pistol at him. She held it firm for a moment when he reached for it, and giving him a hard stare, insisted, "Be _very_ careful where you point this, okay? There's a reason these things are banned here, and personally, I don't like the idea of going through all the hell I've been through just to be blown to pieces by a stray bolt, you get me?"

"Sure, sure, no worries," Atton assured her as he accepted the weapon with a self-satisfied gleam in his eye. "I take it this means we're getting as far from whoever's on that Republic ship as possible?"

Aeryn gave a nervous, humorless chuckle and answered, "Well…something like that," before she started at a brisk walk toward the loading dock.

Atton trotted up beside her, a worried look plastered across his face. "Oh, no. I know what that means! Every time I've ever heard a woman give a vague, 'he's-not-really-listening' statement like that, things did _not_ end well!"

"Hey, look, you're just going to have to trus-."

"Irritated Statement: Master, I thought I told you to shut down, stay put, and wait for rescue. Query: Perhaps your hearing has been impaired by recent trauma."

Atton muttered to himself as Aeryn turn to face the now heavily armed silver assassin droid, "See? Already things are going to hell."

"No, I could hear you just fine," Aeryn retorted, ignoring the scowling scoundrel. "I just don't take orders from assassin droids. Besides," she added with a wave toward the viewport window, "the 'rescue' just arrived, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline their offer."

"Arrogant Correction: Oh, Master, 'assassin droid?' That is such a…limited term when you consider all I am capable of. Unnecessary Addition: After all, who else could have successfully carried out all that I have accomplished here?"

Aeryn swallowed the fury that rose in her throat, then sneered, "You're nothing but a pile of walking scrap, and I'm going to make sure you never 'accomplish' something like this again."

"Resignation: Very well, Master. If you insist on doing things the hard way, I am more than happy to oblige."

Without further warning, the HK-50 droid launched a plasma grenade directly toward them. Aeryn turned to shove Kreia out of the way, only to discover that the woman had propelled herself out of danger using the Force. Atton and Aeryn rolled opposite directions, surviving the initial surprise with little more than singed clothes as the assassin droid began firing its blaster rifle.

Kreia and Aeryn ducked behind a control panel, while Atton took cover behind a bulkhead, blasting with precision accuracy at the assassin droid, though the bolts appeared to have little effect. Beside her, Aeryn could feel Kreia channeling the Force, then thrusting it across the room like lightning, searing through the droid's armor, but even that seemed to only slightly slow the machine for a moment.

Crouching in position, Aeryn gripped her vibroblade, and after a deep breath, launched herself toward the droid, aiming carefully for the weak places she had learned intimately after years of association with HK-47. The droid twisted with surprising dexterity, sustaining only minimal damage under her assault, but it was unable to properly control its blaster rifle with her being so close.

After several long minutes of struggle, Aeryn felt herself tiring, and though the droid seemed also to be weakening, she knew she was close to making that fatal mistake. Frustrated she growled low in her throat…and then, the world shifted.

Time slowed to a near halt. She could feel the slow rhythm of her breathing, the slightly faster beating of her heart. Behind her, though her back was to him, Aeryn could "see" Atton, his lips pressed firmly together in grim determination as he took careful aim at the droid. Kreia, somewhere off to her left, was preparing another blast of the Force, and the brilliance of the Force as it slowly gathered around Kreia's hands made Aeryn's breath catch in her throat.

_It's so beautiful…I had forgotten how the universe looks through the Force. I…I have missed it…so much…._

Then her focus slipped, and like a ragging flood, death came screaming in. All around her, she could hear, feel, see, taste and touch with gut wrenching clarity the death of every single victim of the maniacal droid. It left her weak and shaken, crying out like a terrified child. In the same moment, she felt the presence of the "enemy" Kreia had alluded to, and his mind felt like the touch of death itself.

Aeryn screamed aloud then felt the molten sting of a blaster bolt through her upper right arm. Stumbling to her knees, she dropped the vibroblade and groped for the oozing wound, hissing in pain, both physical and mental, before turning her face up toward the gleaming yellow eyes of the assassin droid.

"Smug Statement: Now Master, I must remind you that all of this was unnecessary. But, as you have insisted on this course of action," the droid paused dramatically and leveled the blaster rifle at her face, "it is my duty to see it through to the end."

Panting from exertion, Aeryn stared up the barrel of the rifle, expecting, and a very small part of her _hoping_, to feel the hot blast against her forehead. Suddenly, the sharp tip of a vibroblade appeared through the cracks of the plating on the droid's neck. With a shuddering shriek, then a violet spark the droid collapsed into a pile of scrap at Kreia's feet as she jerked the vibroblade free.

The old woman stood over the shuddering Exile, Kreia's mouth bent down in disapproval. Without a word, she reached toward Aeryn's arm, pulled the uniform material back to expose the wound, and lay her icy cold hand over it. Aeryn longed to recoil from her touch, but she immediately felt healing relief spreading through her. When Kreia removed her hand and stepped away, the wound had vanished.

"I do not understand why you fight it so," Kreia said for Aeryn's ears only. "It _is_ what you have longed for for so long. But I will tell you this: if you continue this way, it will destroy you. You cannot have things both ways, being with and yet without the Force. Your own duplicity will drive you mad."

At Atton's cautious approach, Kreia moved away, turning her back as the scoundrel offered Aeryn his hand and helped the grateful woman to her feet. "You okay?" he asked, with a scathing glance at Kreia's back. "What the hell just happened?"

Aeryn sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I…I'm sorry. I just lost my focus. But I'm okay now, and…well, we really don't have time to dwell on this, so let's go, okay?"

Atton nodded reluctantly then followed Aeryn as she led him and Kreia toward the docking bay. Though she tried to force herself to focus, Aeryn's mind kept churning over Kreia's words.

_Your own duplicity will drive you mad…._


	6. Chapter 5

Just wanted to say thanks for reviews!

* * *

Chapter Five – The _Harbinger_

Atton shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right – I must be going deaf in my old age. Could you run that by me one more time?"

Aeryn glowered at the man in frustration as they stood indecisively outside the loading door to the _Harbinger_, and said with false calm, "Look, I know it's a crazy plan, but-."

Atton interjected, "Yeah, well crazy does seem to be your theme."

"BUT," she continued loudly, "we really don't seem to have much of a choice here. We have to get the drift charts from the _Harbinger_, and then make a run for the _Ebon Hawk_. Unless of course you'd prefer to stay here and get diced by Sith assassins."

"And these are my _only_ options? Hell, I was probably better off in my cell!"

Atton looked an equal mix of bemused and angry as Aeryn stepped up to him and glared with all her wrath as she spat, "You're more than welcome to go back. In fact, it would be my pleasure to lock up your stupid a-."

"Enough!" Kreia hissed angrily. Both Aeryn and Atton fell silent at the command. "Our lives hang in the balance, and you two stand bickering like fools. Now is not the time for such divisions."

Aeryn's first instinct was to say, "Well, he started it!" but one look at Kreia's face and she quickly swallowed the retort, instead offering, "Okay, I agree. But unless anyone has a better idea, I think our best chance is to try our luck on the _Harbinger_."

Kreia was silent and thoughtful for a moment, then said quietly, "I agree with this plan."

With a sigh of resignation, Atton muttered, "Okay, but I know I'm going to regret this."

-

The only sound inside the _Harbinger_ was the hollow footfalls of the three companions. Aeryn could feel the faint presence of the Sith, but feared to use the Force to locate them, unwilling to experience the pain she had felt lately each time she tried to use her newly rediscovered abilities. Moving silently beside her, Kreia said nothing, but Aeryn could practically smell the disapproval coming off the old woman, and it angered Aeryn that the woman's opinion would matter at all.

When they reached the ship's bridge, Atton moved to the control panel while Aeryn frowned around the room. There was blood everywhere – on the walls, splattered across the consoles, pooled on the floor – but there was not a single body. Aeryn shuddered and thought, _I never thought I'd feel more afraid NOT seeing a body. If I could just see how they died, maybe I could get a better grasp of what happened here…._

"Focus," Kreia whispered softly near Aeryn's ear, causing her to jump. "While you are allowing yourself the luxury of indulging your personal thoughts, we are slowly being surrounded. Prepare yourself."

"Got it!" Atton announced triumphantly, turning from the console holding a datapad and wearing a proud grin. It took only one look at the intense expression on the faces of his female companions to wipe all traces of success from his face. He reached for the blaster at his waist as Aeryn just managed to whip her vibroblade up to block an invisible attack from her right side.

Kreia straightened up as she pulled the Force into herself before sending it out as a blast-wave, knocking the unknown number of stealthfield cloaked Sith back from them. Several of the attackers blinked into view as their cloaks were damaged by Kreia's attack, and Atton immediately opened fire, half crouched behind a chair.

Aeryn leaped toward the nearest visible target, her vibroblade humming as it sliced the air before slashing deep across the chest of the black-clothed assassin. She reigned in her momentum as she suddenly sensed another cloaked enemy in front of her, and using the Force unconsciously, she ducked under the invisible man's longsword as it whistled over her head. Stumbling, Aeryn half fell against the wall as her assailant loomed over her, prepared to quickly finish his work, when Atton swiveled himself in their direction and with one clean shot through the head, downed the assassin.

Though she very briefly wondered how Atton was able to kill a cloaked Sith assassin with one blaster bolt, Aeryn was far too busy fending off blows from one of the final two attackers standing. She feigned left, saw an opening, and thrust her vibroblade into the man's chest, jerking it out again as he sank to the floor. She turned just in time to see Kreia use the Force to choke the life out of the final Sith.

Aeryn felt a shiver crawl down her spine as the man's lifeless body collapsed to the floor with a sickening thud. Kreia turned her sightless eyes to her for a brief moment, before straightening her cowl and moving toward the exit. "We have precious little time. We must flee."

The taint of the Dark Side was so thick on the ship that it was impossible for Aeryn to sense anything specific about Kreia's intentions, yet seeing the old woman so carelessly use the Force for such an evil act was disturbing.

She stood rooted in place, undecided and confused, until Atton touched her elbow and asked, "Hey, you awake?" He followed her troubled gaze to Kreia, who was waiting with her back to them in the doorway. "Look, the creepy witch is putting me on edge too, but she's right that we do need to get the hell out of here. So…let's go. Okay?"

Frowning, Aeryn hesitated a moment before she nodded and defiantly strode past Kreia, leading them easily through the ship that she had lived on the last three months.

-

"Stop." Aeryn's whisper echoed with surprising volume in the empty hallway. "This was my room. There are some things I need to get, so wait here a moment."

Kreia frowned in disapproval, but said, "Very well. Do what you must, but act quickly. Our time here is running out."

Aeryn nodded and opened the door to the small room that had been her home for a short time. Atton followed her, peering around the room curiously, until she cleared her throat sharply. "Uh, can you get out for a minute?" she asked, a little irritated. When all she received was a blank stare, Aeryn explained, "I have clothes to change into here, unless you think I should stick with the miner uniform."

Atton held the blank stare for a few seconds, then said, "I don't get it. I've already seen you in your underwear, so what's the pro-."

Aeryn interrupted by giving him a scathing glare and turning him back toward the hallway with a soft shove. As the door closed behind him, Aeryn slumped against the cold metal, giving herself a brief second to gather her scattered wits.

_I don't understand any of this. I feel so lost…where are you Revan? Why are you blocking me? Who are these people, and why are they chasing me? And why are they chasing you? How did the _Hawk_ get here, and why didn't you stop them from stealing it? Damn it all, why are there no answers?_

Aeryn sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth as Kreia's voice interrupted her strained musings. _I have offered you answers, Exile, and though you may not like them, I can provide them. As you stand here foolishly allowing yourself to be distracted, our enemy approaches, and he will show no mercy. There will be time for this later, but now is not the time._

_I thought I told you to stay the hell out of my head, old woman!_

_And I thought I told you to hurry. Perhaps if you were not so quick to forget yourself, I would not be so quick to do the same._

Aeryn wanted to scream an angry response, but the words made perfect sense to her and she could think of no way to escape the logic, besides resorting to childish name calling. So with a resigned sigh, Aeryn turn to the footlocker at the end of the bed and rummaged through its contents.

She quickly packed everything into her traveling pack, mostly clothes and a few small personal items, but most important was the datapad Revan had given her to deliver to the Jedi Council. _And now the Council is gone…. _Determined not to let Kreia catch her dawdling, Aeryn snuffed the thought and quickly changed into the black clothes she typically wore, modified from the Sith uniforms she'd become accustomed to wearing.

Dropping flat onto the ground, she fished under the small bunk for a moment, a triumphant smile on her face as she found what she sought. Carefully, she pulled the double bladed Sith War Sword into the light, nodding in satisfaction that it had not been discovered. She had argued with the ship's captain over bringing the weapon aboard because the Republic did not approve of Sith weapons, but over the past few years, she'd become attached to it, despite the darkness that clung to it.

Satisfied that she now had everything of value, Aeryn gathered her belongings and joined her companions in the hallway. She offered Kreia the vibroblade she'd been using, and to Aeryn's surprise, the old woman accepted the weapon graciously. Atton gave the Sith War Sword a wary look, but quickly turned his face to leer at her body. "Yeah, that's more like it. Though, I still prefer the underwear."

They resumed walking down the hallway as Aeryn shook her head at him and asked, "Do you always make jokes when your life is in danger?"

With a look of absolute solemnity, Atton responded, "Always."

A small smile cracked Aeryn's worried face, and she opened her mouth to respond when an icy fear washed over her mind, and she barely resisted the urge to break into a panicked run. Instead, swallowing the terror, she turned back to look down the hallway, and there she saw him: the enemy.

With morbid fascination, Aeryn studied the man, if he could even be called a man, who stood motionless a short distance down the hallway. His skin was gray and broken by deep cracks and fissures, his bare chest large and muscular, yet ravaged by time like an unburied corpse. He gazed unblinking at Aeryn with one large, dark brown eye, the other a dead, milky white. When he spoke in a deep baritone, the soft sound of a death rattle accented his words.

"Welcome home, Exile. I have been searching for you for some time. At last my search is over."

"No." Aeryn turned to stare at Kreia as the old woman strode confidently toward the broken man. "She is not yours, Sion, and I will not allow you to take her."

"Ah, my old master," the enemy sneered at Kreia. "I thought I sensed your presence…_weak_ though it is." He turned his gaze back to Aeryn and said, "If _she_ is your master now, then you are a bigger fool than I took you for."

Feeling her fear transforming to anger, Aeryn muttered to herself, "I am _really_ getting sick of people calling me a fool." She lifted her chin in defiance and was about to speak when Kreia turned back to her and Atton.

"You cannot win this battle," she said with conviction. "Run. I will distract him. Get to the ship. I will join you shortly." With those words, the old woman sprinted toward Sion, using the Force to seal the door behind her.

Both Aeryn and Atton stood in stunned silence staring at the closed door. "Well," Atton finally broke the silence. "I didn't see that one coming."

"You mean the bitter old crone sacrificing herself to save us?" Aeryn asked, still staring at the door.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Yeah, me either."

After another short silence, Atton shrugged and turned to Aeryn. "So…shall we run?"

With a sharp nod, Aeryn turned away from the closed door. "Yep. Follow me."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Escape

Aeryn stared into the pitch-black tunnel before her and forced down the squeamish churning in her stomach. _It's alright, woman, you can do this. It's just a fuel line. So what if it reeks to high heaven and is barely big enough for you to walk through upright…and of course, the fact that if the line is disconnected while we're out there, we'll be blow out into space…._

Beside her, Atton shook his head and grumbled, "Just for the record, I say this is-."

"Crazy," Aeryn finished for him with a nod. "Yeah, I know. Let's get going."

They hadn't gone two feet inside the fuel line before Aeryn was unexpectedly overwhelmed with blinding pain. Screaming, she sank to her knees, grabbing for the burning agony at her right wrist.

Forcing her eyes open a sliver, she gazed in horror at the charred stump where her hand had once been. There was so much pain, but no blood, only the sickening stench of burning flesh. From her place on the floor, she slowly looked up at the man standing over her, his blood red lightsaber casting eerie shadows across his broken features.

"You are weak," Sion sneered, though his voice seemed to come over a great distance. "You are not even worth my time, witch. I _will_ have the Exile." Without another word, he turned and walked away from her down the hallway.

"Aeryn!" Atton shook her hard, a look of mixed frustration and fear on his face. "Damn it, don't do this now! We're almost out of here!"

Aeryn swallowed hard a few times as she stared at him, her eyes wide and confused, then dared look down at the limb she still clutched. She gazed in fascination at her hand, undamaged and still attached, uncertain if she should truly believe her eyes. Experimentally, she squeezed her fist closed, and waggled her fingers, Atton staring at her mystified all the while.

"It wasn't me," Aeryn finally croaked in surprise, her throat raw from her scream. "It was so real…but it wasn't me."

"What?" Atton demanded. "What wasn't you? What the hell just happened?"

"Kreia," she muttered as she forced herself upright on unsteady legs, ignoring the hand that Atton offered. "She's been injured. Badly."

"And how do you know that?"

"I don't know," she answered shortly, then retracted, "Well, I-I _do_ know, I just don't understand how this happened. I didn't seek it intentionally…and I doubt she did either, but…."

"Okay," Atton said with a look of utter exasperation, "I am so damned confused right now."

"It's a Force bond," Aeryn answered, moving with grim determination down the fuel line, as if to outrun his probing stare. "I have a damned Force bond with Kreia."

Atton's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the revelation. He followed Aeryn in silence for a few minutes before he finally said gravely, "My condolences."

Aeryn just frowned and ignored him, moving as quickly as she dared down the slimy fuel line, even more determined to escape and find some answers. _That is, if the old woman even makes it to the ship alive…._

The pair realized too late that they had not brought a lamp, and were forced to slow down as thick darkness enveloped them. Using the slick walls as their only guide, Atton and Aeryn crept along in breathless silence, passing from the ship's external fuel line to the internal fuel line on Peragus.

Aeryn's heartbeat pounded in her ears as she tried to think of anything besides the tiny space closing in on her. She got her distraction when pain shot through her foot as she stubbed her toe on something hard and metal in the middle of the tunnel.

"Damn it!" she snarled, "what the -?" She was interrupted by a series of startled beeps, then blinded by a bright light directly in her eyes.

Wincing and blocking the brilliance with her hand, she muttered, "Yeah, it's good to see you too, T3, I was worried about you. What happened? How did you get here?"

She listened intently to the small droid's explanation while Atton crossed his arms over his chest and frowned down at the astromech droid in obvious disapproval. When the droid finished, Aeryn sighed, "Well, you won't have to worry about that droid anymore, T3, he's scrap now." She seemed to suddenly remember their rather unpleasant surroundings, and added quickly, "But this isn't exactly the time to talk about this, so let's get to the ship."

Beeping his approval, T3 pointed his light down the tunnel shaft and the trio made their way toward the _Ebon Hawk_.

-

"That's a damn nice ship," Atton drawled as they finally reached the docking bay.

Aeryn cast him a sharp glance, wondering if that was sarcasm she heard since the _Hawk_ looked like it had been through hell and back a dozen times despite its repairs, but Atton's face revealed only admiration.

"She gets the job done," Aeryn replied as her eyes scanned the bay for any more hostile droids. "That ship's saved many lives. If she could talk, you wouldn't believe the stories she'd tell." _And how I wish you could talk…maybe you can tell me what happened to Revan._

Atton smirked at her with the strangest look in his eyes, but only said as they approached the ship's loading ramp, "It'll take me a few minutes to get the ship's systems warmed up, then input the drift charts. In ten minutes, we'll be in hyperspace…hopefully."

As the man strode up the loading ramp as if he'd been the _Hawk's_ pilot for years, Aeryn hesitated at the bottom of the ramp, a growing fear tickling her mind. Something was about to happen, and though she did not know what, she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Unhappily, she swallowed her pride and aversion and reached out with the Force to find Kreia.

_Where are you? You must hurry, we are already at the ship._

"I am here," came the low reply as the old woman emerged from the shadows of the hallway, her right arm tucked protectively against her body. "For once we are in agreement: let us hurry."

A million questions at once bubbled to the surface of Aeryn's thoughts as Kreia walked stiffly past her and up the loading ramp, but the thoughts never got a chance to form into words. The sharp _tink_ of metal on metal caused Aeryn to look behind her, right at the frag grenade that rolled up to her feet.

Cursing, she threw herself up the loading ramp, toppling Kreia in the process and covering her head as the explosion shook the ship. A few metal shards lodged in Aeryn's legs, but she felt no pain as she launched herself down the hallway toward the gun turrets, screaming at Kreia to close the loading ramp and Atton to hurry the hell up.

As she slid effortlessly into the turret chair, Aeryn's first thought was, _This is ridiculous! You can't fire a blaster turret inside a docking bay!_ But when she caught sight of the several dozen Sith troopers rushing the ship, she decided, _Screw it._

Aiming at the first trooper, Aeryn watched in satisfaction as the body was flung several feet by the force of the turret's blast, but just as quickly she realized how difficult it was to aim such a large weapon in close quarters.

"Shoot the fuel barrels!" came Atton's static-distorted voice over the Comm. "You can take them out faster that way!"

"Yeah, and us in the process!" Aeryn shouted back, but she did as he suggested and swiveled the turret toward a small grouping of barrels and fired. The explosion was massive, the blast wave nearly lifting the ship off the ground as they were rocked violently. Most of the Sith anywhere nearby were nothing but charred corpses.

"Okay," Atton said, sounding almost sheepish, "don't do that again."

Aeryn shook her head and resumed the task of picking off the few survivors, but within a few seconds, the ship shuddered and lifted off the ground, slowly rotating toward the bay exit. Abandoning the turret, Aeryn dashed toward the cockpit where Atton was frowning out the front viewport and Kreia was leaning against the wall behind him.

"They're coming after us," Atton said grimly. "This thing doesn't stand a chance against a Republic ship."

"When can we jump to hyperspace?" Aeryn asked. "Can't we outrun them that way?"

"Not until we're clear of the asteroids," Atton said with a headshake. "And if these guys keep up their tactics, I'd say they're going to-."

A brilliant explosion ignited just outside the front starboard of the ship, knocking Aeryn violently against the wall. As she stumbled to her feet, Atton struggled with the controls to keep the ship on course before he finished, "Fire on the asteroids. We're in trouble."

"Can you get us out of here?" Aeryn asked, her voice going high with fear and desperation. _We're so close to getting out of this!_

"I'm trying," Atton growled through clenched teeth as he narrowly skirted another large explosion. "But I don't know how much longer our luck will hold out."

"What about the asteroids?" came Kreia's ominous tone from the shadows of her cowl. "We can fire upon them as well, can we not?"

"Oh, yeah, great plan," Atton snapped. "We'll just commit suicide before they can get to us. Sounds good."

"Then we die here, fool," Kreia said with cold rage. "Either way has risks, but we must choose."

Aeryn suddenly realized they were both looking at her, waiting for an answer. _Who the hell put me in charge? _She knew before the words were even formed in her mind, that there was no way she would fire on the asteroids. Not only was the risk far too great, but to destroy something that was not hers grated against her. _The Republic needs this fuel…._

"Do your best to stay out of their reach," she said, giving Atton a firm squeeze on the shoulder. "We can survive this."

Kreia's disgust was palpable, but Aeryn focused her attention outside as she slid into the copilot's seat. She had to swallow the urge to be Atton's backseat driver, and kept reminding herself to trust his skills at the controls. _He's doing a better job than you would._ All the while, the barrage of blaster fire and explosions outside was increasing by the second, but the edge of the asteroid field was painfully close.

Suddenly the explosions stopped, and in the resounding silence that followed, Aeryn cast a cautious glance at Atton as hope started to overwhelm dread. Then the ship began to shake, first softly, but it rapidly became bone rattling and some of the panels began to shoot off sparks.

Atton growled in frustration, turning to the sensor readings. His expression fell as he grew deathly pale and ordered, "Hold on to something."

Kreia moved to wrap her good arm around the back of Aeryn's chair and braced herself against the wall as Aeryn asked, "Why? What the hell is that?"

"That's the sound of a planet exploding," Atton answered, maneuvering the ship as quickly as he dared around the final few asteroids. "Those damned Sith caused a chain reaction. The reason they aren't shooting at us anymore is because that Republic ship just got incinerated. Now, hold on…this is going to be rough."

With that said, he jammed the hyperdrive, leaning into the motions as the ship slowed then pitched forward to make the jump, but at the last second, the blast wave from the planet collided with the rear hull. Atton and Aeryn were thrust violently forward against the control panels, while Kreia clung awkwardly to the back of the chair.

Aeryn just managed to put her hand up to block her face from smashing into the panel, and she immediately regretted the action as she felt the small bones in her hand crushed under the force of the collision. Atton's head smacked hard into the controls, and he momentarily blacked out as blood erupted from his broken brow. The ship gave a shuddering groan, then there was silence.

"Are we dead?" Atton moaned into the panel where his head still lay.

"Hurts too much to be dead," Aeryn grumbled back as she used her undamaged hand to push herself upright, hissing in pain as the broken bones in her other hand screamed in protest. As her adrenaline faded, she became acutely aware of the agony in her legs and feet where the shrapnel was still lodged in her flesh.

"We have escaped," came Kreia's intrusive and rather surprised voice. The old woman straightened up and used her left hand to smooth her robes straight, before adding, "Though our pilot's skills at maneuvering have proven slight indeed."

Atton sat up and tried in vain to stanch the flow of blood over his right eye with his sleeve as he growled at Kreia, "You're welcome, your majesty. I'll have you know if it weren't for my skills, we'd be space dust right now."

Kreia ignored him and turned to Aeryn, her mouth open as though to speak, when the old woman took notice of Aeryn's numerous wounds. Frowning, she said, "Come, Exile. I shall attend to your wounds in privacy. They pain me nearly as much as you."

Aeryn stared after her in disbelief as the woman so casually acknowledged their bond. After sharing a wary glance with Atton, who motioned that she should follow the old woman, Aeryn rose and limped after her. _It's time to get some answers._


	8. Chapter 7

I'm sorry for the slower updates. I've been hammering out some minor details in the story that I hadn't decided on yet, but I think things might start flowing a little faster now...though I can't be sure. And I promise I am not ignoring reviews, I love them, I want them, I need them:) I've just been busy with real life. But thank you all so much.

* * *

Chapter Seven – An Inkling of Truth

Aeryn bit back an agonized groan as Kreia hunched over her ankle and deftly removed the large piece of shrapnel lodged in her bone. As a fresh fount of blood trickled down her foot, Kreia used a small burst of Force healing to mend the wound enough to stop the bleeding. Though the old woman would not admit it, Aeryn knew she was weary and could offer no more assistance.

"Thank you," Aeryn said almost grudgingly. "I can clean the rest of the wounds. That one was the worst."

"Very well," Kreia responded, moving to the other side of the port dormitory to sit on one of the bunks. "You should, however, use your own abilities to heal your hand."

Aeryn frowned down at the broken limb. "I never was very good at using the Force for anything but combat."

"Your combat skills are precisely what you may loose if you do not mend it," Kreia pointed out. "Your abilities could be severely impaired as your bones are likely not properly set. You would not wish to loose the use of your hand…would you?"

Aeryn stared in dawning horror at the old woman as she recalled Kreia's pain, the smell of burning flesh, Sion's voice. Her eyes were drawn to the other woman's right sleeve, though the robe hid the stump where her hand had once been.

Swallowing her fear and doubt, Aeryn covered her injured hand with the other and focused on the Force. Closing her eyes, she tasted the living Force in the air around her, as it passed into her lungs…her bloodstream…down her arm…through her fingers. She traced the broken digits, acknowledging their incorrect placement, then with the aide of the Force, she gently coaxed them back to their proper alignment.

Aeryn felt a twinge of self-satisfaction as the bones fitted neatly back into place. She then prepared to heal the fractures back together, when she suddenly felt overwhelmed with fatigue. As she lost the thread of the Force, Aeryn came back to herself and sighed as she opened her eyes. "I'm not strong enough."

Kreia nodded, then retrieved a bandage to wrap her hand and allow it to heal naturally for the time being. "It was a good effort," Kreia said with surprising optimism. "In time you will regain your former strength, and perhaps more."

There was a moment of silence, and Aeryn began to churn over the multitude of questions ringing in her mind. She sighed heavily as she looked down at her filthy and smelly body, weary to her bones, then realized she was ravenously hungry.

"Rest now," Kreia said, seating herself cross-legged on the floor to meditate. "There will be time for questions later."

Aeryn scowled. "I have some pretty serious questions. I don't think we should put this off."

Tilting her head in condescension, Kreia asked, "And if you fail to remember my answers, that information would be of precious little importance to you, would it not?" Aeryn looked away from the old woman in resigned silence, her wearied form at war with her stubborn nature. "Go, Exile. Comfort your body, and when you are ready, we shall speak."

-

Cursing colorfully, Aeryn half-limped, half-fell into the cockpit, awkwardly clutching an armful of rations with her uninjured hand. Pressing a makeshift bandage to his still slightly oozing head wound, Atton watched in amusement as she flopped into the copilot's seat and dumped her load onto the control panel. "Hungry?" she asked as she tore open a packet with her teeth.

"Not as hungry as you, apparently," he smirked, but he was already reaching for the closest packet. He made a face at the bland high protein supplement bar, but ate it without complaint and reached for another. "You enjoy your shower?"

Aeryn bobbed her head as she continued to eat. She'd spent so long in the 'fresher soaking in the scorching hot water that she'd started to feel guilty for being selfish. Motioning to his head, she asked, "How bad is it?"

"I've had worse," Atton shrugged, but on Aeryn's insistence, he pulled the bandage away to show her the large, open gash along his brow line, fresh blood slowly pooling on its surface. "Wouldn't be bad at all if the damned thing would just stop bleeding."

Aeryn stared down at her hands for a moment, slowly chewing the last bite of her food, before she abruptly leaned toward him, reaching toward his head with her uninjured hand. Atton jerked back in surprise, a wary and dangerous look in his eyes that gave Aeryn a started jolt of fear, but he quickly covered it with a confused, "What are you doing?"

"Just let me…" she started slowly, then with obvious impatience, she put her fingers on his face, just above the wound. Frowning in concentration, she drew on the small reserve of the Force that had been building inside her, and watched with childlike satisfaction as the bleeding slowed and the flesh gradually drew together. Exhausted by that small effort, she slumped back in the chair. "It's still going to hurt for a while, and it will probably be a nasty scar, but you won't have to worry about the bleeding anymore."

Atton studied her with a blank expression for a moment, then gently fingered his half-healed injury. "Thanks," he said rather sharply. "Why don't you do the same for your hand?"

Picking up another meal bar and avoiding his piercing gaze, Aeryn shrugged and explained, "It would take a lot of energy for me to heal bones. I'm not…nearly as strong as I once was." When Atton remained silent, seemingly waiting for further explanation, Aeryn shifted uncomfortably and said, "Hey, I'm thirsty after eating this cardboard. You want something?"

"Yeah, sure," Atton answered, a bit surprised by the sudden change in topic.

After a brief search, Aeryn returned with two room temperature bottles of water. "Sorry, this is all I could find. Revan purged the ship of alcohol a few years ago…some crap about it being a bad influence on me," she added with a smirk.

Atton chuckled and drank the water greedily, watching the former Jedi out of the corner of his eye as she sank back down into the copilot's seat and gazed out at the stars. Bending her long legs, she hugged her knees to her chest and appeared lost in her own musings, gently worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

After a short internal debate, Atton asked, "So what happened?"

"Hmm?" she said looking at him blankly. "To what?"

"Oh, don't give me that," he scolded. "That old witch keeps calling you 'Exile' and from what I know of Jedi, they're supposed to be married to their lightsabers. So…where's yours?"

Staring back out at the stars, Aeryn frowned. "_Exiles_," she said the word with harsh bitterness, "are not allowed to keep their lightsabers."

"I see," Atton said with caution, then smiled slightly, attempting to lighten her mood. "Were you a single hilt kind of girl, or did you have one of those double-bladed sabers?"

"Double-blades, always. Even when my Master tried to talk me out of it, I was determined to prefect them." Aeryn's deep violet eyes sparkled slightly at the memory.

"Sounds about right," Atton chuckled. He glanced at her slyly, his expression going neutral. "Say…you didn't go red…did you?"

"Of course not," Aeryn snapped with more venom than she intended. Atton frowned at her in suspicion, and Aeryn realized he was once more looking at her tattoos, though he was subtle in his observations. "As a Padawan, my blades were the standard blue of Jedi Guardians. But my last weapon…the one that was taken from me…was a silver blade. It was a gift." She fell silent and gazed back out the viewport.

Atton looked away too, and an uncomfortable silence fell over the cockpit. Finally Atton asked bluntly, "So why were you exiled? Must have been something pretty bad, huh?"

There was a long, pregnant pause, before Aeryn looked at him again, her eyes determined but sad. "I was exiled for disobeying one vow to fulfill another…as well as…some other reasons, that I would really rather not discuss."

Atton stared at her a moment before he nodded and said, "Yeah, I suppose I understand that." They both stared out the front viewport for a long time lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Atton said as he tinkered with the controls, "So, did you manage to get any useful information out of that old witch?"

He waited for an answer, but when there was only silence, he glanced over to see that Aeryn was fast asleep in the chair, her head lolling off to one side. Atton's expression changed then, from one of casual study, to one of intense and suspicious scrutiny. Being careful not to wake her, he leaned forward and studied Aeryn's face, specifically her tattoos, his expression turning dark. His frown deepened when Aeryn's eyes began to twitch erratically beneath her eyelids.

-

_Revan stood before her, silent and stately as always, a gentle smile thick with emotion on her face. "You are safe, little sister," she said softly. "I feared for you, but I see it was misplaced."_

"_Revan, I don't understand what's happening," Aeryn said miserably. "Why did you send me back here? You were in danger!"_

"_We are always in danger," Revan responded. "Your threat was greater than mine. Yet I fear that in my attempt to rescue you, I have only placed you into greater danger."_

"_What does that mean?" Aeryn demanded in growing frustration._

_With a sad shake of her head, Revan said, "It is what it is, and I cannot explain anything more than that. I am sorry, but I must let events play out, as they should now. My interference will only complicate things further."_

"_Revan this is ridiculous!" Aeryn practically shouted. "Where are you? Who has done this?"_

_Revan's expression turned stormy, and for a moment, Aeryn was afraid of her twin's roiling emotions. "Know this," Revan said slowly. "All I will say is that the betrayer is one you are already familiar with." Revan's face shifted to determined insistence. "I am beyond your help, but you must deliver my message, at any cost. Find the Council, make them listen."_

"_But Revan, I-" Aeryn started despairingly._

"_I am sorry, little sister," Revan interrupted. "Our time is at an end. You must face this test without me, just as I must face my test without you. Be safe, Aeryn, and know you have my love."_

_Aeryn watched in hopelessness as Revan's image began to fade. "No, Revan, please. Don't do this. Let me help you! Revan, please…."_

-

"Revan!" she gasped, sitting up sharply in the copilot's seat. Atton jerked back, shifting his expression to curiosity as he watched the disoriented woman run a shaking hand through her short hair a few times. Swallowing hard and attempting to reign in her ragged breathing, Aeryn's mind was whirling with confusion. Atton's voice startled her out of her bewildered state.

"Must have been one hell of a nightmare," he muttered with a pointed look.

"Yes," Aeryn said, staring through him rather than at him. "But it was no dream…it was…but I don't understand…." She stopped suddenly and narrowed her eyes at the handsome man. _Someone I am already familiar with? Could it be him? I know there's something seriously off about his behaviors…still…why would he steal the_ Hawk_? And why would he have been in that cell? This isn't adding up here…._

Then, like lightning, understanding erupted in her mind. Her lip curling in a sneer of hatred, Aeryn snarled, "Kreia…" and stood abruptly.

Atton stared after her for a moment as she stalked down the hallway, then shouted, "T3, get your rusted butt up here and monitor the controls!" He shot toward the dorms after Aeryn, uncertain what to do, but sure he didn't want to miss it.

Kreia was still meditating, her form motionless as Aeryn stormed into the room. Without hesitation, Aeryn snatched her Sith Warsword from its place against the wall, and clearing the room in two strides, shoved the blade forcefully under the old woman's chin. "It was you," she hissed down as the blind woman turned her face calmly upward toward her. "You were on that planet in the Unknown Regions. Revan felt you. You hid aboard this ship, then you _stole_ it and left my sister to be hunted down like an animal! And now I will kill you for your betrayal."


	9. Chapter 8

So I finally get a new chapter up, and sadly it's a short one. I've been horribly distracted lately, and I can't promise to get more focused anytime soon, but like I've always said, I will never drop this project...it's just not how I'm built. It will get finished. Thank you so, so much for the reviews, and feel free to comment and criticize in the future!

* * *

Chapter Eight – The First of Many Choices

"You cannot kill me, Exile," Kreia responded calmly as she gazed up the steady blade of the Sith Warsword.

"And why not?" Aeryn shot back, feeling a cold smirk tugging the corners of her mouth. "I've killed plenty of Sith in my life. That _is_ what you are…isn't it?"

Atton's piercing gaze bore into the side of her head, but Aeryn's focus was fully on the woman sitting at her feet. "Sith? Jedi?" Kreia responded in undisguised disgust. "What are they but titles? You use them to label the universe, to justify your actions and rationalize your guilt."

"Can't you _ever_ give a straight answer?" Aeryn growled. "You could be nothing _but_ Sith. You mask your mind, refuse to show me your real intentions, and at the same time invade my every thought!" Aeryn knew exasperation was causing her concentration and determination to waver, so she drew in a deep breath and forced her emotions down. "What are you Kreia?"

"What would you have me say?" the old woman retorted with obvious scorn. "That I once served the light? That for every good deed I did, a hundred evils were born from it? That for every life I saved, death spawned in its wake?" Ignoring the blade hovering only inches from her throat, Kreia rose swiftly to her feet and turned away in anger. "You would be wise to avoid such a line of questioning."

Aeryn studied the woman's back in indecision, silent for a moment before she said coldly, "Then I _am_ a fool, because I'm asking. Who the hell are you?"

Kreia turned around and wordlessly regarded Aeryn for several tense moments. "Very well," she finally conceded. "If it is understanding you seek…I will show you what I once was."

A small portion of the sealed vault that was Kreia's mind opened to Aeryn then. Fearful, Aeryn hesitated, but finally closed her eyes and explored the memory Kreia revealed.

Atton shifted uncomfortably in the resounding silence that followed, turning a harsh glare onto the blind woman across the room. Though she continued to disregard his presence, Atton felt certain that Kreia was "watching" him, measuring his every move, and waiting for him to leave himself unguarded. The very idea made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end.

Finally Aeryn opened her eyes again, shaking her head in disbelief as she stared at Kreia. "Why would you show me this?" she breathed.

"Learn from my mistakes," Kreia answered with what seemed like genuine sadness. "Grow from my experiences, and gain strength from them. There is much I could teach you."

"Teach me?" Aeryn echoed in disbelief. "What could you pos-."

"Aeryn," Atton suddenly interrupted as he stared down at the sword she held. His expression was genuine shock, and his hand trembled slightly as he pointed and said, "Your hand…it's…."

"Healed," Kreia finished for him, her body language suggesting she had noticed the same thing some time ago.

Aeryn gazed down at the hand that deftly held the Sith Warsword, still bandaged, but no longer offering her any pain. Shifting the weapon to her left hand momentarily, she flexed the digits and felt no discomfort whatsoever. "How…?" she started with a touch of fear.

"It seems that your strength already grows," Kreia murmured. "You healed yourself without even realizing. You reached for the sword with your right hand on instinct, and you used the Force unconsciously to heal the damage." The old woman sounded somewhat admiring, and decidedly smug. "It could be that our bond has amplified your skills."

Aeryn struggled to find her voice, the questions and mysteries stumbling over themselves in her mind. Feeling dizzy from the magnitude of information that sprawled out before her, Aeryn stumbled backward until she sat down hard on a footlocker, cradling her head in her hands. Finally one question rose above the chaos, and she lifted her face to stare at the old woman.

"This bond…it's more intense than anything I've felt before."

Kreia nodded slowly, "For me as well."

"When you lost your hand, it felt so _real_, like it was happening to me, and I could see what you saw." Aeryn paused, seemingly waiting for Kreia to respond, but when the old woman merely inclined her head and waited, Aeryn grew angry. "Damn it, Kreia, is this bond _lethal_?"

"I am uncertain," was her measured response. "It seems possible…but would you really wish to test it?" She nodded her head toward the Warsword in Aeryn's lap meaningfully.

"I…" Aeryn started, then hesitated, before continuing with a defeated sigh, "so I really _can't_ kill you."

"Not unless you are willing to risk sacrificing yourself as well," Kreia murmured.

Aeryn wavered on the notion for a moment. _Am I willing to risk myself? There was a time when I was willing to make any sacrifice to stop injustice…but that was a long time ago. And what exactly am I sacrificing myself for? Some old woman, a broken shell of a former Sith Lord…but what about Revan?_

"You stole Revan's ship," Aeryn accused quietly.

"The ship was abandoned for some time," Kreia argued. "Though I traveled with you since you and Revan left that planet, I did not reveal myself in anyway. Revan never knew I was there. At one of the planets where she refueled, she left, and when she did not return, I took the ship and sought you out. _You_ are of far more importance than she."

Anger flooded Aeryn's heart at those words. "What have you done to my sister?" Aeryn demanded, rising to her feet once more. "Where is she?"_ I am not more important than Revan – she is the one that should be here, not me! She would know how to deal with this…._

"I do not know, Exile," Kreia answered. "I swear to you, I did not harm her. Those who chase her did not accompany me. In truth, I was not interested in her at all, only in you."

Aeryn was a little frightened by the old woman's words, but nothing in Kreia's demeanor suggested that she was lying. "Then who is after her?" she asked.

"The same threat that pursues you, Exile."

Though she realized she shouldn't be, Aeryn was surprised by this information. "I don't understand. Why are they after us at all? What could they want with me?" _I am nothing but a broken Jedi._

"I…" Kreia hesitated before she stated, "why, I do not know." Something in the way she shifted slightly led Aeryn to believe the old woman was lying. "But whatever it is, you can be sure they will never stop pursuing you, not until they get what they desire. This enemy does not stop, and there is nowhere you will be safe from it."

Aeryn sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why do all the answers only lead to more questions?" she muttered to herself.

"Perhaps you seek the wrong information," Kreia replied unnecessarily.

A sharp alarm from the direction of the cockpit prevented Aeryn from responding. "We're coming up on Telos," Atton explained as he turned toward the door. "Might be best to put this conversation on hold for now." He cast a sheering glance toward Kreia and added coldly, "Unless of course you'd like to space the old witch right now."

Aeryn wondered briefly if he were joking, but one look at the dark expression in his eyes proved that Atton was deadly serious. A part of Aeryn echoed his desire, and knew that the old woman was far more dangerous than she appeared, but the rest of her was fearful of the idea that Kreia's death might mean her own.

"No," Aeryn finally said. "Not yet at least. She knows things that I can't learn anywhere else. So for now…we need her." The words tasted bitter in her mouth.

Kreia tilted her head. "It would be more correct to say that we need each other, Exile. Despite your hesitation, you may find that this…_relationship_…provides you with more than you believe."

_Yeah, like a lightsaber through the gut,_ Aeryn thought as she followed Atton toward the cockpit.


	10. Chapter 9

I'm not going to promise faster updates because I'll probably make myself a liar, but the ideas are finally flowing easier now. My problem is, I know exactly where I want to end up at certain points in the story...I just want to make sure that getting there makes sense as well as being interesting to read! Things are going to start deviating from the OC in significant ways now, I think, just to give fair warning. And I really love all the reviews, and I seriously do take them to heart, so please keep them coming:)

* * *

Chapter Nine – Not So Warm Welcome

"Tell me I'm _not_ going to jail again," Atton groaned under his breath.

Aeryn shot him a warning glance as the Telosian security unit closed in around them, and the scoundrel fell silent as they were escorted to the detention center. Once inside, Lieutenant Grenn, a somber, aging man with a face lined by hardship, motioned them toward a row of empty force cages.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Aeryn muttered, but moved toward the cages in spite of her reluctance. "We're not a threat to you, for Force sake. Is this really necessary?"

"I am sorry," Grenn responded, though Aeryn was inclined to believe he felt not one iota of remorse. "As I said, this is only temporary until we can arrange for more suitable living quarters." The moment the three entered the cages, he activated them, then said shortly, "Now if you will excuse me."

Grenn and his security detail silently filed out, leaving Aeryn, Atton and Kreia with only the gentle hum of the force cages for company.

After an awkward silence, Atton finally turned a burning stare on Aeryn and snapped, "Why in the hell did you tell them we were at the facility? Are you out of your damned mind? Do you have any idea what they'll do to us if they think it was our fault!?"

Aeryn was momentarily startled into silence by his vehemence, and when she finally began to respond, Kreia answered for her instead. "They already knew. As it were they would still have taken us into custody. Although…" the old woman tilted her head toward the Exile, "I do question the wisdom of such candor."

Aeryn stood gaping at her companions for a moment before setting her jaw determinedly. "I'm no liar," she growled, her anger barely restrained. "You said yourself that they already knew, so what exactly would be the point of lying to them? At least they can't say we didn't tell the truth from the beginning."

"Yes, perhaps," Kreia said thoughtfully. "Though it is a naive notion." Without waiting for a response, Kreia lowered herself into a meditating position on the floor of her small cell and proceeded to ignore the other two.

With a weary sigh, Aeryn avoided Atton's fiery gaze as she too sat down and leaned back against the small wall that was the only portion of the cage safe to touch. Atton soon followed suit, producing the ever-present deck of Pazaak cards from his vest and dealing himself a game. After only a few moments of silence, Aeryn felt her eyelids drooping as sleep called to her.

Aeryn wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she was jolted awake by the detention center door opening, but it could only have been a few moments as Atton did not appear to have progressed far through his deck. Atton and Aeryn warily watched the lone security officer enter the room, though Kreia remained deep in her meditations. Barely sparing them a sidelong glance, the officer paused in the doorway for a moment before closing and sealing the door behind him. The look in his eyes when he turned back toward them sent chills down Aeryn's spine.

"Well, well," the man purred, his voice dripping with mockery as Aeryn and Atton slowly stood up inside their cages, "if it isn't the famous Jedi. You've got quite the price on your head, my dear." His eyes traveled the length of her body as he clicked his tongue and shook his head. "What a shame, really. They've specifically requested you…_undamaged_."

"Hey, watch how you talk to her!" Atton snarled before Aeryn had a chance to respond. "You scum never know how to talk to a woman, you know that? Ever try picking on someone your own size, chump?"

The bounty hunter bit out a bark of laughter as he eyed Atton contemptuously. "You? _My_ size?" He laughed harder. "You must be joking. The Exchange only hires the best bounty hunters and assassins, and I can assure you I am _more_ than a match for the likes of you."

"Oh, yeah?" Atton shot back. "Then prove it, tough guy. Let me out of this cell and fight me like a man."

The other man stood smirking at Atton, a soft chuckle rising in his throat, a sound that worried Aeryn deeply. "Tempting, I assure you," he murmured. "However, I am afraid I have little time for such…barbaric means." He turned purposefully to the control console.

"I can't believe this," Atton muttered in disgust. "You're going to overload our cages and make it look like an accident. Wow, some almighty assassin you are."

The man's eyes flashed with fury as he sneered, "Mock me if you like, fool. It will be you who dies first, then the old woman. This one," he nodded toward Aeryn, "will survive with mild injuries…thanks to my 'timely intervention.'" An evil smile spread across his face. "All according to plan."

Aeryn's eyes snapped to a faint shimmering outline just behind the assassin only a split second before a soft, female voice said, "Sorry buddy. Your plan doesn't quite mesh with mine."

The man whirled on the cloaked person, but before he could raise his weapon, blood erupted from his nose as an invisible palm crushed into his face. As if in slow motion, Aeryn could hear the bones splinter as they were forced upward into his brain with a sickening crunch. The would-be assassin reeled backward, horrific gurgling noises emanating from his broken face, before he slumped into a twitching heap at the base of the console.

There was breathless silence for a moment before their unknown benefactor finally disabled her stealthfield generator. She was small, barely over five feet tall, and covered from head to toe in a Jedi-like robe, the cowl pulled low over her eyes. Without a downward glance, she stepped over the lifeless body and stopped in front of Aeryn's cell, her eyes sparkling from the shadowy depths of her hood.

"I can't believe it," she finally said, her tone low and thoughtful. "He was right for once. It's really you. But I still can't believe it."

Aeryn struggled for her voice as she tried to take in the terrible death she had just witnessed. "I-I'm sorry," Aeryn finally managed with a rueful attempt at a half-grin. "I don't know who you are…but I certainly hope you're not an enemy."

The woman gave a small chuckle as she said, "I hope so, too." She watched Aeryn frown in confusion, then continued, "I don't have time to explain right now. I have to get scarce before Grenn comes back, but…well…." She started to reach for her cowl, hesitated, then finally pushed it back from her face to reveal sharp, pale blue eyes set into deeper bright blue skin that covered her face and lekku.

"Mission," Aeryn breathed in shock, immediately recognizing the young woman from the many stories Revan had told of her. The petite twi'lek looked understandably older than Revan had described, and there were frown lines around her mouth and eyes that indicated that the last few years had not been kind to her.

"Look," Mission said with sudden urgency, "he's going to have my hide for showing you who I am, but I don't think you're here to hurt anyone. So I'll take the heat for it. There's a lot we have to talk about." She stiffened suddenly and jerked the hood back over her features. "I have to go, security is on its way."

"Wait!" Aeryn called out as Mission reactivated her stealthfield generator and vanished from sight. "How will I find you again?"

"You won't," came her disembodied voice. "We'll find you."

The force cages were suddenly deactivated, mere seconds before the detention center doors opened to reveal a confused looking Lieutenant Grenn, trailed by a handful of officers. "We're having some sort of malfunction with the security cameras and…" his voice trailed off as his mind registered that their cages were off. Less than a second later, his eyes fell on the corpse of the Telosian "officer" and the rather large pool of blood around his face. The three prisoners suddenly found themselves at the wrong end of nearly a half dozen blaster rifles.

"Don't move," Grenn ground out as he sidled over to the still form on the floor. He checked the man's pulse and scowled in fierce anger as he snarled, "Don't give me an excuse to kill you."

"Come on, Lieutenant!" one of the officers hissed urgently. "They've already killed…" the young woman frowned down at the ruined face of the dead man. "Is…is that Batu Rem?"

"What?" Grenn demanded, lowering his weapon and turning to give the corpse his full attention. "Batu Rem is on leave. This man can't be him."

"He was an assassin," Aeryn spoke up softly, careful to keep her hands above her head and make no sudden moves. "He was attempting to collect some kind of bounty."

Grenn studied her silently for a moment before giving her a curt nod. "For the moment, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Since I have never seen this man before…I can only assume you speak the truth." His lip curled slightly as he glanced once more down at the damage to the man's face. "You seem to have eliminated him rather…efficiently."

"I didn't-" Aeryn started to deny, then realized she would have to claim to be his killer. _Mission obviously didn't want them to know she was here…._ "I only did what was necessary," she said quietly, feeling a twinge of guilt despite having not told an outright lie.

"Yes, I see that," Grenn nodded somewhat dubiously. "If you will follow me, we have arranged for more suitable quarters for you. Right this way please."

Aeryn hesitated to follow, turning her gaze back to Kreia. The old woman was only then rising from her meditations, completely unfazed by the events that had transpired.

-

"So…we're just supposed to sit here? The three of us…in a one room apartment…for how long again?" Aeryn had never been happier to see a bed as she was now, but the idea of being stuck in one room with Atton and Kreia for an undetermined amount of time made her nauseous.

"I assure you," Grenn droned, "we are doing everything in our power to expedite this process. Our investigation shouldn't take long."

"You're not exactly giving us a specific timetable there, chief," Atton chimed in.

Grenn glared at his disrespectful tone and snapped, "I'm sorry, but that is the best I can offer for the time being. Two of my officers will be posted outside your door should you need anything. Excuse me."

Aeryn flinched inwardly as the door closed and locked behind the retreating man. _Not even thirty seconds go by and I already feel like a caged animal. _Swallowing her claustrophobia, Aeryn turned to the nearest bed and flung herself unceremoniously down face first and buried her head in the pillow.

"So that's it?" Atton's sharp demand cut through her delusions of immediate sleep. "We're just going to sit tight and wait for that Sith Lord to catch up, then, huh?"

Aeryn groan as she sat halfway up and faced him. "Atton, I don't really see that we have a choice. Besides, there is information to be had here." _By the Force, I hope Mission finds me again._

"I agree," Kreia spoke up, finally breaking her silence. "The Force has brought us here for a reason…though I do in part agree with the fool. We should not delay needlessly."

"I don't intend to," Aeryn shot back, feeling defensive suddenly, and ignoring the indignant snort from Atton at being referred to as "the fool." "But like I just said, I don't see a choice at this point. So the best we can do is sit around, rest up, and order a lot of room service until this whole thing blows over."

"_If_ this whole thing blows over," Atton grumbled under his breath as he flopped down into the bed beside hers.

"Well, if it doesn't," Aeryn said with mocking cheerfulness, "and they find us guilty of blowing up a planet, they'll have us executed. Then we won't have to worry about being chased by Sith Lords anymore."

Atton couldn't repress the amused smirk that tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Well, aren't you just a bright ray of hope in a dark, dark galaxy."

Aeryn grinned as she turned back to her pillow and quipped, "I try."

Sleep crept over her mind then, but before it could claim her fully, Aeryn felt Kreia "watching" her from the other side of the room. The old woman's presence unnerved her, more so because Aeryn found herself _forgetting_ Kreia more and more. _It's far more than just growing accustomed to someone being near me all the time…it's like I completely forget that she exists at all._

The idea worried her more than she would like to admit, and Aeryn knew the line of thought was terribly important to think through, yet sleep would not wait, and within moments, she was deep into oblivion.


	11. Chapter 10

For once the long delay is not my fault - my beta reader (ie, husband) has been lazy lately. As always and ever, your reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Ten – Stranded

Aeryn growled and slammed her hand of cards down, scattering them across the table. "Pazaak is a stupid game," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Atton's bemused smirk.

"Pazaak," he announced as he gathered up the cards, "is neither a game, nor stupid, sweetheart. It's an art form. And it's only stupid if you don't know how to play," he teased with a wink.

"Oh, please, it's nothing but chance!" Aeryn protested in irritation. "And aren't you supposed to be a gentlemen and let me win a hand or two?"

Atton grinned broadly as he leaned across the table toward her. "I'm _not_ a gentlemen. And you don't strike me as the kind of woman who would appreciate that anyway." Aeryn shrugged noncommittally, even though he was right. Atton leaned back again and mimicked her shrug. "Hey, nobody's forcing you to play." Mischief shone in his eyes as he looked pointedly over her shoulder and whispered, "You could always go 'meditate' with granny over there."

Aeryn scowled as she glanced at Kreia, who sat motionless in the far corner of the room, supposedly deep in her meditations. In the nearly two weeks the three had spent locked away in the small apartment, Aeryn had learned practically nothing of use about the mysterious woman. Kreia never spoke to them unless she was directly addressed, and even then her replies were as short as possible. Every attempt to learn more about their bond had been met with cryptic answers and half-truths, and Aeryn was completely fed up with the woman's presence. The only thing Kreia seemed willing to do with her was meditate, an exercise Aeryn had always had little patience for.

"I'll pass, thanks," Aeryn muttered as she turned back to her companion. Lowering her voice she asked, "I never thought I'd say something like this, but am I the only one who feels like the blind woman is always watching me?"

Atton chuckled, but there was an undeniable anger in his eyes as he responded, "Yeah, she's watching alright. Watching and waiting. I just wonder what she's waiting _for_." He frowned and gazed down at the cards he was turning over idly in his hands, but Aeryn could see his jaw tighten and she wondered what he was holding back.

Aeryn nearly jumped out of her skin as a hand gripped her shoulder. Turning to stare up into Kreia's milky gaze, Aeryn suppressed a shudder as the old woman intoned, "Someone approaches."

Atton and Aeryn rose as the door to their apartment slid open, revealing a grim-faced Lieutenant Grenn. "Oh that is _not_ a good look," Atton muttered for Aeryn's ears only. "That's not the face of a man about to happily send us on our way."

Rolling her eyes at what she hoped was merely an exaggeration, Aeryn forced a smile at Grenn. "Good afternoon, Lieutenant. I sure as hell hope you have good news for us."

"Depends on how you look at things I suppose," Grenn replied blandly. "Our investigation has led us to the conclusion that you are _not_ responsible for the devastation that occurred on Peragus. All data indicates that the miners were either dead or dying when you arrived…or were currently incarcerated." He paused to give Atton a hard look, and the scoundrel managed to look sheepish, before Grenn continued, "The destruction of the planet itself seems to have been just as you said: an accident. So, it is my duty to inform you that all charges against you have been officially dropped."

With an explosive sigh, Aeryn released the breath that she had not realized she'd been holding. She gave Atton an "I told you so" look, to which the scoundrel shrugged, still looking skeptical, and in the next beat, his suspicions were confirmed.

"However," Grenn's tone caused Aeryn's stomach to lurch, "the Republic is requesting that you remain on the station for the time being. A ship is being sent here to pick you up."

Aeryn stared at him in silence for a moment as she digested the words. "But…" she finally started to say with a little hesitation, "we're not under arrest anymore…right?"

"That's correct. But for whatever reason, the Republic has taken an interest in you and has asked me to convey their sincere desire that you await their arrival." Despite his words, Grenn's tone gave the distinct implication that he was giving her an order and not a request.

_It must be Carth,_ Aeryn realized. _Revan set up my meeting with him, and he must have feared the worst when the ship never arrived…._

"I understand, Lieutenant," Aeryn conceded with a nod. "Thank you. Now, where can we get back our gear, and resupply the _Ebon Hawk_?"

-

Aeryn groaned and let her head fall against the tall countertop with a resounding thud, even as Atton shouted, "WHAT? It's _stolen_? How is that even possible!?"

Without bothering to lift her head, Aeryn listened to the droid's vague explanation. "Apologies. I am afraid there is no further information regarding the _Ebon Hawk_. The matter is being investigated, and all possible leads are being followed."

_I'm willing to bet there aren't any leads._ Finally looking up at the droid, Aeryn asked, "So what are we supposed to do now? Just sit around and hope the Telosian security force can track one ship to where ever in the galaxy it's been taken!?"

"The ship could not have left the planet," the droid corrected. "Our sensors would have detected it. It is believed that the ship has been taken to the planet's surface."

Aeryn was too surprised to hold on to her animosity. "The surface? I thought the surface of Telos was uninhabitable."

"Most of the surface is, indeed, unsuitable for organic life forms. There are, however, several places on the surface known as 'restoration zones' in which a stable environment has been reestablished. It is believed your ship has been taken to one of these locations."

Aeryn pondered the information as Atton interjected, "Well, that doesn't sound so hard. How many restoration zones are there?"

"There are currently ninety-four zones in operation."

Had she not been so frustrated, Aeryn would have laughed at the look of mixed annoyance and shock on Atton's face. "This is ridiculous," he muttered as he stalked out into the hallway.

Aeryn spent a few more minutes gleaning any information possible from the droid, then led Kreia into a side room to gather their weapons and other confiscated possessions. Atton was waiting for them outside when they emerged, leaning his back against the wall, a dark scowl on his face.

"So…what are you thinking right now?" Aeryn ventured as she handed him his gear.

"That you have the worst luck in the galaxy," he muttered without meeting her gaze. "And I'm amazed it hasn't gotten us killed yet."

Feeling uncharacteristically offended by his remark, Aeryn lapsed into sullen silence as they began the walk back toward their apartment. Though they had not known each other long, Aeryn had grown attached to the scoundrel, finding in him comfort and much-needed comic relief from Kreia's constant enigmatic presence…a presence that she was stuck with for the time being.

The more she thought about it, the more irritated Aeryn became until she finally said, "You know, you don't _have_ to stay."

Startled out of his brooding, Atton paused mid-stride, before he continued to walk and demanded, "What? What are you talking about?"

"There's nothing keeping you here," Aeryn said with a frown as she struggled to keep eye contact with him. "The Republic is coming for me, not you, and you have no loyalty to me. You can leave whenever you want, Atton."

Atton's jaw tightened at the word "loyalty" and as she finished speaking, his hazel eyes were stormy with hidden emotions. "You're right," he said harshly. "It's not like I owe you anything. We helped each other off Peragus, so we're even. I'll just get the rest of my things and catch the next transport out of here."

Surprised by his venom, Aeryn watched Atton as he strode ahead of her, but she was stopped from following by Kreia's firm grip on her elbow. "Let him go," the old woman said quietly. "He has no place in these events, and it would be best if we parted ways with him now."

Aeryn felt torn down the middle. As she frowned down at the former Sith Lord, one she was bound to in some unnatural way, it became hard for Aeryn to know what was best. _If he follows me, he will be in more danger. Just like everyone I was ever close to, I will only endanger him more. Maybe Kreia is right…._

As the two women reached the apartment, Atton was already coming out the door with a small pack slung over his shoulder. He shifted uncomfortably as he said, "Well…it's been nice knowing you. I…uh, well, I hope things get easier for you."

"Um, yeah," Aeryn said, feeling equally awkward, not sure if she was supposed to be upset with him, or if he was angry with her. "I…well, thanks Atton…for everything. I don't think I'd be here if it weren't for you." She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, chiding herself for being emotional over a person she hadn't known for more than a few weeks, especially since it had been her idea that he leave.

Aeryn's words seemed to remind him that he was supposed to be mad, and straightening up, he shrugged with a forced nonchalance. "Hey, sweetheart, it was nothing. Forget it ever happened." His eyes were dark and guarded. "I have to go if I'm going to catch a transport today. Maybe we'll meet again sometime." Without waiting for her to respond, and completely disregarding Kreia, Atton shrugged past them and strode out of the door.

-

"And you are certain he is gone?"

"Yes. He was carrying a pack and looked angry. I don't believe he'll be back."

"This is quite the risk…if you're wrong about her, we will be dead. You've already revealed too much."

"Well, that's your opinion. I think this is worth the risk, and I stand by what I've done. We don't have much choice here anymore."

"Yes…is she alone now?"

"No. That old woman is still with her. I don't trust her."

"Well, like you said, I don't think we have a choice. We can't wait forever…we might never get her alone."

"I agree. We should wait until the changing of the guard, though."

"Agreed. I will contact you in three hours."

"Acknowledged." Closing the Comm channel, Mission instinctively pulled her cowl lower over her eyes as she slid from the shadows across the hall from Aeryn's apartment. Safe and anonymous among the residents of the station, Mission patiently awaited her orders.


	12. Chapter 11

Sooo...um, yeah...I'm back! I feel terrible for the long delay, but the real life things and other distractions are calming down a bit, so hopefully I'll be back to writing regularly very very soon. Thanks for your patience and all reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – An Old Friend

A silence as thick as the darkness of space settled over the apartment. Aeryn refused to look at the old woman that soundlessly regarded her, and instead made herself seem busy cleaning up the apartment. After a few moments, Kreia retreated to her corner and resumed her meditations.

After casting a resentful glare at Kreia, Aeryn wandered over to the small table by the window and gazed out at the stars.

_What do I do now, Revan? Where do I go from here? I guess I just wait for the Republic to pick me up…but then what? If what I've learned so far is true, there is no Council left anymore. There's no one to face this threat you've seen…and I'm alone here…and I don't even know why._

Aeryn remained at the window for a long time, lost in her meandering thoughts, and making little progress along the lines of her next move. Torn between frustration and helplessness, she turned back toward the room and was startled to find Kreia standing a only few feet behind her.

"Your mind is in turmoil, Exile," the old woman murmured in a surprisingly gentle tone. "You must find a way to calm yourself, else you risk bringing unwanted attention upon us."

"'Us' huh?" Aeryn mused. "I'm still trying to figure out how 'us' happened. Don't suppose you'd like to shed some light on that mystery?"

"As I have said before, Exile," Kreia replied, "this bond is as much a mystery to me as it is to you."

"Yeah, and every time you say it, I think you're lying," Aeryn snapped, feeling anger blossoming amid her rising despair. "I _know_ there are things you're hiding from me, things that could at the very least shed some light on everything that's been happening!"

"Enough," Kreia interrupted in a harsh but quiet tone. "All things must be discovered in their own time, even…or perhaps I should say _especially…_things of this magnitude. Your time would be better spent calming yourself rather than torturing your mind with questions that have no answers."

Scowling at the old woman, Aeryn leaned in close and hissed, "Oh they have answers alright. And there's no way in hell I'm going to meditate with the one person keeping them from me!" Aeryn then turned on her heel and stalked toward the door.

"You cannot run forever, Exile," Kreia called after her. "Soon you will be forced to face the demons you believe lie buried. You cannot stop it…it is only a matter of time…."

Aeryn ground her teeth and walked faster to escape the former Sith Lord's words. Though she truly did long for peace, and even secretly knew that meditation would be good for her, Aeryn's almost desperate need to distance herself from Kreia far outweighed those desires. Yet, with every step she took away from her temporary home, she felt weaker, less aware, and more separate from the Force. _Still more proof of a bond that I can't understand…and have no idea how to sever._

-

"So…you're going to make this easy for me, huh?" Mission whispered to herself as she kept a fair distance behind the troubled Exile. "I thought you'd never leave that apartment alone." She could tell by the woman's body language, and sense slightly though the Force, that Aeryn was deeply distracted, and that the time to make her move was now.

Sliding gracefully through the shadows, Mission paused in a dark, deserted doorway and pulled out her Comm. "She's alone and on the move. I see a chance to take her down in less than a minute if she keeps walking the same direction."

"Just be careful. Don't get caught by the security forces, or you'll blow our only chance."

Mission glared at the Comm but said only, "I'll let you know when I need you."

After tucking the Comm carefully back inside her pack, Mission retrieved a large, metallic cylinder and turned the sedative over in her hand nervously for a moment. Her eyes ever on Aeryn, Mission did not notice the slight distortion of the air in the doorway. As she reached to activate her stealthfield enhancer and complete her objective, Mission felt the presence behind her too late.

A powerful hand closed her throat in a vise-like grip, and her hand holding the sedative was swiftly pinned to her side. As her training took over on instinct, Mission twisted her hips, then slammed her head back into her assailant's face. The unknown attacker seemed to sense her moves, however, and with one kick to the back of her knees, Mission was kneeling on the floor, the hand still at her throat cutting off her breathing. Mission felt a sharp pinch of pain in her thigh as the sedative that had been intended for Aeryn was used on her instead.

"Sorry sweetheart," she heard a familiar voice mutter as her mind quickly became fuzzy. "But I knew she couldn't trust you."

-

Oblivious to practically everything except for her own thoughts, Aeryn was startled when she nearly walked into two bounty hunters dragging a beaten and barely conscious man between them. "Watch it, bitch," one of them, a heavily scarred Mandalorian, snarled as he shoved her roughly aside and proceeded down the hallway with his prize.

Feeling more than up for a fight, Aeryn's eyes narrowed dangerously and she tightened her grip on her warsword and growled, "Now, now, no need to be rude. Wouldn't want anyone to get hurt...now would we?"

The hulk of a man stopped, and dropping his quarry facedown on the floor, he turned a hard stare on Aeryn. "You trying to be funny, whore?" He raised the massive repeating blaster he had slung over his shoulder and leveled it at her. "Someone should teach you to keep your mouth shut."

Disgusted and infuriated, Aeryn flung her hand up and threw the Force toward the gun, ripping it from the startled man's grasp and smashing it into the far wall. Several passers by stopped then, whispering and staring wide eyed at the confrontation.

Still enraged, Aeryn stepped up to the man and shoved the tip of her blade hard against his throat. "Maybe someone just needs to teach you how to talk to a woman," she sneered up at him. The Mandalorian's jaw tightened and murderous rage shone in his eyes, but there was fear there as well.

_You used the Force. He thinks you're a_ _Jedi._

_You __**are**__ a Jedi…of course the Mandalorian is afraid…._

Aeryn felt such pain at the thought that she drew in a sharp breath, which seemed to bring more fear from the Mandalorian, though the man did not flinch or try to move away. Aeryn stared in morbid fascination at the trickle of blood that painted a crimson trail down the man's throat from the sharp point of her weapon.

_No…I am __**not**__ a Jedi._

"Leave," Aeryn stated flatly. "Now." She stepped back and lowered her sword.

After sharing a glance with his partner, the bounty hunter started to reach for the groaning man on the floor, but Aeryn stopped him with a low growl. "I thought I said leave."

The man hesitated, then slowly began backing away as he snarled through clenched teeth, "We'll get him back. I swear to you…we'll get him back." He finally turned and stormed away.

After drawing in a deep breath and trying to calm her muscles which shook from anticipation of battle, Aeryn suddenly realized there was a crowd of people still staring at her and the prone form at her feet. Swallowing hard and trying to put on a reassuring smile, Aeryn said, "I'm sorry for the trouble, folks. There's nothing more to see here, so…please move along." There was a mass hesitation, but within a few seconds, the crowd began to disperse, and soon Aeryn was alone in the hallway with the bounty.

Finally turning her attention to the man, Aeryn was first surprised by just how big he was, probably close to seven feet tall and heavily muscled, and then she noticed he was a Zaabrak. Kneeling beside him, she gently turned the man onto his back, flinching as she heard him groan as the several blaster wounds and vibroblade cuts along his body were irritated.

After getting him flat on his back, Aeryn leaned over his face and was about to attempt to rouse the man, when slowly his eyes opened. Staring into the soft brown depths, Aeryn drew in a sharp breath of disbelief. Struggling to find her voice, Aeryn finally managed to whisper, "Bao?"

Still dazed, the Zaabrak stared at her for several long seconds before breaking into a weak smile, bringing a fresh flow of blood from his broken lip. After clearing his throat, he groaned in relief, "General."

-

Grunting and sweating under the weight of her badly wounded companion, Aeryn finally got them back to the apartment. Though he was dizzy from pain and blood loss, Bao-Dur had, thankfully, been able to support most of his own weigh. Kreia opened the door even before they reached it, and she shocked Aeryn deeply as she helped get Bao to one of the extra beds.

Aeryn's gaze shifted from one to the other of them as the old woman leaned over the wounded man, laying one hand on his forehead. Finally Kreia said, "He will recover. I will heal most of the damage now…but the healing would be more complete if you would lend your powers as well."

As much as she wanted to deny Kreia any request, one glance at Bao's broken and bruised face sent all hesitation from her mind. Laying one hand on the other side of the patient's forehead, Aeryn drew in a deep breath and followed Kreia's presence into the flow of the Force.

A few moments later, the healing was complete, and as the two women backed away, Bao slowly sat up, his face a mask of hidden emotions, but clearly he was startled. Smiling a bit, Aeryn asked, "How do you feel?"

He stared at her for a moment, then said softly, "I feel fine, General. Thank you." He turned to Kreia and nodded at her. "Thank you both."

Aeryn's smile grew. "Good," she said. "Now you need to tell me why you have a bounty on you. Who is after you? And-."

Aeryn leaped back as the undeniable hiss of a lightsaber ignited beside her and a brilliant flash of blue lit up the room, but she froze as she felt the tingling heat of the blade dangerously close to her neck.

"So glad you left the door open for me," a hooded man at the other end of the lightsaber growled. "It's always nice when the people I'm after are sloppy and distracted."

"Who the hell are you?" Aeryn demanded, standing perfectly still and desperately hoping the other two would stay back.

Ignoring her question, the man snapped, "Where is she? What have you done with her?" When Aeryn blinked at him in surprise, he snarled in anger, "Don't play games with me! I know you took her! Now: where is Mission?"


	13. Chapter 12

I'm thinking I've found my motivation once more, so the chapters should start picking up again...I hope. Thanks to all the reviews and keep the feedback coming, please.

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Confusion

Atton stretched out on the dirty bed in the abandoned apartment, folding his hands behind his head and trying to stifle a smirk as he listened to his captive struggling against her bonds. "You know," he eventually drawled, "you'll be a lot less sore after all this if you just sit still, sweetheart."

"Gwo frwff wuffeff," the twi'lek snarled around the gag in her mouth and continued her struggle, twisting out of the chair he'd set her in and squirming around on the floor, grunting indignantly.

Atton chuckled, amused by her fiery spirit, but in the recesses of his mind, he was nervous. _Shouldn't he have shown himself by now? It's been a few hours…I couldn't have miscalculated her worth to him…could I?_ He glanced over at Mission and noticed that her eyes held weariness and the first signs of fear. _She certainly doesn't like being bound…wonder what info I can get from her…without removing that gag of course._

"So," he mused, turning onto his side and propping his head up with one arm as he allowed his eyes to wander over her lithe shape, "what brought such a sexy little table dancer like you into this dangerous line of work I wonder." Mission froze and stared at him, her fear growing as lust lighted in his eyes. "Seems to me with a body like that, you're better suited for more…intimate things than capturing fallen Jedi." He grinned lasciviously and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and leaning far forward, his face only inches from hers. Internally, Mission recoiled in disgust, but she forced herself to meet his eyes defiantly. Atton was impressed but not fooled; he could practically smell the fear rolling off her in waves. "Or maybe that's why he kept you around, huh? His own personal _pleasure_ doll."

Mission's face twisted in a sneer, and though she made no attempt to speak around the gag, her eyes told Atton everything he needed to know, and he chuckled to himself. _I was right, it's more than that…he'll come._

The sound of raised voices from across the hall jolted Atton out of his self-satisfaction, and he rose quickly to peek outside. Mission watched in fascination and confusion as all signs of desire and mockery vanished from her captor's face, and he was immediately all business, serious and focused. She wondered which face was the true him…if either one at all.

"Perfect timing," Atton muttered, closing the door again and striding toward the wall mounted Comm. "Lover boy is right on time to save the damsel in distress." He shot her a condescending look before turning to the Comm. After a few minutes of tampering, the decrepit machine sputtered to life and Atton opened a channel to the room across the hall.

Atton plastered on his best smug grin and waited anxiously for the link to be established. After nearly a minute of waiting, Atton began to worry. _Sure hope he didn't just rush in swinging…hate for him to be dead before we can find out what he's really up to. Even if he did, I'm sure Aeryn could have handled him…right?_

The link finally opened, and Atton would have sighed in relief had he not been completely shocked at the face of a pale, powerful Zabraak staring back at him expectantly. _I must have dialed the wrong apartment_, Atton thought in disbelief, and he would have closed the link had a flash of blue light in the background not caught his eye.

"Aeryn," Atton demanded, squinting to focus on her distant form. The Zabraak moved aside and Atton could clearly see the cloaked and hooded man holding the blue lightsaber dangerously close to Aeryn's neck.

Aeryn glared at him and hissed through clenched teeth, "You have _very_ bad timing, Atton."

"Actually sweetheart," Atton drawled, even throwing in a wink to annoy her more, "I have perfect timing." He leaned aside and dragged the struggling twi'lek to her feet. The hooded figure seemed to both sag in relief and stiffen in anger as his eyes fell upon her, and Mission gazed down at her feet in what appeared to be shame. "Seems I have something that belongs to your friend here."

"I swear to you," the hooded man seethed, "if you have harmed her, in anyway, I will break you in a way you have _never_ before experienced."

At those words, Atton laughed, actually threw his head back and laughed heartily, drawing suspicious looks all around. "That's not likely, buddy, but relax, she's fine." He held up a mostly full syringe of yellowish liquid. "I only did to her what you had planned to do to Aeryn. Except, unlike you, I used the _proper_ dosage…this amount would have killed your little friend here twice over easily." Though he smirked, Atton's eyes were dark and angry.

Atton imagined he could hear the other man's teeth cracking as he ground them together before he hissed, "She is a Jedi, fool. She would have survived the effects of the drug easily. And if I actually wanted her dead, I certainly wouldn't have gone about things this way."

"Aw, but it's worked out so well for you," Atton replied with a sardonic grin. Seeing his opponent was rapidly reaching his boiling point, the scoundrel once more turned serious. "Here's what's going to happen now. We're all going to step outside, put our weapons away, and take a nice little stroll to the cantina. Once we're there, you're going to order us some drinks, make idle chit-chat about the weather, and then you're going to tell use _exactly_ why you tried to drug and take Aeryn captive." Loosing the blaster at his side and narrowing his eyes meaningfully, he finished, "Any arguments?"

There was a momentary pause. "_Why_ the cantina?" the hooded man growled.

"Because it's neutral," Atton responded with obvious condescension. "It's too public for you to try any more tricks, and the noise makes it private enough for you to offer up a full explanation." Suddenly aware that the other man was stalling for time, Atton tightened his grip on the small twi'lek's arm, causing her to gasp and stiffen in pain. "Now are you ready to end this, or do you want to press your luck some more?"

-

The walk to the cantina was tense and totally silent. Atton gave Aeryn a hard, unreadable stare before he glanced at Kreia, then looked curiously at the Zabraak, before he finally glared at the still hooded man. Without a word, the six people made their way to a table in the far back corner, slightly separated from the mass of noise and smoke that fill the rest of the dive. After the waitress brought them drinks, Atton took a long drink of Juma, then leaned forward on the table.

"Alright boys and girls," he muttered. "Here's how we're going to start things off: with a little introduction. It should go something like this, 'Hi, my name is Atton Rand, and I'm a pain in the ass drunken scoundrel with a weakness for bare thighs.' Now," he turned to Aeryn, who stared at him as if she were barely keeping from slapping him, "who might you be sweetheart?"

After a moment of grinding her jaw to keep her temper in check, _Just what in the Force is he doing here anyway,_ Aeryn finally said, to no one in particular, "I'm Aeryn Raelis, sister of Revan Raelis, and I'm also known to some…as the Exile." The word left bitter ash in her mouth.

Atton nodded, secretly pleased that she had played along with his idea, then turned his gaze to the Zabraak who sat beside Aeryn. "I am Bao-Dur," he said, his voice impossibly calm and low. He said nothing more, and after a moment of expectant silence, Aeryn added, "Bao is a long lost friend who worked under my Command during…the war."

Noticing the affection with which Aeryn spoke his name, Atton tried not to wonder what kind of "friendship" the two might have had and nodded sharply before turning his eyes to Kreia. _Now this should be interesting…._ "I am Kreia," the old woman said simply. "I am here to aid the Exile." Aeryn raised an eyebrow at that, but Kreia only tilted her head slightly and said no more.

The blue twi'lek squirmed nervously as the attention of the table focused on her. "Well…since I already told you," she said reluctantly, "I guess there's no harm in saying that I'm Mission Veo. I'm a former friend of Revan's."

There was sadness in Aeryn's eyes as she nodded at the twi'lek, then turned her gaze upon her attacker. As the defiant form said nothing, Aeryn grew angry, and finally she snapped, "Dustil Onasi, stop these foolish games and tell us why you have done this!"

After a few seconds of hesitation, the man finally pushed his hood back, revealing a face almost entirely identical to the images Aeryn had seen of Carth. A short beard covered his chin, and he looked older than he had in Revan's memories, just as Mission did, but there was no denying he was Revan's former padawan. His gaze was hard and remorseless as he leaned toward Aeryn across the table and growled, "I'm trying to find out just how dangerous you _really_ are, Exile."

"Dangerous?" Aeryn said incredulously. "Dangerous to whom? Ever since I returned from the Rim, everyone, including you, has attacked me at every turn! So tell me, just how am _I_ dangerous?"

A dark smile twisted the corner of the young man's mouth. "You've already destroyed Peragus…and you ask me how you are dangerous? Now who is playing games?"

Aeryn frowned, burying the sorrow that accompanied memories of the Peragus facility. "What happened there was not my doing. If you'd read Grenn's report-."

"I already have."

"…then you must know that it was that assassin droid and the Sith who destroyed the planet, not me."

"Perhaps the physical destruction was not from you," he said carefully, "but had you not been there, neither would those responsible for so much death. They were there because they were following you." His eyes bore into her, guilt stabbing at her heart. "All those innocents died because of you."

"Now wait one damned second," Atton snapped, practically bristling with indignation. "Aeryn was unconscious when she was brought there. How dare you place blame on her? All she's done since the moment I met her is try to fix things, and here you sit, having just threatened her with a lightsaber, and _you_ want to pass judgement?"

Dustil lifted a bemused brow at the scoundrel's display of verbal heroics, but quickly turned his attention back to Aeryn. "The point is, even if you are not the threat itself, the threat follows you. That makes you dangerous…more so to some people than to others."

"So you were going to…what?" Aeryn asked, shaking her head in confusion. "Drug me and interrogate me?"

"No, not exactly," Dustil said slowly, his eyes wavering slightly. "The drug was to render you unconscious long enough for us to get you away from your companions. We needed to speak with you alone," he paused, his eyes flickering meaningfully toward Kreia, "to be sure that you were not influenced by…outside opinions on the questions we needed answered."

Trying not to look as disgusted and insulted as she felt, Aeryn shook her head and said, "You should have just come to me, and all of this could have been avoided." As frustrated as she felt, Aeryn knew she needed to get answers from the pair seated across from her, and she in turn owed them answers as well. "The simplest answer to anything you might ask is that Revan sent me back to find the Council. The Sith have returned and we must fight them."

Mission and Dustil shared a long look before Dustil said regretfully, "There is no Council anymore."

"No," Aeryn said with grim determination. "I refuse to believe that. There _must_ be survivors, hiding, waiting…I mean, _you're_ alive. Other Jedi must have lived as well."_ Otherwise, all of this is for nothing…and Revan's vision was false…and this galaxy will fall to the Sith._ "And I will find them, make no mistake…just as soon as my stolen ship is found…."

Across the table, Mission gazed down at her lap and shifted uncomfortably. Atton noticed immediately, and fixed the twi'lek with a piercing stare, which caused her to squirm even more. "I don't believe this," he spat in fury. "They know where the ship is! Son of a…hell they're probably the ones that stole it!"

Aeryn was surprised, but from the traces of emotion she picked up from the pair, she realized he was most likely correct. "Where the hell is my ship?" she demanded, anger taking over. "Why would you take my ship, _Revan's_ ship?"

"To keep you from leaving, obviously," Dustil snapped. "And to determine if it was safe to bring you to…her."

"Her?" Aeryn shared an equally confused glance with her companions. "Her who?"

"My Master, of course. Master Atris."


	14. Chapter 13

Somewhat short chapter, but I wanted to get these two dialogs out of the way. I should pick up the pace a bit in the next chapter. And no, I won't be doing updates this fast from now on, this is just a fluke. :P Oh, and there's a chance I'll be changing the rating to M just to be safe, but I haven't fully decided yet. Some of my plot bunnies for upcoming chapters are rather dark...

* * *

Chapter 13 – Girl Talk 

_I sure hope this was a good idea…._

Aeryn glanced nervously around the small, cramped passenger ship at her companions, all of whom reflected at least some of the discomfort Aeryn herself was feeling. As Dustil solemnly piloted them toward some mysterious destination on the surface of Telos, Mission slipped out of the co-pilot's seat and brushed past them, but not before she shot Aeryn a meaningful glance.

The Exile watched the twi'lek seat herself at the far end of the ship, somewhat removed from the group, and Aeryn joined her without hesitation. "Hi there," she said quietly with a small attempt at a smile.

"H-hi," Mission started, unsure. After a short pause, she continued hurriedly, "Look, I'm really sorry about before…I was just…following orders, you know? I mean, I trust you, but Dustil and Atris…they don't really trust anyone. And since her word is law around here, I didn't have much of a choice." The young woman's voice was marked with resentment.

Smiling more easily now, Aeryn assured her, "Don't worry about it." She glanced toward the front of the ship, the direction of both Atton and Dustil. "And, um…sorry about Atton." Aeryn couldn't think of much more to say, considering she was still very confused by Atton's actions.

Trying, and failing, to smile, Mission said, "Heh, it's okay. I mean…he was only protecting you, right? Guess that's understandable."

"Dustil was only doing the same for you," Aeryn pointed out. She looked at the back of the young man piloting the ship for a moment then wondered aloud, "How could he possibly be Atris' padawan?" _Revan would have a fit if she knew…._

"Oh he's not," Mission said quickly. "Well, not really. I mean, he's not a Jedi, since he left the Order right before Rev took off. He calls her Master out of _respect_," she seemed ready to gag on the word, "and because he studies the archives and stuff that she has. But she doesn't offer him any training or anything, and I guess we only work together out of a common cause…."

Aeryn wished she could pry further, dissect Mission's words, but time and their surroundings did not allow for such things. "Oh, I see," Aeryn answered vaguely.

Mission studied her for a moment in silence, then shaking her head ruefully said, "You look so much like her. It's…it's just weird." Aeryn chuckled in understanding. "Do you…do you know where she is?" Mission suddenly asked, her voice small and worried.

Trying to fight back a heavy sigh, Aeryn answered, "I did. But…something has happened to her since I saw her last. I'm just not sure now." She frowned down at the floor, trying to keep her morbid thoughts from surfacing.

"What about the others?" Mission implored, her eyes pleading for information about her former companions. "I know some of them followed Revan, even though she told them not to. Are they…I mean, did they…find her?"

Aeryn swallow hard, unable to meet the other woman's eyes. "Yes…they found her. But…I don't think…."

"Mission." Dustil's sharp tone cracked through the quiet ship. "We are landing."

Mission nodded to him, then flashed Aeryn a quick, slightly apologetic smile, and moved quickly back to the co-pilot's chair. Aeryn returned to her previous seat across from Atton, frowning to herself and ignoring the questioning stare of the scoundrel.

-

_Okay, this was definitely **not** a good idea…._

"What the hell is this?" Atton demanded. "We're getting locked up _AGAIN_?!"

One of the pale white haired Echani women who guarded the entrance to the polar facility, _The Ice Queen's Fortress _Aeryn couldn't help but think, replied, "Master Atris would like to speak with the Exile privately. When she has determined your intentions, your fate will be as well. Do not resist, and you shall not be harmed."

Aeryn glared fiercely at Dustil, who only regarded her coolly, before she finally nodded to the woman who had spoken. "We will cooperate. We didn't come here for a fight after all."

While the rest of the Echani lead the others away, Aeryn, Mission and Dustil were led toward a large, open chamber. After a few seconds of silence, they could hear approaching footsteps.

_By the Force…I'd know that sound anywhere…even after all these years, I can't forget the sound of Atris on the warpath._

"So you have returned," the pale, stately woman said coldly as she approached them. "I always knew you would."

"Hello Atris," Aeryn said with matching ice in her tone. "I'm glad you're alive."

Raising her eyebrow, Atris retorted, "I highly doubt such sentiments." Glancing at Dustil, Mission and the Echani, she said shortly, "Leave me."

Dustil shook his head in protest, "Master, I would hear what this woman has to say. Besides, she cannot be trusted. I would not have you harmed by-."

Anger flashed for a moment in Atris' eyes as she snapped, "I am perfectly capable of defending myself. Now leave us. We have much to discuss."

Dustil glared hard at Aeryn as he passed her on his way out, but soon the two women were left alone in the big, empty room.

After a long, tense pause, Atris finally demanded, "Why are you here?"

Measuring her words carefully, Aeryn replied, "That's pretty much what I was going to ask you, Atris. This seems a strange place for a Jedi Academy."

"That is because it is not an academy. You are avoiding my question, Exile."

Stiffening at the use of the term that was starting to bother her more and more, Aeryn narrowed her eyes at the other woman. "I'm here because Revan sent me. The Council must be gathered. The Sith have returned."

"The Sith?" Atris responded with a mix of surprise and distrust. "Strange that I have not felt their presence."

Aeryn fought back the urge to laugh. "Not so strange since you've dug this ice cave and buried yourself away from the rest of the galaxy."

Atris' eyes narrowed viciously. "How dare you? You, who betrayed everything you swore to uphold, who turned your back on everyone, _dare_ to judge _my_ actions? You truly have not changed."

"All I ever did was try to protect!" Aeryn exploded under the tension, years of repressed words bubbling to the surface. "I left to uphold the oaths I made, to _save_ those I'd sworn to protect. Some sacrifices had to be made, but they were _mine_ to make, and I stand by them!"

"Then you are a _fool_. How many lives were destroyed, families fractured, planets devastated because of your 'sacrifices?' You were reckless and selfish to disobey the Council, and others continue to pay for your mistakes."

"And you were content to sit on your ass and do nothing. The Council commanded it, so if they turned out to be wrong, you could just blame it on them, right? I'm sorry, Atris, but I don't work that way." Raising her eyebrow tauntingly, Aeryn continued, "Or was it the fact that you were just too much of a coward to follow your own convictions? You were too afraid to join Revan, too dedicated to the Council, instead of saving innocent lives."

"Silence!" the pale woman hissed, her eyes dark with rage. "Your pride makes it impossible for you to admit your own mistakes."

"Well," Aeryn sneered, "guess that makes us sisters, huh?"

Atris lips drew together into a thin, white line. "The Council was right to Exile you," she said shaking her head. "You are still defiant after all this time, even without the Force."

"You're wrong again, Atris. The Force has returned to me."

The pale woman studied Aeryn, though not physically, but rather with the Force. Aeryn calmly allowed the examination, offering no resistance to the surface probe Atris did of her mind. "I…" Atris said slowly, as if she were in pain, "I do not feel the Force from you Exile." Her mind withdrew from Aeryn's. "All I feel is what I felt since you returned from Malachor V."

Annoyed, and slightly frightened but unwilling to admit it, Aeryn shook her head. "Say what you will, I know what I feel. And I'm here to carry out my sister's orders. I need to find the Council, Atris, and it has to be soon."

"But there is no Council. You are too late."

Grinding her jaw, Aeryn decided _She must be testing me, please let her just be testing me._ "I don't believe that. Revan received a vision that I was needed here, that I would have to find the Council, and I won't leave that vision unfulfilled. I found _you_, Atris, there _must_ be others."

Looking skeptical, Atris asked carefully, "So…you are willing to fight this threat? To resist these Sith you believe are rising?"

"Despite what you think of me, that is all I've ever wanted, Atris. To protect."

Atris seemed lost in thought for some time, and Aeryn wisely remained silent, waiting. "Very well Exile…perhaps there are other survivors. If Revan truly received a vision from the Force, then I suppose you will be more than capable of locating any other Masters that still live." She stared coldly at Aeryn, unblinking. "You may take your ship, Exile. May the Force be with you."


	15. Chapter 14

I'm putting this story on hold for a little while. The holidays are totally insane for me and my family, and my poor little brain is bursting with a few short story ideas (non-KotOR related) and I'd really like to fiddle with them for a while. Hopefully I'll get back into this one after the start of next year. And there's no way I'm letting it die...it demands to be written, but I can only multitask so much. So, I wish all of you a happy holidays, and you'll be seeing me soon. :)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – Starting Point 

Aeryn wished she could feel relief as the _Ebon Hawk_ swept out of the hanger bay of the polar academy, but too many questions loomed in the depths of her mind. Before she had a chance to think, however, the ship suddenly changed course, and Aeryn found herself marching toward the cockpit to confront her pilot.

"Where are you taking us?" she demanded of Atton. "We need to go back to meet with Grenn. We're still waiting for the Republic, remember?"

"Not a chance," Atton muttered without looking away from the front viewport. "We're getting as far from here as possible."

"Atton," she said, surprised and a little on edge, "turn the ship around. I need to meet with this man. We need answers."

"Sorry sweetheart," he stated flatly, still refusing to meet her eyes, "but there's no way we're staying here. Been here too long as it is."

Aeryn's temper flared, and it was all she could do to keep from taking control of the ship herself. "Just who the hell do you think you are? I have a mission to complete, and unlike _you_, I don't just take off whenever it's convenient!" _Oh, great job, let him know just how much it bothers you…that'll help…._

Atton's jaw tightened, and he finally turned to her with a hard look. "You really don't have a clue, do you?" he growled. "Fine, here, let me spell it out for you. The Sith that are following you…you know, the scary walking-dead looking guy? And Force only knows who else is with him. Well, they're going to come here. And you know what they're going to do if they catch up? They're going to find this place." He gestured downward, toward the polar academy below them. "And then, whatever happened to the Jedi that made them virtually extinct, that's going to happen here too."

Aeryn's breath caught in her throat, and Atris' words echoed painfully in her mind. _How many lives were destroyed, families fractured, planets devastated because of your 'sacrifices?'_ Guilt and fear, the fear that perhaps she'd already doomed this planet to a second death, overwhelmed the Exile, and she sank down in the co-pilot's seat, stricken.

Atton waited a moment for the words to fully sink in, then softened his tone. "Aeryn, we have to get far from here. Somewhere where it will be harder for them to find you." She looked up from her lap and gazed at him with hopeless eyes, filled with despair, and he found himself reaching to squeeze her hand. "I'm taking us to a place where we can lay low for a while until we find our next move."

Aeryn simply looked at him for a time, then nodded stiffly and rose to leave the cockpit, but Atton didn't release her hand. As she blinked down at him in confusion, a strange nervousness tightened her stomach as Atton said softly, his eyes guarded but sincere, "And I didn't take off because it was convenient. It's just…sometimes it's easier to watch someone's back from a distance. I knew you were being followed so…." He shrugged noncommittally.

Despite her tremendous worry over their mission, Aeryn managed a small smile of appreciation. "I'm glad you were watching then."

Cracking a roguish grin, Atton released her hand and drawled, "Well, the view isn't bad either, you know?" He gave her a wink, then turned back to his controls, forcing himself not to turn and watch her walk away. _The view's damned nice, actually…._

Aeryn was accosted in the hallway by an insistent utility droid. "Hey, T3," she greeted him fondly.

"Bleep-bweep!" the droid responded with obvious urgency.

"A private message?" Aeryn inquired. "From who?" The droid responded with a low "woooo." Frowning to herself, Aeryn nodded, "I see…well then, let's hear this message."

Atton turned to see Aeryn and the small droid retreat into the security room and seal the door behind them. Immediately suspicions rose in his mind, remnants of an old paranoia that just would not leave him. _Is she working with that Jedi Ice-Witch and her crazy little not-quite-Jedi, not-really-a-padawan, boy-toy? Why the hell am I here? You really are losing it, Jaq, putting yourself at risk like this…better off laying low and staying out of this crap. You know you can't trust Jedi…especially ones from this bloodline._

After a few very long moments, Aeryn emerged from the security room, and the expression on her face brought Atton to his feet and banished his internal ranting. "What's wrong?" he asked before he could stop himself, clearing the distance between them. The tall woman's face was ashen and grave, her eyes troubled as she frowned at him. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Her voice a barely above a whisper, Aeryn responded, "Something like that. Can you…can you do me a favor please?" Taken aback by her humble, almost meek request, Atton immediately nodded. "As soon as we enter hyperspace, can you please gather the…um 'crew' in the common room. There's something that you all need to see."

"You got it," Atton replied, his brow knotted with worry as he watched her wander away.

-

A life-sized, translucent image of Mission appeared above the center console in the common room.

"I'm sorry that I have to be so cryptic and sneak you this message," the young twi'lek began. "It's just that…well Atris and Dustil, they don't trust you." She laughed mirthlessly. "I guess you figured that out already, huh?" She sobered, her eyes determined and serious. "But…I do.

"I knew Revan, maybe better than anyone on the _Hawk_, and I know you aren't Rev, but for a lot of months, _she_ was _you_. Well, at least as much 'you' as the Council could make her. I know a lot of things have changed for you, and you're probably not the woman the Council once knew." She snorted in distaste. "Dustil says you're Sith. I guess he figures he'd know one when he sees one…but I think he's wrong.

"He and Atris…they're obsessed with 'preserving the Jedi way of life.' Whatever the hell that means. All I know is, they've changed. Atris was always weird…hard to read…" the twi'lek's eyes revealed pity. "I don't know, maybe the destruction of Katarr was just too much for her. But lately Dustil's changed too. I-I tried talking to him about it, but he just doesn't see it. Or doesn't want to see it. I'm afraid…if I push too hard, they'll force me to leave. So, I don't argue."

Mission's expression turned stormy. "Atris thinks you are lying about the Sith threat, or at least exaggerating. That's why she offered you no help, no direction at all. If anything, she thinks the threat is you. But _I_ think she's blind, so I'm helping you the only way I can think of.

"T3 has information about the last known whereabouts of the surviving Jedi Masters. I can't be sure they're still around those planets…it has been a few years, but it's the best lead I can offer you. There's also a holo of something I think you need to see…your trial. I don't know why, but I feel like it's important somehow.

"I'm sorry I can't help more, and if I could, I'd stow away on that ship, and try to help you like I did Rev." Mission appeared to suddenly be holding back tears. "I'd do anything to see her again. I hope she's okay, Aeryn. I wish I'd been able to talk to you more, find out what happened to the other Jedi that followed her…."

The young woman paused briefly to regain control of herself, and concluded, "I'll do the only thing I can do: listen and watch. If Atris knows something that you need to know, I'll find a way to get you the info. I swear it. You work this mess out, save the galaxy and all that stuff," she added with a wry grin. "I got to go before they catch me. Be safe, and may the Force be with you."

The blue twi'lek's image faded and was replaced by a large, white room. As the Council chambers came into focus, and the faces of the Jedi Master's gathered there became clear, Atton stole a sideways glance at Aeryn. Though her overall expression was neutral, her lips were drawn together in a thin line, and her hands were clenched so tightly in her lap that her knuckles were stark white. Atton could feel the internal pain rolling off her, yet her eyes were eager, almost desperate as she watched the scene unfold before her.

Aeryn was oblivious to the concern of the scoundrel watching her. In fact, she was quite unaware of anything beyond watching every detail of her trial. Her heart sank as she listened to the accusations laid against her, the harsh tones of the Masters she respected so much. A mingled twinge of pride and guilt swelled in her chest as she listened to herself answer. _I did what you refused to do. I was willing to sacrifice everything to protect those who needed it. And where were you? Where were you?_

Finally, as she watched her past self ignite her lightsaber, thrusting it into the center stone with all her righteous anger, the present Aeryn physically flinched, but she forced herself to watch on. Atris calling for her execution…the other Master's coming to her defense…their cryptic statements about her disconnect with the Force…Aeryn memorized each word. _I never knew they said these things…I never knew they understood some of what happened at Malachor V…but what **really** happened? And what is happening to me now that the Force is coming back? Why __**would**__ it come back?_

The holo ended, and Atton startled her out of her pondering. "Jedi sure like their secrets," he said with a touch of disgust. Both he and Bao watched her with open sympathy, but Kreia pressed, "What of the Masters? Where are they located?"

T3 transferred the information into the ship's hyperspace charts, and the crew gathered to study the four planets that would soon be their destinations. "We should make for one of these planets immediately," Kreia insisted. "Much time has passed already, and I sense that our enemies are closer than we would like."

Aeryn nodded reluctantly in agreement. "Atton," she said, "I know you already planned to take us somewhere, but…I think…Atton what's wrong?" The scoundrel's pale frown was focused on the information T3 was displaying.

"There's no need to change course," he said stiffly. "We're already headed to one of these planets. I'll be damned if I understand why a Jedi Master would want to be on Nar Shadda…."

Aeryn stifled a sigh. _The Force is pulling us along…I still don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing…._

-

"Hello, General." Bao-Dur flashed Aeryn a familiar half-smile before turning back to the open console he was repairing.

Aeryn chuckled. "You sure don't waste time, do you?"

"No," he replied simply, straining a loose bolt back into place. "I can't help it, General, this ship is practically in pieces. I'm amazed she flies, to be honest."

Leaning her back against the cool, metal doorframe, Aeryn smiled sadly. "If you knew half the places this ship's been Bao…you'd probably wish she wasn't flying."

The one-armed mechanic smirked, and a short comfortable silence followed. Finally, "Okay, General, I know you didn't come in here to stare at me. What's on your mind?"

Suddenly awkward, Aeryn bought herself time to find the right words by wandering across the garage and making herself comfortable atop the workbench. "Since I chased those bounty hunters off, we haven't had a chance to exchange five words, my friend. I mean…do you even know why I'm here?"

The Zabraak shrugged without looking up from his work. "Doesn't really matter to me, General. Anything you fight for is worthy. And…" he paused, staring at the wall unseeing for a moment before resuming his task, "well, it'll be good to stand with you again."

Though she was certain that Bao was holding back something, Aeryn smiled gratefully. "Well, if you really feel that way, I should at least fill you in on what's happening."

After a brief summary of the events that had transpired from the day of her exile until the present, skipping over the details of her time spent working for Revan, Bao nodded thoughtfully. "And so Revan believed that finding and gathering these Master's will be enough to stop the Sith?" he asked slowly.

"I'm not sure," Aeryn sighed. "Revan didn't understand anything about this new threat…hell, she didn't even know there wasn't a Council anymore! The vision she received didn't seem to be that specific. So I guess for the time being, we're flying blind, so to speak."

The quiet mechanic continued his work silently for a few more minutes, and Aeryn waited patiently for her old friend to voice what was on his mind. "I wouldn't say we're blind, General," he finally said. "We have a destination, and a plan of sorts. You and Revan used to say the Force is leading us…."

Aeryn scowled down at the floor. "Yeah, but that's what I'm afraid of." It was now Bao-Dur's turn to wait for her to speak. "Everything that's happened in the last few weeks…it's a lot to wrap my head around." She looked into Bao's eyes, genuinely appealing for his honesty. "It's been so long since I've been a leader, Bao…all of this…it makes me want to run and hide, my friend."

Bao-Dur set aside his work with a heavy sigh, moving to stand in front of her perch on the workbench. "Leadership is not something you learned, General," he said very quietly, "it's something you were born with. And it's certainly not something you can forget. From all you've told me just now, it's a wonder you _haven't_ run away. But," he shrugged lightly, "I know you. You'll never back down, never give up without a fight. The harder they push you, the stronger you'll be."

Aeryn sighed. "Why do you have to be so damned wise, Bao?" she lamented half-heartedly. The Zabraak smirked, and returned without another word to his work once more.


	16. Chapter 15

Everytime I say I'm taking a break, I end up writing...actually, for the first time ever, I'm several chapters ahead of myself. It's downright astounding. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading. :)

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Memories

_"I'm certain Revan is here, Master." Aeryn bowed low in submission as Master N'Ty strode through the ancient ruins._

"_You had better be right, my little Force-dead pet," the tall man purred, hooking one of his long, dark fingernails under her chin, forcing her to look at his twisted features and blood-red eyes. "The humiliation I will endure at the hands of the other Masters if you are wrong will be beyond my tolerance. Rest assured, I will take my frustration out on your hide."_

_Aeryn bowed her head once more and murmured, "I live to serve," as her Master strode by. _

_Despite her outward calm, Aeryn was terrified, not because her mission was about to fail, but because Revan was indeed hiding among the rubble. What was supposed to be a decoy, a distraction, had, through a series of miscalculations, turned into a trap, and both sisters were now backed into a corner._

_As Master N'Ty issued orders to his men, Aeryn tried to wade through the tangle of thoughts in her mind. She could not let them find Revan; that was the one thing she knew for certain. No matter what, Revan would **not** be captured. But the cost…if she failed to deliver Revan, Aeryn would be tortured, more so that she already had been for the past year, and possibly killed if N'Ty decided he was bored with her. If they did find Revan, there would be no choice for the twins but to fight the Sith, and then at best Aeryn's cover would be blown, and at worst they would be dead. No…at worst, they would be_ _overwhelmed and captured._

_Aeryn knew that though she could not sense her twin, Revan could feel her, so the assassin stayed as close as possible to her Master, hoping that would give Revan a way to stay as safe as possible. It was not long before an assassin rushed up to Master N'Ty, bowing his head and speaking in a hushed tone, too low for Aeryn to hear._

_"Perfect," N'Ty murmured in response, then turned to Aeryn with a smug sneer. "Come my dear. A family reunion is at hand."_

_The other assassin led them through a network of rubble and Aeryn followed, her face a mask of neutrality, yet her heart pounded painfully against her ribs. Her hands were already tightening on the Sith Warsword she held, anticipating that her final battle was approaching. Fighting side by side with her twin would not be a bad way to go…or so she tried to tell herself._

_They stopped before a large door that radiated a faint blue glow to those who were Force sensitive. Though she could feel nothing, Aeryn could tell the Force was strong here simply by looking at her Master's face. His glee was palpable._

_"Your pathetic ideals will not save you now," he growled loud enough for his voice to carry through the door. "Today you shall be my prize, fallen Sith Lord."_

_Immediately, N'Ty and two of his apprentices began to tear down the Force shield protecting the room. Adrenaline pounded through Aeryn's veins and her breathing became heavier…she was afraid…so afraid._

_Smiling in satisfaction, the Sith Master stepped back from the door and turned his wicked smile on Aeryn. "The way is clear, Pet. Go. You should have the honor of being Revan's first…sight." The rumbling, dark chuckle that rose from N'Ty chilled Aeryn to the bone._

_She knew full well that he was hoping Revan would attack and kill her. Their ultimate plan was to break Revan once more and use her knowledge, and killing her own twin was an excellent first step down the path to darkness once more. Pushing the door open slowly, Aeryn tried to clear her mind and force herself to stop trying to see ahead of this moment, this action._

_No attack came as the door fell fully open. A shaft of light pierced the broken ceiling, illuminating the dim room and casting deep shadows across the silent figure in the middle of the room. Rooted in place, Aeryn could only form one thought._

_This was not Revan._

-

"No!" Aeryn gasped, shooting upright in the co-pilot's seat, her eyes wide and disoriented.

Beside her, Atton startled at her abrupt cry. From the look of him, he too had been dozing off, but now he was fully focused on her.

"Easy, there," he soothed. Aeryn swallowed hard and turned wild eyes on him as she tried to get her bearings. "You okay?"

Trembling, Aeryn looked away and ran a shaky hand over her eyes. "Ever feel like you're going insane?" she muttered as she gazed at her palm and tried to staunch the rising memories.

"Everyday," Atton answered, both his voice and expression utterly serious.

Aeryn turned to give him a dry look, but she couldn't suppress a sharp laugh. "Well, that's comforting."

"Hey, don't ask a question if you don't want the answer, sweetheart." Aeryn mirrored his smirk and leaned back in the chair, her gaze focused on the stars gliding past them.

For the past several days, Aeryn had begun to spend a lot of time in the cockpit, the only place she seemed able to escape Kreia's constant scrutiny. At first, she'd felt as though she might be intruding on Atton's space, since the pilot rarely left the helm. It was almost as though she'd invited herself into his "home," but the scoundrel had seemed unbothered by her presence. Gradually she'd spent more and more time there, sometimes chatting, but most times resting or even meditating occasionally. Despite all that was happening, Aeryn was beginning to feel alive again.

"So, bad dream, huh?" Atton asked suddenly, jolting Aeryn out of her wandering thoughts.

There was a long silence, punctuated only by a heavy sigh from the tall woman. Atton began to wonder if she were even going to answer when she finally said, "Should it bother me that my worst nightmares are actually memories of things I've done?" Turning her head, she gazed at him with a guarded expression, but a hint of shame and pain was revealed in her eyes.

Atton shrugged, trying to look casual as he answered a question that terrified him to the core. "Oh, I don't know. I mean, what's worse: dreaming about things that are done and gone, or dreaming about things that are impossible or might as well be?" He knew it wasn't an answer, but anything to keep from facing the question she'd asked.

"I don't know," Aeryn frowned. "To me dreaming about things that are impossible sounds an awful lot like hope, and without hope, you might as well be dead. But these dreams…" she shivered and hugged her knees to her chest, "it's like I'm watching myself, trying to talk myself out of what's about to happen. As if I could change the past…but I can't. No one can. So why do I dream about them?"

Atton turned to the ship's controls, feigning distraction as he swallowed hard and shoved down his emotions. Getting himself under control, he was silent for a moment before asking, "What was it about?" Aeryn, distracted by her own thoughts, looked confused, so he clarified, "Your dream."

"I…" Aeryn started, deeply surprised by such a direct question. It took her a minute to gather her wits enough to answer. "I was a spy for my sister, pretending to be a Sith and gathering information for her." Her words were slow and deliberate. "One mission got badly out of hand, and Revan…she was about to be captured." Talking about it was painful, and the images once again filled her mind, but as she began speaking, she found it nearly impossible to stop. "My Master was thrilled…the idea of pitting the two of us against each other really seemed to do it for the old bastard. But when we found her…it wasn't her at all." Aeryn broke off, staring down at her hands in her lap as her jaw clenched and she fought for control over her emotions.

"Someone else…another Jedi…had taken her place, and given her a way to escape. He was captured…went willingly, didn't even fight. And Revan got away." She looked Atton hard in the face. "I…the Sith tortured and killed him, but he didn't tell them a thing. Not a single thing. I never even heard his voice." Tears rose in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, and instead laughed bitterly and blinked them away. "You hear people say they're willing to die for someone all the time. But how many of them actually do it?"

Atton stared at her, his face utterly unreadable and his mind completely locked down. Just then, the ship began to slow and a console began to beep. "We're arriving at Nar Shaddaa," Atton said, his voice slightly strained and unusually cold.

"Good," Aeryn said, shoving the memories back to their place in the shadows of her mind. Rising, Aeryn was about to let Bao and Kreia know they had arrived, but she paused beside Atton's chair. Hesitant, she reached out and squeezed his shoulder, causing the startled scoundrel to look up at her. "Thanks," she said quickly, "for listening."

Through a forced smile, Atton responded, "Anytime, sweetheart." Yet inside, panic was rising as Atton felt his chest constricting under an invisible weight. _I shouldn't have gotten involved. I should have just kept running._

-

"What a charming smell."

Bao-Dur's dry comment brought a smile to Aeryn's lips as they emerged from the ship. "Yeah, this certainly is the armpit of this sector of space. I never thought I'd find myself back here," she added with a wry headshake.

"You've been here before?" Atton looked a bit astonished.

"Yeah, years ago," Aeryn answered, taking in the familiar world around her. "It was my first stop after my exile. This place brings back a lot of memories…."

"Knowing Nar Shaddaa, I'm guessing they aren't pleasant memories," Atton quipped.

Aeryn chuckled as she hoisted her pack and secured her weapon. "No, not especially. Of course I was drunk more than half the time, so who knows, I could have had some great times and just don't know about it." Bao snorted and Atton gave her a surprised half-grin, but Kreia faced her with quiet disgust. "I'm hoping some of my old contacts might still be around here somewhere," Aeryn continued, ignoring the old crone. "T3, keep an eye on the ship and Comm me if anything goes wrong. Let's poke around a see if we can find us a Jedi Master."

The four companions began to weave their way into the heart of the troubled world that was Nar Shaddaa. Everywhere they turned they were faced with poverty, filth and the oppressive stench of people who had given up hope. It invaded their senses, drenching the air in sorrow and hopelessness.

Aeryn was unprepared for the effect this place would have on her. _The last time I was here, I couldn't feel any of this. It was dead to me. Now…it's so hard to focus here. How could Master Zez-Kai Ell have survived here? Why would he have even come here to begin with?_

_But you have already given yourself the answer, Exile._ Aeryn turned her head to stare at Kreia as they wound their way through the crowds of people._ He came here **because** it is hard to focus here. No one can find him, unless he wishes to be found._

Aeryn sighed aloud. _Then let's hope he wants to be found_, she thought.

Kreia responded with a knowing smirk, but fell silent. Aeryn turned her full attention back to traversing the press of bodies, but a flurry of movement and a raw shock of fear in her mind made her stop and stare down a dim alley.

_"I don't know how you escaped the Refugee Sector, human,"_ a muscular Trandosian thug was snarling at a cowering old man. Behind him, two more aliens sneered at their victim, clearly enjoying the torment. _"But the Overseer wants us to make an example out of you."_ Without another word, the thug raised his blaster.

Later, Aeryn would not be able to describe what happened. "I simply…acted," was all that she could come up with. In an instant, she launched herself over the crowd, the Force screaming through her veins, igniting the Guardian within her, the part of her she had been forced to deny for so long. Her warsword sliced cleanly through the Trandosian's arm and the blaster clattered to the ground beside his severed limb. The thug collapsed, screaming in pain and clutching the gushing limb desperately.

The other two thugs immediately attacked and Aeryn hissed in pain as a blaster bolt tore through her shoulder. Twirling her blade deftly, Aeryn leaped toward the nearest attacker, disarming him with a simple slap of the flat of her sword. The thug didn't even have time to look surprised as Aeryn slashed open his throat and used the momentum of the attack to spin her toward the second alien, who stood only a few feet away, his blaster aimed directly at her face. A shot rang out and the thug fell dead at her feet.

Following the line of the shot, Aeryn locked eyes with Atton at the opening of the alley, a smoking blaster held in his still-raised hand. Bao-Dur and Kreia trailed a few feet behind him. Without thinking, Aeryn reached out to touch Atton's mind, willing him to accept her gratitude. For the briefest of moments, Atton opened his mind just enough for her to feel his genuine relief that she was unharmed. Then his walls went back up, as solid and unyielding as before.

As her three companions rushed up, Aeryn turned and hoisted the old human man to his feet. He stared around, wide-eyed at the carnage around him. "I…I thank you stranger," he stammered through fear and confusion.

Kreia ignored the man and looked annoyed as she approached Aeryn and laid her hand on the Exile's injured shoulder. "Do try not to get hurt," she muttered as the Force streamed soothing relief into Aeryn's shoulder. "Your wounds pain me."

"Thank you," she whispered dismissively to the crone before turning to the old man. "What did they want from you?" Aeryn demanded.

"I…I…." The man swallowed hard, clearly deciding whether he should lie or not, then he finally sighed and said, "I found a way to escape the Refugee Sector, and maybe even a way to escape this cursed moon. I guess the Exchange found out, and tracked me here."

"The Exchange?" Atton asked, skeptical. "What the hell would the Exchange care about someone like you? Eh, no offense or anything."

"The Exchange is the law here," the man explained bitterly. "They've taken full control of the Refugee Sector and keep us all under lockdown…then hand pick and sell us as slaves."

Aeryn bristled at the mention of slavers, and she could sense a terrible anger rising in Bao-Dur as well. "Then why don't you fight back? Surely you outnumber them."

"We have numbers, yes," he responded, "but look at us!" He straightened up and held his arms out wide. It was painfully clear that the man was fed only enough to keep him standing, and his clothing was so thin and worn that it provided little more than modesty. "None of us have weapons, and it's impossible to get all the refugees to work together. They're just too afraid."

Kreia shook her head in disgust. "And that is why you will _always_ be slaves."

Aeryn shot her a sharp look, but she knew the crone was right. _Fight for your freedom or die trying, otherwise don't complain about your lot in life._ Bao looked ready to strangle Kreia, but a low groan from the ground interrupted the situation.

The now one-handed Trandosian lay in a large pool of his own blood, very nearly dead but still breathing. Without a second thought, Aeryn crouched beside him and lay her hand on his shoulder, willing the Force into the dying man and closing the wound over the nub of his arm. When she was satisfied he was healed enough to stand, she hauled him to his feet and glowered at the terrified thug.

"I want you to run along and tell your boss that he's done abusing these refugees," she growled. "Things are about to change around here, and if he's smart, he'll pack up and find another cesspit to call his home. If he's not, he'll be dead. Now go." She shoved the blood-covered alien roughly down the alley and watched him scramble away and vanish into the crowd.

Atton grasped her elbow in a death grip. "Are you crazy?" he hissed. "You just threatened the Exchange! It's not enough that they're hunting Jedi in general, but now you have to piss them off and make them hunt you personally?"

"They're already hunting me, Atton, so I don't see the difference," Aeryn shot back. "But what's going on here…it's not right, and I can't sit back and watch it happen. Not when I can do something to stop it."

Despite the doubt in his eyes, Atton backed off. "Alright," he said in a false voice, "but I sure hope you know what you're doing."

Aeryn smirked in spite of herself. "I never do," she replied, prompting a chuckle and a grin from the scoundrel.

"Here," Aeryn said as she turned and pressed a few credits into the old man's hand. "Find somewhere to lay low for a while. I have a feeling things are about to change around here, so just keep yourself safe."

The man's eyes went wide in disbelief. "I…thank you, madam."

"It's nothing, just be careful. And…out of curiosity, I'm wondering if you'd know anything about an old friend of mine…."

She described Master Zez-Kai Ell in detail, but the old man shook his head. "I've been here for many, many years, but I've never seen anyone who looks like that, I'm afraid."

Aeryn forced a smile through her disappointment. "Don't worry about it. He's not an easy one to find." She wished the man well and led her companions back into the throng of people outside the alley.

"Why did you do that?" Kreia glided up beside Aeryn, and though her posture was relaxed, her voice was sharp and disappointed.

"Do what?" Aeryn asked.

Kreia looked annoyed. "You know perfectly well. Why would you give that man something he had not earned?"

Aeryn raised an eyebrow sidelong at the old woman. "It was only a few creds. And in my opinion, he _has_ earned it, by escaping and nearly getting shot in the face, _and_ by providing us with information."

Kreia shook her head, and her tone took on a note of frustration. "Perhaps. But you cannot save everyone, and sometimes simply trying will weaken not only them, but also you. You must be wary."

"Helping someone is not weakness," Aeryn responded, trying to hold down her anger.

"Isn't it, though? By giving someone something they have not earned, you take away their _right_ to earn it. You essentially steal their chance to learn and grow - their _strength_. If that is your plan, to take the power of others for yourself, that I can accept, but I warn you to be wary of your choices."

Horrified, Aeryn stopped and stared at the old crone beside her. Countless responses longed to come out, but not one of them could possibly have a good outcome, so choking on a strangled grunt of frustration, Aeryn clenched her jaw shut and continued walking. An icy silence descended over the four people as they made their way toward a brightly-lit building on the far side of a large complex.


	17. Chapter 16

I'll be doing at least one update a week from now on, probably more if the chapters keep coming as easily as they are...and if real life stays calm.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – Intrusion

"It's nice to see that your taste in dives hasn't changed much, General."

Aeryn laughed as they settled around a greasy table in the loud, smoky cantina. "Hey, this place isn't half as bad as that little hell hole on Onderon. You remember, the one with the two-headed bartender?"

Bao-Dur groaned, but fought to suppress a small smile at the memory. "I had nearly forgotten about that, General, and you should be ashamed for bringing it up. I'd never been that sick in all my life, and never since, thankfully."

"That was the only time you ever out drank me, Tech," she teased with a grin. "That stuff tasted like bantha piss…I still wonder what was in it."

"I don't," Bao retorted, chuckling to himself.

"Well, at least it had a kick, unlike this Juma-water they serve here," Aeryn muttered, wrinkling her nose at the glass in her hand.

"Not that I'm complaining," Atton interrupted, leaning forward on the table, "but what are we doing here?"

"Well," Aeryn sighed into her drink, "I used to work here, and I was hoping an old friend would still be around, but…."

"Wait, wait, wait," Atton stopped her with a raise of his hand, disbelief written on his face. "_You_ used to work _here_?"

Aeryn nodded. "After I was exiled."

Shaking his head, Atton replied, "I have a very hard time picturing you as a serving girl."

The tall Exile lifted an eyebrow at the scoundrel. "Who said I was a serving girl?"

Atton shrugged. "Just a guess. No offense, but without the Force, you don't strike me as much of a bouncer." He smirked at her and raised his glass of Juma to his lips.

Aeryn mimicked his smirk and replied, "Because I wasn't. I was a dancer."

Atton choked on his drink, and Aeryn watched with a bemused smile as the scoundrel coughed and sputtered. "I'm sorry, I think I just had a heart attack," he wheezed. "You were a _table_ _dancer_?"

Aeryn tried not to notice the look that Bao-Dur was giving her; it bordered perilously on pity. "I had to make a living somehow," Aeryn shrugged. "It actually pays pretty well, you get to know the regulars, and it kept me in decent shape too." _Wow, girl, keep talking; you might even convince yourself how great it was…._

"Anyway," she continued, shifting back to the topic at hand, "the manager of the dancers here was a good man. A bit…flamboyant, you might say, but he protected the girls here by any means necessary. He never knew who I really was, of course. I think he just assumed I was another girl on the run and never asked any questions about my past. I was hoping he'd still be here and might be able to give us a place to start, but," she frowned around the crowded bar, "it looks like they took out the stage. If the dancers are gone, I'm pretty sure he's gone too.

"So I'd planned to finish our drinks, head back to the _Hawk_ and get some gear gathered tonight before we go check out the Refugee Sector tomorrow. I'm hoping we'll find a lead there."

"What kind of 'gear' did you have in mind, General?"

Aeryn turned very serious, frowning and leaning far into the table so that she could speak more quietly. "Blasters, ammo, grenades, mines…you name it, I want it."

His brow raised in surprised, Bao asked, "Expecting a war, General?"

"Always," Aeryn responded with cold conviction. "The Exchange has been pushing me since I set foot in Republic space. As much as I want to help these refugees, it's also a nice excuse to push back."

The tech nodded and drained the last of his drink before rising from his seat. "Then I'll head back now and see what I can pull together."

Kreia rose as the Iridonian walked away. "As you are clearly bent on this path, I will return to the ship and gather what healing supplies we have."

"Thank you," Aeryn said with a nod of surprised appreciation. Clearly, the old woman was very unhappy about Aeryn's decision, but the Exile could not bring herself to really care. She'd said she would help, and now there was no turning back.

Left alone together, Aeryn was not at all surprised to see Atton staring at her with a wide grin on his face. "Dream on, scoundrel," she said, leaning back and propping her legs up on Kreia's now vacant seat. "I'm _not_ giving you a private show."

"Aw, come on," he complained teasingly. "I've already seen you in your undies, what's the difference?"

Aeryn laughed and lifted her drink to her lips. _I think this stuff is stronger than I thought,_ she realized as she downed the last drink. "There's a big difference. Besides, I…" Aeryn trailed off as her eyes fixed on a figure somewhere behind Atton's head. "No way," she breathed.

Confused, Atton turned to see a pale green male twi'lek, followed by a small flock of girls in short, silky robes. The twi'lek exchanged words with one of the bouncers, then herded the girls into a private side room, disappearing out of sight. "Is that him?" Atton asked.

Instead of answering, Aeryn stood up and said, "I'll be back." She approached the same bouncer, who was now standing watch over the private room. After a charming smile and simple wave of her hand, the bouncer grinned at Aeryn and stepped back from the doorway. Atton frowned as she disappeared behind the curtain.

-

The seven girls moved and swayed to the rhythmic thrum of the music. Aeryn was grinning as she stood behind the twi'lek, knowing from his body language that he was hopelessly disgusted by the girls' performances, and she couldn't help herself.

Sidling up behind him, she said in his native language just loud enough for him to hear, _"Ugh, they move like a herd of overfed rontos."_

Not turning to look at her, the twi'lek sighed and bent his face into his hands. _"I know! It's completely shameful. How can I…"_ he broke off, as if he'd just realized this was supposed to be a private room.

He turned on her with a look of annoyance that almost instantly melted into shock, followed quickly by delight. _"Vision! Oh, my dear, it is so wonderful to see you!" _Aeryn laughed as she found herself swept up into a fierce embrace. _"When you left here, I wasn't sure if…"_ the twi'lek murmured, then pulled back and beamed at her. _"But you are here, and you look well!"_ He spotted the tattoos on her forehead and frowned as he ran his thumb over the markings, pushing aside the short hair that Aeryn intentionally combed to cover them as much as possible. _"I can't say I approve of __**this**__ however,"_ he chided.

Aeryn chuckled as she smiled at her old friend and flicked the hairs back into place. _"We do what we have to to survive, Dorno. What about you, what are you doing here? I saw they took out the stage, and I thought you must have moved on."_

"_Ah, no, no, I could __**never**__ leave my beloved home," _he gushed with dramatic sarcasm. _"Though to be honest, I doubt I could make it anywhere but here. For good or evil, Nar Shaddaa is my home. No, Vision, after they removed the stage here, I took a job working for a…private businessman."_

Aeryn lifted an eyebrow as the twi'lek fell silent and shifted nervously_. "Come, tell me Dorno. You would not leave me guessing, would you?"_

The twi'lek sighed and looked down in shame. _"I work for Vogga, Vision."_

Truly surprised, Aeryn hissed, _"You work for a __**Hutt**__?"_

_"Sadly, it is true. I find dancers to please him. It…it is not what I imagined I would be doing, but as you said, we do what we have to to survive."_

Aeryn smiled with a touch of bitterness. _"Very true, my friend, and I'm relieved to see you are well. I have to admit, however, I didn't stop by just to say hello. I need some information from you…."_

-

Atton wasn't waiting for her when she finally left Dorno and headed back to the ship. It had been a few hours, so she wasn't surprised, and began the long walk back alone, lost in her own thoughts.

Unfortunately, Dorno knew nothing about Zez-Kai Ell, but she had been able to gather a few useful bits of information on the Exchange. He'd even been able to give her a detailed map of the Refugee Sector and a clear description of where and what kind of resistance she should expect. He had also suggested that his boss, Vogga, might be able to give her more information, as there seemed to be some tension right now between the Hutts and the Exchange….

_"I could arrange a meeting with you. Of course…you'd have to dance for him, Vision…."_

"_Hah, no thank you, Dorno. That part of me is long past, and I don't like the idea of becoming that woman again."_

_"For some reason, my dear, I cannot imagine that you could ever be that woman again."_

Aeryn laughed to herself as she remembered the conversation. Why meeting someone from her past seemed to lift her spirits so much was a mystery, but Aeryn relished the feeling, and hoped it would last.

Soon she reached the loading ramp of the _Ebon Hawk_, but she paused on the landing pad as she stared at the open ramp. _No one knew I was coming back right now, and none of them are foolish enough to leave the ship wide open…._

Suspicious, Aeryn loosed her sword and held it casually in her right hand as she moved slowly up the loading ramp. A wave of…_something_…dark washed over her, sending gooseflesh up her arms and raising the hairs on the back of her neck. Swallowing hard, Aeryn lowered her pack to the floor, then stretched out with her awareness, trying to detect the source of the corruption that hung over the ship. She could sense nothing…literally nothing, as if a fog lay before her eyes and she was straining to see through it. _Someone is blocking me._

Not knowing why, Aeryn found herself facing the hallway that lead to the starboard dormitory. Her feet seemed to move of their own accord, as if her body knew something that her mind did not. When she reached the closed door to the dorm, Aeryn started to reach out, but jerked her hand back as an overwhelming heat radiated from the door. She took a deep breath and pushed the door with the Force instead, casting light into the dark room before her.

Searing darkness choked the room, swirled and pulsated around a single figure that knelt unmoving in the center of the dorm. She wore crimson robes from head to toe, complete with a veil that covered her eyes. The only part of her skin that was visible was the lower half of her face, and Aeryn could see her ashen skin was twisted and marred by the Dark Side.

As the woman rose from the floor, the heat increased and Aeryn felt as if she could barely breathe, as if she were being suffocated. "Who are you?" Aeryn whispered.

The crackle of an igniting lightsaber was her only answer, and Aeryn saw the crimson blur approaching her face just in time to raise her sword to block the blow. The assassin immediately assaulted Aeryn's mind with a torrent of pain and terror, driving a screaming Exile back against the wall. Fighting on instinct alone, Aeryn shoved her assailant away physically and through the Force and managed to break the other woman's concentration long enough for Aeryn to get some distance between them.

Aeryn's attacker raised one hand and loosed violet lightning that crackled and hissed as it seared the Exile's flesh and burned her robes. Screaming, Aeryn rushed the assassin, something the other woman didn't expect. The Sith Warsword slashed holes in the veiled woman's robes as she stumbled back under the ferocity of the assault. The assassin twisted to one side at the last moment and Aeryn smelled the sickening stench that only comes from a lightsaber burning through flesh.

Thankfully, Aeryn's adrenaline was so high, she felt no pain at all, and using the other woman's momentary hesitation, Aeryn threw a stasis field around the assassin. Aeryn cried out as she raised her blade high and slashed down hard through the frozen hilt of the woman's lightsaber, destroying the weapon but not harming the woman. A second later, the stasis faded, and the assassin fell to her knees.

"My…my lightsaber…" she whispered, her voice much younger than Aeryn had expected, "you…destroyed it."

Panting, Aeryn regarded her cautiously, ready at any moment to continue their battle.

"I yield," the assassin continued brokenly. "It is as I thought, you are more than I sensed. Please, kill me quickly, before he finds that I have failed."

"I don't kill unarmed people," Aeryn growled.

"But you must," the veiled woman hissed. "If you do not, he will use me to find you." The woman groaned and swayed on her knees. "Please," she begged, "you must…kill me." With another groan, she collapsed on the floor and lay still.

Aeryn frowned at the unconscious woman at her feet, utterly confused. As her blood cooled from the battle, Aeryn began to realize her wounds were quite severe. Her left side began to burn from her ribs to her spine, and it grew worse with every second that passed. Swaying unsteadily on her feet, Aeryn tried to get a look at the injury, but her vision blurred and spun. The last thing she remember was the sound of running feet on metal and the floor rushing up to meet her.

-

_Open your eyes._

As always, Kreia's voice in her mind was not a request or a kind word, but rather an order. Aeryn was tempted to ignore her just to annoy the old crone, but as fragmented memories of her battle with the dark assassin started to come back, Aeryn slowly opened her eyes.

"Nhhhh," Aeryn groaned as she pressed her palms against her pounding forehead. "I feel like my head's going to split in half."

Kreia shook her head and helped the dizzy Exile to sit up. "Considering you had a lightsaber through your liver an hour ago, I would be grateful to feel anything at all if were I you."

Moving aside the simple under robe she was wearing, Aeryn examined her side and was pleased to see she'd been fully healed. "Not even a scar," she muttered. "Thank you."

"Your death serves no one," the crone replied. Aeryn decided to translate that as "you're welcome" and move on. "A few more moments and you would have been beyond my power to heal. It seems the fool has proven his worth…for once."

"Wait," Aeryn said, confused, "what did Atton do?"

"He found you unconscious and dying, and thankfully the fool had the insight to give you kolto injections and find me. It is fortunate he was able to rouse me from the effects of the powers that this one," she gestured toward the second bed in the medbay, behind Aeryn, "used on us."

Turning, Aeryn studied the failed assassin, who lay on her side, curled into a tight ball. But for the slow rise and fall of her chest, the woman was totally still.

"I am…_surprised_…that you did not kill her, Exile," Kreia said in a slow, deliberate way. "Tell me: what do you intend to do with her?"

"What do you mean?" Aeryn asked softly, still watching the unconscious woman. "I'd like to ask her some questions when she wakes up, that's for sure. But I won't hurt her, if that's what you're implying."

Kreia frowned and Aeryn could feel a twitch of disappointment from the old woman. "This creature would have slain you without a second thought. Broken though she may seem, she is very dangerous, and you must be wary when dealing with one such as her." Without waiting for Aeryn to respond, Kreia stalked out of the medbay.

Aeryn sighed and massaged her throbbing temples. _Every time I start to get a handle on things, the Force throws something else I'd never expect into the mess. It's starting to annoy me._ With a last sigh of disgust, Aeryn left the medbay, raising a Force shield in front of the door as a last minute afterthought, then headed straight for the 'fresher for a long, hot and well-overdue shower.

-

"My hero." Aeryn smiled as Atton turned the pilot's chair to look at her. "I hear I owe you one…again."

A smile of genuine relief swept across his face before transforming into a lecherous grin. "I can think of some interesting ways for you to repay me, sweetheart."

Aeryn chuckled and shook her head as she sank into the co-pilot's chair. "I'm sure you can, but I'm _still_ not going to dance for you, scoundrel." Teasing her, Atton groaned in disappointment, but Aeryn turned serious then. "Atton, what happened? I mean…I thought you were already on the ship."

"No," Atton said, leaning back in his chair as he began to recall the night's events. "I got bored waiting for you - big surprise, I know - so I thought I'd play a few hands of Pazaak. There's a den right next door to the cantina. I guess I lost track of time, and when I went back to see if you were done, your twi'lek friend was leaving the bar. So I figured I'd just missed you and came back to the ship on my own.

"I don't know how, but I knew something was wrong even before I got here. Found you lying on the floor next to the Miraluka…you were barely breathing. That's the thing I hate about lightsaber wounds: you can't find them easily because they don't bleed. So I gave you a few kolto shots and went to find that worthless witch, Kreia."

"Miraluka?" Aeryn echoed.

"Yeah, the woman who attacked you." Atton shook his head, his face grave. "I'd heard their kind went extinct after Kataar was destroyed. I knew some of them had been Jedi, but a Sith? That's a new one."

"Kataar," Aeryn muttered under her breath. "That's the planet Mission mentioned in her message. I wonder what the connection is between Atris and this Miraluka…."

"Well, _I_ don't know," Atton stated, "but I'm pretty sure we both know someone who does."

"Forget it," Aeryn grumbled and turned stubbornly away, "I've had enough of Kreia for today, thank you. Not that I can ever actually escape her."

"Then I guess your only choice is to wait for your new friend to wake up and see if she's willing to talk."

-

Bao-Dur greeted Aeryn with a warm smile as she entered the garage. "Good to see you on your feet, General. How are you feeling?"

"Probably better than I should," Aeryn smiled back. "Never a dull moment around here, huh?"

"Trouble follows you, that much is certain. Some things never change."

Aeryn smirked, then looked a bit uncertain. "I, uh…well I had a feeling there was something you wanted to talk to me about."

Bao looked only a little surprised. "The Force is coming back to you quickly then, General? I'm glad for that. You seem more and more yourself everyday." Aeryn smiled, a bit embarrassed, but Bao continued, "Yes, I did want to talk to you. Well, show you something, actually. Here…."

The Tech retrieved a small plasteel lockbox and set it on the workbench. After punching in a code, the box slid open and Bao gestured that Aeryn should look inside. When she saw the contents, Aeryn was speechless.

"To be honest, General, I have no idea why I started collecting these things." He frowned at the box. "But every time I found a piece of a lightsaber, I'd just throw it in this box…and before I knew it, I had quite the collection."

"That's…amazing," Aeryn breathed. "There are some very rare parts in here, Bao."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said with a small half-smile, "because I want you to build yourself a 'saber from them. Along with this…." He picked up the astounded woman's hand and pressed a shimmering pale blue crystal into her palm. "I saw this at a merchant's stand on the way back to the ship, and I knew it had to be a sign. It's time, General."

Trembling and fighting back tears, Aeryn stared up at her friend, unable to speak for a long moment. She knew he had no idea just how much this meant to her, or just how big of a step this would be for her to take. "Thank you," she finally managed in a bare whisper, feeling helpless to express just how grateful she was. "Thank you so very much."

The Iridonian smiled wide and gave her hand a squeeze before he released her and stepped back. "I'll be doing some repairs in the hyperdrive room for a while. I'll make sure you aren't disturbed."

That said, he left an overwhelmed woman alone with a box of lightsaber parts and hoped it would give her a way to start putting the pieces of her life back together.


	18. Chapter 17

I feel horrible that I don't respond to reviews anymore because I love getting them, but Christmas time is just pure craziness around my house (four kids will do that to you, lol). I read them, I love them, and I appreciate all the feedback, so keep them coming please. :)

As a side note, Nar Shaddaa will by far be the longest planet as far as chapters. There's a lot of character development and story that happens there, so I don't even think both trips to Onderon/Dxun will will total this many chapters. That said, there are still several more chapters of the smuggler's moon left.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Rebuilding 

Despite Bao-Dur's warning that Aeryn was working on a project in the garage that required her "complete concentration, and she should not be disturbed for any reason," Atton couldn't keep his curiosity at bay. Unlocking the door had proved distressingly simple, and the Tech kept the door tracks well greased, so Aeryn wasn't alerted to Atton's presence as he slowly slid the door open.

He watched her unnoticed from the shadows of the barely cracked door, and it took him only a moment to realize what she was working on. _No wonder he said it was important to her._ Aeryn's tongue was sticking out a tiny bit between her teeth as she narrowed her eyes and focused all her attention on setting the delicate crystal into the exact right place; Atton wished he could take a holo of her at that precise moment.

Sliding the tiny panel closed, she finally released a shuddering breath that she'd been holding for a while and leaned back from the freshly constructed lightsaber. After a moment of hesitation, she reached out and took the weapon in her hand, but she froze like that, staring down at the weapon with a worried frown.

"Come on," Atton whispered under his breath, sensing her fear but not fully understanding it. "You can do this…."

As if comforted by the words, though Atton was certain she couldn't hear him, Aeryn's face changed to decisive determination. With a hiss, the double-bladed 'saber ignited, bathing the garage in a soft, baby blue light that danced and flickered uncertainly before settling into a steady, unwavering hum. Aeryn's smile was like nothing Atton had ever seen, and he was floored as she laughed and twirled the weapon experimentally, then swung it over her head, twisting and flexing her body in the beginning movements of some kind of training dance.

"Damn it, Atton!" The scoundrel nearly jumped out of his skin as he whirled on an angry Zabrak. "I told you not to…."

"Hey, I didn't bother her!" Atton hissed back. "I was just coming to tell her that the Miraluka is awake," he lied_. Well, she __**is**__ awake…he just doesn't need to know that that isn't the reason I came here, right?_

Clearly Bao-Dur wasn't buying it and he narrowed his eyes at Atton. "This is too important for you to…."

The door was suddenly opened all the way, and a beaming Aeryn interrupted, "Hey, hey, now boys, no fighting." Both men fell silent and stared in astonishment at the Exile; she was _glowing_. Not in a way that was physical, but something had come to life _inside_ her, and it shone like a beacon through her violet-blue eyes. Everything about her was more relaxed, more natural, as if she'd only then become comfortable in her own skin.

Bao-Dur finally broke the silence with a small smile. "You succeeded," he said, gesturing to the deactivated lightsaber in her hand.

"Yes," she breathed with another radiant smile. "Come see." She ushered them both into the garage.

Setting an attack stance, she raised the lightsaber, whirling the blade as it ignited. Her face became set like stone as she fell into the steps of long-forgotten training exercises, stretching muscles that both screamed in protest and sang for joy as she forced them to obey her movements. In spite of all that had happened so far since she'd returned to the Republic, Aeryn felt for the very first time that there was a chance for her to become more than "the Exile."

After little more than a minute, Aeryn broke off the exercise, breathing hard but beaming. "I'm so out of practice," she panted. "What I _really_ need is someone to spar with." She tilted her head and eyed the two men.

"Uh…as tempting as it sounds to be on the wrong end of…that…" Atton started, motioning to her new weapon, "I'm afraid you'll have to beat the hell out of us later. The Miraluka is awake."

Aeryn nodded and clipped the lightsaber to her belt. "Good, I was hoping I'd have time to talk to her tonight. I plan to clear out the Refugee Sector tomorrow, so get ready for that."

She paused as she passed Bao on the way out of the garage. "You cannot imagine how much this gift means to me, my friend," she murmured, squeezing his broad shoulder with one hand. "It's…something I can never repay."

The Iridonian smiled warmly. "You already have, General. Seeing that look on your face…moving like you used to…it's more than payment enough for me."

With a last grateful smile, Aeryn left the garage. Atton watched their exchange with curiosity and a twinge of an emotion he didn't want to think about. As soon as she was gone, Bao lapsed back into some repair he'd been working on earlier.

"Sooo," Atton said, pretending to be ignorant to the fact that Bao wanted him to leave, "you know Aeryn pretty well, huh? Lots of history, I guess."

"I suppose," the Tech responded without pausing in his work. "The General and I worked together for several years during the War."

"Worked together?" the scoundrel asked with feigned innocence, seating himself on a plasteel bin across from Bao-Dur. "Seems a lot closer than a business relationship. She really trusts you."

Bao paused for the briefest of moments and frowned, uncomfortable or annoyed by Atton's line of questioning. "War can bring people together," he answered with a vague shrug.

"It sure can," Atton agreed with a chuckle. "So…just how _close_ were you?"

Sighing sharply, the muscular Tech set down his tools and turned to face Atton. "If you're asking if the General and I had a romantic association, then the answer is no." Though his voice was low and hard, nothing in the Iridonian's face or stance revealed any emotion.

"Okay, okay," Atton said, raising his hands in surrender. "Don't get mad, I was just curious is all."

Fighting back a scowl, Bao-Dur studied Atton for a long moment before he said in a strained tone, "Let me give you a piece of advice, since I can guess why you're asking me these questions. The General has suffered things that no one else could have survived. I saw what the man who 'loved' her did to her…he tortured her in a way that makes whips and chains look like children's toys."

"Whoa, wait," Atton stopped him, genuinely caught off guard. "Are you saying those crazy rumors about her and Malak are _true_?"

Bao-Dur glared openly. "It's not my place to confirm or deny rumors. Ask her yourself if you really want to know. All I'm trying to say is she can see a betrayal coming a parsec away. I'm not sure why you're here exactly, but I'm happy to have you with us as long as I see you fighting for her and not against her, but if that ever changes…." The Zabraak shook his head and left the unspoken threat hanging in the air.

Atton stood toe-to-toe with Bao-Dur, bristling with indignation. "I'm not going to hurt her, _Tech_. And if she's as foresighted as you say, then she certainly doesn't need _you_ protecting her." Fuming, the scoundrel turned and stormed out of the garage.

-

Aeryn shut down the Force shield over the medbay door, and was surprised to find the Miraluka cross-legged on the floor, mediating. As Aeryn approached, the woman broke from her position and stood gracefully, bowing her head at Aeryn slightly as she said, "My life for yours."

Aeryn blinked in surprise at the strange greeting. "Not sure I like the sound of _that_," she muttered quietly, then lifted her chin and asked, "Are you still intent on killing me?"

"No," the Miraluka answered. "I failed my Master and was defeated by you in combat. As it stands, I swear my life to you; use it as you see fit."

Confused, Aeryn opened her mouth to respond, but shut it again quickly and appeared deep in thought for a moment. She settled on simply saying, "My name is Aeryn Raelis."

"I am Visas Marr," the veiled woman replied.

"Okay, Visas," Aeryn nodded. "Since you aren't here to kill me anymore, we have a lot to talk about, so why don't we find somewhere more comfortable to sit." Turning, Aeryn led the somewhat hesitant woman to the kitchens.

Visas stood several feet away as Aeryn set about preparing a fresh pot of caffa. "So, Visas, how are you feeling?" Aeryn asked.

The Miraluka did not answer immediately and seemed a bit uncomfortable. "I…am healed and capable of battle should you have need of me."

Aeryn raised an eyebrow at her. "Well…good, but that's not what I asked. I didn't want to hurt you, you know."

"I know," Visas shook her head with a frown. "And I fear that others will see this and view it as weakness. As to your question: it is not something I have been asked for a very long time. I am…uncertain how to answer."

"Well that's simple," Aeryn responded as she carried two steaming cups to a table and sat down. Visas joined her, and Aeryn was secretly amazed at how graceful and concise the blind woman's movements were; Aeryn was very curious how the Miraluka perceived the world. "Just tell me what you're feeling at this moment."

Visas frowned and ignored the caffa Aeryn had placed near her side of the table. "I am confused," she admitted. "I expected you to kill me. Were I in your place, I would not have let my attacker live."

Aeryn shrugged. "I would have if you'd kept fighting me, but I don't kill unarmed opponents."

The corners of Visas' mouth turned down doubtfully. "You know very well that a trained Force sensitive is _never_ unarmed."

"True enough, I suppose," Aeryn admitted with a chuckle. "It wasn't that your lightsaber was destroyed, Visas, it was that you gave up. You surrendered."

There was a very long, thick silence, and Aeryn sipped her caffa as she waited for the Miraluka to respond. "I am Sith," she finally hissed, a wisp of anger rising from her words. "You are foolish to spare me."

"Am I now?" Aeryn murmured with a dry smirk. "Give me your hand." Aeryn held her hand out patiently, waiting for the very uncertain woman to finally slide her cool, pale hand into the Exile's palm. Leaning forward across the table, Aeryn raised the woman's fingers to the markings on her forehead where the Sith had carved their symbols into her flesh. Visas startled and Aeryn released her hand as Visas began tracing the shapes on her own. "Sith is just a title," Aeryn whispered, cringing inwardly at how like Kreia she sounded.

"But what I feel from you," Visas protested, "is not darkness. There is death…so much death, and blood on your hands…and an emptiness that…but not _evil_. Not the wickedness that these markings describe."

A sad, tired smile spread across Aeryn's face as Visas let her hand fall back to the table. "I could say the same about you, Visas."

-

"So you have befriended the Seer."

_This was just not a good idea at all…_Aeryn told herself for the fifth time, but since it was too late to back out of the room, she entered the port dorm and sat beside Kreia. "I supposed I have. I spent a long time talking with her last night. She has a lot of information and I think she'll be a valuable asset."

"Asset indeed," the crone murmured. "One such as she has uses, true, but she is a broken creature, bound to her Master. _He_ is the one you should fear."

"Yes, from what she said of him, I agree. She said…" Aeryn frowned and tried to tame her pride. Asking Kreia for guidance was not high on her list of things to do, yet there was no one else who could give her answers. "She told me about Kataar, how he destroyed it, what he did to her afterward. Kreia…that kind of power…it's impossible, isn't it?"

"Anything is possible, Exile, with the right amount of skill and determination. Her master feeds off the Force, the raw energy of it. He has long since given up himself and become instead a thing of hunger and power."

"And all of the Jedi that were on Kataar, the Council…he _consumed_ them?" Aeryn shuddered as she said the words.

"Yes," Kreia said simply. "The stronger the Force is in any one place, the more powerfully he is drawn there.

Aeryn frowned for a long moment. "In Mission's message, she mentioned something about Atris being different after Kataar."

"I imagine all Force sensitives were."

"I know, it's just…" _I feel there's something more to it._ Aeryn sighed and stood up. "We're ready to head into the Refugee Sector." She was a little surprised when the old woman rose and followed her outside without protest.

"Alright, everyone, listen up," Aeryn announced as she hoisted her heavy pack, laden with explosives and ammunition. "You all know the plan, so let's try to stick with it as closely as possible. After the mines are set, I'll go alone to talk to this Exchange Boss, the Overseer, Saquesh, whatever he wants to call himself - see if he's willing to be reasonable. I highly doubt that. If things go the way I expect they will, be ready to fight. And…may the Force be with us."

-

"A…lightsaber? You…you're a _Jedi_."

Aeryn knew the hunched man before her could not be more than fifty years old, but he looked and acted like a man near the end of his life. "I _was_ a Jedi, yes," she answered. "Now I'm just a simple woman trying to help you not end up a slave."

The man managed a slight nervous grin and said, "And you seem to have done a hell of a job of that, miss. I'm Hussef, and I guess I'm what you might call the leader around here. We all made scarce when we heard the fighting start up, but…it's awful quiet now." He eyed her with caution.

"My name's Aeryn, and it's quiet because we just killed Saquesh and his men." As Aeryn had predicted, the Exchange Boss had been a belligerent fool, drunk on his power over the refugees. Although the fighting had been intense at times, the battle had gone very smoothly thanks to Dorno's map and advice. "We also stumbled across some street gang who attacked us on sight. They've been eliminated as well." Aeryn had almost felt guilty killing the gang members, as they were only marginally better off than the refugees, but their leader had refused to listen to reason. Now that all was said and done, Aeryn, Visas and Kreia had come to speak to the refugees while Atton and Bao-Dur searched the Overseer's warehouses for supplies.

"That's…well, that's downright astounding," Hussef responded with a shake of his head.

Aeryn frowned. "What's astounding to me is how you all let yourselves be subjugated like this. I was here only a few years ago, Hussef, and the Refugee Sector was free then. How could this have happened?"

The careworn man sighed heavily. "Very, very slowly. To be honest, I don't think most of us realized what was happening until it was too late. The Exchange got more and more power, took over our trading and food supplies…then it was just too late to act, and there was no one to stand up for us."

"What about standing up for _yourselves_?" Aeryn snapped, barely holding her anger and frustration in check. Hussef flinched back as if struck. "I'm giving you a chance to do that now, a second chance to take control of your lives."

"As…wonderful…as that sounds," he said meekly, "I fear what you've done here won't last long. The Exchange has been weakening us for years…we're just not strong enough…."

Aeryn's jaw tightened and she hissed through clenched teeth, "Those who lay down to die only end up one way - dead. At least those who stand up and fight, even against insane odds, still have a chance."

Hussef gathered his courage and forced himself to meet Aeryn's furious gaze. "You don't understand, Jedi. The Overseer was only the beginning. The Exchange will send another to replace him, then another and another and another if need be. Goto will never let us get strong enough to defend ourselves."

"Goto?" Aeryn asked.

"Yes, he is in charge of this sector of space. He runs the Exchange's operations from his yacht that orbits this moon."

After considering this information for a moment, Aeryn mused aloud, "Maybe I should pay a little visit to this Goto…."_ He may know something about this bounty on Jedi._

Hussef burst out laughing. "You'll have a hard time of that, even if you are a Jedi. Goto's yacht has some kind of cloak that makes it impossible to find. That's how he's been causing the Hutts so many problems; they can't find him no matter what they do."

"Yeah, I heard something about that," Aeryn admitted, feeling a twinge of worry at where her thoughts were leading her. "You wouldn't happen to know of a way I could meet with Vogga, would you?"

Hussef laughed again.

-

Through some unknown miracle, Aeryn managed to talk both Visas and Kreia into lending their healing powers to some of the sick and wounded refugees. Atton and Bao-Dur had helped move some of the supplies they found in the Overseer's possession down into the main camp, then went back to retrieve some weapons and items to bring back to the _Hawk_. Aeryn excused herself and headed back to the ship before the rest of the crew.

Aeryn felt guilty for lying, but she hurried to complete a very wide detour before arriving back to the ship a few minutes before the others began coming in. She paced the starboard hallway restlessly until Atton trudged up the loading ramp, then she seized his hand and led him directly to the starboard dorm, closing and locking the door behind them.

"I need your help," she whispered.

The smirk that played at the corners of the scoundrel's mouth was anything but subtle. "Well now…what could you possibly need _my_ help with in a locked bedroom, sweetheart?"

Aeryn's voice was deadpan as she answered, "I need you to be my bodyguard."

Atton blinked. "Not exactly the answer I was hoping for…."

Aeryn pulled a large bag off one of the spare bunks and started digging through it. "We need to talk to Vogga, and there's only one way I know of to meet with him. Despite my…" she ground her teeth, "_reluctance_, I can't let my pride stand in the way of getting answers."

Aeryn stood and pressed something made of heavy, black cloth into the curious scoundrel's arms. "What exactly are we talking about here, Aeryn?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I…am going to dance for him," Aeryn sighed. Atton's eyes widened, and Aeryn continued, "That's why I need you. I can't go there alone with no weapons; it would be just plain stupid. So you're going to be my bodyguard, just in case this fat slug tries anything stupid."

Atton eyed her strangely, then demanded, "Why me?"

Surprised, Aeryn shook her head. "What do you mean, why you?"

"I mean, why _me_ and not _someone else_? You have a bond with the old crone, and you trust Bao-Dur more than you trust me, so…."

"Atton," Aeryn started softly, "if you think that's true, you're…but if you must know, it has to be you. None of the others would agree to this even though it's clearly the only lead we have right now. I…" Aeryn lost confidence for a moment, then continued, "I know we really haven't known each other that long, but I'm depending on you for this. Please, Atton, help me."


	19. Chapter 18

The holidays have worn me down and it might take me a week or two to get back into the creative spirit. (Don't get me wrong, we had a great Christmas, but we put a few hundred miles on our car in three days traveling to see family and now all I want to do is sleep.) I'm still a little ahead of myself as far as chapters go, though, so it might be that no one even notices a delay in writing.

Belated Merry Christmas and early Happy New Year. :)

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – Actions

Aeryn was amazed at how easily the rest of the crew accepted her saying, "Atton and I are going out to follow up on a possible lead. We shouldn't be gone more than a few hours." She'd changed into the scanty dancer costume and donned a simple robe over the top, and was now waiting for Atton on the landing pad.

When the scoundrel finally appeared, Aeryn couldn't stifle a snicker. "Oh, laugh it up," Atton glowered, itching at the uncomfortable material of the stiff uniform she'd given him. "We'll see who has the last laugh when you're shaking your stuff for that Hutt."

"Just make sure to keep your tongue in your mouth, scoundrel," she taunted as they began to walk toward the docks. "You're my bodyguard, not some fool drunk allowed to drool all over me."

"What about any other time I'm drunk?" he teased with a wink.

"If you help me pull this off and we actually get some information from this little adventure," Aeryn said, jabbing her finger into his chest, "then I might consider it." She turned serious then and stopped him as she reached for her belt. "I need you to hold on to this," she unclipped her lightsaber and slipped it into his hand. "If things go bad, I'm going to need it. Just…be careful with it."

"Don't worry, princess, I won't break your pretty bauble," he said, turning the smooth metal cylinder over in his hands.

Aeryn snorted. "I'm not worried about you breaking it, Atton, I'm worried about you taking your own ear off with it…or mine."

Atton looked annoyed as he pocketed the weapon and fell into step beside her. "I can't even turn the damn thing on, so what are you worried about?"

Watching him from the corner of her eye, Aeryn said, "You could if you tried. _That's_ what I'm worried about."

The scoundrel looked startled, but he hid it immediately. "Well, I have no intention of trying – give me a good old blaster any day."

"Blaster…such a primitive weapon," Aeryn teased. "Look, there's Dorno. Now remember, I'm a visiting dancer from another planet and you are my bodyguard. Dorno's the only one here who knows the truth, so don't blow this."

"_Vision!"_ the twi'lek greeted her with an embrace and a joyous smile, earning her a very curious and amused look from Atton. _"You are punctual as always, my dear. We have just enough time to get you ready. Come, come."_

"Dorno, this is Atton," Aeryn said as they approached the front doors to Vogga's compound.

"_Greetings,"_ the twi'lek acknowledged him with a short nod. _"As long as you do not attract undue attention to yourself, you will not be searched; Vogga's guards have been told you are her protector."_

There was no more time for words as the front door slid open and several capable-looking guards emerged. Things went smoothly, and before she knew it, Aeryn found herself swept along by Dorno to a private dressing room, Atton right on her heels.

The twi'lek immediately set about arranging Aeryn's hair and makeup, while Atton leaned his back against the wall, his eyes darting nervously around the small room. He hadn't realized just how large this facility was, or how many guards there were; he was starting to doubt if this was a good idea after all.

"_Okay, Vision,"_ Dorno nodded as he stepped back, _"now it is time to see the rest of you."_ Aeryn stood, but hesitated, her eyes unintentionally flickering to Atton. _"Come, come, child! Since when are you shy? We have no time for that."_

Sighing, Aeryn removed her robe and draped it over the back of the chair. After a moment of silence, Atton swallowed hard and said in a gritty voice, "You were right. It _is_ a lot different than your underwear."

Aeryn shot him a dirty look, but he saw the corner of her mouth twitch in a smothered smile. The outfit, if it could even be called that, was designed with the sole purpose of seduction, made mostly of thin pieces of a highly polished gold metal with the occasional scrap of red silk to cover the most delicate of areas. Dorno frowned and set about tightening this strap, loosening that one, fluffing and straightening the two pieces of delicate silk that decended from the front and back of the bottom of the costume. As he crouched behind her to straighten the straps of her shoes, Dorno sucked in an appalled hiss and froze mid-motion.

"_By all the forces that be…Vision,"_ he whispered, his eyes brimming with tears,_ "who did this to you?"_

Atton leaned to the side to see what the twi'lek was talking about, and when he saw the source of the man's shock, Atton's blood ran hot and cold in an instant._ How could I have not noticed those before?_

The scars began at the tendon on the back of her heels and criss-crossed in a macabre myriad of lines all the way up to her rear end. Many were quick, shallow and left little more than thin spidery traces on her skin, but a few were deep and sunken in, as if chunks of her flesh had been ripped out. There were a few faint scars on her back and the backs of her arms, but the skin over her tattoos was completely flawless, as if her tormentors had intentionally avoided marring her there.

Aeryn did not look at either man, or the scars that she knew intimately, but gently touched the still crouching twi'lek on the head and responded, "It is…better if you don't know. It's probably not what you're thinking, though. They won't be…a problem will they? For the performance?"

Dorno's expression implied that the performance was the least of his concerns at the moment, but he finally answered, _"No. My Master's main chamber is quite dark. I never understood the Hutt's desire to have their homes so like caves. But, Vision, I…."_

"Please my friend," Aeryn pleaded softly. "Don't ask."

The twi'lek shook his head in frustration, but honored her request. As he did a last check of her appearance, Atton caught Aeryn's gaze, and his hazel eyes burned with an intensity she'd never seen before. His mind was locked up tight and no emotion escaped, but his posture told her that something dark was going through his mind.

"_It is time, my dear."_ At Dorno's words, Atton looked away and took on the carefully trained expression of a bored bodyguard. Aeryn drew in a deep breath and slowly released it, forcing all thought from her mind and focusing on the present. Putting more confidence into her step than she actually felt, Aeryn followed Dorno down the dim corridors.

-

Atton had seen many, many women dance in his thirty-two years of life. Capable dancers, terrible dancers, wiry ones, thick ones, women so beautiful it made you wonder why in the hell they were dancers, and some so ugly you couldn't stand to watch them yet for some reason couldn't look away. None of that prepared him for what he saw when Aeryn danced for Vogga the Hutt.

Clearly she was an attractive woman, one he would have paid to see dance, but the reality was that men watch table dancers for one reason: to get something out of it. Sure, the women get paid for it, but no man goes to a cantina to watch women dance for the good of the woman. Yet, that was exactly what Atton was doing, watching over and protecting Aeryn. As much as his eyes glided over her fluid movements and sultry, half-lidded gaze, he was also watching the guards in the room, the fat Hutt slug, even her twi'lek friend for any sign of danger.

Atton wondered then if he should feel bad for watching her dance. She was no drugged up whore looking for a quick cred to satisfy her addiction, or a scared refugee running from her past. She was a strong, stubborn, powerful woman, and Atton knew that despite her moments of insecurity and frailty, Aeryn was a proud creature. For her to strip away that pride and be willing to put everything on the line for their mission, for just the chance of a hint of information, was something Atton couldn't wrap his mind around. He suddenly felt ashamed and small, and very, very selfish.

It made him wonder why she trusted him.

-

Aeryn lifted her head from the floor where her dance had ended. _He's…sleeping?_ she thought as she stared at the loudly snoring Hutt.

"_Oh, Vision that was beautiful!"_ Dorno gushed in a low whisper as he helped her stand. _"You performed perfectly."_

"But…" Aeryn protested as the twi'lek guided her back toward the dressing room, Atton shadowing them. "But he's _asleep_, Dorno! How am I supposed to talk to him when he's passed out?" The tall woman's legs were aching and a thin layer of sweat over her limbs made her uncomfortable and irritated.

"_Trust me, my dear,"_ the twi'lek chuckled as he closed the door behind them. _"When my Master is very pleased by a dancer, he falls asleep. Please, do not ask me to explain the logic. When he awakens shortly, he will be in a very generous mood, which should help your negotiations, yes?"_ Aeryn nodded in reluctant agreement. _"Good, good, now there is a 'fresher through that corner door. Go ahead and clean yourself up and change into whatever makes you comfortable. I'll be back when Vogga wakes up, which should not be too long, so do not drag your feet."_ The twi'lek breezed out the door, leaving Atton and Aeryn alone in the dressing room.

Atton slumped in the chair and propped his feet up on the vanity as he pulled out his Pazaak deck. "That was some show," he smirked.

Aeryn turned an intent gaze on him, as if she were trying to figure something out. "You didn't react the way I thought you would," she said before she could stop the words.

"What do you mean?" Atton asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"I…" Aeryn paused and looked away, feeling ashamed. "I touched your mind, while I was dancing. It wasn't intentional, I just…reached out, and I'm sorry."

Atton surprised her by shrugging casually as he turned the cards over in his hands. "All you Jedi do that. Never had one apologize for it before, though, that's a new one."

Confused and annoyed with his flippant attitude, Aeryn stalked into the 'fresher to wash off the makeup and sweat.

Atton stared unseeing at the card in his hand, his mind racing. _What did she sense? Does it really matter? I guess it shouldn't…but it does. Why the hell do I care what she thinks? Damn it, why did I let myself get mixed up in this mess?_

Aeryn emerged a few minutes later wearing only a towel.

The scoundrel banished his thoughts and eyed her openly, then teased in a voice that tried to be playful, "Time for my private show?"

Aeryn rolled her eyes. "You're on my robe," she pointed out.

Atton glanced behind him at the dark material pinned behind his back. "Why, so I am," he said with an amused grin.

When the scoundrel just sat there, Aeryn bristled with impatience and asked, "Can I have my clothes, Atton?"

"Of course you can," he replied, all innocence. "Just come get them."

Aeryn shifted her weight from one foot to the other, then sighed in irritation and strode up to the chair, her hand outstretched for the robe. As she expected, Atton intercepted her hand, and pulled her so that her face was level with his, those dark hazel eyes stormy. "What did you feel when you touched my mind, Jedi?" he whispered, his voice thick with unknown emotions.

Aeryn hesitated before she finally whispered back, "Shame. Despair. Guilt." She stared into his eyes, silently waiting, almost begging him to show what he was feeling.

The scoundrel snorted in disgust. "Let me guess, now you want to 'fix me,' right? I should just pour out my heart then listen intently while you explain the meaning of the universe. Is that it?"

Aeryn tried to still the quiver in her voice as she asked, "Do you really want to know what I want?"

Atton seemed surprised by her question, and after a moment of consideration he reached up and ran his thumb along the line of her jaw. "Yes," he murmured huskily, "I do. What do you want, Aeryn?"

Bringing her emotions to the surface, Aeryn allowed him to feel her sincerity as she answered him. "The only thing I want, Atton, is for you to trust me."

"_Quickly, Vision!"_ Dorno burst in, flustered. _"Dress yourself. My Master is waiting, hurry!"_

Avoiding Atton's eyes, Aeryn pulled her clothes out from under the scoundrel and dressed inside the 'fresher, fishing out the undergarments she'd hidden inside the robe's pockets. After jerking her boots on hurriedly, Aeryn followed Dorno out the door, a grim-faced scoundrel trailing behind.

-

"Well…" Aeryn started as they walked out the front doors of Vogga's compound. "That was both…helpful and completely worthless at the same time."

Just mentioning Goto had brought the Hutt's blood to a boil, but when Aeryn had offered to help Vogga eliminate the Exchange boss, he'd mocked her. He had, however, supplied her with all the information he had about Goto and his operations. On a surprising twist, Aeryn learned that the cargo being stolen by Goto was fuel, the very same quality and grade needed for the Restoration Project on Telos.

"_I am certain my Master will sell the fuel to the Republic should you track down this Exchange boss,"_ Dorno said. _"A Hutt he may be, but I've yet to see him back out of a deal once it is struck. And considering just how much he detests this Goto, I would not be surprised if he was more generous to the Republic than he often is."_

"I hope you're right," Aeryn sighed. "Now we just have to figure out how to get this Goto to come out of hiding."

"I'm going to the den for a while," Atton said suddenly, his eyes everywhere but on Aeryn. "See you back at the ship later."

Aeryn frowned as she watched him walk away, torn and worried about what she'd said to him before. As soon as he was out of sight, Dorno shocked Aeryn by grabbing her upper arms firmly and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"_How long have you known that man?"_ he demanded.

"_Wha…who, Atton?"_ She frowned, worried by the sudden dramatic change in her friend_. "We've been traveling together since…well, for a few months now I guess."_

The twi'lek looked slightly relieved. _"Then you do not know him well, yes? For a moment I was worried that…" _he broke off and shook his head before continuing. "_Listen to me well, my dear. I know who you are, who you __**really**__ are, and I have known since the first day you wandered into that cantina so many years ago. Even out here, in the cesspit of Nar Shaddaa, we see holos of war heroes."_

Aeryn was stunned into silence. She'd never suspected that the flamboyant twi'lek thought her anything other than a dancer_. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"_ she finally managed.

Dorno smiled. _"Because I respected your silence, Vision. It is not my place to drag the horrors of anyone's past out into the light. Besides, those who ask questions on this moon often end up dead. But…that man…"_ his eyes flickered in the direction Atton had gone, _"he is a dark man, with an even darker past. He came here shortly after you disappeared, only his name was not Atton then. He was running, like many who come to this moon, but there was something…sinister about him."_

"_What do you mean? I can't claim to know him __**very**__ well, but…Dorno, you look scared when you speak of him."_

"_Because I am, Vision. I'm afraid for **you**. I know nothing for certain about your friend, but for one thing: the goodness you fight to preserve is the one thing he fought to destroy."_

-

Dorno's warning echoed in Aeryn's mind over and over as she made her way back to the _Hawk_ alone. _I'm not a fool. I know he has secrets, dark ones at that, but…what if it's bigger than I imagined? Dorno thinks he's Sith. I want to let him open up to me as he sees fit, but what if I'm ignoring the big picture here and putting us all in danger? _

Later, Aeryn would have to admit that she never saw the ambush coming – at least not in time for her to do anything about it. Lost in her thoughts and perhaps a little overconfident now that she was feeling more secure in the Force, Aeryn didn't know the bounty hunters were there until they were nearly on top of her. As soon as she sensed the danger, Aeryn's hand crept toward her belt and grasped…nothing.

Her lightsaber was still in Atton's pocket.

"_Well, well, what have we here, sister?"_ The beautiful but colorless female twi'lek materialized out of the shadows, two spinning blades held easily in her hands as she eyed Aeryn from head to toe.

Her double appeared beside her. _"Why, it looks like a lost bird, sister,"_ she purred with a deadly smile. _"I wonder, how did she fall from her nest?"_

Aeryn watched them, silent and wary but careful not to let any emotion show. Being unarmed was unnerving for her, and even Visas' words, _a trained Force sensitive is never unarmed_, offered her little comfort.

"_Tell us, beautiful one,"_ the second twi'lek murmured_, "where is your flock? The wounded bird should never fly alone."_

"_Oh, indeed,"_ the first spoke up, and the two began to slowly pace around Aeryn. _"Nar Shaddaa is not safe for one with such a large bounty on her head. You should be more cautious…someone might take advantage of your vulnerability."_

The twins giggled in cold delight and continued their opposing circuits of the Jedi. Aeryn lowered her head and focused on an empty spot on the ground, following their movements through the Force only. She briefly considered reaching out to Kreia through their bond, but she knew the _Hawk_ was too far away for her companions to arrive in time to be of any help.

"_Why does the bird not sing for us, dear sister?"_ the second whined with a simpering pout. _"I longed to hear her voice before we cut off her wings."_

"_Perhaps,"_ the first mused slowly, _"we are asking the wrong questions. It may be that this lovely creature does not respond to words…"_ the twi'lek tightened her grip on her blades and her body drew taut, _"but to actions."_

The battle began as a flurry of whispers, silent blades slicing through still air. The twins' strength was their speed, and as they flew at Aeryn, she could only trust the Force and stay as far from their swords as possible. Aeryn stepped aside to avoid a blow to the gut, then flinched away from another blade whistling toward her shoulder. As another approached her face, she pulled back, but the tip of the sword caught her cheek and she could feel the warm blood trickling down her face as she leaped away from her attackers.

"_See how she does not fight,"_ the first twi'lek taunted, her breathing still calm and even_. "I cannot see what Goto would want with this broken beauty."_

"_Perhaps he only wishes to cage that which cannot be caught, hmm?"_ The second twin scanned Aeryn and smiled wickedly. _"Do you think she might go with us willingly, sister?"_

"I wouldn't bet on it." The twins hissed in anger and spun to face Atton, the scoundrel's expression dark. "You two whores are way out of your league here."

The twi'leks resumed their confident, sultry expressions_. "Oh, see what the trapped bird has attracted!"_ the second gushed, her eyes trained on Aeryn as the first watched Atton.

"_Ah, the dark-hearted handsome one…"_ the first replied with an obvious hint in her voice. _"He is quick to protect her…and can you guess why?"_

Both women chuckled darkly, but Atton ignored them and locked eyes with Aeryn. "I think you forgot something, sweetheart," he said, raising his hand. As he threw the 'saber, the twi'leks growled in rage and attacked, one at Atton and the other at Aeryn.

Atton saw the assassin coming and started to reach for his blaster, but she was too close and he was barely able to avoid the razor-sharp blades as they danced around him.

Aeryn followed the glint of her lightsaber as it arched toward her, but the twi'lek was running to intercept it. Taking advantage of her distraction, Aeryn rammed her shoulder into the dangerous bounty hunter, sending the much smaller woman crashing to the ground. Aeryn caught her 'saber and the pale blue blades sprang to life and cast ghastly shadows across the snarling twi'lek on the ground.

The twi'lek's spinning blade caught Atton hard in the arm and as he bit back a cry of pain, all thought fled from him and instinct and training took over. Leaning back and putting his weight on his heels, Atton timed the small female's quick strikes, measuring her speed and relishing how she grew more and more sluggish with each miss.

Aeryn leaped forward, her lightsaber hissing as it cut through the air, but the twi'lek rolled aside and clamored to her feet. The assassin started to circle her cautiously, but Aeryn was in her element now and attacked her assailant aggressively, driving her back under the fierce onslaught.

Seeing his moment, Atton dropped low and spun his leg out hard, knocking the woman off her feet. As she fell, he caught her wrist and wrenched in backward, and the thin bones gave a satisfying crack as they broke and her sword fell to the ground. Atton reached for the sword, but even as she lay screaming in pain, the twi'lek lashed out wildly with her other weapon, and the scoundrel leaped away as the blade whistled dangerously close to his eyes.

When her twin cried out, the twi'lek Aeryn was fighting lost her concentration, and as her eyes flickered to her sister, Aeryn drove her lightsaber straight through the woman's chest. The assassin was dead before she hit the ground.

Aeryn whirled to see Atton standing at bay as the twi'lek on the ground swung her sword desperately. As the woman's strength waned, he sprang forward, kicking the sword out of her hand and lunging for her throat. With one swift twitch, he broke her neck and the bounty hunter went still.

Breathing hard and shaking with adrenaline, Aeryn watched Atton slowly rise and turn to face her. His eyes were hooded with darkness, his body poised for a fight as he stared straight at Aeryn.

Her voice uncertain and barely above a whisper, Aeryn asked, "Who are you?"


	20. Chapter 19

Happy New Year!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – Honesty 

Atton stared at her for a long, breathless moment, then abruptly turned and walked away.

"Oh, no you don't," Aeryn growled under her breath, snapping her 'saber to her belt and jogging to catch up to the scoundrel. "You're _not_ going to walk away from me."

Halting, Atton hissed in her face, "What are you going to do about it? _Force_ me to stay and talk?"

Aeryn shocked him by pressing closer and threatening, "I will if I have to."

Atton sneered and shook his head before stalking off again. "You Jedi are all the same. Someone doesn't give you what you want, you just take it anyway."

"It wouldn't have to be that way if you'd just give me _something_, Atton!" Aeryn was practically yelling. "Atton…hell, that's not even your real name!"

"I'm as Atton as Atton will ever be!" he shouted back. "And you've got some nerve, asking me about _my_ past. You've done worse things than me by far; at least _I_ never blew up a planet."

They had arrived at the landing pad and Aeryn stopped at the base of the loading ramp as she watched him storm onto the ship, and she winced inwardly at the sting of his words. _You started this, now you have to finish it. It's too late to back down now._ Steeling herself, she followed him.

He was in the cockpit, shoving his few belongings into his pack. "You can't keep running forever," Aeryn insisted.

"Oh, I'm not too sure about that," he muttered without looking at her. "Lucky for me, though, I don't have to run forever – only until I'm dead."

"Well, that sounds like a wonderful way to live."

The scoundrel shrugged. "Hey, it's worked for me before."

"Has it now?" Aeryn closed the cockpit door and leaned against it, her arms crossed over her chest. "Yes, I can see how your lifestyle has formed you into a well adjusted, productive member of the galaxy."

Finally facing her, he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "We can't all be Jedi Knights."

They regarded each other silently for a long time, then Aeryn deflated and sighed sadly. "Why, Atton?" she asked in a whisper, and the words began to tumble out. "Why can't you tell me who you are? How do you know how to kill someone with your bare hands? How were you able to capture Mission on Telos? Why is your mind locked up tight? What are you hiding? Why can't you trust me like…like I've trusted you?"

Atton was shaking, his jaw clenched tightly as he flexed his fists. "Fine," he hissed, ripping off his jacket and throwing it on the chair. "You really want to know, do you? You want honesty?" His trembling fingers practically tore off the buttons as he undid his shirt. "Then here it is."

As the shirt joined the jacket and Atton stood bare-chested before her, Aeryn gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes traced the black shapes burned into the skin over his lean stomach and she whispered, "You're an assassin."

"I sure was," he replied with a twisted smile. "And a damned good one too. Killed more Jedi than I can count."

"Jedi?" Aeryn breathed, dragging her eyes away from his abdomen and staring into his steady gaze.

"They were my specialty. I have a…natural talent…for tracking and capturing them – with the right training, I was unstoppable."

"But…why?" Aeryn struggled to control her horror, and the rising fear that he was a real threat to her, to everyone onboard the ship.

"Because they deserved it," he sneered, dark bitterness swirling in his eyes. "Every single one of those cowardly hypocrites who refused to fight the Mandalorians, who didn't join you and your sister, deserved nothing less than death."

Aeryn shook her head weakly, but she could not find the conviction to deny his words. "You…fought in the Mandalorian Wars?"

Nodding, he answered, "As a Republic soldier. I saw firsthand what those murderers were capable of, and even a grunt like me learned damn quick that we were going to lose." His face changed, softened a bit. "Until Revan came…and you."

Aeryn ran a shaky hand over her eyes as she struggled to answer. "It wasn't what we wanted. We…we just couldn't take it anymore. Revan could sense the anguish on each planet as it was taken over…I could feel it through her, and it was maddening. The Council…did nothing…."

"That's right," Atton said pointedly. "And that's why I followed Revan after the war was over. It wasn't a Council of old fools or some corrupt senator who saved us, it was Revan. _She_ deserved our loyalty."

"But Revan fell!" Aeryn insisted. "When she came back, how could you not see what she'd become? She wasn't the same woman who saved you, and her cause had changed!"

"Don't you see? It didn't matter - the _cause_ didn't matter. Revan saved us, then gave us the chance to get revenge on those who betrayed us...the Jedi."

Aeryn grew very quiet, trying to get a grip on everything she was hearing. "But something happened to change that, didn't it?" she asked as understanding dawned and she watched his face carefully. "Because you're here now."

The scoundrel looked away and shifted uncomfortably before reaching for his shirt, an embarrassed look flitting across his face as he pulled it back on. "Yeah," he admitted shortly. "Something changed…and I just couldn't keep doing what I was doing." He turned his back on her and stared out the front viewport.

"There's more to it than that," Aeryn said with a shake of her head.

"Isn't there always?" Atton snapped without facing her, his voice a mixture of pain and anger. "What the hell does it matter why I ran. The only thing that matters is that I did…and I'll never be that man again."

"How can you expect me to believe that," Aeryn demanded softly, "if you can't even trust me with the truth?"

Atton turned very slowly to face her. "You know what's funny?" he said with a bitter laugh. "When I first met you, I thought we'd have a lot in common. I mean, how often do former Sith assassins meet up, right?" His face hardened, but behind his eyes lay guilt. "But the truth is, you're nothing like me."

"Strange, because I think exactly the opposite," Aeryn murmured. "The longer I know you, the more alike I think we are."

Atton shook his head and snorted. "That's because you don't know me…what I've done…."

"Only because you won't let me." Aeryn stepped forward, gazing up the short distance that separated their height. "All you have to do is let me in…" she whispered, reaching up and cradling his face in her palm.

Rooted in place, Atton stared at her, no emotion displayed in his eyes. Then slowly, very slowly, he slid his hand overtop of hers, and Aeryn felt the tentative touch of his mind.

-

"_Yeah, I know," he sneered in disgust into the Comm. "Thought for sure this one would be a wildcat, but she's nothing but a kitten. Didn't put up a fight at all."_

"_Hah, maybe she's got the hots for you, Jaq. At least you caught a live one, man. You remember what the Boss said…."_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know," Jaq responded, sounding bored. "I'm the only hunter who comes back with more corpses than Jedi. Not like I can help it when they give me no choice."_

_The man at the other end of the Comm snorted. "Just keep telling yourself that, Jaq. Now hurry your ass up – the little girl you just caught is slated to head out on Lady Revan's 'special transport,' and you know how they hate to be kept waiting."_

"_Tell the impatient bastards they'll get their girl when I'm good and damned ready," he growled. "We'll be there soon – Jaq out."_

_Closing the link, Jaq returned to the pilot's seat of the small transport and watched his captive from the corner of his eye. She was young and attractive enough, for a Jedi, but she sat silent and utterly calm in the copilot's seat, bound hand and foot with a Force inhibitor over her head. Her stillness was unnerving._

"_Still not talking, kitten?" Jaq gave her a condescending glance. "Wait…you're not mute, are you?"_

_The Jedi surprised him. "Why do you do this?" she asked without emotion._

_Jaq glanced around the small ship in mock confusion. "Do what? Talk? Well, because it passes the time, and space can be pretty boring…unless you're traveling with a female twi'lek. They're usually __**very**__ entertaining."_

_Turning her head, the Jedi locked her eerily calm green eyes on him, unblinking. "I don't think even you know the answer."_

_Annoyed, Jaq narrowed his eyes and faced her fully, leaning toward her in an attempt at intimidation. "You really want to know why I do this? Because it's fun. It gives me the warm-and-fuzzies. Seeing you Jedi break and cry like children before I bleed you dry is the perfect payback for how you cowered from the Mandelorians."_

"_No," the woman answered, "that is your justification for your actions, that is not the 'why.' So I ask you again: __**why**__ do you do this? Why does your Master have you capture live Jedi?"_

_Jaq's face twisted in a malevolent smirk. "My guess is the same reasons – Lady Revan seems like the type of woman who gets off on the screams of those who betray her."_

_The Jedi shook her head. "You're lying – you know the truth."_

_The assassin's hazel eyes darkened as he growled, "She breaks them, Jedi. She destroys their minds, their wills and turns them into her slaves. That's what's in store for you too, kitten, so you might as well get used to the idea."_

"_No," she whispered softly so that Jaq could just barely hear. "I will not survive this trip."_

_Confused, but not willing to let it show, Jaq turned back to the ship's controls. "I don't see why it matters what Revan does to you traitors," he grumbled. "She gets your loyalty the hard way, so what?"_

"_What about those who are already loyal?" Jaq's hand froze over the control panel, his blood running cold as her whispered words hit him. "The ones who have dedicated everything to your Master, how have they been rewarded?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about," Jaq muttered._

"_They took Drec," she said as if in a trance. Jaq turned to stare at her, his heart hammering in his chest. "They told you he was going for advanced training. You were so jealous…but when he got back, you couldn't even recognize him. And he didn't know you. Your friend, the one who'd talked you into following Revan after the war, was nothing but a dead shell of a man."_

"_How could you know that?" he whispered._

"_Is that what you want for yourself? To be nothing but a slave to a madwoman's will? Make no mistake, she will come for you. Loyal or not, she will break you, just as she broke Drec."_

_The ship began to slow and the Comm crackled. "Welcome home, Jaq. Good run, I expect?"_

"_Yes sir," Jaq responded, his voice flat and measured. "I'll meet you on landing pad twelve to transfer the target."_

"_Very good."_

_Jaq started the landing cycle then bent to remove the Jedi's ankle bindings so that she could walk freely. Avoiding her eyes, he helped her to stand and tried to lead her toward the back of the ship._

"_You must listen to me," she hissed, her eyes wide and desperate. "You cannot remain here. You cannot allow yourself to become like them."_

"_It's too late, kitten," he muttered. "I already am like them."_

_The Jedi resisted, forcing him to stop and look her in the eye. "No you're not," she said. "You just need someone to show you…."_

_Jaq's world flashed black and red as the Jedi head-butted him hard in the nose. Completely surprised, he roared in pain as blood trickled down his face and through tear-blurred eyes he saw that the Jedi's Force inhibitor had been knocked loose. With a flick of her head, the device fell to the ground._

_The assassin suddenly found himself unable to move. The Jedi's wrist bindings clattered to the floor and Jaq was forced to watch helplessly as she stepped right up to his chest. Her eyes locked on his, she reached out and brushed her palm across his forehead._

_A warm breeze blew against his face as the sounds of laughter rippled through the quiet plain. Jaq was a little boy again, playing tag with his younger sisters as his mother sat nearby keeping an eye on them. Each individual strand of grass was alight with life, and the very air around them seemed to pulse with energy, seemed to __**breathe**__. His mother's smile when she caught sight of their father walking through the grass toward them brightened the whole scene, and Jaq could taste the Force on his tongue as he inhaled deeply._

_The picture pulled out and widened, revealing a thin bluish trail, like a river, ebbing and flowing between each person, each animal, each object. Jaq saw that each planet, each star even, was tied to these threads, and he marveled at the magnitude of what he was witnessing._

_Then, in the brightness of the galaxy, a single strand was severed, and any who intercepted it began to fade into oblivion. Filled with pain and sadness, Jaq watched helplessly as the light was devoured, cascading outward from the single thread that had been lost. Shadows crept across the galaxy, delighting in the darkness that continued to spread. Jaq struggled to breathe as the Force continued to decay around him…._

"_Stop!" he screamed in agony, and suddenly found himself slumped against the wall of the small ship._

"_Don't you see?" Pale and bewildered, he stared at the Jedi. "If you stay here, the corruption will consume you, consume everything, and my sacrifice will be for nothing."_

"_Sacrifice?"_

"_I came here for you," she said, and Jaq's breath caught in his throat in disbelief. "You are needed, and much will be destroyed if you are lost. The future needs a protector."_

_Jaq wanted to yell that she was lying, wanted to get as far from her as possible, but he couldn't escape the images in his mind, or the horrific sensation of the darkness suffocating him…._

_Standing up straight, Jaq gazed down at the Jedi. Despite the fact that he didn't know whether to believe her or not, one thing was certain: he would not let Revan have her. Not now._

"_My death will serve a greater purpose," she said softly, her eyes bright with compassion. "Just as your life will serve a greater purpose."_

_Jaq's hands slid around the Jedi's neck. Blinking back tears, he whispered, "I'm so sorry."_

_The Jedi smiled sadly. "I know."_

_In one clean movement, he snapped her neck, and as her limp form slumped to the floor, the hatch opened._

"_Damn it, Jaq! I thought you said she was a kitten, you idiot. What the hell happened?"_

_Staring at the corpse, Jaq tried to still his shaking voice then said, "She gave me no choice."_

-

Choking back a sob, Aeryn wrenched away from Atton, tears spilling down her cheeks. The Exile buried her face in her hands and wept quietly, trying to calm the images of Atton's memory.

The scoundrel swallowed hard as he watched Aeryn's reaction; he'd never seen her cry like that, and it terrified him. He was so certain she would hate him…there was just no way she would understand….

"General!" Bao-Dur's heavy footsteps rushed toward the cockpit. Aeryn hurriedly wiped the tears from her face and straightened up to look as composed as possible as Bao opened the door. "General, there's…" the Iridonian broke off, his eyes narrowing as he took in the sight of Atton's half-open shirt and Aeryn's distraught appearance. His pulsator arm formed into a tight fist and his eyes never left the scoundrel as he growled, "Everything alright, General?"

"Yes, Bao," Aeryn said hurriedly, and Atton scowled darkly at the Tech. "I'm fine. Now, what's going on?"

Bao-Dur held is baleful glare on Atton for a moment longer before looking down at Aeryn. "T3 has a message for you – from the Exchange."


	21. Chapter 20

I'm still working on the next chapter and a few details are giving me a hard time, so I may fall behind in writing for a bit. Thanks for reviews. :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty – Traps

"Well, gee, I'm glad that's not a _trap_…" Atton drawled, shaking his head in disgust as the image of the Quarren Exchange Boss faded.

"A trap it may be," Kreia murmured in acknowledgement, "but traps can be turned to our advantage."

Visas turned toward Aeryn. "I believe it would be unwise for you to go to this meeting alone. I sense…something else at work here…."

"I feel it as well," Aeryn conceded, "but I just don't see any other choice. This guy is one step closer to Goto, and those assassins confirmed that the bounty on Jedi is from him."

There was a round of confused looks from everyone but Atton, who looked innocent and refused to meet anyone's eyes. "Assassins?" Bao-Dur frowned in worry. "Something you're not telling us, General?"

Aeryn quickly explained how the twin twi'lek bounty hunters had attacked her and Atton, fudging the story just enough so she wouldn't have to explain certain details…like how her lightsaber ended up in Atton's pocket. _They don't need to know I danced for Vogga…._ "They mentioned Goto by name. I can't ignore this – I have to meet this Visquis, and if he'll only meet me alone, then so be it."

"Were you even watching the same message I was?" Atton waved his arm, exasperated. "He wants you to meet him in the Jekk'Jekk Tarr. That alien dive is full of noxious gasses and toxins. He knows you're human – you can't survive there!"

Aeryn frowned and started to pace. "I take it a breathing mask won't be enough," she muttered.

"No way, that stuff will come in right through your pores. You'll be dead in less than a minute."

"What of the space suit from Peragus?" Everyone turned at Kreia's unexpected suggestion. "We did bring it onboard, did we not?"

"Yeah, you're right," Aeryn said, perking up. "Would it work?"

Atton scratched the back of his head and looked thoughtful. "Well, I suppose…_technically_ it would protect you from the fumes in that place. But you'll stick out like a bantha on a gizka farm, and those aliens in there aren't exactly human-friendly, if you catch my meaning. If you get attacked wearing that bulky suit…."

"I'll get my ass kicked," Aeryn finished grimly. "I think it's just a risk I'm going to have to take. Bao, can I borrow you for a moment? I'd like a second pair of eyes when I look over this suit, make sure it's all in one piece."

"Of course, General."

Atton's eyes followed Aeryn as she led the Zabrak toward the garage. Frowning, the scoundrel wondered to himself what she was thinking before he realized that Kreia's attention seemed keenly focused on him. Frustrated, he muttered something about needing air and stalked down the loading ramp.

As he circled the ship, the scoundrel lost himself in his thoughts. _It was stupid to tell her. That look on her face…I've never seen her in that much pain. She'll never understand, but it was what she wanted…honesty. Taking my shirt off was a little much…._

With a confused sigh, Atton headed back up the loading ramp, only to find himself face-to-face with Aeryn, a heavy pack slung over her shoulder and the space suit helmet under one arm. They stared at each other, startled, then Aeryn looked down and started to walk past him.

Atton's stomach sank as it seemed like his worse fears were realized, but his breath caught in his throat as her smooth, warm fingers intertwined with his, squeezing briefly. "We'll talk when I get back," she murmured softly, then continued down the ramp.

Staring after her, Atton's mind whirled. _I should follow her. No, that would be stupid, what would I say? "Hi, Aeryn, just wanted to say if you die, it was nice knowing you." Yeah, that sounds really sharp. She's heading straight into a trap right now, probably a deadly one…you'll regret it if you don't follow her…._

The scoundrel abruptly darted into the ship and came running out seconds later with a few antidote packs. He was panting a little when he finally caught up with a surprised looking Aeryn in a mostly empty side street.

"Hey, I…uh…just…you know…" _yes, smooth, __**very**__ smooth so far…._ "I know you probably hate me right now, but I just wanted to tell you to be careful."

Aeryn looked very sad as she shook her head. "Atton, I don't hate you at all. I…" she swallowed hard and ran her free hand through her hair, "you really don't have any idea just how much we have in common."

Confused by her unexpected words, Atton frowned and wanted to question her, but she was glancing nervously over her shoulder and he knew she needed to get on with her mission. "Here," he said as he stepped close and stowed the antidote kits into a small pocket on her pack. "If your suit gets breached, inject these right away. It won't help much, but it should be enough to survive a few seconds – enough to run like hell out of there."

Aeryn chuckled as she watched him. "Thanks Atton. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes." Atton flushed as she turned to face him fully and gave him a warm, genuine smile.

Being alone with her, seeing her smile like that, knowing that she wasn't pushing him away for telling her the truth, it was too much for the scoundrel to resist. A sudden impulse overtook him and before he could think, he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, careful not to dislodge the pack or the helmet. Aeryn stiffened in complete surprise and eyed him warily, but didn't pull away as she stared up into his unreadable gaze. "Atton…what…?"

"I have a very bad feeling about this meeting," he explained quietly, letting some of his fear seep into his words. "I don't know how, but I just _know_ something big is going to happen. If…if something happens to one of us…well, I've wanted to do this for a long time, and nothing's going to stop me now." His face dipped toward hers, and the scoundrel's breath was hot against her lips as he added, "But you can slap me afterward if you want."

As his lips brushed hers, Aeryn froze, breathless and a little afraid, but she slowly relaxed under the tender and undemanding kiss. He opened his mind then and let her experience some of the affection and protectiveness he felt toward her, feelings he'd been trying to stifle since they'd met on Peragus, and seeing him so exposed, Aeryn leaned into the kiss and twined the fingers of her free hand into his hair. Feeling his emotions mirrored in her, Atton grew bold and cupped her jaw in his other hand as he ran his tongue over her slightly parted lips. With a regretful sigh, Aeryn pulled away.

"I…" Atton eased his hold on her and stepped away, looking a bit sheepish, "I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry."

Smirking, Aeryn said, "Well, don't be _sorry_. It's just that…."

"You have somewhere to be," Atton finished for her, then added with a smirk of his own, "and I guess I'm not really sorry."

Aeryn gave a short laugh, "And I'm not surprised. When this is over," she started to back away, the Force warning her to hurry to her meeting, "we'll talk. Until then, keep everyone on my ship safe."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a half-salute.

Atton didn't remember a thing about the walk back to the Hawk, expect that he couldn't stop thinking about the tingling heat of her lips on his. _Maybe this whole being open and honest thing isn't so bad after all._

The ship was peaceful when he stepped on board, but as he made the turn at the top of the loading ramp Atton felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. Before he could move, he was thrown hard against the wall of the narrow hallway, his air supply partially cut off by a crushing force at his throat. The scoundrel lashed out at his attacker, but his blows hit nothing but air. Struggling for breath, he snarled as his focus landed on the woman at the end of the hallway.

"What…took you so long?" he wheezed, defiant and angry despite being helpless.

Kreia sneered as she approached him, her hand raised as she continued her Force hold on his neck. "You were not a threat until now, fool. You have no idea how much harm your actions will cause."

Atton forced a sharp, bitter laugh through his constricted throat. "You…lecture me…about harming her? Talk about…duplicity."

"Pretend for a moment that you are not a complete imbecile," the old woman murmured with palpable condescension. "There is a reason Jedi do not form intimate bonds – they are a distraction that can be used against them. What would a Sith do with the knowledge that you are important to her? How would he use it, fool?"

Atton's heart clenched with guilt; it was an answer he knew all too well. "Since you're…the former Sith Lord…why don't you…tell me."

"Because you already know," she hissed. "They will break her, and all that rests on her will be lost when she falls. A fool you may be, but even you can see this."

With a grim smile, Atton goaded, "Why not…just kill me now then? I'm sure…she'll be more than…understanding."

The pressure on the scoundrel's throat increased dramatically until he thought his windpipe would crush under the weight. _Piss off the old witch, really smart move._ "Do not think it has not crossed my mind," Kreia said with cold malevolence. "I could handle her wrath, fool, and your death could easily be made to look like an accident…or perhaps it would be better to say you simply abandoned her. Would she really be surprised?" Atton shuddered and felt a thrill of real fear as black spots swam in the corner of his vision.

"However…" with a jolt, Atton landed hard on the floor, holding his throat and gulping air as Kreia turned from him, "there is still a role for you to play." She paused and turned her head toward him for a moment. "A role I will be glad for you to take when the time comes. Until that day, heed my words and do not distract her. She is far more vital than you could ever imagine."

-

It was hard for Aeryn to part with Atton after he kissed her like that, and if the Force wasn't urging her on so insistently, she probably would have forgotten all about her current mission. It was not the kind of thing she'd expected from Atton – so tender and honest, more like a token of affection than a demanding passion.

_That was the first time anyone has kissed me since Malak, _she realized as she hurried down the street. _It was so different though…kissing Malak felt wrong…because it __**was**__ wrong, according to the Code we'd sworn to live by. Atton was afraid I would despise him…he really has no idea how alike we are…._

"Well, that was just plain adorable." Aeryn spun around as a small, young human female wearing a very revealing shirt and skintight pants swaggered out of the shadows. "Funny, I always thought your kind wasn't allowed to suck face like that."

Aeryn's lightsaber jumped into her hand, but she made no effort to active it just yet. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, me?" the young woman was all innocence and sarcastic smiles. "I'm no one important, believe me. Just a bounty hunter looking for the 'last of the Jedi.' You wouldn't have happened to see any of those around here, would you?"

Blinking in surprise, Aeryn took a closer look at the woman. Once she got past the ridiculous amount of skin the smaller woman was showing, Aeryn realized she was armed with blasters, grenades, a vibroblade on her back and a rather unique looking rocket launcher on her wrist. The woman held herself with a quiet, deceptive confidence that told Aeryn not to underestimate her.

"Why don't you just get to the point and tell me what you want from me, hmm?" Aeryn said with obvious scorn, the call of the Force now louder than ever.

"I want what any other bounty hunter wants: the highest paying target."

Aeryn sighed, all patience with the banter leaving her. "Look, if you're going to try to collect, attack me already. I have somewhere to be and I'd rather not stand around chatting."

The bounty hunter was clearly not expecting Aeryn's response, and she actually laughed before she answered. "No, no, I'm not going to attack you. I may be young, but I'm not stupid – attacking a Jedi would get me nothing but a scorched hole in the gut I'd imagine. I'm actually here because I know where you're going, to meet with that squidhead Visquis, and I want to stop you before you walk into his trap."

"Look, I don't know how you know that, but you're not going to stop me," Aeryn said turning to continue her trip to the Jekk'Jekk Tarr. "It was nice meeting you, miss…?"

"Mira," she replied then leaned against the wall with a sigh. "Well, what am I going to tell Zez-Kai Ell now?" she muttered just loud enough for Aeryn to hear. "Damn stubborn Jedi."

Aeryn froze mid-stride. In her drive to find out why Jedi were being hunted by the Exchange, Aeryn had almost totally forgotten why she was here, what she was really looking for. Her mind wavered and she shifted her weight uncertainly for a moment before turning back to the smug bounty hunter. "I'm listening."

"Good," Mira winked, "but the middle of the street isn't the best place to stand and chat, at least not on this moon. Your friend wants to meet you at my place – _before_ you run head on into this trap."

Aeryn gave her a dry stare. "And I'm just supposed to trust you? Some random kid bounty hunter who throws out a name and thinks she's got it all figured out?"

Real anger flashed across Mira's face, but she hid it quickly under impatience. "Look, I'm trying to help you here, _Jedi_. I know you've been asking for this guy, and I _thought_ I'd do you both a favor, but I can see I'm wasting my time." The young woman spun on her heels and made to walk away.

"Oh knock off the dramatics for Force sake," Aeryn snapped and Mira turned to her with a cold look. "Your offer sounds as much like a trap as Visquis', but too bad for him, finding Master Ell is more important."

"So now you want my help."

Aeryn forced herself not to roll her eyes at the impertinent look on the younger woman's face. "If you're telling the truth, then yes."

-

Visas roused herself from her meditations with a start. From the moment she'd seen the message from the Quarren Exchange Boss, the Miraluka had felt increasing unease creep over her. Something was about to happen, but the Force was turbulent on Nar Shaddaa, and not even solitary mediation had helped clarify the matter. Now the urgency had risen to a crescendo and she felt driven to seek out the others aboard the _Hawk_.

Moving soundlessly down the hallway, she found the Iridonian mechanic crouched in the garage, hard at work as always. Not wanting to startle him, she moved into his peripheral vision before she spoke. "We are in danger."

Bao-Dur rocked back on his heels and regarded her with hidden curiosity. "How do you know?" he asked softly.

"Can't you feel it?" Visas whispered, urgency leaking into her hushed voice, and Bao-Dur felt a twinge of fear as the words confirmed some nagging feeling he'd been suffering. "The air itself is alive with tension…something…some_one_ is coming."

Sharp footsteps outside the door turned the pair's attention to the door just before a distressed Atton, blaster pistols in hand, appeared in the doorway. If he was surprised to find the two together, he hid it immediately as he said, "Get your asses armed and ready – we're about to be attacked."

"What?" Bao-Dur stood and frowned at the scoundrel in obvious doubt. "I hear nothing. Why would anyone attack us?"

Atton looked ready to break from the room at any moment, but said, almost as if to himself, "I should have realized it when the assassins attacked us. The bounty hunter truce – the _law_ around here – it's over. I don't know how this could have happened, but I'd wager my weight in spice it has something to do with our fearless leader."

Visas frowned. "Truce?"

"It's a…silent agreement," Atton tried to explain, "that keeps the hunters from stealing from each other, taking their bounties or…starting wars and things like that. Like a moral guideline for the immoral."

"I don't understand," the Zabrak cut in, "why would bounty hunters come after us? The bounty is only on Jedi, right?"

The scoundrel sighed in disgusted exasperation. "Please tell me you're not always this naïve." Turning to Visas he growled, "I'm sure _you_ understand this tactic very well."

The Miraluka gave no indication that his words bothered her, and she said in a very quiet voice, "Not as well as some." Atton glared at her as she turned to Bao-Dur and explained, "They are coming to kill us in order to break her – to make her weak enough to be captured. It is a Sith technique, though clearly not exclusively theirs."

"Exactly," Atton said as he started to back out of the room, "so let's not sit around here chatting, shall we? They probably have the ship surrounded by now, but the loading ramp is closed, so I think we should wait for them to make the first move. Oh," he turned his back and called out over his shoulder, "and one of you better tell the old witch what's going on because I'm sure as hell not going to."

-

_Ughh…why does my head always hurt when I wake up?_

Aeryn groaned aloud as she tried to raise her head and open her eyes, but the world was spinning and she let her body settle back onto what she assumed was the cold ground. _What is going on?_

"Easy, child." The deep and slightly familiar voice nearby forced Aeryn to open her eyes, and she tried in vain to focus on the blurred figure crouched beside her. "Looks like you hit your head pretty hard when you passed out."

Aeryn relaxed as the voice clicked into place in her memories. "Master Ell," she croaked, her throat raw and tight.

The aging Jedi Master shook his head sadly. "Not anymore. Call me Zez-Kai…" his voice drifted off, "even that name I hardly deserve anymore…."

Slowly sitting up, Aeryn leaned against the wall as she gained her bearings, glad that she was feeling better with every moment that passed. "What happened? Last thing I remember…I was…" Aeryn's face turn to stone and her eyes narrowed, "_Mira_."

Zez-Kai gave a mirthless chuckle. "Yes, it seems our brazen mutual friend decided to take matters into her own hands. Not that I'm surprised."

"She stole the damned suit," Aeryn spat as she peered around the filthy apartment that Mira called "home." Flashes of memory started to come back. "I traded one trap for another – I'm such an idiot." Aeryn sighed in disgust, then gazed at the Jedi Master. "Well, at least I found you."

"That you did," the older man said warily as he stood and crossed his arms over his chest. Aeryn forced herself to her feet, stretching her stiff limbs and ignoring the throbbing in her head. "I'm decidedly anxious to hear why you've been looking for me, but I'm afraid it will have to wait. Our little bounty hunter friend went to your meeting in your place, for reasons I cannot imagine, and by now I'm sure she is in far over her head."

"Should just let the little nuisance get what's coming to her," Aeryn muttered angrily, but she caught the sharp stare of Zez-Kai. "Oh, don't look like that, I'm going after her - and there may still be a chance for me to get some answers about this Jedi bounty."

"Good," he said with a hint of relief. "It's hard for me to judge your intentions, Exile." His eyes fixated on the Sith tattoos on her forehead, and Aeryn felt an irrational guilt and shame, but she swallowed the words of apology that sprang to her lips.

"The problem is, Mira stole the suit," Aeryn ground out, trying to stay focused on the present. "It was my only ticket into the Jekk'Jekk Tarr."

The first tiny traces of amusement showed on Zez-Kai's face as he lifted an eyebrow at her. "You think Jedi need a space suit simply because there is not breathable air?"

Blinking in astonishment, Aeryn stammered for a moment. "W-well…yes?"

The old Master gave a wry headshake and led her from the apartment. "Then you have much to learn. Let us hope you prove to be as much a quick study as you once were."


	22. Chapter 21

This will be a long Author's Note...I'm hoping not longer than the actual chapter itself.

First, I'm sorry for the long delay. I made the fatal mistake of buying _Mass Effect_ and that game (and its fan-ficable plot(s)) had consumed my brain for a while. I'm working on a few one-shots and an eventual full fic for it, but I'm going to finish this story before I get consumed by that project. I'm hoping that means my updates will be normal again, but I'm not certain since I have a flurry of real life activity coming soon. This chapter skips ahead a little bit (I never was a big fan of the insane POV changes at this point), but hopefully it won't be too confusing. I'm looking forward to writing the next few chapters, so that should push me to write them faster. Oh, and I discovered a fic in the M section that has an Exile named Aeryn - our fics aren't related in any way. Just FYI. I think I'm done blathering on...so thanks for the past reviews and I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One – Capture

_Keep running. All she had to do was keep running._

_Each breath tore from her lungs in ragged gasps, fear like a dagger through her sanity, and she hissed in pain as her foot caught on yet another sharp stone, wrenching her already tender ankle._

_Don't stop._

_Forced onward by sheer will alone, she stumbled up a rocky hill, clawing and scrambling in the moonless darkness. Up, up…up…her movements became sluggish as exhaustion weighed her down and her mind screamed for sleep. How long had it been since she'd slept? Two…three days? She couldn't remember, didn't want to think about the nightmare that surrounded her, the madness that pulled at the corners of her mind._

_Reaching out for another handhold, she felt herself falling forward, and gasping in surprise she collapsed on the floor of a small cave. She could see nothing in the inky blackness, the glimmering stars seeming to mock her with their insufficient light._

_She crawled forward like an animal, holding her breath as she groped blindly ahead of her and hoped desperately that this was a place of safety. Was there such a thing as safety anymore? Could she hide from him here? Would he give up if he could not find her?_

_Her hand collided with cool stones as she reached the back of the cave, and not knowing what else to do, she pressed her back to the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears as she strained for the slightest sound, and her erratic breathing seemed to echo too loudly. He would hear…he would __**know**__…and now she was trapped in a cave with nowhere to run…._

_Panic sparked violently in her mind, and she lurched forward, ready to spring from the cave, but in that instant, she saw a shadow move across the shadows. A wrath, a_ _trick of the eyes, perhaps, caused by lack of rest, but enough to paralyze her in place, breathing frozen, unblinking, unmoving._

_He was there. He had to be. Even the stars were gone now, and it could be nothing else, no one else but him. Nearly petrified with terror, she pressed harder into the stones, trembling as she shook her head, knowing there was no escape now. A draft of cold air behind her brought a thin strand of reason back to her mind. Reaching out, she fingered the edges of a crevice, just wide enough that perhaps she could squeeze through…._

_A sharp scuffle near the cave's entrance and she was diving headlong into the_ _small opening, twisting and squirming as she clawed her way forward. At one point, her shoulders stuck and she could barely keep herself from screaming in abject fear, but with a determined wrench of her body, she kept inching forward, toward the tiny sliver of stars ahead. Toward freedom. Toward hope._

_After an eternity of scrambling, she found herself outside once more, on a narrow ledge over a yawning chasm at her feet. For a small moment, she felt a thrill of triumph. There was no way he'd be able to track her through the crevice, and perhaps he would give up…if she only stayed hidden long enough…._

_The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end just before she heard the deep, unnatural voice. "You have certainly given me a lot of trouble, fallen one. It must run in your family." She stared up at a ledge above her head, shuddering at the dark outline of a man standing out against the starry sky. "A pity he wants you alive – it would be much easier to simply kill you."_

_Her eyes flickered back to the safety of the crevice, and her half-manic state had her convinced that everything would just go away if she hid there once more._

"_I do hope you're not intending to make me drag you out of there. It would only take another day or so before you're too weak to resist, so I would prefer you not waste my time."_

_Breathing heavily and fighting back the panic that grew by the moment, she teetered on the edge of her tiny refuge, gasping as she struggled for balance. Why would he want her alive? If he wanted to keep her alive, if there was someone that commanded him that needed her alive, then perhaps death would be better…never get captured…._

_She shot him a crazed and defiant look, not caring if it was lost in the darkness, and without waiting for her mind to conjure up more madness, she stepped backward off the edge of the cliff._

-

Aeryn bolted upright, her eyes wide and breathing heavy, utterly unaware of her surroundings. Despite the danger, her mind stretched to its limits as she willed the Force to find her hunted twin. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she began to shake slightly from the effort, but she did not waver. _Revan, where are you? Don't do this. Please…._

_Calm yourself, Exile._

Aeryn ignored Kreia's presence and continued her increasingly frantic search, stretching her senses until a sharp pain began growing at the base of her skull.

_Stop! You are harming yourself in your foolishness, and thereby harming me._

_I don't care!_ Aeryn was nearly hysterical. _I have to find her, I have to help her…have to stop him!_

She tried to continue her search, but for the first time since discovering the bond between them, Kreia openly dominated Aeryn. Feeling as though a million tiny arms were snaked around her will, Aeryn was roughly thrust back into herself and held fast by Kreia's power. Aeryn was too shocked by the abrupt move to try to resist.

_Fool! They are looking for you – it is not **her** they want, but **you**. Searching for her, opening yourself up to their probes will only give them what they seek._

_Then she is in danger because of me and that's all the more reason to find her now!_

_You are not yet ready for this, Exile. You will have to face this threat, make no mistake, but if you face it now, you will fail and everything you and your sister have ever fought for will be for naught._

_I will not lose her, Kreia! _

_You sister is already lost._

_No! She is not dead – if she were I would feel it. _The thoughts lacked conviction.

_I did not say she was dead, child. There are worse fates than death. I…cannot say what will happen to her, but Revan knew the risks and she would not wish for you to sacrifice yourself needlessly. _There was an odd tenderness in Kreia's tone that Aeryn found startling and more than a little unnerving.

Rationality began to take over and Aeryn slowly relaxed, and so Kreia eased her hold on the other woman's mind. As she blinked at her strange surroundings, Aeryn wondered, _Where the hell am I?_

_You are aboard Goto's yacht, and we are on our way to…"rescue" you. Be ready to make your escape._

With that, Kreia abruptly left Aeryn's thoughts. The Exile stood and rubbed her stiff neck, pushing down flashes of the vision of Revan that rose undesired, and instead tried to remember just how she'd ended up here. There would be time to think of the vision later.

She recalled learning to "breathe" through the Force. Master Ell had shown her the technique and with a bit of internal guidance from Kreia, Aeryn had been able to adapt to the interior of the Jekk'Jekk Tarr with relative ease. However, the sudden appearance of two humans had caused quite a stir amongst the cantina's inhabitants, and the pair had been forced to fight their way through the place. Zez-Kai Ell had held them off while Aeryn had pursued the Exchange through a series of tunnels.

_Then…there was fighting and…locks…a trap…and a voice…._

"Ah, you have awakened. Finally."

_**That** voice._

-

"Are all of your plans this damned stupid?" Dodging behind a crate, Mira prepared another sonic grenade while Atton held the attention of the attacking droids.

"Define 'stupid,'" he shouted back, wincing as a blaster shot grazed his shoulder.

"Running blindly through a ship swarming with droids hell bent on killing us," she paused to swing to her feet and fire her wrist launcher, "trying to rescue someone who is probably already dead."

The pair ducked low and covered their ears as the sonic blast ripped through the room, effectively neutralizing the droids blocking the next room. Atton was tense when Mira looked up at him, but there was certainty in his voice. "She's alive. And if that's how you define 'stupid,' then yes, all of them are this stupid."

As they approached the now quiet hallway cautiously, Mira muttered, "Remind me to stay on the ship next time."

"'Next time?' Oh, honey, there won't be a next time. You'll be lucky if Aeryn doesn't kill you when we find her."

Mira rolled her eyes, but something in Atton's face gave her pause, and she wondered if he was being serious. Zez-Kai Ell appeared behind him and Atton jumped, startled as he materialized out of the shadows. "I've found her," the Jedi Master explained, clearly unfazed by the glare of the scoundrel, "but we must hurry."

"Ya think?" Atton grumbled, but obediently followed the older man through the labyrinth-like ship.

Master Ell stopped in front of a large door, his brow furrowed as he focused on the metal. "There are turrets behind this door, and she is beyond them. Prepare yourselves – this will not be pleasant," he said, then lifted his hand toward the door.

"Whoa, whoa!" Mira interrupted, drawing the old man's attention. "Give me twenty seconds, okay?" Although he frowned, Zez-Kai nodded and Mira quickly ducked behind a nearby security station. There came the sound of metal on metal, a hissing spark and quiet curse from the flame-haired huntress, then a grunt of satisfaction. "Okay," she said, "feel free to continue on with this brilliant invasion strategy."

Master Ell raised a brow at her, but said nothing as he used the Force to slide open the doors. The turrets were silent and still, disabled. "Nicely done," the Jedi Master acknowledged, but Mira's smirk faded as the distinct electric hum of approaching droids filled the hall behind them. "Quickly," Master Ell said, igniting his brilliant violet blades, "get the Exile. I will hold off these machines."

Atton gave Mira a quick look, and the two broke away as one down the hall, both resisting the urge to turn as blaster fire erupted behind them. As the door opened before them into a large, circular room, Atton froze in his tracks.

She was pacing, and she looked pissed. This was not a good sign.

"Aeryn," he said with more concern than he intended to, but her fierce expression softened a bit at the sound. "Are you alright?"

"No, not really," she ground out, though there was relief in her voice, "but I suppose I will be. I have to be, right?" She made the mistake of letting herself be drawn into the scoundrel's worried hazel eyes, and for a long moment all she could think about was how relieved she was to see him.

"Wow, such restraint." Mira lounged against the door as if they were standing in a cantina instead of an enemy stronghold. "I'd have thought you'd be tasting the back of her throat by now."

A pale blue flash and the young bounty hunter found herself staring down her nose at the tip of a lightsaber. "This whole thing is your fault," Aeryn spat, venting her frustration on the startled woman. "You could have gotten us all killed, you fool."

Aeryn was immediately sick to her stomach as she realized how like Kreia she sounded, and she felt something close to shame as Atton caught her eyes once more. "Mira may have started most of this," he said slowly, "but she helped us get to you. As much as I don't mind the idea of you cutting out her vocal cords, I think it might seem a bit ungrateful."

Backing down, Aeryn deactivated her lightsaber and frowned at the ground for a moment. The vision of Revan weighed heavily on her, along with the stress of a very unpleasant conversation with Goto, but she wasn't certain how to explain her anger to her companions. Thankfully, Master Ell interrupted, enabling her to put off that unpleasantness.

"I believe we have a clear run to the ship," he said, hurriedly acknowledging Aeryn's surprised stare with a sharp nod.

Recovering quickly, Aeryn agreed, "Then let's go."


	23. Chapter 22

I'm going to start putting my notes at the bottom from now on...

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two – Finding Balance 

It was too much. One human mind couldn't possibly manage it all without breaking. There were too many choices, too much was riding on every nuance of these decisions; it was just too much _responsibility_. How could one person, just one single creature, be the focal point of it all?

It didn't seem fair somehow. Why should she be saddled with all the galaxy's baggage? What would they do if she just up and left it all behind, refused to play the role that everyone expected her to accept without flinching? But it was never that simple. What are you left with when fate sounds like bantashit but coincidence is laughable?

_You're left with the Force,_ Aeryn admitted bitterly.

So what if she had been a General? So much had changed since then. She had believed in Revan's path then, and despite the painful rift that had formed inside the Jedi order, there was nothing that could have deterred her from fighting the Mandelorians.

Malachor V had changed everything. She wasn't just severed from the Force, she was separated from _life_, and the only two people she'd loved and expected to support her had betrayed her in the worst possible way. The things she'd done to drown the pain after she was Exiled shamed her to even think of.

Idly she wondered if this was what a mental breakdown felt like. She was oddly detached, as if she were watching someone else pace furiously inside the locked cargo hold. A part of her knew she should feel guilty for the fear that radiated from her crew, but she couldn't really bring herself to give a damn. They all expected so much from her – she was entitled to freak out once in a while.

Maybe it was the hollow look of hopeless self-loathing on Zez-Kai Ell's face when they'd talked after leaving Goto's yacht – she'd never seen someone blame themselves so much. Certainly her little chat with Goto before her "rescue" hadn't helped, and the sudden appearance of his fat droid spy made her blood boil. Mira's insistence that she was not about to leave her "bounty" out of her sight made Aeryn wonder half-heartedly if she'd made a mistake not cutting down the tramp when she'd felt the urge. And of course…there was the vision….

In the end, however, it had been one simple question that had made her snap. After leaving Master Ell back on the smuggler's moon with the promise that he'd meet with the remaining Council members on Dantooine when the time came, Atton had turned to her expectantly. "So, where to now?"

It had been a sensible question, hadn't it? Their business on Nar Shaddaa was concluded and it was time to move on – so why had she stormed out of the room and locked herself in the hold without a single word?

Her legs were beginning to ache from the last hour of pacing, and so she reluctantly eased herself to the floor, her back against a crate. They were worried about her, and for the fiftieth time she wished she couldn't feel them through the Force – how much easier would it be if she could just be selfish and not care what they felt? Even Kreia, who'd been suspiciously absent while Master Ell had been aboard, had paused outside the cargo hold door. But, like the rest of the crew, she'd left Aeryn's tantrum uninterrupted.

Was it unfair of her to hide herself away? Anger, dark and hungry, roiled inside her; she wanted to scream, to cry, and to rip the ship around her to shreds. Wasn't it better for her to separate herself from them for a time rather than try to smile and pretend she was the strong leader they all expected her to be?

What would Revan do? In an instant, the anger shifted to guilt. Revan was out there being hunted relentlessly, putting her life, her sanity on the line for the rest of the galaxy, and here her twin sat, wallowing in self-pity. Unlike Revan, she had the resources and assistance to make a difference in this situation, and sitting on her ass wasn't helping anyone, least of all Revan.

Exhausted as she was, Aeryn pushed herself off the floor, using her shame to steel her resolve. As quietly as possible, she made her way toward the cockpit, relieved that she encountered no one along the way. Atton was sitting with his feet up on the center console, frowning vacantly out at the stars as they orbited Nar Shaddaa. When Aeryn laid her hand on his shoulder, he jumped.

Without waiting for him to speak, she instructed, "Set course for Onderon, please."

"You got it," the scoundrel nodded. He opened his mouth to say more, but Aeryn shook her head slightly and turned to leave. Atton hesitated, then caught her hand and said softly, "I'm here if you need me, sweetheart." He released her and turned to the control console before she could give any response.

She stared at the back of his head for a few seconds, her emotions torn, and then turned down the hallway. She wanted to talk to Bao-Dur – his advice had always been dead on, and she knew he would be relieved if she shared some of her fears, but somehow it just didn't feel right. None of them deserved to be burdened with things that were clearly meant for her to bear; at the same time, she knew that she was in no shape to be alone. Not now, not with all that was going through her mind. She found Visas as she expected she would – meditating.

"Your mind is in turmoil," the Miraluka observed as Aeryn entered the dorm.

"I'm aware of that," Aeryn replied blandly. "I was hoping you could help me."

Visas nodded once and gestured for Aeryn to sit across from her. "I am not certain I understand completely how you feel," the veiled woman said carefully. "I have always served, never lead, and so your burdens seem alien to me. I can however, follow you into your meditations and help you find your center. Perhaps you will find what you seek there."

Aeryn sighed. "I hope so."

-

Atton woke to the strangely reassuring sound of a woman cursing colorfully in Huttese. Smiling to himself, the scoundrel stayed lounging in his chair, his eyes closed as he listened to her rant. When she'd locked herself in the hold, he'd seen the look in her eyes, that haunted, bitter expression that he'd seen all too often in the mirror. It had scared him more than he was willing to admit.

As quietly as possible, he followed the sounds to the source, hoping to see what had Aeryn so frustrated without her realizing he was there. As he passed the closed security room where their newest crewmember had taken up residence, he wondered absently if Mira was listening to the Exile's tirade. If she was, Atton realized with a touch of amusement, she was probably too intimidated by the older female to investigate.

As distressing as Aeryn's mood swings had been lately, Atton couldn't suppress a smile at the image of the loud-mouthed huntress faced with Aeryn's 'saber. She grated on his nerves, and seeing Mira taken down a peg had certainly been satisfying. Atton's train of thought vanished as he stopped just inside the common room.

Aeryn was standing at the door of a small storage room just off the main room, wearing only her small under robe and a thin sheen of sweat. Bent at the waist, a makeshift crowbar in one hand while the other braced the wall, she strained and hissed foul insults under her breath at the apparently jammed lock. Arms crossed over his chest and a smirk firmly in place, Atton leaned back against the wall and watched the show. This was better than watching her dance he decided.

After a few more moments of struggle, Aeryn gave an exasperated sigh and slumped against the doorframe. "You're just going to stand there ogling me aren't you?" she grumbled without turning around.

"If I come over there and help you, I'll miss the great view from over here."

"And they say chivalry is dead." She turned to the scoundrel with a look of equal parts amusement and annoyance, blowing a lanky lock of ebony hair out of her eyes. Atton was relived to see the expression, a look she'd been giving him for months, instead of that panicked, hunted fear he'd seen earlier. Whatever had happened to her seemed to have passed, or perhaps she was just hiding it well. With a jolt of worry, Atton wondered if he'd somehow contributed to her meltdown, then cursed Kreia for making him think like that. He hated the old witch even more because he knew she was right. If Aeryn cared about him, he would become her weakness.

The scoundrel suddenly realized she was staring at him strangely, almost suspiciously and he quickly hid his thoughts. "So," he pushed himself off the wall and approached her, "what seems to be the trouble here ma'am?"

She studied him for a few seconds longer then looked down at the locked door with a scowl. "The lock's jammed. We always had trouble with this door, but I can't seem to wedge it open. I think there's something inside pushed against the locking mechanism."

A brief inspection confirmed her conclusion. "Why don't you just use your magic wand," he motioned toward her lightsaber, "and cut the lock?"

"Despite what you may think, I _do_ try to avoid damaging my own property," Aeryn said dryly. "Besides, jamming my lightsaber into the unknown is probably not very smart."

"I could get it open."

The Exile and her companion turned toward Mira's carefully neutral voice. There was an awkward silence of sorts, and Atton looked from one woman to the other, wondering if there was some secret female code being exchanged that he couldn't possibly hope to decipher. He was a little surprised, and perhaps even secretly relieved when Aeryn shrugged. "What do you suggest?"

Mira approached them and squatted in front of the locking mechanism. "Well," she started with a thoughtful frown, "a small explosive inserted right here," she traced her finger along the edge of the door, "would likely have enough force to kick back whatever's holding the lock jammed but not actually damage anything."

Aeryn blinked. "You want to use a bomb to open my door."

With an exaggerated sigh, Mira stood and crossed her arms defensively over her chest. "Explosives come in all sizes, Jedi. This one would be the size of a pinhead and wouldn't even be strong enough to dent the metal. Well, not much anyway." Aeryn frowned doubtfully. "Look, you asked my advice, and there it is."

The red head looked ready to walk away, so Aeryn said quickly, "No, no, let's try it. Just…" she glanced around the _Hawk_ for a moment, "don't blow up my ship, okay?"

Mira suppressed an eye roll as she immediately set to work on the door. "I'll do my best." Atton and Aeryn both watched the woman work, and the scoundrel was silently impressed with the deft touch of someone obviously quite young. A few minutes later, Mira nodded to herself in satisfaction and stood up. "Okay, it's ready. So just…stand back a little." Aeryn eyed her worriedly. "Just in case."

"I don't like the sound of that," the Exile muttered, but she and Atton backed away behind the center console. Pressing a few buttons on her wrist launcher, which seemed to have multiple uses for the bounty hunter, Mira joined them.

"Here goes nothing." There was a muffled explosion, followed by the sound of metal shifting against metal and a slight burning smell. "Sounds like that might have done the trick."

"Whatever was jammed moved alright," Aeryn nodded as they all approached the door once more. "Hopefully it was enough to get the damned thing open."

Atton took the initiative and jiggled the lock experimentally. "It feels loose," he said, tugging harder against the door using two hands. "It just might…."

The door hissed open suddenly and Atton stumbled back with a decidedly unmanly yelp as a mass of reddish metal collapsed on top of him. Landing hard on his rear end, the scoundrel scrambled back, kicking the limp assassin droid off of him as he stared wide-eyed.

After the initial shock, Aeryn clamped both hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Atton shot her a wounded look and climbed to his feet with as much dignity as he could muster, and Aeryn tried to squelch her amusement. "I'm sorry," she choked out. "The look on your face…."

Atton scowled. "Do you make a habit of keeping assassin droids in your closets? I suppose it wouldn't really surprise me." Embarrassed as he was, it was nice to see Aeryn laughing…even at his expense.

"No, not really," Aeryn said with a final, short laugh. "This is…" she frowned, but shook off whatever she was thinking, "this _was_ Revan's droid, HK-47. Her personal assassin slave, so to speak." Her distaste for the rumpled hunk of metal on the floor was palpable.

"Is it functional?" Mira asked, curiously eyeing the droid as she knelt beside it.

Joining the younger woman, Aeryn did a cursory inspection and shrugged. "He looks to be about the same condition I left him in when we parted ways. How he ended up in here, and shut down, is a mystery though."

"Well if he's functional, we should just ask him." Mira reached for the droid's activation switch. Aeryn lunged to stop her, but it was too late.

The instant his yellow eyes came to life, HK knocked Mira back, snatching her blaster from the holster on her hip in one smooth movement. With reflexes even a Jedi would find hard to follow, the droid seized Aeryn roughly by the throat with one hand and pressed the blaster to her temple with the other as he slowly forced her to her feet. Aeryn kept her hands carefully away from her lightsaber, not wanting to give the droid any excuse to use his stolen weapon. While Mira scrambled backward and to her feet, Atton had drawn his blaster and taken precise aim at the droid's vital functions, and the scoundrel shifted his weight uneasily from foot to foot, waiting for Aeryn to give him some kind of sign.

"Nice to see you, HK," she strained out through his vice-like grip on her throat.

"Confirmation: Indeed it is nice to see you, meatbag, considering I am about to win our little game. Mockery: Unless of course you would like to beg for your life first. Organics seem to enjoy doing that."

Aeryn tried to chuckle, but the sound came out more like a strangled cough. "Unfortunately for you, I'm afraid the rules have changed a bit since you were last activated."

"Candid Statement: I am certain you will understand my reluctance to believe any words from you, Sith meatbag, considering that you broke the rules on our last meeting."

"I didn't actually _break_ the rules. Technically. I _did_ repair you, remember?"

"Argument: Indeed you did so at the command of my Master, but regardless, your actions violated the terms of our competition. Conclusion: Therefore, I am obligated to carry the contest to a similar level of violence."

"Sorry to hold back your blood lust," Aeryn ground out, "but you can't directly kill your own Master, HK."

"Confirmation: Certainly not. Fortunately for me, my master is Revan."

Aeryn shook her head. "Fortunately for _me_, your programming was altered to make you serve the owner of the _Ebon Hawk_. Revan made sure of that in case something happened to her."

If it was possible for a droid to look unsettled, that is exactly how HK-47 looked as he shifted his weight and hesitated briefly. "Confused Query: Who is the current owner of this ship?"

"That would be her," Atton growled at the assassin droid as he nodded his head toward Aeryn.

The droid's grip slackened slightly, but clearly he was not programmed to believe everything he was told on faith. "Query: Where is Master Revan?"

"We're not sure," Aeryn said, trying to keep her face neutral. "She's been missing for almost four months." She gestured to the center console. "Confirm the ship's logs. I've been in command since she disappeared."

HK moved her over toward the console and slowly released her throat, though he kept the gun trained on her face as he punched commands into the ship's computer. Eventually the gun was lowered.

"Statement: My apologies." With a flick of his metal wrist, the droid offered Mira her blaster grip first, which the huntress accepted with a wary look, then stood at attention in front of Aeryn. "HK-47 is ready to serve…Master."

"I, uh…" Aeryn hesitated, clearly surprised, "I guess the best thing for you would be to shut down for now. We're in between worlds."

"Confirmation: Of course, Master." The tall droid moved back into the storage closet and promptly shut himself down. Aeryn was surprised at his accommodating attitude, and she wondered if he was simply trying to absorb the idea of having a new master. It didn't seem likely.

Aeryn spun on Mira with a harsh glare. "I can't believe I have to say this out loud, but could you please refrain from activating any future assassin droids until you've asked me if it's safe?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" Mira raised an eyebrow at her. "It's your sister's droid - it never crossed my mind that he would be out for your blood!"

"You're going to have to tell me about this little contest," Atton muttered, his body shaking a bit from unspent adrenaline.

Aeryn waved him off with a tired look. "Another time. I need to get some actual sleep once in a while." She frowned around the ship for a moment, though she looked more thoughtful than unhappy, before making her way toward the dorms, muttering under her breath. "Ship full of Force sensitives and crazy ass droids – it's like a damned circus around here."

* * *

The first half of this chapter is to counter all the Mary-Sue Exile's out there who always seem to smile and take everything in perfect stride without so much as a hair out of place. (I'm not naming any specific story, especially since I haven't read any fics for KotOR2 in over a year, but I know they're out there.) As for HK, I've been putting off adding him into the story because the character list gets pretty cluttered as it is, and sadly he doesn't really have much to add to the plot since the Exile is Revan's sister. Anyway, thanks for the reviews (I still feel like a jerk for not responding to them, but my free time is just so limited), and I'll try to get another chapter up in a few days. 


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three – Obstacles

She hated space travel. Nar Shaddaa wasn't exactly the kind of place someone would feel homesick over, yet that's exactly how Mira would have described her feelings after more than a week on the _Ebon Hawk_.

The place was like a tomb. Despite the half dozen humanoid life forms bouncing around the ship, each seemed to be in their own separate world with almost no interaction between them - except for Aeryn. She was the only link between an otherwise indifferent (at best) accumulation of people, drifting through the ship to meditate with Visas, work quietly beside Bao-Dur, trade jabs with Atton, or share guarded words with the young huntress. Only Kreia seemed completely segregated from the rest, and Mira often wondered why the crazy old witch was there at all, but she sensed that there was something more going on than she was being told. Whatever the case, Kreia didn't seem to mind being the obvious outcast among outcasts, and the others were content to leave it at that.

Just as Aeryn wasn't overly fond of Mira, the red-mane huntress felt the same way about the temperamental Exile, but Mira figured that was because neither woman was the type to really have female friends. Several times the bounty hunter had questioned her reasons for joining this crazy group, but it was too late to back out now. The sad truth was that she could care less about Aeryn and her "cause." She saw this ship as the fastest way off Nar Shaddaa, which had in only a few hours time gone from her home to the most dangerous place for her to be. With the Truce violated, every bounty hunter on the smuggler's moon would be out for blood, and she needed a way to wait it out. Hopefully in time she and the crew would at least be able to tolerate each other, if nothing else.

Sitting in the security room by herself probably hadn't done much to break down boundaries. That, coupled with the fact that she'd felt close to losing her mind to the silence, had driven Mira to wander the halls of the _Hawk_. Only two days into their trip to Onderon, she'd found herself in the garage, watching the enigmatic Iridonian tech working tirelessly on some intricate yet completely inane repair. At some point, she'd offered to give him a hand, and since then, she'd spent most of her time assisting him with mundane tasks and having one-sided conversations with the soft-spoken man. But still, it was better than silence, she figured.

Bao-Dur was utterly focused on a small object on the workbench when Mira walked into the garage, and he didn't even notice her curious gaze until she spoke. "What is that?" she asked with a confused frown.

The tech gave her an appraising look, and then turned back to the workbench with an easy shrug. "Simply put, it's a tool." He fitted the last few parts together so quickly, it was clear he could have done so with his eyes closed, and then pressed a small button on the top of the device. With a chirping beep, the tiny sphere rose from the bench and floated in a circle around Mira's head.

"It's…uh…cute," Mira offered, eying the remote warily, somehow making the word "cute" sound distinctly like "useless."

Bao-Dur responded with a bemused grunt. "It serves its purpose. I made it when I was still practically a kid, and it's helped me over the years on odd jobs. Figured it would come in handy around here."

Mira raised a brow at him, surprised at the amount of information he was offering. It was probably the most he'd ever spoken to her in one breath, and she wondered if this little droid was somehow more than he made it seem. "That's true. I bet it can get all sorts of places we can't reach."

Nodding, Bao looked ready to say more, but the remote abruptly gave a shrill squeak and sped toward the garage door. Aeryn had just wandered in, her focus mostly on the floor, and she jumped in surprise as the driod shot toward her. Recovering almost immediately, she laughed as it danced circles around her head, beeping wildly.

"Oh my, yes it has been a long time!" she exclaimed in response to the remote. "Bao, this is the same remote from…?" She left the question hanging, a small frown on her face, and Bao-Dur nodded quietly in reply. It was clear from the way her frown deepened that she wanted to ask more, but instead she only shook her head a little. "I didn't even know you still had this guy. Where's he been?"

The Iridonian chuckled as the remote continued his noisy circumnavigation of her head. "It took some damage not long before we met, and with all that's been happening, I didn't have time to get it back up and running. Since Mira's taken up some of the slack around here, I thought I'd take advantage of my free time."

"'Free time'," Aeryn quoted with a cynical stare, "I don't think you even know what that means, my friend." She then nodded at Mira, a small smile of appreciate on her face. "Thank you for helping this big stubborn ass. He has no idea what it means to relax once in a while."

"Uh, no problem," Mira said with an uncomfortable shrug. "Just trying to find a way to fill the time."

"Space travel's not really your thing, is it?" Aeryn asked with a wry smile.

"No, not at all. In fact I hate it with a passion." The bounty hunter shrugged again and leaned against the wall casually. "What's a girl gonna do though, right? We don't always get things the way we want."

"Ain't that the truth?" Aeryn muttered. "And speaking of which, I'll have to talk to you two…" the remote squeaked in protest, "you _three_ later. I need to go talk to Kreia."

Bao's brow rose sharply. "Best of luck, General."

-

Aeryn wondered if the old woman was really meditating. She certainly appeared to be, but appearances were so deceiving, especially when it came to Kreia. Maybe all she did all day was spy on them, try to worm her way into the mind of the others when they let their defenses down. Aeryn could only hope she was either paranoid, or that the others were smarter than they sometimes acted.

"Are you going to stand in the doorway much longer?" Kreia managed to say the question in a way that made it impossible to determine if she was annoyed or just inquiring. "You are disrupting my meditations with your meandering thoughts."

Despite the overwhelming desire to snipe back at the old woman, Aeryn kept silent and sat down opposite Kreia on the floor. "We need to talk."

"Do we now? I have attempted on many occasions to inform and advise you, and most often I have met with resistance. Your stubbornness will be the death of us, you do know that."

"If you're expecting me to apologize for something, I'm afraid you'll have to be disappointed. I need to know why you were hiding from Master Ell when he was aboard."

Kreia tilted her head to the side, and Aeryn was starting to recognize this as a sign that the woman was stalling. "You assume much, Exile."

"I assume _correctly_, former Sith Lord. Now tell me, why were you avoiding him?" When Kreia did not answer, Aeryn pressed, "Is it because he would have recognized you?"

"Perhaps."

"Because you used to be a Jedi?"

"Indeed."

"But there's more to it than that, isn't there?"

"Is that not always the case?"

"Damn it, Kreia, give me something to work with here! Were you afraid he would try to harm you?"

The old woman was silent for a long time, but Aeryn sensed that pushing her more would gain her nothing. "You are partially correct," Kreia finally said slowly. "In truth, I was afraid he would harm _you_."

"Me? You mean harm me _because_ of you."

"You still do not understand? I _am_ you, Exile. Until this bond is severed, or until we both die, we are the same person and must treat each other as such. To do otherwise would lead to disaster."

Aeryn scowled, but didn't argue. "So I can expect you to hide every time we find one of the Masters."

"For our continued survival, it would be for the best if they not be made aware of my presence until the right time."

"And when exactly will that be?"

"Soon."

Aeryn scowled but remained silent. Just before she rose to leave, Kreia spoke again. "I am almost certain that you will find no comfort in my words, but you have made the right decision. Revan would not want you to compromise your current mission for her."

Aeryn bristled instantly. "How the hell would you know anything about what Revan would want?"

"Would it really surprise you that much to know she was once my student?"

Judging by Aeryn's expression, that was indeed the case. "You trained her? When?"

The old woman shrugged and tilted her head again. "Revan had many teachers, at many times. She was, and continues to be, one of the most gifted Jedi ever to live."

"So I've been told," Aeryn muttered with no hint of jealousy. "You're being evasive again."

There was a touch of annoyance in Kreia's voice. "It was not my intention to pour out my heart to you, Exile, I only wished you to know that I approve of your decision. And so would Revan."

-

"Wow, you look like you need a drink…or seven."

Aeryn gave an irritated sigh as she flopped down in the copilot's seat beside Atton. "You would too if you were bound to Kreia."

"No, if I were bound to Kreia, I'd kill myself and do the universe a favor." Atton cringed at the pain that streaked across Aeryn's face, and he muttered, "Damn, sorry, that was a lot funnier in my head."

Aeryn chuckled sadly, waving off his concern. "Don't worry about it. It's not like it hasn't crossed my mind…."

A tense silence descended on the cockpit, and Atton finally asked, "So why Onderon next? Any reason?"

Nodding thoughtfully, Aeryn answered, "My former Master is supposed to be there. Kavar will be the most…_empathetic_ of the Masters we're looking for, and I'm hoping he might have some thoughts about these Sith. Maybe he'll even know how to end my bond with Kreia."

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Atton muttered. "Too bad nothing around here is ever that easy."

Aeryn snorted. "Your optimism is, as always, tremendously uplifting."

"I aim to please." As another pause settled over them, he sent Aeryn a calculating, sidelong glance, and then took a deep breath. "Look, there's…something we need to talk about." Aeryn eyed him with a measure of anxiety and surprise, and the scoundrel found himself running his hand nervously through his hair as he struggled to piece his thoughts together. "I'm…well I'm not really sure how to say this so I'll just say it. I, uh…I think you should train me. To be a Jedi, I mean."

Aeryn blinked at him, her face utterly blank. Of all the things she could have imagined he'd want to talk to her about, this was something she'd never in her wildest dreams thought he'd say. To her it was a ridiculous request and she found herself immediately saying, "No. No way."

"What?" Atton frowned. "Why the hell not?"

"Wha…are you…" Aeryn sputtered for a moment. "Have you completely lost your mind? I'm no Master! Hell, I'm a murderer, an ex-Sith assassin, formerly Force-dead Exiled Jedi."

"Doing your job doesn't make you a murderer, Aeryn." Atton sounded as though the words were as much for himself as for her. "You did your duty and took out your targets like you were ordered to."

"That's not all I did, Atton. I took innocent blood, just like you."

When she fell silent and stared away from him, Atton grew impatient. "Look, are you ever going to tell me what the hell happened? You keep saying we're alike; we have so much in common, but see, unlike you, _I_ was honest about myself. Well, eventually. What are you so damned afraid of?"

Aeryn was trembling, but she clasp her hands together to hide it, and made herself meet his challenging gaze. "You remember the man who sacrificed himself for my sister? The Jedi?" Atton nodded and Aeryn forced herself to keep talking. "When my Master discovered the switch, he took his anger out on me. That's where I got most of the scars on my legs…he was very inventive when it came to torture.

"About halfway through my punishment, I was dragged into another cell, where the Jedi prisoner was being held." Once she started, Aeryn found the words very nearly tumbled out of her mouth. "He was very heavily sedated, barely conscious, strapped to the floor. My Master…gave me a knife. He said that if I got the prisoner to talk, to give us information on Revan, he would 'reward me' by forgoing the rest of my due punishment."

Atton's eyes were dark with anger, though not directed at her. "I'd love to meet this Master of yours face-to-face," he growled.

"Yes…there is much I need to repay him for."

"So what did you tell him?" Atton pressed.

Aeryn ran her still-shaking hand through her short, thick hair. "I…took the knife and dragged myself over to the Jedi. I don't think I could have done what my Master asked to _any_ Jedi, let alone this one in particular. The old man was someone…very close to my sister…someone she cared for deeply.

"Jolee stood by her from the first moment, guided her, helped her, defended her even against the Council. He fought beside her, knowing full well who she really was, but that didn't stop him from devoting everything he had to help her. I don't think she could have stopped Malak without him…and she would have died had he not been there in the end.

"And there I was, sitting by his head with a knife in my hand, being ordered to torture him." Aeryn broke off and stared at her fidgeting hands for a while, choked with guilt and shame.

"You want to know what the worst part was? When I looked down at his face…he smiled at me," a dry sob shook her body, and she was so absorbed in images of the past that she didn't even notice as Atton took her hands in his, "…_smiled_. Then he just…closed his eyes…as if he already knew what I was about to do.

"My Master was gloating when I lifted the knife – he thought he'd won." A dark smile curled the Exile's lips. "Unfortunately for him, he'd trained me too well. You should have seen the shock on his face when I killed the old man with one painless cut.

"I claimed to have slipped, that I was unsteady from being tortured, but N'Ty didn't buy it. I was sent back to my private hell, and as extra punishment, I was given this." Aeryn moved her hair aside and touched the red eight-point star upon her brow. "It was etched the same as any other Sith tattoo, but my Master said he'd had the ink mixed with blood…Jolee's blood…so that I could never forget…. I still don't know if he was telling the truth, but the words are enough to remind me of who, of _what_ I really am."

"But that's not who you are anymore," Atton argued without a hint of doubt in his mind. "You're forcing the guilt upon yourself. Stop punishing yourself."

Aeryn's eyes narrowed and she hurriedly pulled her hands from his grasp. "You can't even take your own advice. It doesn't matter. I'm not capable of training anyone; it would only lead to disaster.

"Aeryn, listen to me, please." Atton leaned toward her, his eyes almost pleading, but Aeryn stood quickly and back toward the door.

"No, Atton, I can't," she whispered, her voice thick with bitterness and something else Atton couldn't quite place. Turning her back, Aeryn stalked out of the cockpit, leaving a very frustrated scoundrel behind.

-

"Umm…is it just me, or does this look bad?" Mira's words went unanswered as the crew stared silently out the front viewport at the space above Onderon. There were ships everywhere, mostly freighters and cargo ships, but most worrying was the overbearing presence of the Onderon military.

"We're receiving a message," Atton scowled. "Patching it through to the central computer." Atton put the ship on autopilot and the crew filed into the main room.

"Ah, the Ebon Hawk." The pasty man who sneered mockingly at them had the empty look of someone who follows blindly. "My delight knows no bounds. To have the very ship I seek land in my lap is more luck than I am accustomed to."

"What could you possibly want with us?" Aeryn asked her eyes narrowed.

"I, personally, have no interest in you whatsoever," he replied, somewhat disdainfully. "My commanding officer, however, is most interested in you, and more specifically, your ship."

Aeryn was clearly unimpressed as she watched the man ramble on, but a movement behind him changed Aeryn's countenance entirely. Apart from the bustle of a normal ship's activities, one figure stood just behind the man who spoke, perfectly still, his face shadowed by a black hood. Aeryn's blood turned cold and her breath caught in her throat for a moment before she jerked forward and terminated the transmission mid word. Aeryn was ashen as she faced her surprised crew, but she gave them no time to question.

"Atton get to the helm and get us the hell out of here! I'll be on the main gun - there are Sith aboard that ship."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four – Images

Aeryn slumped back against the seat inside the gun turret. Already the moon around her was affecting her, and she quickly shut herself off to it, withdrawing the Force into herself as much as possible. Dxun was the last place she'd ever wanted to revisit.

"General?" Bao-Dur's warm brown eyes were full of questioning concern as he appeared in the hallway beside her.

Without answering, Aeryn accepted the hand he offered and let him help her out of the turret. "It's just…this place," she eventually muttered, frowning.

The Iridonian nodded, his expression grim. "I understand."

Aeryn offered him a sad smile and patted his living hand affectionately. "Yes. You do."

Steeling her resolve, Aeryn led the way to the common room where the rest of the crew had gathered. "What the hell was that all about?" Atton asked. "Why can't we go anywhere without being shot at?"

"They," Aeryn frowned, "whoever that was that just attacked us, are allied with the Sith that are chasing us. There was an emissary standing behind that commander – he was wearing the same markings as the assassins from Peragus."

Atton shook his head almost angrily. "If an exploding planet can't even slow this Sith Lord down, how are we supposed to kill him?"

Kreia's malevolent chuckle from the shadows of her cowl was chilling. "You cannot _kill_ one who is already long dead, fool. But everyone has their...weaknesses."

"Well, that's a cheerful thought," Atton grumbled.

"We should not waste time." Goto's fat droid bobbed impatiently. "You realize they will have begun searching for you by now. Our landing was not entirely…discreet."

As Atton leaned over the console to scan the area, Visas spoke softly, a tense frown on her lips. "I sense something here. Something we are meant to find. But…I cannot bring it into focus."

"Yes," Kreia agreed, her voice no less cold as she centered her attention on Aeryn, "the Force has brought us here."

"Why can't the Force just send me a nice, pleasant little vision once in a while? One with beaches and lots of alcohol. Getting shot out of the sky seems a bit extreme."

_You would not have returned here otherwise, Exile, and there are things here you must face._

Aeryn barely kept herself from reacting to Kreia's voice in her mind, only scowling a little and pushing the other woman's thoughts aside. "Is the ship damaged?" she asked to mask her irritation.

"Doesn't look like it," Mira said without looking up from the diagnostics she was running. "A few hard hits, but nothing that damaged the hull integrity. Still, it'd be best to run a full set of diagnostics and do a visual inspection before we try to take off again."

"Uh…" Atton was frowning down at the scanner readings, "you should really take a look at this, Aeryn. There's something big nearby. Really big."

"Search party?" she asked as she leaned over his shoulder, then her mouth fell open in surprise. "Oh shit."

Bao and Mira both craned their necks to see the panel. "Damn," Mira whispered, just as Bao-Dur murmured, "That's enough output to power a large city."

"Do you think the Onderonians are finally trying to tame this place?" Atton asked with a discreet glance at Aeryn's hand on his shoulder.

The Exile realized she was leaning against him and took a quick step back. "I'm not sure," was her reply, although she was starting to suspect why the Force had led her here. "We'd better investigate it though."

Everyone seemed to accept that and they all headed off to gear up. Aeryn paused to give HK-47 orders, and the assassin droid obediently left the ship with a delighted gleam in his yellow eyes. When the crew was finally prepared, everyone began to file down the loading ramp but Mira hesitated with an uncomfortable frown.

"Don't you think we should leave someone to guard the ship?" she finally asked. "I mean…it _is_ our only way out of here…that we know of."

Thoughtful, Aeryn asked, "How exposed are we?" Without waiting for an answer, she strode down the ramp into the misty rain of Dxun. Immediately memories threatened to flood her mind, but she shoved them away. Standing in front of the _Hawk_, Aeryn surveyed the ship's position. "It's pretty well hidden by the trees and grass. Visually, someone would have to be right on top of it to see it."

"Sensors would pick it up," Bao-Dur stated.

"Even if all functions were shut down?"

The tech looked intrigued by the question, but answered with a shrug, "Yes, but it would be difficult. The most common sensors look for heat or energy readings, not large metallic objects."

Satisfied, Aeryn nodded. "Okay, T3-M4 and G0-T0 will stay behind with the ship. Shut everything down, and set yourselves on minimal functions. When HK gets back in a few minutes, he'll stay too. The rest of us will get as far from the ship as possible to lead any search parties away from the _Hawk_."

The red eye on Goto's droid seemed to glow more brightly. "You expect I will comply with this decision."

Although she tried to say calm, Aeryn could feel her hands curling into tight fists. "Your success depends on me staying alive. I have a feeling these people won't want to sit and have a friendly chat over caffa, so this is the best plan I have at the moment."

"I do not like the idea of being left behind."

"Fine, if I never come back you can have the _Hawk_, okay?"

The droid considered for a moment, then wordlessly drifted back aboard the ship.

"Damned stupid stubborn machines…" Aeryn muttered, turning around straight into HK-47's chest. She jumped then glared up at the assassin droid.

"Statement: This 'damned stupid stubborn machine' has done as ordered, Master." He held out a datapad to her.

"Good work." She studied the crude map she'd had him create. "Any resistance?"

"Answer: Indeed. Meatbag search parties have already been dispatched throughout the area. Additional Information: Three have been disposed of, but their communications indicate that there are between five and seven more."

Aeryn nodded. "I'm leaving you here to guard the _Hawk_. Kill anyone who is not part of the crew if they try to approach, and notify me immediately through the Comm if the ship's location is discovered. And," she grabbed the droid's chest-plate firmly and pulled his face down to hers so she could speak quietly, "if G0-T0 tries to take the ship, destroy that fat blob."

"Statement: With pleasure, Master."

-

Visas lost her footing and slipped in the damp grass. Aeryn jerked forward to catch her, but still the Seer collapsed to her knees, he face contorted in a grimace of pain. The woman seemed unwilling to stand, so Aeryn knelt beside her as the rest of the crew took up defensive positions, their eyes flickering worriedly to their fallen comrade.

"Visas?"

"Can't you hear them?" The Miraluka's voice was pinched and quiet. "There are so many of them. Screaming."

Aeryn suppressed a shudder. "I know," she responded. "I'm doing my best to block them. I think," she stole a glance at the woman she was bound to standing silent several yards away, "I think Kreia is helping me keep them out."

"Then you are fortunate. I cannot center myself here."

A familiar urgency was burning in the back of Aeryn's mind, and although she was loath to rush the former Sith, they needed to keep moving. "I will do what I can to help you, Visas, but we can't stay here. Perhaps, once we get past these battle grounds, it will be better for you anyway."

The veiled woman remained on the ground for another moment, breathing deeply, then allowed Aeryn to help her to her unsteady feet. "I will follow."

With a glance down at HK's map, Aeryn once again took point, leading them cautiously through the lush vegetation. Atton hesitated a moment, then strode up to match her pace. "There's debris everywhere," he commented quietly, watching as Aeryn frowned and glanced around almost fearfully.

"One of the worst battles of the Mandalorian Wars was fought here," she responded, her gaze turning inward. "Many, many Republic Soldiers and Jedi were lost…."

"This is the place where the Dxun battle happened? What are the odds we'd crash here…?"

With a scornful glance, Aeryn replied, "Apparently good enough. Revan and I fought here. And Malak." She frowned, then continued almost to herself, "It was the first time I questioned Revan's methods and motives during the war. It wasn't the last time either."

Bao-Dur, who'd been walking only a few paces behind, spoke up softly, "It wasn't your fault, General. We all did the best we could to keep each other alive."

"Too bad the best wasn't good enough," Aeryn muttered.

Frowning, the Iridonian added quietly, "You were following orders, General, you were just doing your duty."

Aeryn stopped in her tracks, forcing the rest of them to stop as well, and she turned on Bao with an almost savage anger in her eyes, though it was clearly not aimed at him. "I'm really getting sick of people using the word 'duty' as if it entitles them to do monstrous things," she growled, louder than she should have in the quiet wilderness. "We won the battle here, and we won the war, but was it worth it?" She saw her own pain, the memory of Malachor V, mirrored in Bao-Dur's eyes as he met her angry gaze stoically.

Thick silence followed her outburst, broken by the sharp crack of a nearby tree branch that instantly dashed all of Aeryn's fury aside. "Ambush," she hissed as the group formed a tight circle, their backs pressed lightly together. Aeryn's lightsaber sprung to her hand, but she didn't ignite it as she tracked the shimmering movements of a stealthfield generator somewhere in front of her. Something was holding her back from attacking, and so she waited as the cloaked person approached her and deactivated the field.

Mira gave a startled gasp. "Madalorians."

"You have trespassed on Mandalorian territory," the fully armed and armored Mandalorian scout announced in Basic, his manner more curious than hostile. "State your business or prepare to fight."

Momentarily, Aeryn found herself affected by the emotions of her companions. Bao-Dur was burning with indignation, and his feelings were the hardest for her to ignore as he stared with open hatred at the scout. Atton was tense, ready for anything, but Mira was oddly…excited? Curious? Aeryn thought it strange, but she blocked their emotions quickly and stepped forward, placing her 'saber back on her belt as she indicated the others should put their weapons away as well.

"Take me to Mandalore," she said in careful Mando'a, desperately hoping that her hunch on the situation was correct. "He will want to hear what I have to say."

"Arrogant jetti," the scout spat back in his own language. "Your kind is all the same. What could you possibly offer Mandalore?"

"Take me to him and find out," Aeryn snapped back. "I know he will be most displeased if he finds you delayed me needlessly."

The man seemed a bit taken aback by her confidence. After a brief hesitation, he grunted and motioned for them to follow. Aeryn could hear the other cloaked Mandalorians that they hadn't even known were there quietly close in around the group like an invisible shield – it was unnerving.

"What the hell is going on?" Atton hissed in her ear as they followed the scout. "What did you tell him?"

"She asked him to take us to Mandalore," Mira answered for her, a dark frown focused on Aeryn. "Mandalore is dead though…so I'm not sure what's going on."

"The old Mandalore is dead," Aeryn whispered in confirmation. "Revan killed him. I just hope this is the one she chose to replace him."

Atton and Mira exchanged a confused look, but the group fell silent as they passed from the jungle onto what could almost be described as a road. With a surreptitious glance down at the map in her hands, Aeryn confirmed that they were headed directly toward the area of enormous energy readings. Even so, she was still awed as they entered the Mandalorian base.

In essence, the place was a fort surrounded by high walls capped with formidable-looking gun turrets. Although the compound was not as large as the readings had indicated, the weapon systems were so massive that they gave off a misleading reading to sensors. Still, it was the size of a small town and Aeryn could feel the apprehension of her companions growing as more and many Mandalorians appeared.

"There must be close to a thousand men here," Mira murmured as she stared around her in disbelief. "Look at those guns. This place is amazing."

"Amazingly dangerous," Atton grumbled, a scowl permanently fixed on his face. "I hope you know what the hell you're doing."

Aeryn chose to ignore the comment and silently followed the scout as he led them to a large, somewhat separate building. "You will show respect for Mandalore or you will die," he stated flatly before entering the building.

"What a cheery fellow," Atton quipped as he followed Aeryn through the door.

"What," Mira whispered from behind him, "you don't think he's smiling behind the helm?"

Aeryn resisted the urge to tell them to shut up, but thankfully they did so on their own as the group approached a large man at the far end of the room with his back to them. The fully armored man seemed focused on something at the workbench and didn't bother to look up as they neared.

"What is it Xarga?" Mandalore asked, his focus still on his work as the scout stood stiffly at attention.

"I found this jetti and her crew wandering in the jungle - I believe they are from the ship that started the firefight above Onderon. This one," he gestured almost dismissively at Aeryn, "claims to have business with you, Mandalore."

Clearly unwilling to be disturbed, Mandalore cast Aeryn a careless glance, but his attention snapped back to her immediately. His whole body tensed and the hydrospanner in his hand clattered noisily to the ground. Although her attention was utterly focused on the man she was now certain knew her, Aeryn could feel the confusion and uneasiness of the scout and the two other Mandalorians that had flanked them through the door.

Trying to balance her tone between pleading and demanding, Aeryn said, "Take my crew outside immediately. I need to speak with Mandalore alone."

Xarga snorted in derision. "I don't take orders from you jetti."

"Take them and leave us." Mandalore's voice was neutral but commanding.

The scout hesitated just long enough for it to be obvious he was unhappy with Mandalore's orders, but he nodded stiffly and turned to herd the crew outside. Bao-Dur's expression was fierce, but Aeryn sent him a wave of reassurance through the Force and he did not resist.

The moment they were alone, Mandalore slumped hard against the workbench, seeming hardly able to hold his own weight up. Aeryn could feel his stare on her through his helm, and she was immobilized with uncertainty. "I-I'm sorry," Aeryn stammered quietly, "I didn't want your men to see you like this." She was pretty sure Mandalorians weren't allowed to have moments of weakness.

A silence stretched for a long, breathless moment, then the man said, his voice very low, "I thought you were her."

Nodding with sympathy, Aeryn responded softly, "I know."

"You look so much alike. But different." He broke off and slowly straightened up, removing his helm as if it weighed a ton and placing it on the workbench. Canderous looked much the same as Revan had described him, perhaps a bit older, a few new scars, but his expression was carefully neutral, as he looked her over. Only his eyes revealed his emotions, the gray-blue depths filled with a dull longing, a sadness that was buried deep within.

He stepped closer to her, though not close enough that Aeryn felt uncomfortable, but he startled her as he reached out and ran one armored finger across the bridge of her nose. "No scar." He flicked her hair back from her forehead and frowned at her tattoos. "Don't tell me you two have switched sides."

Aeryn shook her head, relaxing as he stepped back again. "No it's not like that. We…" she sighed, suddenly exhausted, "it's a very long story."

Mandalore grunted. "I will be glad to hear it. But…" he gave Aeryn a searching look and strained the question out, "where is she?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. All I do know is that she's alive, but I don't know where and I don't know how long she has. I think…I think she's been captured."

Canderous scowled and his jaw flexed. "Revan would never let that happen."

"I don't think she had a choice."

Although he was eager to press her, Canderous reigned in his questions and replaced his helm. "I want you to tell me everything, but you and your crew are welcome here. I will make arrangements for you to stay here as long as you need."

"I appreciate that, although I hope to make our stay here as brief as possible. The _Hawk_ is not far from here, and HK-47 is guarding it, so tell your men not to approach it."

Mandalore stared at her silently for a long moment. "You have her ship and her assassin droid. How did this happen? Why was she alone?"

"I promise I will explain everything I can, but I need to reassure my crew that I'm alright, and maybe you can find something for them to do while we talk. Keep them out of my hair for a few hours."

Canderous nodded slowly and moved past her to the door. Outside, Atton and Bao were both pacing like rabid cannoks, while Mira was chattering away in Mando'a with a clearly reluctant Xarga, while Kreia and Visas stood like living statues against the wall. Everyone seemed to relax a notch as Aeryn emerged, but she ignored their curious stares for the moment.

Standing on a raised dais in the center of the courtyard, Canderous bellowed, "Mandalorians! To me."

The effect was amazing, warriors streamed out of the training areas and smaller buildings, most of them wearing full armor, and gathered in front of the platform, their demeanor respectful and calm. Overall, their presence was quite intimidating.

"This woman," the Mandalore continued with a gesture at Aeryn, "is my sister in all ways. She is to be treated as you would treat a fellow Mandalorian, and no insolence toward her will be tolerated. Her crew is to be treated as honored guests. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mandalore!" The unified shout echoed in the silence that followed. Aeryn could feel the confusion and hostile curiosity emanating from the Mandalorians in general, but their loyalty to Canderous was steadfast.

"Very well. Continue with your duties." He turned to Aeryn and added almost to himself, "My sister and I have much to discuss."

* * *

The next chapter or two will be lots and lots of dialog, but there should be some good action sequences thrown in a few times to break up the monotony. I love all the reviews, and I really appreciate the feedback. I can now say that the rest of the story is completely planned out, it's just a matter of details and of course writing it down. Some big changes to the OC are in store and I'm excited to write it. 


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five – Invaders

"Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do, General?"

Aeryn watched the irate Zabrak pace in front of her, his back slightly hunched, his shoulders tense as his eyes, now narrowed to angry slits, scanned the Mandalorian camp. Although she considered him a close friend, Aeryn realized she'd gravely underestimated his feelings toward their former enemy.

"Bao, I understand how you feel, but…."

"Do you?" The towering Tech turned to her, his fury boiling just below the placid surface. "You understand how it feels to be asked to help the very people who decimated your homeworld? The same race who butchered and enslaved your friends, your family? I'm sorry, General, but I don't think you _do_ understand."

Aeryn was speechless for a moment. To see that this naked hatred, this seething rage lay hidden beneath the calm exterior of her ever-patient friend was a little frightening, and it took her a while to find her voice. "The war is over, Bao-Dur. These men are not your enemy."

"How can you say that? We're not standing in a peaceful village, General! This is a war camp, and these men are training for battle."

"Because Revan ordered them to."

Bao-Dur took a step back at the softly delivered words, the rage on his face coupled now with disbelief. "What?"

"You see that man over there?" Aeryn pointed discreetly to Mandalore, who was giving orders to a group of his men in the courtyard. "Revan chose him to be the one to gather his people under a common name again. Their race was dying out," she rushed on when he opened his mouth to speak, "and I understand that you think that would have been what they deserved, but she can see the bigger picture when we can't. For whatever reason, she knew the Mandalorians were not ready to fade from the galaxy."

"And you accept that?" The Iridonian studied her closely and she shifted uneasily under his gaze.

"I trust my sister," she murmured, and Bao's frown deepened at the lack of conviction in her voice. "Don't you trust me?" The moment the words were out of her mouth, Aeryn wished she could take them back. It was such a cowardly tactic, to manipulate him by making this about her instead of about the real issue, and the guarded look on his face made her feel worse. _Oh, Kreia would be proud…._

"You know I do, General." His voice was quiet, almost tender. "I would follow you anywhere."

For some reason, Aeryn was saddened by his words and she found it difficult to meet his eyes. "I feel the same way about Revan. I can't always say I trust the motives of the Force, but Revan sees farther than anyone I've ever known. It's almost like the universe is transparent to her…but only when it's really necessary."

The Tech was silent for a long moment, and Aeryn gave Canderous a nod when she noticed him waiting for her. Bao-Dur caught the action and sensed that she was impatient to speak with the Mandalorian leader. "I will trust you on this, General." He was still frowning, and Aeryn was certain he was holding back, but she decided to let it go for now.

"Thank you, my friend. I promise this is for the best."

As Aeryn approached Mandalore, the rest of her crew gathered around them as well as if they knew she needed to speak with all of them. "Mira and Bao-Dur will help with the repairs you mentioned," Aeryn said as she gestured to the two people in turn. "I'm sending Atton back to the _Hawk_ to bring us all some clothes and supplies – I'd appreciate it if you could send some of your men with him to show him the smoothest route there and back."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Canderous nodded. "As long as you have that droid on a leash."

Aeryn waved off his concern. "Atton can approach the ship alone – HK won't attack him." She pointedly ignored the scoundrel's skeptical look and instead turned her focus to Visas, who looked pale and withdrawn. "Is there somewhere quiet where my friend can rest for a while?"

"Kex here can show her to the quarters where your crew can bunk."

"Thank you. I think Kreia would probably like…to…" Aeryn turned in a circle, a worried frown blossoming on her face. "Where's Kreia?"

"One of your crew is missing?"

"She was right here just a few minutes ago." Bewildered, Aeryn glanced around once more, then internally cursed herself for being so dense. _What good is a bond if you don't use it?_ Stretching out with the Force, she tried to touch Kreia's mind, but almost immediately she found the way blocked, and blocked very firmly. "She must have left the camp," Aeryn muttered, a mix of frustration and confusion running through her.

"I sent several squads out to deal with the scouts that followed you here," Mandalore said with a frown in his tone. "Their orders are shoot anything that moves – you'd better hope they don't run across your friend out there."

"That old woman is going to get herself killed," Aeryn grumbled under her breath.

Atton choked on a bark of laughter. "You don't think that old Sith witch can handle herself? I'd be more worried about the Mandalorians."

"Sith?" Canderous' voice was hard as steel. "You brought a Sith here?"

"It's not…she's not really…" Aeryn broke off with a sigh and sent a scathing glare Atton's direction. "It's a very long story, one that will take twice as long if I start from the middle." The leader shifted his weight for a moment, then nodded almost imperceptibly and Aeryn turned to her companions. "I need to talk to Can…Mandalore," she caught herself, "and it may take some time. Don't worry about me, and please stay safe." She tried to make the words sound like "stay out of trouble" and hoped her crew would understand.

"Your people are uneasy being here." Mandalore watched Aeryn carefully from the edge of his vision as the pair moved away across the encampment. "Especially the Zabrak."

Aeryn shrugged. "He's an Iridonian. I hope you didn't expect him to be thrilled at the idea of helping your engineer get your weapons back online."

"Maybe not. But…."

"There's nothing to worry about," Aeryn cut him off, a little impatiently, but she sighed and backed down almost immediately. "They have questions. Frankly, so do I. But I think you deserve to hear what's been happening up to this point, and what's going on with Revan."

Canderous nodded as he ushered her into what appeared to be his private chambers. She took a seat at the tiny table in the front room as the Mandalorian leader stripped off his armor in another room and joined her a few minutes later. "I told my men to send us a meal in an hour or so, but other than that, we won't be disturbed here."

"Good," Aeryn said with a somewhat rueful look, "because this is going to be a long story." As soon as he'd settled into the chair across from her, Aeryn took a deep breath. "Revan found me at a cantina on an Outer Rim world about four years ago…."

-

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" Atton paced the length of the small barracks that had become their temporary home inside the Mandalorian base. Darkness had fallen long ago, and Mira and Bao-Dur watched the worried scoundrel with a touch of annoyance as they tried to get comfortable on the hard cots. Visas had long since retreated to the farthest bunk in the room and was curled up in a ball, sleeping deeply.

"Don't worry," Mira said with a mocking smile, "she'll be back soon enough, and then you can go back to staring at her ass."

Both Atton and Bao-Dur glared at the young huntress, who only offered an unapologetic shrug before turning her back to them both.

"I don't like being left in the dark," Atton snapped. "Something isn't right about this whole thing – getting shot down by the Onderon military, finding Mandalorians rebuilding here on Dxun…Mandalore calling Aeryn his sister. I mean, what the hell is that about?"

"He called me sister because he's Revan's mate." Atton stopped pacing, Bao-Dur sat up, and even Mira turned to study the weary Exile as she leaned hard against the doorframe. "Your other two concerns are going to take a bit more time to explain, and you'll just have to wait until morning. I'm almost too tired to breathe."

Atton blinked in surprise. "Mate? As in…?"

"As in lover, husband, partner, whatever you want to call it. I don't think Revan minds any of those, but she always called him her mate."

Shaking his head as if he couldn't help himself, Atton gave a disbelieving laugh. "I've never met two women with stranger taste in men. Malak, Mandalore…" his amused chuckle faded off when he noticed the cold look on Aeryn's face.

"Get some rest," she snapped, stalking past him and toward the 'fresher. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Bao-Dur shook his head at Atton and rolled over. "Smooth," Mira commented as she too settled down to sleep. With an exasperated sigh, Atton wandered over to a vacant bunk, his stormy gaze drifting to the fresher door as he congratulated himself for being able to piss her off so much lately.

-

Atton couldn't have been asleep long, probably less than an hour, but something forced his thoughts to struggle through the mental fog back to reality. Blinking into the inky blackness of the room, he scanned the barracks lazily and was about to let his mind relax back into the warm embrace of sleep when he saw Aeryn's shadowy form curled on the bunk beside his.

She was having a nightmare. Groaning, she pulled her knees tighter to her chest and mumbled something Atton couldn't quite make out. Still groggy, the scoundrel slipped from his bunk and knelt beside her. He only watched a moment, the dim light from outside the windows outlining the pained grimace on her face, before he reached to smooth her hair back from her forehead in an attempt to wake her.

"It's alright," he whispered very softly so as not to wake the others sleeping nearby. "It's just a dream." As irritated as he'd been with her lately, and as often as they seemed to disagree, he couldn't help but feel worried as her eyes flitted back and forth frantically beneath her closed lids and she cringed from his touch with a fearful gasp. "Come on, wake up, sweetheart," he encouraged, leaning farther over her.

He never even saw her move, but suddenly his throat was being crushed by an impossibly strong grip. He tried to gasp, struggling backward, but through the Force she held him fast as she slowly sat up on the bunk. In the pale light, her wild eyes seemed to see right through him, and the horrific snarl on her face, her lips pulled back over her barred teeth, sent icy chills down Atton's spine. Black spots overwhelmed his vision as a crackling pain shot from her fingers down his chest; he tasted blood in the back of his throat.

As suddenly as the attack had come, Aeryn's eyes snapped back into focus just as abruptly. With a horrified gasp, she jerked her hand from his neck and Atton fell limp onto her lap, nearly unconscious as he tried in vain to breath through his crushed throat.

"No, no, no," he dimly heard Aeryn whispering feverishly as he felt her cool fingers sliding under his chin, lifting his head off her lap. A soothing sensation spread from her touch, easing his mind as well as his damaged body, and suddenly Atton gasped sharply through his now mended windpipe. Shaking, the scoundrel pushed himself up only to find her terrified blue eyes only inches from his.

"I-I'm so sorry," she stammered in a breathless whisper, her eyes rimmed with tears as she cradled his face in her hands. "I was…dreaming…and then…I thought you were…damn it, Atton I'm so sorry. I…."

"It's okay," he croaked, the agony he'd experienced now only a sharp memory. "Just…remind me never to wake you up again."

"No, it's _not_ okay," she insisted, her hands still cupping his jaw line. "I could have killed you…I'd never forgive myself if…." Her voice trembled to silence as she noticed his gaze was fixated on her lips.

He kissed her. Perhaps it was the only way he could think to shut her up and tell her, "I understand and it's alright that you almost killed me," or possibly it was just a scoundrel taking advantage of the moment. Whatever his reasons, Aeryn responded almost immediately with a passion that matched his own.

Thrown off guard by what had just happened, her mind was wide open and he found himself drawn in as her arms snaked around his neck, relief and regret pouring from her in waves. As he pulled her tight against his chest and caressed her back, he saw flashes of her thoughts - the first time Malak had kissed her, the day she and Revan had been reunited after fifteen years of separation as children, and the day both those people turned their backs on her and walked away together. Flashes of a vision of Revan being hunted, and another of her being ruthlessly tortured. Aeryn's emotions were a maelstrom, her memories a tangled mess of pain and second-guessing and he felt overwhelmed by the power of it all, but he only tightened his hold on her and kissed her hungrily again.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered over and over against his mouth, and he wondered if she wasn't just apologizing for attacking him.

In his arms, she felt so warm and soft, but even at that moment he knew he was a little afraid of her, and for good reason. She could easily have killed him just then, after all, but it was much more than that. No one should have survived the things she'd been through, yet not only had she survived, she'd _thrived_. The harder the galaxy had hit her, the stronger she'd become, and through it all she'd managed to keep her compassion, although it was tinged with an undeniable bitterness that showed her scars.

He was definitely afraid of her, he decided as he slid one hand into her short, silky hair and clasped the small of her back with the other. Hell, maybe that was even part of her appeal. He was also afraid _for_ her, and more than willing to protect her at any cost. And he was rapidly falling in love with her.

As he pulled back slightly for air, he caught the look in her eyes and even in the dim light he knew she'd sensed his emotions. A small, almost shy smile appeared on her lips, and the scoundrel would have found it funny considering how unabashedly she'd attacked his mouth only a few seconds before had her expression not suddenly shifted again.

"Something is wrong," she murmured, her eyes drifting across the thankfully still sleeping forms of their companions.

"Yeah," Atton agreed with the beginnings of a smirk, "you stopped." His playfulness quickly dissipated when she didn't give him her normal irritated look, but only frowned deeper and eased out of his embrace.

Fear crawled up his spine, along with the feeling of being watched, and his blaster was in his hand almost as fast as her lightsaber was in hers. On silent feet she slipped across the room and gently woke Visas as Atton prodded Mira awake.

"Piss off," the huntress grumbled as she rolled over and Atton contemplated smacking her in the back of the head with the butt of his blaster. The door to their barracks slid opened, and the scoundrel whirled around, his weapon raised.

"Wait!" Aeryn hissed from across the room. "It's Kreia." Atton hesitated long enough to make it clear he wished he could shoot the crone anyway, but he lowered his blaster as Aeryn stalked up to her bond-mate. "What have you done?"

"I made sure your Mandalorian friends did their job and dispatched our pursuers," she responded calmly.

"Oh yeah?" Aeryn snapped, her eyes flickering to the dark shadows outside the still-open doorway. "I think you missed a few."

"There are assassins surrounding the camp," Visas murmured in Aeryn's ear, and the Exile gave her an appraising look, glad that the Miraluka seemed to be fairing better. "The Mandalorian patrols will be overwhelmed - we must alert the camp immediately."

"Doing so will allow the assassins to flee and reorganize," Kreia argued. "Sacrifice the patrols and allow the assassins to believe we are unaware of them. Lull them into confidence, and we will have the upper hand when they attack."

"Wow, you're a seriously sick bitch," Mira muttered groggily as she and Bao-Dur joined them in the doorway. "Why don't you just go slit their throats yourself and save them the trouble? They'll be _really_ confident if they know they have an accomplice on the inside."

"Enough already," Aeryn cut her off with an impatient wave of her hand. "I _won't_ sacrifice them." Kreia shook her head in disgust, but Aeryn was still speaking. "I need to get to Mandalore as quickly as possible. All of you stay here and stay hidden and _don't_ come out unless I come for you. Got it?"

-

The attack came in the final hour before dawn. Mandalore had surreptitiously recalled all patrols and sentries, and the sudden absence of the Mandalorians must have made their attackers suspicious – just as Kreia had predicted. Sagging wearily against the wall where she stood watch, Aeryn could feel the old woman's contemptuous self-satisfaction from across the courtyard, but at least the witch stayed silent. For the twelfth time that morning, Aeryn wished she'd gotten more than an hour of sleep.

The five central buildings inside the camp now held the majority of Canderous' troops, huddled together and amazingly silent considering just how heavy their armor and weapons were. The remaining Mandalorians, along with the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_, were waiting inside one of the outlying buildings as a surprise force that would hopefully entrap their enemy and catch them off guard.

The land darkened as the sky began to lighten, and Aeryn was nearly convinced that the Sith had retreated when a distortion in the air somewhere to her left caught her attention. Her breath hitched in her throat as she immediately spotted a dozen more, but she remained still and didn't turn her head. Feigning an itch on her wrist, the Exile quickly tapped the button on her Comm twice while she lightly touched Kreia's mind with a warning, then leaned against the wall once more and let her eyes fall shut. Outwardly it appeared she was dozing on her feet, but her mind was stretching through the camp with the Force, trying to determine numbers and positions.

These Sith were skilled at masking their minds, frustrating Aeryn's efforts, but she guessed there was at least one hundred assassins worming their way throughout the camp. She nearly cursed aloud as her touch grazed a mind that was fevered and chaotic, and she mentally retreated as fast as she could and hoped the Sith apprentice hadn't felt the contact. Nervous for the first time, Aeryn cautiously explored once more and hissed, "Shit," out loud as she felt the presence of another Force-trained Sith. Covering for her response, she jerked as if she'd slipped off the wall and resettled herself with a tired grunt. She hadn't been expecting Force-sensitives to be part of this attack, but it was a surprise they would have to deal with and she couldn't afford to let it distract her.

Focusing her attention on the assassin closest to her, the Exile allowed her fingers to creep to the hilt of her 'saber as the cloaked man slid wraith-like toward her. Ten feet…seven feet…four feet…her thumb unhooked her weapon with an imperceptible, practiced motion. The assassin lifted his sword, and Aeryn heard his heart pounding with anticipation and excitement as he thought with pride of striking her down silently. Just as the muscles of his arm bunched, set to thrust his sword through her chest, a pale blue blaze blinded him for a fraction of a second before he smelled singed clothing and burning flesh. Aeryn stared grimly into his disbelieving gaze as his stealthfield generator disengaged and he slid off her lightsaber onto the damp grass, the hole in his heart still smoldering.

Locking onto another target, Aeryn propelled herself through the air with the Force as she heard a roar rise up behind her from the Mandalorians streaming out of the buildings. Despite the lack of light that restricted her vision, Aeryn landed nearly on top of her opponent, but the assassin had seen her dispatch his counterpart and was prepared. The moment she lunged for him, he parried and leaped backward as several more assassins materialized out of the shadows.

Ignoring the battles that erupted around her as the Mandalorians engaged the Sith, forcing them out of hiding, Aeryn lashed out with the Force, flinging the group of attackers backward, then spun to block a blade that arced toward her back. The assassin landed with a grunt on the ground as Aeryn hooked her leg behind his knee and shoved him off balance. A whirl of her 'saber ended the man's life as she flipped back and away, ready to dance with her next opponent. She was aware of her companions as they joined the defense effort, and she sent a powerful surge of confidence to them through the Force.

Her blood pounding in her ears, Aeryn lost herself in the rhythm of battle, only once having to fight back the memories of the last time she'd fought on the Demon Moon. Spinning away from an assassin, Aeryn's blade sent eerie, blue shadows across the Helm of Mandalore, and before she could stop herself, her lightsaber flashed down toward his face. Canderous grunted as he managed to get his sword up in time to stop the blow, and seeing the look on Aeryn's face, he held strong against her but did not push back. Shaking her head in confusion, she stepped away, her mouth open to speak, but she got no chance to explain as Mandalore lunged at her, knocking her out of the way as a crimson lightsaber hissed over their heads.

Pushing away from each other, Aeryn and Canderous rolled to their feet and faced the Sith apprentice. Bloody shadows danced across her distorted features as she twisted her lightsaber, eager to attack but enjoying their moment of surprise. Aeryn felt a surge of pity for the young Sith in front of her, but it was quickly replaced with grim determination.

The Sith's eyes flickered from one to the other as they circled her, each staying on opposite sides of her. "Two against one?" she growled, her voice thick with dark amusement. "Are you certain you won't need more help?" She chuckled mockingly at Aeryn. "And he said you were to be feared…what a fool."

"Who?" Aeryn demanded, not expecting an answer but feeling obligated to ask nonetheless.

"Why do you ask questions when you already know the answer?" the Sith sneered. "Ask your _Master_ if you're too ignorant to know the answer." The apprentice lunged toward Aeryn, their blades sizzling as they crashed together, and the Sith leaned her face close enough for Aeryn to see the dilation in the other woman's yellow eyes. "No more words."

Both women shoved away, and with their weapons low but ready, they circled each other slowly. Canderous stepped forward, but Aeryn cast him the briefest of looks that left no question that she intended to fight this battle alone. He shifted his weight a moment, unhappy with the idea of leaving the Sith to her, but a shout from his right distracted him and he saw two of his men collapse under assassin's blades. With a last fleeting glance at the two women, Mandalore broke away toward his fallen men to help hold the line.

Aeryn didn't bother trying to touch her opponent's mind. Not only would it likely be well protected, but if the Sith was particularly strong in Force manipulation it would be possible for her to send Aeryn information that contradicted her actions. Knowing nothing about her opponent, Aeryn decided to rely on the one thing she'd learned all Sith possessed: impatience.

With lazy ease, the Exile matched her opponent's movements, keeping the same space between them no matter what move the Sith made. Her lip curled in annoyance, the apprentice dashed forward, the Force clearing the distance between them too fast for eyes to see, but Aeryn was ready. Spinning out of the way, she leveled a hard kick at the Sith's legs as she neared, but the woman snarled and leaped away to catch her balance. Aeryn was on her, taking advantage of the slightest hesitation, but the Sith dodged her cyan blades with inhuman speed and rolled to the side. The crackle of lightning filled Aeryn's ears just before the wave of pain swept through her body.

Grinding her teeth to fight back the scream of agony that rose in her throat, the Exile reeled her arm back and hurled her twin blades at her enemy. The Sith ducked and the weapon boomeranged over her head ineffectively, but it broke the woman's concentration and gave Aeryn an opening. Before her weapon had returned to her hand, Aeryn threw a stasis field at the Sith apprentice, but she shrugged it off and lunged once more. Aeryn's lightsaber spun back into her grasp just in time to block a downward slash, but she was at an awkward angle and the end of the crimson blade slid forward and sank into Aeryn's upper arm.

Roaring in pain, Aeryn threw the woman back from her with all the Force she could muster. When the Sith landed hard on the ground several yards away, gasping as the wind was knocked out of her, Aeryn launched herself up and forward with all of her strength, her 'saber raised for a killing blow. Her yellow eyes wide with fear, the Sith tried to raise her blade to block, but Aeryn sliced clean through the hilt of the crimson blade and the cyan lightsaber sank deep into the apprentice's shoulder, nearly severing her arm from her body. Horrific shrieks from the dying Sith filled Aeryn's ears and she raised her blade a final time to end the woman's suffering, but a chilling terror gripped her heart and Aeryn spun away, her eyes wildly searching the battlefield.

The sun crested over the horizon, bright and cheerful as the new day illuminated the bloody carnage inside the Mandalorian camp. There was still fighting going on at the far end of the camp, and only a few people were near Aeryn so she had little trouble locating the source of her distress.

Atton's body was being held several feet off the ground, but no one was near him. Stunned, Aeryn stared as his chest rippled and contorted, as a ball of clay does under a potter's hands. Time seemed to slow down, and her thoughts clouded over as she tried to get her leaden legs to run toward him. She knew it was the other Sith apprentice, the one she hadn't been paying attention to…the one she _should_ have been watching out for. It took all her effort to tear her eyes off the horrific sight of Atton's limp form dangling above the earth, but when she did, she spotted the Sith standing on top of one of the buildings inside the compound. She started to sprint toward the man whose face was twisted in a gleeful snarl as he crushed Atton's chest, but a bright glint of metal made her stumble to a halt.

The vibroblade whistled through the air, almost too quickly to follow, and arced in front of the Sith apprentice. Atton's body crumpled to the ground as the Sith's joyful expression transformed to disbelief and he clutched at his gapping throat. Blood poured over his fingers and down his chest before his legs gave way and he pitched off the edge of the roof.

A look of hard determination etched on her face, Mira effortlessly caught her vibroblade as it returned to her hand, but the look almost immediately faltered. She dropped the blade hastily and stepped back as if it had burned her, her expression confused and afraid as she tried to sort out what she'd just done.

Aeryn's shout knocked Mira back to reality, and she was overcome with dread as she watched the Exile sprint toward Atton's lifeless body.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six – Influence

"I need kolto here _now_!" Aeryn's voice sounded panicked and frantic even to her own ears, but she could think of nothing besides the broken man at her feet. Hesitantly she reached toward his chest, almost afraid to know the truth; he wasn't breathing, but a wave of desperate hope washed over her as she felt the faint, erratic beating of his heart. She shuddered when her palm sank in unnaturally where the bones of his chest had been crushed and hastily moved her fingers to his wrist to monitor the faltering pulse.

Appearing beside her, Bao-Dur sank to one knee and immediately began injecting kolto packs into Atton's thigh. For a moment, his heartbeat steadied, but faded once more and the Iridonian rocked back on his heels with a grim frown.

"General, this isn't going to be enough. You have to heal him with the Force."

"Don't you think I've been trying?" she hissed, her voice barely breaking a whisper as her eyes stayed locked on Atton's serene expression. _You can't die, please. I can't handle this…not now…._ "I don't have anything left to give. I can't save him…." She stared unseeing, her thoughts too muddled to make sense of them, then she jerked her gaze up, her eyes searching the small crowd that had gathered around them.

"Visas!" The Seer stood across from Aeryn with one arm wrapped protectively around her ribs, an aura of sadness about her as she stared down at the dying scoundrel. Aeryn's voice cracked, "Please…"

The Miraluka was already shaking her head. "I was wounded…my power is spent. Had I known he was…I'm sorry, it's too late."

"No," a wild panic flashed in Aeryn's eyes, "_no_! It's _not_ too late."

Mandalore crouched beside her and shook his head, his voice low and grave when he spoke. "His ribs and lungs are destroyed. He fought well; let him die with honor."

"Damn you all," Aeryn growled low in her throat as they stood, and she shoved Canderous out of her way as she fixated on her last hope. Kreia stood separate from the group, her arms tucked into her sleeves with a carefully neutral expression on her face. Aeryn didn't, _couldn't_ stop to consider what she was about to say – if she did, she knew Atton would die. "Heal him."

"The others have told you he is beyond help." The tilt of her head, the way she kept her thoughts hidden, all of it told Aeryn that the old woman was lying. Or testing her.

"He's still alive and I won't give up on him. _Heal_ him."

"General." Aeryn's heart clenched at the resigned look on Bao-Dur's face as he felt for Atton's pulse. "His heart…."

Something fragile snapped inside the Exile and she snatched a blaster from the hip of the nearest Mandalorian and raised it level with Kreia's face. "Heal him. _Now_."

"You would not kill yourself for the fool," Kreia sneered.

"You think not, huh?" Although her insides were tying themselves in knots, Aeryn's eyes were as hard as steel. "If you won't save him when you have the power to, if you just let him die because you're too cruel to make the effort, then he was right about you. I _should_ kill us both and do the galaxy a favor." Aeryn left her mind wide open, pushing her emotions to the forefront so that the crone would understand her determination. "Heal him now, or your plans are over."

There was something decidedly unsettling about how Kreia stepped around the Exile and knelt over Atton's prone form without another word. Aeryn wasn't sure what she'd expected, but it certainly wasn't cooperation without further protest; even so, she decided not to take it for granted and kept her suspicions to herself. For now.

The old woman's hand hovered just above Atton's chest and soft blue tendrils snaked out from her fingers over his body. "Continue the injections," Kreia instructed the Zabrak beside her in a voice that was strained with concentration. "Keep him as stable as possible while I reconstruct the ribs."

Wordlessly the Tech did as he was instructed, and a tense hush fell over the people crowded nearby. Aeryn cringed as the faint grinding sound of bone-on-bone reached her ears. Atton's body jerked spasmodically while Kreia worked, the flicker of life inside him sputtering, and for a moment, Aeryn believed he would die despite the old woman's efforts. An explosive half-sob of relief hitched in her throat as Atton drew one sharp, desperate breath.

Kreia rose and stepped away from the half-conscious scoundrel as he rolled onto his side, coughing blood into the grass. Overwhelmed and near tears, Aeryn reached out with her gratitude toward the old woman.

_Do not thank me, Exile._ Shoulders hunched as if under a great weight, Kreia turned to walk slowly past Aeryn. _Moments such as these always come with a price. For your sake, I hope the cost is worth it._

Chilled by the words, Aeryn stared after the crone's retreating figure before Mandalore's deep voice startled her back to the present. "He's pretty out of it. It might be best to sedate him and let him sleep it off." Aeryn nodded in numb reply and Canderous gave her a long look. "I think that'd be good advice for you as well."

Aeryn managed a small, weary smile, almost giddy with relief but too exhausted to show it. "I look that bad, huh? Help me get him back to the barracks, then."

-

Mira gazed out over the lush landscape, grateful for the solitude she'd found inside the empty watchtower. Hugging herself, she let her eyes wander as she tried to make sense of what she'd just done. All she could remember was seeing Atton's body held up by the dark man who radiated evil, and an overwhelming desire to stop him. Everything else was a blur.

"Am I disturbing you?" Mira jumped with a gasp as she jerked to face Bao-Dur. The Zabrak looked contrite for having startled her, but stood silently waiting for her to answer.

"I don't think it's possible to be more disturbed than I already feel," the huntress muttered calming herself as she turned away to stare out over the landscape once more. After a moment of hesitation, she added, "Is he…?"

The Tech nodded and moved to stand beside her, bracing his arms against the railing so he could lean forward to gaze over the wild jungle below. "He'll live. Thanks to you."

Mira snorted. "I don't even know what I did, or how I did it, or _why_ I did it. That's not exactly praise-worthy."

Bao-Dur seemed thoughtful for a moment, and then mused aloud, "The General has always had a powerful affect on those around her."

Perplexed, Mira demanded, "Are you saying she was somehow…controlling me?" The thought had crossed her mind, but she'd pushed it aside, chalking it up to paranoia. Now the notion nagged at her once more.

"No, not in the way you mean it. 'Control' implies a restriction of your own will, when in fact her influence seems to provoke just the opposite in those she's closest to. In essence, she frees us of the limitations we've imposed on ourselves." He glanced at the confused bounty hunter, a small smile on his lips. "I don't even think she knows she's doing it."

"That's…" Mira searched for the word to focus her emotions, but finished lamely, "frightening." She wasn't even sure she understood what Bao-Dur was trying to tell her, but the idea of such a powerful influence over others worried her.

Turning to lean his back against the railing so he could look her in the face, Bao-Dur gave a half-shrug. "It's a powerful gift, and it could be dangerous in the wrong hands."

"And you don't think hers are the 'wrong hands'?"

A shadow crossed the Iridonian's face. "With Kreia in the picture, I have my concerns. But I've known the General for a long time…come to think of it, she's the oldest friend I have left. Despite whatever happened to her during her Exile, she's not really changed, and I trust her as much now as I did during the war."

Mira was silent for a while, her thoughts turned inward, then she began to pace, her frown fixed firmly on the floor. "I've only known you people less than a month. If you've known her so long, how come I'm the only one throwing swords at people?"

Bao-Dur startled her with a low chuckle. "It's different for everyone. She started affecting me almost ten years ago." He raised his pulsator arm, flexing the digits languidly. "I lost my arm at Malachor. Do you know how long it took me to make this replacement?" She shook her head, curious now. "Two days…less than two actually. I didn't make a single prototype, I had no design plans, and no one helped me."

"That's impossible," Mira blurted out, "unless you were using…."

"The Force," he finished for her with a nod. "Just like you said, I didn't know what I was doing, or how or why. All I knew is the replacement arm the military had ordered for me was several weeks from delivery and I was tired of doing everything one-handed." He looked thoughtful, clearly lost in old memories as he murmured, "It'd never crossed my mind to make an artificial limb…my area of expertise was shield technologies."

Mira sighed and paced again, rubbing the back of her neck as she mulled over his words. "So you're saying I should just accept what's happening and be happy about it?"

"Of course not. I saw the look on your face when you left the battle – I've been there a few times myself. The arm was just one example." The bitterness that twisted his features for a brief moment gave Mira the impression that she didn't want to know how else the Exile had influenced him. "I just came to give you some perspective."

Moving back to her original place at the rail, Mira stared out over Dxun once more, hardly noticing that the sky had clouded over and the drizzling rain had begun misting through the air. "Thank you," she acknowledged with a bit of effort. "I have to admit, I didn't think you were capable of talking for this long."

Bao-Dur didn't smile, but there was amusement in his eyes as he replied, "And I'll admit I didn't think you were capable of listening for this long." She smirked, and then sighed and Bao-Dur felt inclined to add, "Whatever your reasons for coming with us were, you're a part of this now. You don't have to stay…but I think there's a reason for all of this. Atton, Visas, Kreia…even these Mandalorians…we're all part of some bigger picture."

Mira studied the scowl on his pale face as he spoke of the Mandalorians. "You don't much care for the people here do you?"

"I despise them." His voice was cold and hard as he faced away and leaned over the rail once more, his shoulders hunched and tense. "They took everything from me. I supposed I've paid them back in full, but still…." He shook his head.

"You do know the war is over, right?"

He ground his jaw before responding low and strained, "Maybe you'd feel differently if they'd 'conquered' your homeworld."

Mira's harsh, bitter laughter startled him. "They did. I was so young when they enslaved my people that I can't even remember the name of my world, or any part of my life before I was a slave."

Never had she seen the Iridonian so completely taken aback. "And yet…you're comfortable here, in spite of what they did to you, what they took from you?" His expression showed he doubted her sanity.

"They are all I have ever known as far as family, and although I was a slave, they taught me everything I was willing to learn. I learned demolitions during the war, fetching and hauling for the men in the field, and they protected me. They aren't the monsters everyone makes them out to be." She looked frustrated at Bao-Dur's disbelieving stare. "Everyone just assumes they attacked the Republic for no reason but bloodlust and glory, but that's a lie. They were pawns to some higher power."

"Who?"

Mira looked annoyed. "Do I look like someone who would know the answer to that? All I know is the Mandalorians never wanted to start the war, not until something happened. I overheard them talking about it many times, but I was too young to really understand it." Bao-Dur shook his head, still distrustful. "Look, these men here, all they want is a new life. I know all you see is a war camp, but if you look harder, you might see something more."

-

She couldn't stop staring at him. _Go to sleep Aeryn,_ she chided herself for the umpteenth time, and slowly her eyes slid closed once more, her frazzled mind anxious for rest. Despite how hard her bunk was, it felt glorious to stretch her body out flat, to rest and not have to worry for a while. Yet again, her eyes popped open a few seconds later, immediately fixated on Atton sleeping on a bunk a few feet away.

Although their feelings for each other were not exactly a secret, Aeryn had still been surprised at how devastated she'd felt at the thought of him dying. She wasn't sure what she would have done if Kreia had refused to help him, but thinking back on that moment she was worried by her own state of mind. She didn't want to live without him, and that feeling terrified her and made her angry at the same time. She _hated_ that feeling. It was how Malak made her feel for years, but instead of losing him to battle as she'd always feared she would, she'd lost him to her twin. Even after all the time that had passed and making peace with both her sister and her memories of Malak, it still burned her heart to think of it.

Sitting up on the bunk, her head drooped and she massaged her temples as she tried to sort out her feelings. The one emotion she denied over and over again kept nagging at the edges of her mind until she finally admitted to herself that she felt guilty. Atton had almost died because she was too afraid to train him.

Rationally, she understood that a mere week or two of Force training wasn't enough to ensure a different outcome, but on the same token, it could have tipped the balance in his favor. She had felt wrong for denying his request from the moment it first came, but her habit of second-guessing herself had seemed especially strong recently. When she'd spotted the Sith ambassador aboard the Onderonian ship, she'd questioned her decision to turn Atton away, and after seeing him nearly die, her mind was completely changed. She would have to train him, if only for his own safety.

As she gazed over at his sleeping form, Aeryn came to a difficult decision, one she wasn't sure she would be able to hold herself to. For the moment, she was determined not to think about it, and instead she stole a suspicious look around the barracks. Although she knew the room was empty but for her and the unconscious scoundrel, Aeryn still felt uncomfortable with what she was about to do and desperately hoped no one would catch her. As quietly as possible, she moved to Atton's bed and gently lowered herself beside him.

The cot was small and clearly not designed for two people, but as soon as her body touched his warmth, Atton rolled to his side, one arm snaking around her waist. As the front of his body curved around her backside, he sighed into her hair, pulling her tightly against him before his body relaxed into deep sleep once more. Aeryn's eyes fell shut, a small bittersweet smile on her lips before she drifted off to sleep and for the first time in several weeks, haunting dreams did not break her sleep.

-

"And you're absolutely certain of this?"

"Yes, Mandalore." Xarga's voice was grim.

"I agree, sir," Kelborn added his assent. "These findings leave no doubt."

"This complicates things." The Mandalorian leader suppressed a frustrated sigh. "Begin your scans immediately. I'll be off world for a few hours to take our guest to the planet, but if you find anything, I want a full report the moment I get back."

"Sir, with an area of this size, it could take weeks to find them."

"Let's hope we get lucky then. Tell Zuka to have the shuttle fueled and ready for takeoff in twenty minutes."

"Yes, Mandalore."

As he made his way across the camp, Canderous was anxious to get the trip to Onderon over and done with. Since Aeryn's arrival, some gnawing tension had been building in him and he wasn't sure if it stemmed from his now acute worry for Revan or from something more sinister and far more near. The attack on his base left him frustrated and eager to retaliate.

The door to the guest barracks slid open as he approached, and he froze just inside the door as his eyes adjusted to the fading evening light. A fierce jealousy washed over him as he stared at Aeryn sleeping in Atton's arms, and it took him a moment to rein it back in. He hadn't known the pair were a couple, although he figured he should have guessed by her reaction to the man's near-death experience. A small part of his jealousy came from the simple fact that Aeryn looked very much like the woman he loved, but most of it was from the overwhelming pain of missing Revan. He would never speak to anyone of how her absence hurt him, but with every day that passed, he ached for her more. Even the responsibility of leadership and maintaining and organizing his people no longer distracted him the way it used to. Staring at the seemingly happy couple resting in each other's arms, Canderous had to resist the urge to resent them.

Calming himself, the Mandalorian gently shook Aeryn's shoulder to wake her. "I hope you're rested well enough," he said quietly as she blinked sleepily at him, "because we need to get moving."

Aeryn started to sit up, but a look of surprise followed by embarrassment flitted across her face as Atton's arm tightened around her waist. "Give me ten minutes," she whispered in reply while trying to extract herself from the scoundrel, "to hit the 'fresher and get my gear."

Canderous grunted in agreement and left the barracks, hearing Aeryn give a relieved sigh as she wiggled off the bunk without waking Atton. Eight minutes later, she appeared beside the tall Mandalorian leader, her hair still damp as she tightened her belt over her robes.

"What's going on?" She frowned around the camp, sensing a tension that hadn't been there earlier.

"My men are careful to monitor the ships that land on this moon," Canderous began to explain as they made their way toward the hangar. "There were only three scout ships that followed the _Hawk_ when you landed – maybe thirty people at most."

"And yet we were attacked by a force of Sith more than three times that amount," Aeryn said with a nod, following his line of thought.

"Indeed, which leads us to believe there is a Sith base on this moon, although how they slipped in without us knowing worries me. My scouts are very thorough and there's no way this base could be anywhere nearby. Unfortunately, that leaves a hell of a lot of land to cover."

"You want to take them out."

"You're damned right I do." Mandalore's voice was hard and angry. "This moon is ours, and never again will the Mandalorians be pushed around by the Sith."

"I will do everything I can to help you against them," Aeryn vowed.

Canderous almost sounded amused as he said, "Then do me a favor and make this trip to Onderon a quick one."

* * *

For those of you who wanted Atton dead for good - sorry, but I have plans for him. This chapter is really just wrapping up lose ends from the last, but the next will get us moving again. Thanks for the reviews. :) 


	28. Chapter 27

* * *

Chapter Twenty-seven

Not two minutes into the shuttle ride between Dxun and Onderon, Aeryn realized she missed her crew already. At least on the _Hawk_ there was never a lack of conversation. Canderous, on the other hand, seemed content with complete tranquillity.

"I'm sorry," Aeryn finally said to fill the deafening silence, hoping she didn't sound as uncomfortable as she felt, "for the men you lost."

"Don't be," the Mandalorian leader replied. "They died an honorable death in battle against a powerful enemy, something many of us couldn't have imagined only a few years ago." The shuttle grew quiet once more, but after a moment's pause, Canderous conceded, "On the other hand, informing their families will be…unpleasant."

"Families?" Aeryn stared at him curiously, though her scrutiny did little good considering the full body armor covering her companion.

"Yes." He sounded almost amused. "You didn't think rebuilding a race meant simply stuffing a bunch of former mercs on a training ground, did you?"

A wondering smile started to spread across Aeryn's face as realization hit her. "You have a new home world."

Canderous grunted with a nod. "Dxun is our training grounds, a place our boys come to learn how to be men, and a place for the rest of us to stay ready. And before you ask," Aeryn could feel him glance at her through his mask, "odds are I wouldn't even tell Revan where my people have settled. It's no business of an outsider, so don't bother asking."

"Fair enough," Aeryn acknowledged, although her curiosity said otherwise. "You know, you've done a lot more than Revan thought you would."

Mandalore shifted in his seat almost imperceptibly, and Aeryn felt a little guilty for the words she'd meant as a compliment. Although Revan had described Canderous as "difficult to read," Aeryn now realized what an understatement that was. If Revan, a woman more strong in the Force than anyone Aeryn had ever known, found the man hard to comprehend, then Aeryn was at a complete loss. It was obvious he was an uncomplicated individual, believing in loyalty and honor above all else, but his mind and emotions were buried deep within him, making his reactions impossible to gauge.

"I still feel bad that those men died," Aeryn blurted out and hoped she didn't sound like a babbling idiot. "If we hadn't landed on Dxun, they'd still be alive."

Canderous tilted his head to one side and seemed lost in thought. "That does seem true, doesn't it?" he mused. "I had thought they were out to take both of us down…but if they've been on Dxun as long as we believe they have, then odds are they were only after you. Of course the Sith aren't known for sharing, so they'd have come for us eventually…."

His tone was distant as if he were working something out. "They probably won't bother you after we've gone. As soon as I've spoken with Kavar, I'll be out of your way, I swear it."

The Mandalorian said nothing but nodded absently, and Aeryn decided to keep her mouth shut until they reached the planet.

* * *

"I can't believe she left me behind!" Atton felt jittery from the sedative, and he sat unsteadily at the end of his bed, his foot tapping irritably. "What the hell was she thinking?"

"In case you didn't notice," Mira grumbled from her bunk, "she left _all_ of us behind. And _some_ of us didn't get to sleep all day, so shut up!" Either Bao-Dur was sleeping more deeply than usual or he was very good at pretending, and Visas' meditations seemed uninterrupted by the conversation. Kreia had not been seen since the battle the previous morning.

The angry scoundrel glared at her, but lowered his voice. "I don't like this. Why would she go alone knowing how dangerous it is?"

"Atton, she's not alone," Mira shot back, exasperated that he seemed determined not to let her rest. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe this is personal to her? I mean, this guy was her Master. That means something to Jedi, right?"

From the look on Atton's face, it was obvious that he hadn't thought of that, and before he could come up with a response, Mira rolled over and tucked her pillow firmly over her head with an annoyed sigh. The scoundrel scowled at her back for a moment, then rose shakily to his feet and walked out the door.

It was still dark outside, but the graying sky showed that dawn was not far off. When Atton had woken up over an hour earlier, he'd been very disoriented, but Mira had been uncharacteristically understanding and patient with him. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Whether it was because he'd woken up when he'd expected he was dead, or because no one would tell him what had really happened after he blacked out, or if it was worry over Aeryn's safety, he couldn't be certain. All he knew was there was no way he could fall back to sleep now.

As he wandered out into the still camp, Atton rubbed his chest and drew in slow, deep breaths. His lungs felt tender and bruised, and though he knew it was all in his head, the jarring crack of his ribs still echoed in his mind. When he'd seen the Sith standing on top of the roof turn toward Aeryn, who was clearly too distracted by the other Sith to notice, Atton had fired madly at the man. The bolts had reflected off some kind of Force shield, but the scoundrel had at least gotten the Sith's attention off Aeryn. Unfortunately, the last thing Atton could remember was being lifted off the ground and hearing his body being crushed to bits.

The soft scrape of armor rubbing across itself snapped Atton back to the present. "Careful, friend," the young Mandalorian guard lowered his repeater with a shake of his head. Although the heavy armor kept his appearance hidden, Atton judged by his voice that he wasn't more than twenty years old. "It's not so wise to go sneaking around like that."

"Sorry," Atton tried to sound sincere. "I just needed some air."

The Mandalorian grunted and leaned back against the corner of the building. "You're lucky to be breathing at all. I was standing right there when that darjetii brought you back from the dead. Damnedest thing I ever saw."

"Darjetii?" Atton stepped closer and leaned against the same building, hoping he had found someone willing to give him some answers.

"Aye, that blind witch you travel with. There's something not right about her…but she did save you, so maybe I'm wrong about that."

"Kreia." Atton ignored the chills crawling up his spine. "You're saying Kreia saved me?"

The guard nodded. "I believe that's the name she goes by."

Atton dropped his head into his hands and massaged his temples. _No wonder Mira didn't want to tell me._ He was lost in thought and barely noticed when the Mandalorian's Comm crackled.

"Mandalore is returning," the young guard informed him. "He's sending some men to get your crew rounded up – it seems you're leaving in a bit of a hurry."

Worried, Atton wondered if Aeryn was safe, but only nodded and mumbled a brief thanks to the Mandalorian before heading back to the barracks. Two guards were already outside the door, and Atton joined the others in packing their sparse belongings as they listened to the sound of a shuttle landing in the hanger.

"Good," Aeryn said as she entered the room and pushed back the hood of a cloak she wore over her robes, "I see you're all here. Except for Kreia…" she couldn't hide the dark scowl that crept over her features, "who I'm sure will turn up by the time we get to the _Hawk_." Her eyes met Atton's, and her face softened even as her mind closed up tight. "It's good to see you on your feet."

"It's…good to be on them." Aeryn gave him a small, guarded smile before she moved to pack her own belongings, leaving Atton frowning at her back as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

"What's the rush, General?"

Unable to suppress the weary annoyance in her voice, Aeryn responded, "Nothing is ever simple. We just happened to show up when this planet was on the cusp of civil war…and now we seem to have jump-started the process. I'll explain once we're in space."

Aeryn pulled off her cloak and Atton frowned in concern at the scorch marks and tears in her robes. "What the hell happened?"

"Canderous and I had to fight our way out of there," she muttered, hoisting the pack onto her back. "It's a damn lucky thing they didn't shut down the docking bays."

Before anymore questions could be raised, Mandalore appeared in the doorway. "Ready when you are," he said to Aeryn.

Mira spotted the pack slung over the Mandalorian leader's shoulder. "You're coming with us?"

"Yes," Aeryn answered for him, her face lined with irritation. "Like I said…I'll explain everything after we're off this moon."

Her tension was contagious and the room fell silent as the last bits of clothing were packed away. Canderous was speaking quietly to another Mandalorian as the crew of the _Hawk_ finally filed out of the barracks, and upon seeing them, Mandalore clasp the other man firmly on the shoulder. "You'll do well, old friend. Contact me as soon as you have news."

"Yes, Mandalore. I will make you proud."

As Aeryn approached, Canderous wordlessly fell into step beside her and the others followed, frowning to themselves as they tried to figure out what was going on.

* * *

"Ship's all fired up." Atton's eyes danced across the console as an unexpected wash of relief swept over him at being back in the cockpit. "We can take off anytime."

Aeryn slipped into the copilot's seat, a satisfied look on her face, but she was carefully avoiding his gaze. "Perfect. Here's what I need you to do: lay our course for Korriban, but when we take off, we need to attract as much attention as possible and make absolutely sure that everyone for miles knows we're lifting off."

"Uh, that doesn't seem like the smartest course of action, considering just how many people have been shooting at us lately."

"I know, and there's a good reason for it, I just need you to trust me on this one."

Atton ground his jaw in frustration as she continued to look anywhere but at his face. There were so many things he needed to ask her, to tell her, but there was always something bigger and more important standing in the way. "Could you at least give me a hint?"

Catching the edge of bitterness in his voice, Aeryn finally looked at him with an apology in her tone. "The short version goes like this: the Sith that attacked us are working with the Onderon military. If they see us leaving, they'll either focus on tracking us or figure we're not worth the effort, but either way, they'll leave the Mandalorian camp alone and that should give them the time they need to find the Sith base."

Atton was silent as he took that in a moment, then sighed and turned back to his console. "I shouldn't have asked – that's more questions than answers."

A hint of a smirk turned up the woman's mouth as she looked out the front viewport. "Patience, young one…."

"Oh, that's cute. So tell me, oh wise Jedi, just how close am I supposed to get to that blockade before I can get us the hell out of here?"

"Make them fire on us."

* * *

"It's nice to see a near death experience didn't damage your piloting skills," Mira sniped as the crew gathered in the common room, a swatch of gauze held against a wound at her temple as she glared at the scoundrel. "It would be a damned shame if you actually learned how to fly."

"Don't blame me!" Atton pointed accusingly at Aeryn and pitched his voice higher to mimic her. "'Make them fire on us. Don't worry, the _Hawk_ can take it! Just a little closer!' A few feet to starboard and we'd have been out of luck."

"Perhaps it would be best not to dwell upon what might have been," Visas interrupted with an unusual air of impatience, "and instead focus on the present."

Aeryn gave her a grateful look as they all settled on the uncomfortable couches. "In order to do that, I'll have to explain what's going on. I'll be honest, I'm still a little foggy on some of the details, but I'll do my best.

"The planet is crawling with Sith, most of them disguised and mixed in with the Onderon military. It seems that the Queen and her cousin, the military's top general, have been in some sort of stand off for months now. He wants to overthrow her, she says she's entitled to the throne, typical political crap. Except that it seems he got tired of waiting for her to see things his way so he made a deal with the Sith. They help him gain control of Onderon, and all the Sith asked for in return was…me."

"Wow," Atton said into the silence that choked up the room, "what does it feel like to be worth a planet?"

"Like shit, thanks for asking. Thankfully, we didn't have any trouble getting in touch with Kavar, but things didn't exactly go smoothly after that…"

* * *

"_It's pretty convenient that you have a contact inside the palace," Aeryn commented, more curious than suspicious of the Mandalorian sitting across the table from her in the noisy cantina._

_Canderous shrugged. "I've been trying to get a feel for the situation for a while. It helps to know your neighbors." He leaned toward her across the table and lowered his voice. "This Queen Talia…she's an interesting creature. I think she's willing to open trade with my people."_

_Surprised, Aeryn nodded. "That must make Vaklu's rebellion a little more personal for you. You've got a stake in this."_

"_That's right. He's a power-hungry bastard, and it would only be a matter of time before he tried to drive us off the Demon Moon if he gained power. And now, with the Sith factored in…" he shook his head bitterly and fell silent._

_Aeryn frowned into her drink thoughtfully. "I wonder how Kavar got involved in this."_

_Canderous jerked his head toward a figure darkening the doorway. "Now's your chance to ask him. I'll…uh, be at the bar if you need me."_

_Aeryn nodded absently as the Mandalorian left his seat, her eyes fixated on the man who'd just slipped inside the door. Seeing him again was hard, but she hadn't expected to feel so nervous as Kavar caught her eye and moved smoothly through the crowd toward her. He stopped a few feet away and studied her, his face completely emotionless._

"_Master," Aeryn bowed her head respectfully._

"_You seem to have another Master now, my former padawan," Kavar's voice was firm and passive, just as she'd remembered it. He shook his head as he stared at her tattoos. "Aeryn, what have you done?"_

_Holding in a resigned sigh, Aeryn gave him a beseeching look and motioned to the chair Canderous had recently vacated. The Jedi Master hesitated a moment, then sat as Aeryn eased back into her seat. "There's no time to explain everything, Master. I was a spy, nothing more. I'm not Sith…my allegiance has never changed. You know that."_

"_Some would argue that point," Kavar responded as he searched her eyes, trying to sort out the truth. "But as you pointed out, there's no time to be suspicious."_

_Aeryn knew he would never invade her mind without permission, so she opened herself up as much as she dared considering just how many Sith could be nearby. "Search my thoughts if you must, I have nothing to hide."_

_Kavar's expression was pained as he gently touched her mind, and it wasn't long before he retreated altogether. Silently he stared at her across the table, his pale blue eyes so carefully guarded. "I always knew you'd come back."_

_A lump formed in her throat, but Aeryn forced it down and answered with a sad smile on her lips, "I had to. I have a destiny to fulfill, don't I? At least that's what you always told me."_

"_I don't know anymore." Aeryn's heart sank at the near hopelessness in her mentor's eyes. "Everything seemed so clear at one point…now…I don't…" he looked away and trailed off._

_Frustration worried at the edge of Aeryn's already tattered nerves. "Revan sent me back to find the Council, Master Kavar. There's a Sith threat right here in the Republic."_

"_I know." Aeryn was taken aback by the cold candor with which he spoke, and she stared at him as he continued. "They're more dangerous that you probably think, too. Took power in one move…we didn't stand a chance."_

"_You mean Kataar? The Miraluka home world?"_

"_It wasn't just the destruction of a planet, of a race, but of the Jedi as well."_

"_But not completely. You and the others managed to escape."_

"_We never arrived. Zez-Kai, Vrook, Vash and myself were delayed by an ambush on route to the meeting. Our ship was destroyed, and before we even had a chance to find another way there, we felt the planet die." Kavar stared unseeing at his hands folded on the table. "The cries of the dead on Dantooine were nothing compared to the scream that tore through the Force that day."_

_Aeryn was silent for a few moments, then mused aloud, "I wonder how Atris escaped."_

_Kavar's head jerked up in surprise. "What?"_

"_Atris. She's alive, on Telos. Didn't you know?"_

"_No, that's impossible," Kavar insisted. "She was one of the organizers of the meeting on Kataar…there's no way she lived through what happened there."_

"_I've seen her with my own eyes, Master. She's alive and holed up on Telos – the information I used to track you here came from her archives."_

_The almost angry confusion that passed across Kavar's face worried Aeryn, but he shook his head and the emotion faded. "I can't explain how she could have survived, but I suppose I should be grateful to hear that more of us live than I'd thought."_

"_Revan sent me back here because she had a vision: I needed to get to the Council, and then the Council needed to act against this Sith threat."_

"_The Council is dead, Aeryn. I don't even know if any of the other Masters still live."_

"_Master Zez-Kai Ell lives. I've already spoken with him and he's agreed to meet on Dantooine, in the ruins of the old Enclave. The Council __**must**__ gather, Master."_

_Kavar studied her, but seemed to be looking right through her at the same time. "I can't abandon the Queen, not now. Onderon must not fall to the Sith."_

"_Then let me help you," Aeryn said with a decisive nod. "I can help you get the situation here under control, and if I do, you come to Dantooine. Agreed?"_

_The Jedi Master remained silent for a while, but before he could respond, Mandalore sidled up to the table, his repeater held at the ready. "Hate to rush this, but we're about to have company," he muttered, nodding toward a knot of soldiers that were weaving their way across the cantina from the door._

_Aeryn cursed under her breath as she unclipped her 'saber from her belt and scanned the crowd for the fastest and least lethal path to the exit. She caught the surprised frown Kavar had fixed on her weapon, and she explained, "The Force has returned to me."_

_Kavar shook his head, the worry lines between his eyebrows deepening as the three skirted the bar and edged their way toward the door. "I do not feel the Force from you, Aeryn. Only the same empty scar from Malachor V."_

_A cold flush ran through Aeryn's body at her Master's words, but several soldiers had managed to cut off their escape and there was no more time for words._

* * *

"Kavar went back to the palace while Canderous and I slaughtered our way to the shuttle, but my Master said he'd contact us as soon as he can. I'm not sure what that means, but I guess we'll just have to hope for the best."

"Is that supposed to somehow explain our suicidal, head-on attack of the Onderon military?" Mira snapped, still irritated in spite of Visas having healed her wound.

"The Mandalorians are our secret weapon," Aeryn explained. "Clearly, the Sith know they're there, but aren't concerned that they're a threat or they'd have attacked before we showed up. The Mandalorians can keep looking for that base without the threat of being attacked because the Sith will know we're gone."

"So," Atton nodded thoughtfully as he spoke, "we're going to take care of business abroad while they do that, and if…when…they get lucky enough to find these guys, then what?"

Canderous spoke up. "Then my men will contact us and we'll head back to Dxun to return the favor. That moon belongs to the Mandalorians."

Bao-Dur spoke for the first time, his voice low and carefully controlled. "If that's the case, why are you here instead of with your men?"

"Because the Sith on Dxun are pawns, agents to the real enemy." Canderous turned a hard gaze on Aeryn. "The real threat will be coming for _you_, and I will stand beside you against it."

* * *

I am so annoyed with whatever format changes this website did that removed my little page breaks...every single one of my stories is missing them and I now have the joy of going back through everything I've ever posted and correcting it. Yay.

Anyway, this chapter ended up covering only half the stuff I had hoped it would, so the next chapter will probably be a pretty quick update (knock on wood...). I'm sorry for the long delay since last time, but three of my kids and my husband have birthdays in March/April and that along with Easter has made my free time pretty much vanish. I appreciate the reviews and feedback. :)


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight

As Aeryn made her way toward the port dormitory, she tried to figure out the best way to approach Kreia but every idea she came up with had a negative outcome. _Maybe I should just accept that there is no "best way."_ Being bound to someone who was so openly deceptive was something Aeryn could barely endure. Although she preferred the term "brutally honest," the Exile was frankly a terrible liar, and she'd learned early on that as painful as the truth could be, it always led to a better result – at least for her.

The problem with Kreia was that the harder Aeryn pushed, the farther away the old woman seemed to be. Most of the times she'd tried to force information out of her had ended in frustration, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. Time seemed to have strengthened their bond, giving Aeryn a stronger connection with the Force than she'd previously experienced, but she still wished almost desperately to sever the link. A part of her was beginning to believe that the bond had not been strong enough to kill them both back when she first discovered that the old woman had stolen the _Ebon Hawk_. Aeryn was still unsure whether or not she regretted holding back.

When she arrived at the dorm, Aeryn was surprised to find that the old woman was not in her usual place on the floor meditating, but instead sitting on the edge of one of the vacant bunks. Her only hand was outstretched over her lap, her fingers moving in slow deliberate motions as she used the Force to manipulate something. Aeryn edged closer quietly, trying not to disturb the crone's concentration, and realized Kreia's lap was filled with lightsaber parts.

"I took it from the Sith that nearly killed the fool," the old woman muttered without looking up in response to the question in Aeryn's mind.

"Oh, I see," Aeryn responded in what she hoped was an encouraging tone. The last thing she wanted was to start a pointless fight with her bond mate. "I didn't know I'd be disturbing you…it's just that…."

"You have questions. That is understandable. If you will practice one of your often neglected virtues, I would be pleased to give you my attention in a moment."

Aeryn smirked and lowered herself into a meditative position across the room from the old woman. "I'll be patient."

After several minutes, Aeryn's eyes drifted shut and her awareness expanded into peaceful oblivion. Meditation had been frustratingly difficult for her when she was a child, and it had very nearly kept her from being accepted as a padawan, yet in Kreia's presence it always came easily. Aeryn allowed her mind to drift through the ship, brushing the minds of each of her companions. The weight of the responsibility she bore often dragged her down, but for a moment it felt good to know she had people around her that she could trust, even if the idea of doing so made her nervous at times. For too long she'd forced herself to be separate from everyone and everything, and now it was past time to stop being selfish – too much was at stake to do otherwise.

Aeryn gasped and leaped to her feet as the hiss of a lightsaber brought her sharply back to herself. Kreia's countenance looked ghastly in the coppery glow from her freshly reconstructed lightsaber, but she seemed satisfied as she twisted the blade experimentally a few times. "It will serve my needs," she conceded.

"Nice color," Aeryn said doubtfully as the old woman deactivated the weapon and clipped it to her belt.

"It was either that, or red."

"Like I said, nice color."

"Indeed. You came with questions."

Aeryn frowned, suddenly a bit unsure, and stared at the floor for a moment as she phrased her words. "I…well, it's really only one question. I guess it'll probably lead to more, but…" she shook her head and told herself to stop babbling. "Why don't they sense the Force from me?"

"You mean your former Masters?"

"Yes. Atris and Master Kavar both directly said they could feel no connection to the Force from me, that I felt the same as I did when I was exiled. I'm not sure about Master Ell…he was…."

"Too accepting? Naïve?" Aeryn frowned and wanted to say something is Zez-Kai's defense, but couldn't find the words. "His mind was driven close to madness by the devastation on Kataar. He blames himself fully for the Jedi Civil War and nearly everything that followed."

"That is how he seemed to feel," Aeryn admitted sadly. "Unlike Atris and Kavar, he never even tried to sense my motivations…like it wasn't even worth the effort." Aeryn wondered if the aging Jedi Master had actually hoped she had come to kill him. After a heavy sigh, the Exile steered the conversation back on topic. "But my question remains: what's wrong with my connection to the Force?"

Kreia was silent and thoughtful for a long time, and Aeryn waited as patiently as she could, reminding herself repeatedly that getting irritated never got her answers. "When you worked among the true Sith," the old woman began slowly, "how did they perceive you?"

It took Aeryn a moment to understand what the crone was asking. "Uh…well…they described me as…nothing. If no one knew I was there, they would never be able to sense me, no matter how hard they tried, and if I was captured, my mind could never be broken. It was like…a void. That's why my Master valued me as an assassin – there was literally no risk on his part, at least from his point of view."

"Perhaps this…void, this scar as some might call it, that came from Malachor V is something that can never be healed. While the Force has come back to you, and with more strength than before, perhaps the fissure inside you will always be too large for it to fill."

Aeryn quietly mulled over the words. "I have to admit, Kreia, when Kavar said he couldn't sense the Force from me, I thought that maybe…you were…."

"You believed I was manipulating you into thinking you'd regained the Force, when in fact you were still a dead shell."

"Yes," Aeryn acknowledged, not really surprised that the old woman had known what she wanted to say.

A tight, bitter smile graced the old woman's lips for a moment. "As much as I might appreciate your overestimation of my powers, I assure you that is not the case. Your powers are your own, and while we strengthen one another through our bond, were it to be severed, your connection to the Force would remain."

Aeryn studied Kreia closely, and was relieved to see no sign of deception in the woman's mind or body language. Hoping this might be the first step toward finding a way to tolerating one another, Aeryn smiled a little. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"Whatever you may think of me, Exile, I assure you that I mean you no harm. You are the only hope we have and I would be a great fool indeed if I allowed you to be lost."

Frowning, Aeryn started to move toward the door as she responded. "While I don't know about 'only hope,' it's…comforting to hear you say that. Please excuse me now, I have some work to do and then some sleep to catch up on."

* * *

He could hear her cursing all the way down the hall. Bao-Dur set his tools aside and leaned out the garage door, indecisive for a moment, then quietly approached the cargo hold. Shaking his head, he watched Aeryn strain to move a crate that could easily have been three times her weight, amused at the way she never asked for help. _Some things never change._

"Need a hand, General?"

With a sigh, she flipped around to rest her back against the crate and slid down to rest on the floor and catch her breath. "Just what the hell is in these things?"

"I think that particular one is supplies we 'confiscated' from Nar Shaddaa." He gave the cluttered room an appraising look. "There's a lot of junk in here…."

Aeryn groaned and pushed herself back to her feet, turning back to the heavy crate. "Revan was the packrat, not me. I'm going to have to go through all of this and dump what we can't use. I want this room as empty as possible."

"Why's that, General?"

Even with her back to him, Bao-Dur could sense the tension in her. After a long thoughtful moment, she responded, "Atton asked me to train him. To be a Jedi."

Bao-Dur's eyes showed surprise, but his response startled Aeryn more. "Then he beat me to it."

"He…actually asked me before we reached Onderon. I turned him away. And he nearly died because of me."

"General, you can't blame yourself for what happened. You couldn't have known…."

"Enough," Aeryn stopped him, her hands raised in frustration. "I've been selfish for too damned long, Bao, and I'm sick to death of excuses. I think going to Nar Shadda was the worst decision I ever made. It was the perfect excuse to ignore the real threat and cut myself off from the things I have to deal with." She started to pace. "All that time wasted trying to find out about the bounty, tracking down a Jedi Master who's all but lost his mind, shaking my ass for a Hutt, all while the galaxy's being consumed by the Sith and my own sister is out there putting her life on the line. No, I'm done with excuses."

Bao-Dur stayed silent a moment, deciding it was probably not the best time to ask her what had happened with the Hutt, then asked simply, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to stop them." In her face he saw the same hard determination he'd seen only twice before: when the plans for the Mass Shadow Generator had been finalized, and when the weapon was used on Malachor V. "But I can't do it alone."

"It's good to hear you say that."

"You know me," Aeryn smirked. "It's not easy for me, Bao, but this is too important, too much is at stake. If you'll accept it, I want to train you as much as I can, Atton too, and Mira if she's willing." At Bao-Dur's frown, she grew a little nervous. "You don't think she'll want to?"

"I just…I'm not sure if she's ready, General. She was really afraid of what happened. Maybe it's better to just give her some space for a while."

Aeryn frowned at the floor a moment. "It can't hurt to offer. If she's not comfortable with the idea, I won't push her." With a tired sigh, she turned back to the task at hand. "I want to clear this room out…or at least organize it, so we can use it as a training room. It's going to take forever."

Bao-Dur's hand on her shoulder startled her, and she gave him a searching stare as he guided her toward the door. "You're exhausted, General. Go get some rest and I'll see what I can do in here."

"Well…at least let me help. This is a hell of a job…."

"No. If you're so concerned, then have T3 monitor the ship and send Atton to give me a hand, but you're going to rest."

Aeryn lifted an amused eyebrow at the Tech. "Since when do you give the orders around here?"

Canderous' gravely voice interrupted. "I don't take orders from you, and if you don't listen to him, I'll sedate you." He had abandoned his armor while aboard the ship, and the Mandalorian leaned against the wall outside the garage in only casual clothes. How long he'd been there, Aeryn couldn't be sure, but it was obviously long enough to overhear the bulk of their conversation. "Go rest. The Zabraak and I can take care of this."

Bao-Dur gave the other man a long, cold stare before nodding stiffly, and Aeryn was startled to see just how utterly similar the two were. Both were tall and powerfully built with a calm loyalty that practically radiated from them. Someday she hoped they too would see how alike they were.

"Fine," she relented. "But I'll send Atton to help too. He needs to get out of the cockpit once in a while."

* * *

The cockpit wasn't really large enough to move around too much, but Atton tried his best to use the limited space to stretch his tight, cramped muscles. Being unconscious for so long hadn't done his body much good, and that along with the residual pains he occasionally felt in his chest were making him very uncomfortable. _Just admit it, Jaq, you're not as young as you used to be._

Standing straight, he used the wall to twist his back one direction, groaning in relief at the satisfying cracks that errupted. Twisting his upper body the other way, he found himself face to face with a frowning Aeryn.

"You're still in pain?" she asked as he stretched his arms over his head one last time before sitting back down.

"I'll live," he shrugged, then turned an unfathomable gaze back to her, "thanks to Kreia."

Aeryn ran her hand over her eyes, kicking herself for not just going to bed like Bao-Dur had insisted. "What did you want me to do Atton? Just let you die?"

"I…don't know," he admitted shortly, looking away uncomfortably. "Why the hell would she save me?"

"Maybe she's not what we think she is?" Aeryn couldn't hide a cringe and knew he saw it.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that right?"

"So I've been told."

"It makes no sense. She's threatened to kill me, and not some idle, 'I-don't-really-mean-it' kind of threat either, sweetheart. So…why? Why would she save me?"

"I don't know," Aeryn sighed, slumping down into the copilot's seat. "I'm trying not to think about it too hard. But I couldn't…" she swallowed hard and forced her expression to be neutral, "I couldn't just let you die. I'm sorry."

The scoundrel scowled. "I sound like an ingrate, but I've got that old feeling again…something bad is going to happen, and that witch is in the middle of it."

Aeryn's eyes went distant as she stared out at the stars. "She says she's trying to protect me…that I'm the only hope this galaxy has. I sure as hell hope she's wrong. Or at least exaggerating."

"Hey," Atton said as he caught her gaze, not liking the empty look in her eyes, "don't worry so much. These things have a way of working themselves out, right?"

"I guess we'll see either way," Aeryn muttered with an equal mix of bitterness and amusement in her tone as she rose and started toward the door. "There was a reason I came up here – Bao and Canderous could use some help in the cargo hold if you're feeling up for it. But if you're still…."

"No," Atton interrupted, surprised at his own eagerness to use his body for something other than sitting on his rear, "that's not a bad idea. What are they doing to the cargo hold?"

"Setting up our training area."

Atton stared at her blankly for a few seconds. "What?"

"In eleven hours, you and Bao-Dur will take your first steps toward learning to wield the Force." Shaking her head at the wide grin that split his face, she warned, "Don't look so smug, this isn't going to be easy. It was wrong for me to turn you away when you first asked. I nearly got you killed. It's not fair for me to put the rest of you at risk without preparing you as best I can to defend yourselves and each other, but this is going to be the hardest thing you've ever had to do. This training will take up every waking moment of your time, and more."

"I'm glad," Atton murmured with a smile as he stood and stepped close to her. As his hand slid to gently cradle her jaw, he said, "I'll do whatever it takes, Aeryn. I won't let you down."

Aeryn winced at the words and looked away, a sad regret set in her eyes as she stepped back from him. "There's something else. Whatever is…between us," she made a vague motion in the air between them, "it can't continue. It's a distraction, one that can be lethal for one or both of us. You and I know better than anyone else just how this enemy thinks. The risk is already high enough – I can't make it worse by…" she sighed and broke off for a moment. "I'm sorry."

Feeling tears stinging her eyes, Aeryn tried to leave, but Atton caught her hard by the elbow and forced her to meet his stormy gaze. "Is this what you want? What you _really_ want?"

Aeryn shook her head, fighting down her frustration. "What I want doesn't matter. Every choice I ever made based on what I wanted always ended in pain. This is the way it needs to be. Maybe when this is over…later…" she shook her head helplessly, "but I just don't know…."

Atton ground his jaw and let go of her arm. "As you command, Master," he tried to joke, but his voice was cold. "You'd better go get some rest."

"I'm so sorry, Atton," she said softly, her eyes more blue than he'd ever remember seeing them, before she turned and headed toward her dorm.

Staring after her, Atton fought back the urge to punch the panel beside him and instead stalked off toward the cargo hold. _She said maybe when this is over…later…but later has a bad habit of always coming too late._

* * *

After nearly ten hours of deep but dream-filled sleep and a scorching hot shower, Aeryn made her way toward the cargo hold. Her mind was consumed by random thoughts, and she knew she would need to meditate and get her thoughts organized before she tried to start training. A part of her thought she was crazy for believing she could do this. _Wasn't there a reason I never took a padawan?_

Mira's response to Aeryn's invitation to be trained had been a big discouragement for the Exile. She should have listened to Bao-Dur's advice and left the young woman alone for the time being, but what's done was done and Aeryn tried not to dwell on it.

Lost in thought, Aeryn wandered into the new training area and stopped in her tracks, her mouth falling open in surprise. "It's perfect," she breathed aloud, a small smile on her lips as she lowered herself onto the mat in the center of the room. With a sigh, she slid smoothly into her meditations, allowing the Force to carry her where it wanted.

Bao-Dur was the first to arrive, and he moved silently to the other side of the room and sat down facing her, careful not to disturb her. Pleased with his calm patience, Aeryn waited several minutes before coming back to herself and opening her eyes. "Thank you."

The Iridonian tilted his head curiously for a moment, and then nodded when he realized she was talking about the cargo hold. "It just needed a little organization, General. It didn't take us long."

"So," Atton interrupted as he strode into the room, slapping his hands together and rubbing them greedily, "where's my lightsaber?"

Aeryn rolled her eyes and rose to her feet. "All in good time - as soon as I'm confident you won't singe your eyebrows off. We have a lot to do before then."

"It's just us then, General?" Bao-Dur asked carefully.

Aeryn sighed and tried not to let her disappointment show. "Mira has…politely declined my offer to train her. So, yes, it's just you two."

"She'll come around, General, just give her some time."

"Unfortunately, time is the one thing we seem to be running short on," she replied. Turning toward the door, she greeted Visas with a small bow of her head as the Miraluka came to stand just behind her. Aeryn turned back to the men and explained, "Visas is going to help me train you. She balances out many of the things I lack and I think our combined efforts will give you a more rounded training than I can offer myself. There's a lot she knows that I just can't teach you."

Atton scowled and muttered, "Yeah, like how to Force-choke someone."

Aeryn's face turned hard as stone, and all traces of the Exile vanished as she began to fall back into her role as General. "That stops now. I could care less what you think of each other outside this room, but the moment you step in here all personal issues are _dead_. If you can't put them aside then you're wasting my time and you might as well leave now. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

For once, Atton appeared to be speechless so Bao-Dur answered for the both of them, "Yes, General."

"Wonderful. The only way this can work is if we trust each other…" her face softened a little, "something I know all of us struggle with. As long as you give this your best, I swear I'll do the same. Who knows, we just might survive this mess."

Aeryn lowered herself cross-legged on the mat, and Visas did the same beside her as she motioned for the two men to do the same. "The first step is to open your minds to the Force," Aeryn explained. "It might be difficult for you since you're adults – Jedi are chosen when they're very young for many reasons, one of them being that their minds are more open. If it's hard in the beginning, be patient. Visas will help me lead you through this part."

The Miraluka took this as her cue. "Close your eyes," she instructed in her calm, smooth voice. "Breathe deeply. Listen to the beating of your heart…."

In the shadows outside the cargo hold door, Mira shook her head. Canderous startled her as he spoke from somewhere down the hall. "You should be in there too, kid."

"Are you kidding me?" she snapped back in Mando'a. "They're all nuts. How the hell did I get mixed up in this?"

The Mandalorian chuckled. "I think all of us wonder that at some point. In the end it doesn't matter how – it just matters that you are."

Crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest, Mira shook her head. "I didn't ask for this. I just wanted to get away…."

"You can't run forever, kid," Canderous said as he turned to walk away. "You can ask any person on this ship – not matter how far you run, destiny will always catch up with you."

Mira glared at his back. "Destiny," she scoffed.

"…stretch out with your feelings. The Force is everywhere, in all things, binding us…."

The huntress listened for a moment, and her scornful look turned to nervous apprehension as she glanced up and down the hall to make sure she was alone. Lowering herself on the floor in the hallway, she mimicked Aeryn's position and eventually let her eyes fall shut. Breathing slowly, Mira listened to Visas' voice.

"…let it guide your actions just as it listens to your will. Feel the Force around you."

* * *

A/N: I kind of feel I should tell everyone this before we get to Dantooine - the Disciple will not be in the story at all. I liked him in game, I thought he was cute (but I go for the smart, nerdy type it seems...) and added some good insight occasionally, but when I played through as a male character and found out he was a Repulic spy, my view of him changed I guess. Dantooine itself will be very different from the game, so him being ignored is just one change, but I wanted to warn you all in advance. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and keep the feedback coming please. There might be a delay before the next chapter due to some real life stuff, but I'm feeling inspired, so maybe I'll pull a few late nights and get it done. :)


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

Atton scowled into the cup of bitter, burned caffa on the table in front of him. Alone in the kitchen, he glanced at the time and his head dropped to his chest with an irritated sigh as he realized only three minutes had passed since the last time he'd checked.

"Fresh caffa, hmm?" Canderous muttered as he wandered in and poured himself a cup. Grimacing as he took a swig of the foul brew, the Mandalorian eyed Atton as he poured the liquid down the sink. "This tastes like boiled Hutt spleen."

"Yeah, well I was a little distracted," Atton growled without looking up at the older man.

Canderous raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why aren't you training?"

The scoundrel snorted. "She kicked me out."

"For good?"

"No," he snapped, then looked up with a concerned frown. "At least…I don't think so."

Lowering himself into the seat across from Atton, Canderous gave him a level stare and asked, "What's the problem?"

Atton swallowed the urge to tell the Mandalorian to mind his own business. "I don't know," he shrugged defensively. "She's got us doing these stupid little tasks, over and over and _over_ until you're half dead with boredom. They all keep chewing me out, telling me to focus – but what the hell am I supposed to be focused _on_? We're not _doing_ anything!"

"She's trying to condition you," the Mandalorian said with a thoughtful nod. "Repeating the same thing over and over until it becomes second nature – it's a good training technique."

"Yeah, well, in my experience, the best experience _is_ experience. It doesn't matter how many times I pretend to do something while I'm sitting on my ass, safe and sound on this ship. The only way I'm really going to learn is by doing."

"Maybe. But you chose this." Atton frowned at him, but Canderous just shrugged. "You didn't have to accept her as your teacher, but you did. So suck it up and deal with it. If she thinks this is the best way for you to learn, then you'd do well to shut your smart mouth and pay attention."

"Thanks, _Dad_," Atton grumbled as he stared sulkily into his cup again. "It's just not that simple."

Canderous studied him silently for a moment and considered leaving, but after a time he said, "It never is when they're involved."

Atton shifted uncomfortably and wondered if he should venture into potentially awkward territory or just drop the conversation. Not surprisingly, he found himself asking, "So, what…I mean, how did things happen? With you and Revan?"

Scowling darkly, the Mandalorian growled, "What business is that of yours? If you're looking for a romantic story, go watch a holo."

"Forget I asked," the scoundrel muttered and he pushed his chair back from the table, but something in Canderous' face kept him from standing.

"We needed each other to get out of a bad situation," the Mandalorian eventually said, his eyes staring aimlessly at the table. "I wasn't planning to stick around, but I couldn't shake this feeling that something big was going on."

"Sounds familiar," Atton admitted.

"Doesn't surprise me. These women…they're not like others." His thoughts turned inward, then he said, almost to himself, "She didn't even know who she was when we met."

"Didn't know who she was?" Atton found himself pulling his chair back up the table, oddly eager to hear the Mandalorian's story.

"The Council had stripped away her identity. They were afraid they couldn't control her if she knew who she was. For the first nine months or so that I knew her, Revan believed she was Aeryn. Had all of her memories and everything."

Atton eyed the other man warily, but tried to keep his face as neutral as possible. "So technically…you fell for Aeryn, not Revan. That's got to be…weird."

As much as Canderous wanted to deny it, he knew there was some truth in what the younger man implied, although admitting it aloud was another matter entirely. "It…can be. At times Aeryn does things, acts a certain way, and she reminds me…." Canderous faded off and he could practically smell the jealousy radiating from Atton. "I made my vows to Revan. I knew her as herself longer than I knew her as Aeryn, and I know where my loyalties lie."

Atton didn't seem entirely satisfied with that answer, but he lapsed into silence, and both men lost themselves in thought for a while. Canderous was startled when Atton abruptly asked with a touch of censure in his tone, "Why'd you let her go?"

A long dormant anger started to rise in the Mandalorian's chest, and it showed through in his hard, gray-blue eyes. "I didn't 'let' her do anything," he snapped. "Revan didn't need my permission to do what she needed to do, and I sure as hell wasn't going to stand in her way. She showed me my place in this galaxy and then went to play her part. Not everything works out like it does in fables."

Hands lifted in surrender, Atton leaned back from the table. "Easy big guy. I wasn't trying to accuse you of anything. I just meant…if I was in your place, I don't know how I'd stop myself from following her."

Some tension faded from the Mandalorian's features. "I would have gotten her killed. I was her weakness, and I couldn't stand the thought that she might fall because she loved me."

Atton sighed and shook his head resentfully. "Well, at least you got the chance. Aeryn won't even give me that." Canderous raised a curious eyebrow at him, and Atton explained, "She said we'll distract each other. Funny part is since she blew me off I can't seem to focus on a damned thing."

Canderous shook his head and laughed a little even as Atton sent him a dark glare. "For all their training, these sisters sure don't seem to know what's good for them. Revan was stubborn like that too sometimes. She always came around."

"Yeah right. By the time Aeryn comes around, it'll probably be too late."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Canderous studied the brooding scoundrel, feeling an odd pang of camaraderie with the younger man, but he was suspicious nonetheless. "Do you love her?"

Startled by the sudden question, Atton opened his mouth to make a smart answer, but he reigned himself in and snapped it back shut. Judging by the intensity in the Mandalorian's eyes, it was a very serious question and rather than fake his way through it, as he was accustomed to doing, Atton gave the question earnest thought. As he recalled all the things he'd been through in the short time he'd traveled with Aeryn, Atton was surprised at himself. He'd changed, and he hadn't even noticed it was happening.

"I would have died for her," he mused softly as he thought back to Dxun, "and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I had to. So yeah…I love her."

Canderous nodded and stood, an almost-smile on his lips as he headed toward the door. "Then protect her. Nothing else matters."

Atton frowned at the doorway long after the Mandalorian had gone, then muttered aloud, "You make it sound so easy."

After dumping his cold caffa down the drain, Atton stalked to the cockpit, hoping he might be able to meditate and find some focus in his solitude.

* * *

"_Where did you get this?"_

"_I told you, Dustil, it was in the archive. It's been right here this whole time, the proof right here under our noses. It took me forever to crack those last few security codes, but it was worth it."_

_Dustil rubbed his short beard with one hand as he scowled at the data pad in his other hand. "This makes no sense. She couldn't have done this."_

_Frustrated, Mission struggled to control her temper as she answered, "Stop being blind. It makes perfect sense, and it explains so much. If you'd only…."_

"_How do I know you aren't just making this up?" Dustil crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the twi'lek, oblivious or uncaring of how much his words hurt her. "You've been jealous of my time since we joined Master Atris, and I know you've been looking for an excuse for us to leave."_

"_Is that what you really think of me?" Mission forced her voice not to tremble, steeling herself as much as she could. "After all this time, everything we've been through together, you really think that I'd lower myself to something like this?"_

_Dustil's expression wavered and he looked away as he sank down on the foot of the bed. "I don't know, Mish. I don't know what to think anymore. This is…."_

_Seizing upon the moment of almost-openness, Mission flew to him and knelt on the floor, cradling his face in her hands so she could look him in the eye. "Hey, it's me, Mission – the girl who taught you how to play pazaak. Do you remember that? Remember how things were then, how simple they were? What have I ever done to make you not trust me? Why would I try to trick you?"_

_Staring at her sadly, Dustil ran his thumb gently over her bright blue cheek. "What if it was an accident?" he asked, lifting the data pad slightly. "What if she didn't mean for it to happen?"_

"_If that were the case, why would she hide it? Wouldn't she have been honest with us and just come out with it?"_

_Dustil shrugged, uncertainty written all over his expression. "Maybe she was afraid."_

_Shaking her head in frustration, Mission insisted, "She should have tried to save them. But she didn't, Dustil. She left them to die. Please, __**please**__ tell me that bothers you as much as it bothers me."_

"_Yeah," he sighed sadly, but Mission knew he was sincere. "This is far more serious than I could have imagined. I should confront her…."_

_Mission's skin paled and her eyes went wide as she shook her head. "No! Dustil, she's dangerous – if she was capable of this, what else is she capable of?"_

"_Then what would you have me do? Act like I know nothing?"_

"_Yes," Mission insisted. "I'll send a message to Aeryn and…."_

_Dustil snorted and stood, brushing Mission aside. "The Exile. She can't help us. Revan abandoned us, Jolee and Juhani chased after her, the Council is destroyed. Don't you see, Mission? We're alone."_

_Dustil started to walk away, but before he could get far, Mission grabbed him firmly by the arm and pulled him close. "You're only as alone as you want to be, Dustil. Let me send the message…give her a chance…."_

* * *

Aeryn surfaced from her meditations and opened her eyes, surprised to find Bao-Dur sitting across from her looking as startled as she felt. "General, what was that?"

"Uh…a vision," Aeryn said unsteadily, massaging her temples with her fingers. "I think the Force is trying to warn us, but…wait," she looked up at him in disbelief, "you saw it too?"

The Iridonian nodded solemnly, and opened his mouth to speak, but Atton startled them both as he half-stumbled into the room, his eyes a little frantic. "You're never going to believe this, but I think I just…." He trailed off as he noticed their expressions and asked, "You saw it too, didn't you?"

Visas slipped into the cargo hold behind him and said softly, "I believe we all did. The vision was intended for you, Aeryn, but we all were able to perceive it."

Atton frowned at the Miraluka. "Is that…normal?"

"No, it's not," Aeryn responded as she stood, ignoring the numb cramping in her long legs. "Shared visions aren't unheard of, but they aren't common."

Visas clasp her hands in front of her, and Aeryn could see the tension in the Miraluka's fingers. "Do you know what they were talking about? I felt like I should know, but I couldn't seem to make it out."

"I felt the same way," Aeryn admitted, "but it's…elusive. Something on the edge of my mind wants me to understand it, but I don't." Worrying her lower lip between her teeth, Aeryn fell silent.

"What are your orders, General?"

Aeryn frowned at the floor for a few moments, weighing her thoughts. "We're nearly to Korriban – we'll stay on course. We'll keep an eye on the long-range communicator, though, and watch for any mysterious messages. If we don't get word from Mission soon, I'll consider paying Atris a visit…against my better judgement."

"That might put them at greater risk," Visas cautioned.

"I know. It'll be our last resort."

* * *

As Atton guided the _Ebon Hawk_ over the rocky surface of Korriban, he couldn't help but shake his head. "Why would anyone, especially a Jedi Master, come here?"

Beside him, Aeryn looked worried. "I've been wondering that same thing myself. Master Vash must have had a good reason to come here, but I can't for the life of me figure it out."

"Guess we'll find out soon enough," he shrugged, slowing the ship to a light landing in a large valley filled with some kind of ruins. "Of course, I'd feel better if we actually had lightsabers…."

"Give it a rest," Aeryn replied with palpable irritation. "Even if you were ready, we don't have the necessary parts and crystals. Try to be patient." Eager to drop the conversation, Aeryn pressed the Comm switch and announced, "Gear up everyone. We head out in twenty minutes."

Before retrieving her weapon and supplies, Aeryn popped her head into Kreia's room. "I assume you'll be staying here."

"Yes." Aeryn nodded and started to leave when she felt Kreia's mind brush against hers. _Use caution here. Something is amiss._

Aeryn started to respond that she was always careful when she noticed Mira strapping on her weapon belt and heading toward the loading ramp. Frowning, Aeryn called out as she caught up with her, "Just where do you think you're going?"

Lifting an eyebrow archly, the huntress replied, "With you?"

"I don't think so. You don't want me to train you, and that's fine, but I'm not letting you put yourself at risk. Whatever's going on around here, you won't be able to defend yourself against it."

Hands planted on her hips, Mira lifted her chin defiantly. "I've done fine so far, _Jedi_. You're not leaving me behind."

Aeryn tightened her fists for a moment to keep her irritation in check. "Look, I'm not going to…."

"It's okay, Aeryn." Canderous' voice was slightly distorted by his full body armor, but he seemed pleased to be back in action as he slung his repeater over his shoulder. "I'll keep an eye on the kid. Maybe all she needs is to get her ass kicked a few times to knock some sense into her."

"Fine," Aeryn snapped, brushing past them to find her gear. "HK! Where are you?"

"Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve."

"I need you to do some scouting for me. We're trying to find the entrance to the old Sith Academy, and I'd rather not wander around for hours trying to find it."

"Statement: This unit contains detailed maps of Korriban and all its facilities."

"So you can take us straight to the entrance?"

"Answer: Yes, Master."

Aeryn offered the assassin droid a dry smirk. "Maybe you are useful after all, HK."

"Acknowledgement: It pleases me to hear you say so. Master."

Chuckling to herself, Aeryn made her way to the loading ramp and was pleased to find everyone else was ready to head out. "Here's the plan. G0-T0 will stay behind to watch the ship, since he seems to do such a wonderful job of that."

The round droid's red eye glowed brightly. "I continue to hold you to your word that this ship will pass to me if you expire, Exile."

"Yeah, sure. The rest of us will head straight to the Academy. I can't sense Master Vash…or much of anything for that matter, but I don't think she would have gone anywhere but there. There's not really much else on this planet." When no arguments were forthcoming, Aeryn turned to the tall red droid beside her. "Lead the way, hunter-killer."

"Statement: Very well, Meatbag."

* * *

As the Sith Academy came into sight, Aeryn frowned at the massive stone doors, intimidating even from a distance. "How the hell are we going to open those?"

Mira fingered her grenade launcher. "I know one way."

"I'd rather not make the whole building collapse in the process," Aeryn replied, but she admitted to herself that there might not be any other option.

"I hate this place," Atton muttered under his breath. "Everything just feels so _wrong_ here."

Rolling her eyes, Mira shot back, "This place is as dead as a cantina with no Juma. I'm more worried about getting a sunburn and ruining my complexion."

As they came within a few yards of the doors, the group jolted to a halt and raised their weapons as the doors ground open on their own, revealing a dark, oppressive entrance hall.

Sending Mira a sharp look, Atton murmured, "You were saying?"

Visas was focused so deeply on the opening that she looked to be in pain. "Someone waits for us. This is a trap, and the Jedi you seek is the bait."

Stubbornly, Aeryn shook her head. "Then we have to spring the trap and hope for the best. I have to find Lorna."

"She could very well be dead already," the Miraluka stated.

"Look, I get it, but I've made up my mind. This is important, and I need your help."

Dipping her head slightly, Visas answered, "You know I follow where you lead. I simply wished to give you another point of view."

Nodding, Aeryn turned to the entrance and eased her way inside, allowing time for her eyes to adjust to the darkness within. She stopped just inside and ordered HK to stand guard outside.

"Statement: I truly do not know what I would do without all the excitement you bring to my existence, Master."

Ignoring him, Aeryn moved farther in. The long hallway stretched on, and with every step Aeryn grew more tense and nervous. Finally the hall emptied out into a large, central room, the walls and ceiling crumbling and faded.

"Doesn't look like anyone's been here since Revan cleared it out," Canderous commented. "Most of the hallways have collapsed."

Bao-Dur frowned around the room. "I only see two passages large enough for us to pass through."

Aeryn studied the hall to her left, then the hall to her right before turning to the others. "All right, Canderous take Mira and Atton along the west hallway, and I'll take Bao-Dur and Visas and see what we can find to the east. Comm silence unless absolutely necessary, and meet back here if you don't find anything."

Canderous nodded. "You heard her. Let's move."

Aeryn felt Atton scowl at her back as she led her team away from him, but to her relief he followed Canderous. Clearing her mind of distractions, Aeryn moved cautiously forward, her eyes stopping on every shadow as she searched for anything out of place. Moving through the small, deteriorating dorm rooms, Aeryn wondered again why Vash would have come here. _There's nothing here._

A tingle ran across the Exile's shoulders, and she had the overwhelming sense that they were being watched. "I feel it too, General." The Iridonian tightened his grip on the electrostaff he'd been training with, his eyes searching the shadows as hers were. "But I see nothing."

"Because they do not wish to be seen," Visas murmured knowingly. "Yet."

All three of them jumped in surprise as the Comm hissed to life. Atton's voice was strangely tense and serious as he said, "I'm sorry, Aeryn, but I think you should get up here."

"What did you find?" she asked as they started back toward the main room.

"Vash. She's alive, but I don't know how…or for how long. Just…hurry."

* * *

I love it when the chapters flow out easily - and I'm still on a roll. Let's just hope it lasts. The next chapter's going to have a warning for some rather graphic scenes and it was one of the reasons I considered changing the story's rating to M, but since it'll be (mostly) contained to one chapter, I'm not changing it from T. And for all the people who were unhappy at Disciple being cut from the story - I could always write him in as a corpse if it makes you happy. Kidding! Sorta... :P

Thanks for the reviews!


	31. Chapter 30

**Warning** for some rather vivid descriptions of torture.

* * *

Chapter Thirty

Aeryn sprinted through the Academy ahead of her companions, driven by the urgency in Atton's voice. She'd tried to not have any expectations, good or bad, coming to this planet, but a small part of her that she often denied longed for Master Vash to be alive and well. _Is it too much to ask for __**one**__ thing to work out?_ Trotting to a stop as she located the other team, Aeryn's face drained of color and she covered her mouth with one hand as she caught sight of Vash's body.

The small room had obviously been used during it's Academy days for torture, and the tall, wooden table that was the focus of the room was scarred and stained with all manner of things. Lorna Vash had been strapped into the table by her wrists and ankles, her limbs splayed out from her body as far as they would stretch. As Aeryn approached, ignorant of the horrified expressions on the faces of her students, she forced herself to look at the Jedi Master's face, and not the massive incision that ran from just above Vash's breasts to well below her naval. Most of her entrails had been pulled out through the gaping wound, some of them removed altogether, and others crushed or ground into an indiscernible pulp. Dark, sticky blood practically covered the petite woman and the table on which she lay, and yet still her lungs drew in tiny, sharp breaths and her exposed heart within her ravaged chest still faintly beat.

Atton closed his eyes but couldn't block out the images, and he debated emptying his recently consumed breakfast onto the floor. When Mira made a break for the hallway and beat him to it, he bit down hard on the inside of his cheek and told himself to get a grip. In all his life, he'd seen some pretty wretched torture before, but nothing like this, and it wasn't the fact that she'd been tortured – it was the fact that she was still alive.

"Master Vash?" Aeryn felt numb as she leaned over the ravaged woman's face, brushing a stray lock of hair back from the other woman's forehead in a strange, motherly gesture. "Lorna? Can you hear me?"

The Jedi Master's lips parted, and she struggled to open her eyes, but gave up and seemed to focus on making her mouth work. "Aeryn…?"

"I'm here, Lorna. They can't hurt you anymore." Aeryn squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed the lump that strangled her voice, blinking back tears before she trusted herself to speak again. "Master, who did this to you?"

"He…" Vash's bare whisper faded in and out, and Aeryn struggled to read her lips as best as she could, "seeks…you. Flee. You must…flee."

"I'll be fine, Lorna, don't worry about me. Just tell me who he is. Who did this?"

Vash's brow creased and she shook her head faintly. "Doesn't matter…he's just…pawn."

"Aeryn."

The Exile looked up at the sound of Canderous' voice, and he gestured at Vash's body. Cringing, Aeryn forced herself to look as the wound and organs had begun to weep fresh blood.

"What in the hell?" Atton whispered in horror.

"She's been using the Force to keep herself alive…holding herself together." Aeryn turned her attention back to the dying Master's face. "Vash, what were you waiting for? Why didn't you let yourself die?"

"You." A trickle of blood slid from the corner of her mouth. "Had to warn…you…about…" as her voice trailed off, Vash's head drooped to one side.

"Stay with me, Lorna," Aeryn urged gently, brushing the back of her fingers over the other woman's cheek. "Warn me about what?"

The bleeding intensified, and Vash's breathing sounded wet and ragged. "I can't…" she shook her head a little, confused, "I don't…remember…." Suddenly her eyelids flew open and her body jerked spasmodically, and Aeryn gasped and stumbled backward from the empty, bloody sockets where Vash's eyes had once been. "Atris! Ask…ugh…ask Atris…." Groaning, Vash sank back, her eyelids falling shut once more. "She knows…she…."

Burying the confusion that reared up in her mind at the mention of Atris, Aeryn moved back up the table and smoothed Vash's hair back soothingly. "Shh…it's alright, Master. Be at peace now. I wish I could help you…."

A faint smile touched Vash's cracked, bloody lips. "Death…is not the end." Drawing in a long, slow breath, she whispered, "We will…meet…again…."

"Be with the Force," Aeryn murmured as the tortured woman breathed her last. Fascinated by the contrast between Lorna's serene expression and the cruelty of what had been done to her body, Aeryn just stared for a moment, then slipped her cloak off her shoulders and covered Vash's still form.

"There will be time to honor her later," Canderous spoke softly, but with firm resolve. "We should get out of here."

Atton looked uncomfortable as he asked, "You're just going to leave her here? Should we…I don't know, bury her or something? It just doesn't seem right."

Shaking her head, Aeryn stepped away from the table. "It's just an empty shell now."

"Bringing the body would only slow us down," Visas added, "and escape will not be easy even unburdened."

Faintly, Aeryn heard her companion's voices, but her focus was inward as a dull, rushing roar surrounded her. She felt a presence touch her mind, a nudge, and a gentle request to be let inside her thoughts. Cautious, Aeryn opened a portion of her mind.

_You were a fool to come here._

Aeryn squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth tightly as memories came screaming to the forefront of her mind. Peragus…death…bodies everywhere…the stench of burning flesh and the searing pain from Kreia's wrist. And him.

_I should have known it would be you who did this to Master Vash._

_My servants were quite ambitious in their methods. This 'Master' was meaningless, both in life and in death. She merely served as a means to bring you to me._

_You're a monster._

_Yes. I am._

_Your trap worked, I'm here now. What do you want with me?_

_Come to me…._

The Sith's mind withdrew from her own, but Aeryn could feel a tugging in her consciousness, luring her back toward the main room of the Academy.

"Aeryn!" Atton shook her by the shoulders, his face creased with worry and a slight edge of near panic in his voice. "Snap out of it!"

Shrugging off his grip, Aeryn rubbed her forehead for a moment, trying to clear her mind. "Sion is here," she murmured. "Waiting for me."

The tension in Canderous' voice was palpable. "He's the Sith Lord you met on Peragus? The one who isn't dead _or_ alive?"

"That'd be him," Atton grumbled with a shake of his head, "and he looks every bit the part. According to Kreia, he can't be killed either."

"He can't be killed?" Mira had wrapped her arms around herself protectively, and she looked pale and withdrawn. "So what the hell do we do now?"

"We talk to him," Aeryn answered, brushing past them all and ignoring their alarmed expressions.

Visas fell into step beside Aeryn. "Sion is not a creature of words, Aeryn. His desire is to destroy you, and his will is not easily swayed."

"If all he wanted to do was kill me, he'd have done it by now," Aeryn argued.

"Then why do you believe he set this ambush and tortured that woman? Do not be naïve."

Frustration and stress bubbled to the surface and Aeryn stopped to face the Miraluka. "He knows Kreia. She was his Master. I _have_ to know what he knows."

"Anything Sion offers you will have a price," Visas responded with a touch of compassion. "My only wish is to protect you."

Racking her fingers through her short hair with a sigh, Aeryn relented, "I know. I just…if he attacks, we'll do what we have to do."

"We cannot defeat him."

"We'll see about that."

Refusing any more arguments, Aeryn moved slowly but determinedly into the central room, her lightsaber held casually in one hand. Behind her, she could feel the others falling into formation, their weapons ready for the first sign of trouble.

Darth Sion stood alone and utterly still in the center of the room, his one brown eye fixed on Aeryn's face. "Your path ends here Exile. There is no escape."

"I'm not trying to escape. I came to talk."

"Your words do not matter. Nothing you say will stay my hand this day. You _must_ die."

Aeryn could feel the tension building in her companions, but she never took her eyes off of the broken Sith Lord. "Why?"

Sion hesitated, and though his emotions were tightly controlled, Aeryn knew he was debating his answer. "Because if your path continues, she will break you, as she broke me. Her plans must not be allowed to continue."

"Kreia. Tell me what you know of her."

"Her past matters not," Sion sneered, his fists clenching into tight balls. "It is her future that you should fear."

"Future?"

"It does not matter. You will not live to see her version of the future."

"Then at least tell me why you're so determined to stop her. Did she do this to you? Make you into…this…?"

A dark smile twisted Sion's already disturbing features. "No. I did this to myself. She will promise you anything, offer what you most desire, play upon your darkest fears, and before you know it has happened, you are in her power. I cannot allow that to happen to you."

Aeryn tilted her head to study the Sith Lord suspiciously. "You make it sound like you care about me. Like you are killing me out of compassion."

Sion's anger swirled around him at the words, but Aeryn could not tell where the anger was directed. "Believe what you will. The outcome will still be the same."

Dark figures dissolved out of the shadows, and within seconds they were surrounded by Sith assassins. "It doesn't have to be this way," Aeryn urged, readying her lightsaber.

Ignoring her words, Sion's one eye drifted over those crowded behind Aeryn. "Training them was a wise move. Their minds are more difficult to manipulate." His malevolent gaze stopped on Mira, her face determined in spite of the slight tremble in her hands, and a small, terrifying smile twitched across the Sith Lord's mouth. "But there is always a weakness."

"No," Aeryn whispered under her breath, knowing full well what was about to happen. Still, she was not quick enough, and Mira's expression shifted from nervous stubbornness to irrational horror in half an instant. A scream like the shriek of the damned erupted from her throat as she dropped her weapons and broke blindly across the room, straight toward the enemy.

"Protect her!" Aeryn commanded Atton and Bao-Dur as the assassins sprang toward the maddened woman, and they immediately obeyed.

Turning, Aeryn prepared to spring upon Sion to stop his mental assault, but Canderous had already beaten her to it. Charging across the room, the Mandalorian lowered his shoulder and plowed into the Sith Lord like a battering ram, sending both of them flying several feet before they crashed noisily to the ground. Growling as he rolled to his feet, Sion's bloody 'saber sprang to his hands only to be met by a tornado of blue blades as Aeryn drove him back.

"You've grown strong under her training," Sion goaded, twisting to narrowly escape her weapon's blades. "Perhaps you think you can take what you want from her and then escape her influence unscathed."

"Or perhaps I don't have a choice," Aeryn snarled as she ducked under his blade and smelled singed hair. "We're bound together. If I die, she dies."

Sion seemed deeply surprised by this revelation, and Aeryn saw the opening in his defenses and lunged forward, her saber sinking deep into his gut. The Sith Lord glanced down at the blade and stepped back from Aeryn, who was forced to deactivate her weapon or it would have gone with him. Horrified, she watched as the smoldering hole sealed shut and faded to match the other dozens of scars that covered his deteriorated form.

Sion, however, seemed only to be thinking of what she'd said, and he made no move to attack her again even though his assassins were still engaged against the others of Aeryn's crew. "Could this simply be a trick, that she has convinced you that you are bound?"

"No," Aeryn answered, eyeing warily and waiting for any sign that he would attack again. "When you cut off her hand, I felt it as if it were my own. I can hear her thoughts, sometimes see into her mind. Our powers strengthen each other."

"And yet…" there was a note of guarded awe in Sion's deep voice, "you have resisted her influence. She has not made you like herself. How?"

"She does not own me," Aeryn spat. "I make my own decisions, and she doesn't control me. Just because I'm stuck with her doesn't mean I have to act like her, and I _will_ find a way to sever this bond."

Silently the Sith Lord stared at her, his thoughts a mystery. Aeryn couldn't take her eyes off his face, and a thousand questions sprang to the front of her mind as she wondered what he had been through to make him this way. How much was Kreia responsible for?

"Aeryn!" Atton's voice jerked her out of her thoughts, and she glanced to the side to see the scoundrel jerking his vibroblade out of a Sith corpse. "There's more coming. We have to get the hell out of here, _now_!"

Turning her attention back to Sion, Aeryn saw a strange emotion in the Sith Lord's eye. "Go," he murmured, stepping farther away from her. "There will be another time for this."

Uncertain, Aeryn frowned at him for a second, then nodded as she backed away. "Thank you."

Without waiting for him to respond, she launched herself at the few Sith defending the hallway to the exit. "Let's GO!" she screamed.

Atton, Bao-Dur and Visas made a break for her, and Canderous appeared out of the fray with Mira's limp form draped over one broad shoulder. Without a word they fled down the hall toward daylight.

"Do not harm her." Sion's faint voice carried to Aeryn as they neared the doors. "I command it. She…has earned this."

HK-47 fell into step behind them as they sprinted through the doorway, commenting on how he always seemed to "be in the wrong place when the carnage breaks out." Canderous shifted his unconscious ward to cradle her against his chest, trying his best not to jostle her against his heavy armor. They were not far from the ship when Aeryn jogged to a halt.

"What's wrong, General?" Bao-Dur asked, wiping the grimy sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm.

Aeryn's whisper barely carried over the sound of their heavy breathing. "Can't you feel it?"

Frowning, the Iridonian studied her pensive expression for a moment before reaching out with his senses cautiously. Almost immediately he felt what she must have been experiencing, and his mind recoiled in disgust.

"I feel…something," he admitted, unsure.

"I feel it too, now," Atton added, his lip curled up in a grimace. "What _is_ that?"

Visas was faced away from them, her attention focused toward a small cleft in the rocky hillside. "The darkness comes from within," she murmured. "A powerful taint lies in that place."

"Do you really think this is the time to stand around chatting?" Canderous snapped.

Aeryn shook her head, clearing her mind. "No, you're right. Let's get back to…."

_There is something here you must face, Exile._ Kreia's thoughts interrupted Aeryn's words. _I believe you are ready for this test._

_Test? With Sion right behind me, you want me to go take some __**test**__?_

_You know as well as I that he will not pursue you. Be proud, Exile, for you have accomplished something I attempted for many years – talking sense into that shattered fool._

_He didn't strike me as a fool at all, and how do I know you're not the one responsible for making him what he is now?_

_After this trial, I will answer your questions. Unlike other challenges you have faced, the only foe you will face inside this cave will be yourself._

As abruptly as she had come, Kreia left Aeryn's mind. Everyone was staring impatiently at Aeryn, but it seemed they were becoming accustomed to her occasional fade-outs. "Take Mira back to the ship," she told them. "There's something I need to investigate."

Atton voiced what all of them seemed to be thinking. "Are you out of your mind? We're running from a Sith Lord, and you want to take a detour?!"

"Visas needs to examine Mira and make sure she'll be okay, but there's something I have to do. Sion won't follow us, at least not yet. I won't be long, and it'll be even faster if you stop arguing with me."

Stubbornly the scoundrel shook his head. "I'm coming with you. Let the others go back to the ship, but you need someone at your back."

"Atton, this is something I have to face alone. Now stop…."

Arms crossed his arms over his chest, and interrupted, "You can't stop me. I'm coming with you. End of discussion."

* * *

I like Sion. His character fascinates me in what could probably be considered an unhealthy fashion, but meh, whatever. :P I'm going to be occupied the next several days, so my next update might be delayed a bit, but this is one of the portions I've been really looking forward to writing so we'll see what happens. Thanks for the reviews.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one

"Well, this is nice, isn't it?" Aeryn shot a furious glance over her shoulder when Atton spoke as they crept through the dark, damp cave. "Nothing like a nice, romantic walk through beautiful scenery to clear the mind after escaping an undead Sith Lord. A Sith Lord who could be breathing down our necks at any moment, I might add."

"I told you to go back to the ship," Aeryn snapped, forcing her voice to stay quiet. "It's your fault you're here, so shut up and stop complaining."

"Hey, hey, I'm not complaining. It's great to spend time alone with you. At the very least, I get to stare at your ass without anyone giving me dirty looks."

"Would you stop that?"

"What, staring at your ass?"

Exasperated, Aeryn stopped and faced him. "No, Atton, I mean flirting with me. We talked about this. It's not…."

"Wait, first of all 'we' didn't talk about anything. You talked _at_ me, and yeah, you made your decision clear. But here's the thing. I'm not about to change just because you're afraid."

"Afraid?" Aeryn echoed, "I'm not…." Breaking off, she shook her head in annoyance and started down the narrow corridor again. "I knew I should have left you locked up the second I laid eyes on you."

Chuckling to himself, Atton followed, and despite the fact that Aeryn seemed content to move forward in silence, Atton just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Let me ask you something, while we're on the subject. You and Canderous seem pretty chummy for two people who've never met."

"He's Revan's mate," Aeryn snapped, a little defensively. "Through her, we probably know more about each other than we know about ourselves."

"Yeah, but that's kind of my point. Revan found love and fulfillment and all that, and you seem pretty happy for her." Aeryn gave him a strange look over her shoulder and Atton shrugged. "Well, I figure if you weren't happy about it, you wouldn't be so friendly with our resident Mandalorian. Right?"

"I…suppose…" Aeryn frowned as she answered hesitantly, not sure she liked where this was headed.

"Alright, so my question is: how come it's okay for Revan to be happy, but not you?"

With a heavy sigh, Aeryn stopped and leaned against the cold stones and closed her eyes for a moment. "It's…just not that simple."

Atton moved around to stand in front of her, his expression unreadable as he gazed down at her face. "Oh, but I think it is. Or it could be. The only one making things complicated, sweetheart, is you."

Unable to hold his intense gaze, Aeryn glanced away. "Atton, I…." Frowning, she stiffened and stared around the darkness. "Do you feel that?"

Their personal conversation seemed completely forgotten as Atton drew his weapon and searched the shadows as well. "Yeah, I feel something…dark."

"I think it's what I came here to find," Aeryn murmured as she moved ahead of him once more.

"Well, that's reassuring," Atton, grumbled.

Aeryn didn't answer but only continued deeper into the cave, a feeling of suffocation rising as the passage narrowed more and more. She let out a breath of relief as they passed into a large cavern, but she gasp as her foot sank into nothingness.

With newly refined reflexes, Atton snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her back from the brink of a yawning chasm at their feet. "Watch your step," he murmured, his expression almost amused at the fear in her wide eyes.

Swallowing hard, she nodded in reply and skirted the ledge around the chasm. "It looks like there's a bridge," she commented, squinting into the darkness.

As they came to the bridge, Atton scowled at the thin rock walkway, barely wide enough for one person to walk abreast across the vast hole in the cave's floor. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You _always_ have a bad feeling. How about this, let me know when you _don't_ have a bad feeling and I'll just assume all hell's about to break lose at all other times, okay?"

"Hey, slap on that dancer's outfit once in a while and all my bad feelings will disappear, guaranteed." He grinned lecherously and added, "Maybe some of yours too."

"Shut up," she muttered, desperately wishing she could stop the flush of heat that ran through her at his banter. She wanted to be angry with him for being a distraction, the very thing she knew he would be, but as frustrating as he could be, she enjoyed his presence. And that made her angry with herself.

Reminding herself that they were supposed to be in a hurry, Aeryn turned resolutely toward the bridge, but Atton held her back. "I'll go first."

One eyebrow arched, Aeryn said, "How courageous of you," as Atton crept forward along the bridge.

"Hey, if your boyfriend Sion follows us, he'll be coming from behind. I'd rather be in front."

Swallowing the urge to respond, Aeryn eased across the tiny bridge behind him, holding her breath all the way across and refusing to look down into the inky depths below them. She reached the far side with a sigh of relief.

"See," she chided, "you're just being paranoid. Nothing bad happened."

Atton snorted. "Yet."

"That…presence is coming from there." Aeryn peered into the deep shadows. "That's not natural…it looks like an archway."

Atton was abnormally serious as they cautiously approached the opening. "You said this place is called the Valley of the Sith Lords, right? Think that could be a tomb?"

"It's entirely possible. There's only one way to find out, right?"

Before he could answer, Aeryn eased inside the doorway, her eyes tracing the walls and ceiling for anything out of place. Atton frowned, but stepped forward to follow her, only to smack face first into a barrier.

"What the hell?"

Aeryn turned and ran her hand on the cold, hard and perfectly clear surface of a shield of some sort that kept Aeryn inside and Atton out. "Well. Guess you'll be waiting here."

Grinding his jaw, Atton growled, "I _hate_ being right."

"Look don't worry. I'll be fine. Kreia said this was something I had to do on my own."

"Oh, gee, well if _Kreia_ said that, I'm sure everything will be just _fine_!"

Aeryn sighed. "I'll be back as quickly as I can."

Atton slumped as he watched her disappear around a bend in the ominous corridor, then he began searching the area for some other means to follow her, muttering to himself as he went. "Oh, just protect her, that's all that matters, right? Yeah, well, how can I protect her if I can't get to her, huh?"

It took several minutes for him to notice the pair of eyes watching him from the shadows.

* * *

The farther Aeryn moved down the silent hallway, the more nervous she became. Tiny hairs on the back of her neck tingled, and she swiped her hand through her hair to dispel the sensation, only to have her fingers hang up on the section of hair scorched by Sion's lightsaber. _It's a good thing I gave up caring about my looks a long time ago._

A dim light not far ahead of her drew Aeryn out of her thoughts. Frowning as she eased forward, Aeryn studied the large chamber at the end of the hall. She exhaled hard in disbelief as the tall pillars and hard marble floors brought memories rushing back. "It can't be…" she whispered as she emerged into the outer room of the Jedi Council Chambers on Coruscant.

"Ah, there you are." Aeryn began to tremble as the tall, smiling man strode toward her, and she tried to retreat into the hallway, but it had vanished, replaced now by a hard stone wall. "Where have you been hiding, Aeryn? I was beginning to worry."

Thoughts scattered and emotions wild, Aeryn opened her mouth and was surprised that her voice worked as she whispered, "Malak?"

Raising one eyebrow in a teasing smirk, Malak gently reached out to smooth a few hairs away from her eyes and caress her cheek, oblivious to the way she cringed away from his touch. "You were expecting someone else? I might be inclined to be jealous if that's the case."

Swallowing hard, Aeryn slid along the wall out of his reach and backed away from her former lover. Malak regarded her with mixed confusion and curiosity in his ice-blue eyes as Aeryn forced herself under control and measured her words very carefully. "Malak…what are we doing here?"

Malak's expression took on a note of worry. "We're waiting. For Revan."

"For Revan," Aeryn echoed hollowly.

Now concerned, Malak took a step toward her, but he stopped and frowned deeply as Aeryn retreated quickly. "She's…she's still in with the Council. Darling, are you feeling all right?"

"No. No, I-I _really_ don't think I am."

After a moment of confused study, a small, suggestive smile turned up the corners of Malak's mouth. "If you're worried about anyone seeing us, don't be. It's late and everyone has gone – except the Council of course, and they seem content with drawing this out as long as possible."

Staring at the tall Jedi, Aeryn wracked her brain, desperate to figure out what was going on, and a spark of a memory came flickering into her mind. "Wait…th-this was before we joined the war. Revan wanted to give the Council one last chance to change their minds. It didn't work."

Malak shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, unable to hide the pensive tension in his posture. "Perhaps she can persuade them. Many Jedi now stand with us – it would be foolish for the Council to deny the will of so many."

"They won't listen. Maybe _we_ should have listened to _them_…."

This time Aeryn didn't move away as Malak approached, a sharp worry lit in his eyes. "What are you saying? You would just hand the galaxy over to the Mandalorians?"

"No, of course not. But," Aeryn shook her head, frustrated, "the Mandalorians aren't the real threat. They're just the first wave of something worse, something much, _much_ worse."

Malak stared at her in disbelief. "Not the real threat? Tell that to the worlds that have fallen to them, to the countless innocents slaughtered for their bloodlust, to the thousands of Republic soldiers who've sacrificed their lives to defend us all!" Aeryn was entranced by the familiar passion in his face, the firm conviction she'd all but forgotten. "Don't tell me you're wavering now, not when we've come so far. I can't do this without you by my side."

Aeryn shook her head, pained by the emotions she saw on his face and angry with herself for being effected by them at all. "You don't understand. Things will not work out the way you think they will. Nothing will be the same after today."

A look of understanding crossed her former lover's face, and Aeryn stiffened but did not pull away as he placed one hand on the small of her back and pulled her close. "I see," he murmured sympathetically, his thumb tracing the line of her jaw. "You're afraid. I was a fool not to see it sooner. I pushed you too hard and…."

Her eyes squeezed shut, Aeryn breathed in a tortured whisper, "Stop…please…."

"Aeryn, I meant every word I said. If the worst happens, if the Council remains stubborn and we are cast out of the Order, then a part of me will be glad." A wondering smile touched his eyes. "I won't have to hide my feelings for you and when the war is over we will be free to be together."

"But we won't be," Aeryn ground out through the bitter, traitorous tears in her eyes. "I will lose you…I will lose everything…."

"Have hope my darling," he purred with a slight smile, tilting her chin up as he bent his head. "This threat is grave, but we may yet survive this." His soft breath caressed her lips as he whispered, "Together we are unstoppable."

As his soft, familiar lips brushed against hers, Aeryn forgot where she was and felt for a brief moment the naïve joy she'd felt so many years before. Everything in her wanted to believe him, to trust him again with the blind devotion she'd offered him so long ago. But before she could allow herself to relax into his embrace, an image rose unbidden in her mind and she shoved him away with an uncertain, "No."

Alarmed, Malak shook his head and pleaded, "Please, Aeryn, tell me what's going on. You're starting to scare me."

"Stop it," she growled, despair rising in the pit of her stomach, drowning her heart. "Stop this _game_."

"Game? My love, I don't understand, there is no…."

"Stop it!" Aeryn screamed, her hands balled into fists as her sadness hardened into rage. "You betrayed me! You betrayed Revan! You betrayed the Order, and the Republic, and _yourself_, for what? For nothing! All of it was for _nothing_!"

"Aeryn, calm down, I beg you…."

Ignoring the startled Jedi, Aeryn railed at him, throwing out everything she'd held inside for years. "I gave you everything, I would have followed you anywhere, and you destroyed me. I survived having the Force torn away from me at Malachor, but when you turned your back on me, I wanted to die. For the first time in my life, I _wished_ I had _died_. I had nothing left…and you…you just walked away…." She stared through him, unaware of the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You know what the worst part was? I don't know if you ever cared for me. Were you always using me, always manipulating me, or did you actually love me at some point?"

Malak stared at her, the same fearful confusion on his face that had been there the whole time she'd been speaking. As Aeryn watched, a cold detachment spread over his features and he regarded her with calm indifference. "Does it matter? The end result would still be the same."

"Yes. Yes, it _does_ matter! It matters to _me_. I loved you, I _still_ love you! Was I nothing to you but a pawn?"

"The end result would still be the same," Malak repeated simply. "You were used, manipulated, and abandoned, and no matter how you struggle to understand it you will never be able to change it. You must accept it, and learn from it."

"Never again," Aeryn vowed, impatiently dashing the tears from her face. "I will never allow myself to be a fool for another's ambition _ever_ again."

Malak nodded solemnly. "Remember those words. You will need them."

Aeryn stared at him for a long moment, searching his pale eyes for something she knew she wouldn't find. With a weary sigh she closed her eyes and dropped her face into her palms, emotionally exhausted. "You're dead. And none of this is real."

Deafening silence filled the room, and after several minutes Aeryn raised her head once more and startled. The Council Chambers had vanished - she now stood alone in a small room that had a distinctive Sith style and two hallways branching off from it.

Taking a deep breath, Aeryn allowed herself a moment to calm her ragged emotions and center herself. With a sad glance around the room, she whispered softly, "Goodbye, Malak," before starting determinedly down the corridor that led deeper into the tomb.

* * *

"Man, I really hate being right," Atton muttered to himself, his attention fixed on the menacing orbs glinting in the deepest shadows. Easing back against the stone walls to put distance between himself and whatever was watching him, he mused to himself, "Wonder what the odds are that you're a friendly monster."

A low, rumbling growl answered him and Atton eased his vibroblade out as the hulking beast slunk toward him. "You're a big guy, huh? Well, the bigger they are…and all that…."

Atton backed away as the beast stretched to its full height, nearly twice as tall as the scoundrel himself, and it clacked its long, wet mandibles as if it was tasting the air. Enormous claws that could easily have pierced Atton through twice over hung from the creature's forelimbs, and it watched him with eyes that encompassed far too much comprehension for a simple beast.

Churning through his mental database of every monster he'd ever faced, Atton came up with a blank. Cautiously he reached out with the Force, trying to gauge his foe, but he was baffled to find he could not pierce the creature's mental shield. It was blocking him.

A cold sweat broke out over Atton's skin as a rumor he'd heard ages ago nudged to the front of his mind. Shoving his fear aside, a grim determination settled over the untested Jedi as he faced the approaching terentatek.

* * *

Bah, I really wanted to get the tomb done in one chapter, but Malak was an attention hog. The next chapter will wrap up Korriban. For some reason the auto formatting stuff is acting up, so if words are jumbled together, know that I tried my best to fix it all.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two

"It's too late General. They have us pinned down. Still, we'll give those Mandalorian bastards a fight they'll never forget." Despite the haggard woman's words, her face was grim and pinched with grief.

Staring around in bewilderment, Aeryn hardly heard the words as she drank in the dense jungle of Dxun around them. Light drizzle drifted through the trees, slowly soaking Aeryn's robes. Blaster fire and shouts could be heard in the distance, and Aeryn gasped as a large explosion shook the ground beneath her feet.

A Corporal trotted up and whispered in the Commander's ear for a moment. "Revan has reported that we have a chance to reconnoiter with Malak's unit."

Finally focusing on the Commander in front of her, Aeryn asked dumbly, "What's going on?"

"Revan had ordered us to advance, ma'am." Clearing a patch of mud with her boot, the woman crouched and drew an X in the ground. "This is our location, and here," she drew another X, "is Malak's unit to the north."

Aeryn frowned as the painful memories came rushing through her mind. "I remember this…."

The Commander continued as if Aeryn had not spoken. "We can maneuver to a break in the trees here, and then we should have a clear run to meet up with the other unit." With a dark sigh, the woman straightened up and wiped her muddy gloves on her battle-stained uniform. "The only problem is, earlier scans indicated…."

"The presence of a mine field," Aeryn concluded for her with a solemn nod. "The scans are right. That's why that area is unguarded." Aeryn's gaze went distant as she remembered aloud. "We were separated from the main force, but we managed to find cover here with limited casualties. Revan sent word that we'd be safe if we could just get to Malak…but the Mandalorians were closing in on our position and we had almost no time.

"I tried to lead you all through the mines, crawling through the grass, but someone misstepped – three men died instantly, a few more were badly wounded, and a Mandalorian patrol moved to our direction. I-I screamed at those alive to follow me…but I could sense the mines and you could not…." A haunted light filled her blue eyes and she exhaled shakily. "I was nearly to the trees when the blast hit me from behind and knocked me off my feet. I…I blacked out. When I opened my eyes, Malak was there, healing me. And you…you were all dead."

The Commander didn't acknowledge Aeryn's words, but merely said, "We're soldiers, General. We'll do our duty or die trying."

Shaking her head to clear the fog of memory, Aeryn responded bitterly, "It's not your duty to die for nothing. There is another way."

The Commander eyed her with a hopeful curiosity. "You have a plan, General?"

Aeryn had already moved toward the rest of her unit, huddled among the towering tress, and the Commander followed. "We don't have much time. I need one of you with extensive demolitions experience to come with me. Now."

There was a round of blank looks from the men and women of her unit, then after a brief pause, one young man stepped forward nervously. "I-I work w-with explosives."

Aeryn appraised him doubtfully, startled that he seemed to only be in his mid teens. "This is going to be intense, Private. You sure you can handle this?"

The Private shifted his weight uncertainly and locked his gaze on the ground, and Aeryn had to literally bite her tongue to keep her patience in check. She was surprised by a firm conviction in the kid's eyes when he finally looked up. "I-if it means getting out of here in one piece, ma'am…I'll do whatever it takes."

"Good," she said with a sharp nod, "hold on to that thought, Private, because you're going to need it. Commander, stay here and stay quiet. Don't engage unless absolutely necessary and I want complete Comm silence. Private, you're with me."

The frightened young man fell into step behind her obediently as she moved cautiously toward the break in the trees. "Here's the plan, Private," she murmured as they went, "we're going to disable some of the mines to clear a path across the mine field."

"B-but…" he replied, breathless with trepidation, "w-we'll be totally exposed out there!"

"The grass is tall," Aeryn soothed with patient persuasion. "If we're careful, they'll never know we're there. But we don't have much time."

Easing herself up beside the last few trees, Aeryn scanned the flat plane in front of her, squinting in the misty rain. "There," she whispered, pointing north and slightly east of their position. "A copse of trees – if we can make it there, Malak's unit can meet up with us."

"T-that's…far," the young Private whispered.

Aeryn stretched out with the Force, feeling for the tiny traces of energy from the mines. "There's lots of mines between us, but I think…" she took a deep breath and relaxed, allowing the Force to show her the best way. "Yeah, I think we can make a path if we just disable six of them. The first one is…right there," she pointed to a patch of grass several feet from them. "Stay close."

Ignoring the uncertain stare of her companion, Aeryn crouched and crawled forward in the grass, the cold mud beneath chilling her to the bone. Imitating her, the young man followed, stopping only when she did.

"Here," she hissed as she carefully parted the grass to expose the pressure plate of the first mine, pushing aside the overwhelming feeling of danger she felt being so exposed to the open sky.

Creeping up beside her, the Private began his dangerous work, and Aeryn turned her head to listen for approaching patrols. Hearing nothing, she turned her face back to see him staring wide-eyed and pale at the half-dissected device. "Private?"

"I..I…I," he stammered, shaking his head in an attempt to ward off his fear.

"Look, I know you're scared – I am too." When he stared at her in disbelief, she had to swallow the urge to laugh; she was sure it would sound half-hysterical, and that certainly wouldn't help either of them. "Trust me, kid, I'm holding it in. I don't want to die any more than you do."

He whispered painfully, "I'm never going to see my family again."

Aeryn gripped him hard by one shoulder, careful not to disturb the mine still between his hands. "No you won't, soldier - unless you get that mine disabled. All of us will die if we can't get this path clear. And time is running out."

The young man's face went blank. "You're right," was his quiet reply. He frowned into the grass for a moment, then his jaw tightened with resolve and he bent his face over the mine once more.

Internally, Aeryn breathed a sigh of relief. She understood the necessity of recruiting capable bodies for the war effort – this was their freedom at stake, after all – but the Republic seemed to be bringing them in younger and younger. Idly, she wondered if this was his first time seeing real combat. _Hell of a way to break the poor kid in._

"Done, General."

"Okay, next one is a few feet away…."

Slithering through the grass like serpents, Aeryn and the young Private moved to the second and then the third mine. Despite the cold and the tension, they made acceptable progress, and Aeryn was beginning to feel hope.

At the third mine, Aeryn wormed her way ahead of her companion, locating the next mine as the Force urged her on. "Catch up with me when you're done," she murmured, to which he only offered a minute nod, his focus fixed on the complicated device.

Upon reaching the next mine, Aeryn patted the grass down carefully and shifted around to check on her companion's progress. All at once an alarm sounded in her head, the Force screaming at her a warning. Things seemed to happen so slowly and yet in a flash at the same time.

A flurry of gunfire off to the east startled Aeryn, and she flattened herself to the ground. Through the Force, Aeryn sensed the sudden increase in the Private's heart rate, a jerk that shook his whole body, the twitch in his nimble fingers that held the deadly device….

"No!" Aeryn half-screamed, half-whispered, but she was helpless. Her arms whipped up to cover her head as she buried her face in the mud, crying out in agony as the frag mine detonated, shredding her robes and tearing her skin.

Choking on a sob, she crawled forward and stared incoherently at the mangled corpse of the young man, his blood making crimson ribbons through the mud. Vaguely she was aware of the sound of voices speaking in Mandalorian somewhere not far off, but she couldn't take her eyes of his body.

"General!" Aeryn jerked and gasp as her Comm crackled and hissed, the voice of her Commander fading in and out between gunfire. "…overrun…flanked us…."

_Save the rest of them! _Jamming her Comm button, Aeryn screamed, "Move to my position _now_! Make a break for the other unit!"

Acting on blind instinct, and more than a little rage, Aeryn raised herself out of the mud. With a wave of the Force, she threw back the two Mandalorian scouts near her position, then focused her attention on the mines. No longer concerned for her own safety, she stood deep inside the mine field and sent tendrils of the Force far within the tiny devices, detonating them. A few bits of shrapnel grazed her, one slicing her cheek wide open, but she hardly even blinked, her mind drowned in images of the dead Private.

Aeryn whirled as the sounds of fighting approached from the south, her lightsaber springing into her eager hand as she ran back toward the dense forest. As her unit came into sight, Aeryn launched herself at the nearest Mandalorian, the Force screaming through her veins as she fought. Half-blind with guilt, Aeryn lost herself to fighting them, cutting them down without a second glance.

Finally silence fell as she jerked her 'saber from the last corpse. Panting, Aeryn wiped at the mud and blood streaked across her face, her mind still churning with thoughts and emotions that blinded her to just how thick the silence was.

Slowly she turned, her eyes drifting over the edge of the woods and the grassy mine field beyond. Her whole body wracked with tremors as she collapsed to her knees, a strangled scream of fury and sorrow tearing from her throat as she knelt among the carnage of her entire unit.

"_**Why**_?!" she screamed at the sky, the icy rain washing away her tears. "What is the _point_ of this madness? It changed _nothing_! They're all still dead!"

Burying her face in her hands, Aeryn sobbed there in the grass. Slowly, the rain stopped falling, the ground dried, the trees faded. Still shaking, Aeryn wiped her face with the sleeve of her robe and stared almost accusingly around the small, square room inside the Sith tomb.

Forcing herself to her feet, Aeryn squared her shoulders and moved toward the next room. As exhausted as she was in every possible way, she knew this "trial" was nowhere near over, and her skin itched to be out of this hell.

-

Atton grunted as he hit the ground rolling, avoiding the massive forelimbs of the terentatek. Clambering to his feet, he twisted his vibroblade and circled the beast, careful to avoid the yawning chasm nearby. His brain had gone into overdrive, struggling to remember any weaknesses the creature might have, unsure if his weapons would have any effect, if his Force powers were more of a hindrance than a help, and the rogue notion that now would be the perfect time for Aeryn to show up and save him.

Pushing down the trapped feeling that constricted his chest, Atton cleared his cluttered thoughts enough to realize the behemoth moved slowly, almost sluggishly, something that didn't fit with what he'd heard about them. Atton wondered if it was old, or perhaps groggy, and that sparked a vague memory – hibernation. _Terentatek hibernate for thousands of years, waking only to feed…._

"Well, I'll be damned if I'm going to be your midnight snack," the scoundrel growled, backing away as the monster advanced. A part of him whispered that trying out a few Force abilities on the beast couldn't hurt anything, but every time he started to focus, that old sense he'd had since he could remember screamed in the back of his head, warning him to stop. He was torn between trusting himself and desperation to defend himself as his back pressed into the rock wall behind him.

Atton rushed the creature, pressing toward its right side, then twisting quickly to the left, turning as he passed the lumbering monster's side to thrust his vibroblade at its back. Sending up sparks, the blade skittered uselessly over the hard scales, and Atton blanched and paused for a split second. The terentatek took advantage of his hesitation and swung around; one massive arm caught the scoundrel across the chest, sending him crashing to the other side of the cavern, gasping for breath as the wind was knocked out of him.

Wheezing as he struggled to push himself upright, Atton's hand braced against a small mound behind him, but as he put his weight on it, the mound crumbled and something sharp scratched his wrist. A flash of white-hot panic streaked through his mind as he jerked his hand out of the chest of the hoary, headless skeleton, scrambling back to stare at the horrific sight.

As his fear calmed slightly, and the shuffling gait of the approaching terentatek reached Atton's ears, he shifted toward the corpse again, fascinated by the rotten, tattered robes that still clung to the bones. Atton nearly stopped breathing in astonishment as a glint of metal near the corpse's waist caught his eye.

Barely daring to hope, Atton lifted the ancient lightsaber with something akin to reverence, and something odd nagged as his mind, something the Jedi might have called destiny. The scoundrel ignored it, but stood triumphantly, a broad, cocky smile spreading across his face as he ignited the faded green single blade.

Atton's eyes adjusted quickly to the bright flare of light inside the dark cave and he prepared to face the beast with new confidence, but a sudden, bone-chilling shriek of fury wiped all traces of joy from Atton's features. It's small, glittering eyes now filled with rage, the terentatek roared again, charging straight for the Jedi.

-

"Kreia?" Aeryn stared at the silent, old crone, waiting for the small room to shift to another memory, but nothing happened. "What the hell are you doing here? Wait…" she paused and studied the black robes Kreia wore, the ashen cast to her wrinkled skin, "this isn't real. You're another vision."

"Perceptive as always."

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint my _mentor_, now would I?" Aeryn forced her tongue under control and swallowed her bitterness. "Kreia, what is this place? Why am I here?"

Kreia tilted her head in that familiar, deceptive way that made Aeryn scowl. "It would seem the taint in this place creates visions of your darkest fears, your worst memories. There is much power here."

Aeryn shook her head, pacing the room restlessly as she responded. "This place is evil. It's shown me nothing that I didn't already know, and the longer I'm here, the worse I feel." She broke off and turned to stare at the old woman. "Why am I seeing you here? What 'test' is this?"

A small enigmatic smile touched Kreia's face, but she said nothing.

"Get away from her you bitch!" Aeryn whirled and gaped in astonishment as Atton strode purposefully into the room, followed closely by Bao-Dur and Mira. All three wore plain brown Jedi robes and bore a lightsaber, already ignited and ready in their hands. Atton's gaze was fixated on Kreia as he spoke again. "We're not going to stand by and let you use her anymore."

"There's nothing you can do about it fool," Kreia hissed, a crimson 'saber bursting to life in her hand. To Aeryn she said, "It seems your little band of followers are allied against me."

"Whoa, whoa!" Aeryn stood between her students and Kreia, bewilderment written across her features. "Someone tell me what the hell is going on here!"

"She's Sith, General." Bao-Dur's face had never looked so grim. "She's been manipulating you, manipulating all of us this whole time."

An almost unnatural calm filled Mira's eyes as she added, "She's too dangerous, Aeryn. Her plans have to be stopped."

"I don't understand," Aeryn shook her head. "What led to this? How can you know she's a Sith?"

Atton almost yelled in frustration, "Just look at her! Can't you feel the evil pouring off her?"

"I admit it." Kreia's soft, emotionless voice chilled Aeryn's blood. "I am a Sith. I have used you, tricked you all this entire time. I am the evil you seek to destroy."

"W-what?" Aeryn whispered.

Her students moved to stand beside her as Bao-Dur spoke softly. "She can't be allowed to continue, General. We have to stop her, right here, right now."

"B-but…I'm bound to her! If you kill her, I will die too." Aeryn knew how selfish the words sounded, but her mind was awhirl and she could barely grasp what was happening. She needed time to sort out this new twist, and time was something none of them seemed willing to give her.

Mira shook her head. "We don't know that for sure. I'm sorry, but it's a risk we're going to have to take. She must be stopped."

"Ah, you have trained them well indeed," Kreia said, chuckling in amusement. "They're even willing to sacrifice you to complete their duty. How very ironic."

Aeryn swallowed hard and ignored Kreia. "You can't just kill her," Aeryn said to her students. "Her information is invaluable and…."

Bao-Dur cut her off. "I'm sorry, General, but you've been blinded by her before and we can't risk that happening again."

Nodding his agreement, though his hard gaze remained locked on Kreia, Atton said, "She's too dangerous to be left alive."

Frustration flooded over the weary Exile. "Damn these tests! Obviously nothing I say matters to any of you, so I should just let you all kill each other!"

All eyes fixed on her and an unnerving silence filled the tomb. "Apathy is death," they all whispered as one, in voices Aeryn didn't recognize, sending a chill of fear down her spine.

Fighting off her discomfort, Aeryn spat, "Funny, because for all my apathy during my Exile, I never found the death I so willingly sought."

"And so you would let them kill me," Kreia murmured. "You would let them destroy me out of fear…just as the Council sought to destroy Revan…."

"No…no," Aeryn whispered, shaking her head, "Revan was…she was…"_ different. But was she really? She was a Sith Lord, she slaughtered millions of innocents, took the one thing that mattered to me, but never did I hope for her to die. I wanted her to be redeemed. The Council tried to destroy her by making her into me, but she beat them and found herself, and found redemption…._

Her jaw tight with determination, Aeryn faced her students. "You can't kill her. She must be given a chance to be redeemed."

Kreia whispered behind her, "They will not be swayed…."

Atton frowned at Aeryn. "Don't stand with her, sweetheart. Don't make us do this."

"I'm not making you do anything. You're choosing to stand against me, to ignore me, to defy what I've taught you."

Slowly shaking his head, Atton raised his 'saber. "I'm sorry…but this is how it has to be."

Aeryn shut her eyes for a moment, willing down the lump of agony in her throat, then lifted her lightsaber half-heartedly.

A malevolent chuckle behind her was broken by the searing crackle of electricity. Purple streaks of lightning sprang from Kreia's fingertips and enveloped Aeryn's students. Their screams of pain split the air for only a second before they slumped to the floor, their wide, lifeless eyes burning into Aeryn's memory.

When she finally tore her gaze from their corpses, Aeryn turned to the old woman. Still chuckling, Kreia stepped slowly backward, her form fading into the shadows.

* * *

**A/N:** Only one more chapter and we'll be off Korriban...I swear...(I hope). I'm really enjoying writing this part of the story, but I'm having to force myself not to rush it because there's some other things coming soon that I'm dying to write. Okay, back to writing the next chapter - thanks for the reviews! :)


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three

By the will of the Force alone, Atton darted out of the way of the enraged terentatek, careful to keep the lightsaber pointed away from himself. _Now would be a really bad time for Aeryn to be right._With unimaginable reflexes, the massive beast turned and lunged for the scoundrel, who backed precariously close to the edge of the chasm. Unable to flee, Atton braced himself and steadied his weapon, thrusting it deep into the monster's chest as it collided with him.

The lightsaber might as well have been a mere thorn to the terentatek, who never even flinched as its flesh was seared but grabbed Atton in a crushing embrace in its powerful forelimbs. As his breath whooshed out of his lungs, Atton tried to struggle, but the beast gripped tighter and tighter until Atton could hear the creaking of his ribs and spine under the pressure.

Panicked, he lashed out with the Force, trying to free himself from the death grip, but his powers seemed only to infuriate the creature more. As it tightened its grip further, Atton threw everything he had at the terentatek, mentally wailing at the slick wall that protected the beast's mind. Black spots swam in the corners of his eyes just as he found a crack in the monster's defenses.

Worming his way inside the crude but perceptive mind of the terentatek, Atton send a violent wave of energy through the Force, momentarily stunning the monster. As soon as its grip slackened, Atton deactivated the lightsaber and contorted his arm painfully until he managed to push it up over his head. Feeling the beast coming back to its senses, Atton let out a strangled yell of effort as he stretched to jam the top of the lightsaber against the creature's eye, willing the blade to life with a somewhat muted thrill of triumph.

Shrieking in pain, the creature clamped down on Atton's arm with its enormous mandibles, and it was now the scoundrel's turn to scream. Seeming determined to sever the limb, the terentatek held him firmly in place, but Atton surprised the beast as he jerked away with inhuman strength. His heels teetering on the gaping precipice, Atton used his body weight to twist to the side, knocking the beast off balance and nearly knocking himself out from pain as he felt the serrated mandibles grind against the bone in his upper arm. Locking the pain deep within his mind, Atton focused on the lightsaber, willing it to move from his now immobile right hand to his left while he kicked with all the strength he could summon at the monster's unbalanced legs.

Together they began to tumble off over the edge. Panicked, the creature released Atton and tried to reach for the ledge, but with an almost pitiful cry, it plummeted to the depths below. Lashing out with is left hand, Atton activated the lightsaber and it stuck firmly in the rocky floor he'd just been standing on and after an agonizing jerk, he dangled limply over the chasm.

Never before in his life had he felt so utterly drained. Only then did he feel the poison from the terentatek's bite flooding his veins like liquid fire, but even so, he couldn't imagine finding the energy to care. Atton closed his eyes as he felt his grip on the lightsaber begin to slip.

-

Aeryn folded her legs and sat down on the floor of the room where Kreia's apparition had faded, an almost childish look of stubborn anger written across her face. She ranted at herself for letting Kreia convince her to come here, for being forced to witness these painful, pointless visions, and for letting the images affect her as deeply as they so clearly were.

"I'm not playing your games anymore," she stated out loud, her voice echoing hollowly in the empty room. Too many emotions revolved through her: rage, despair, guilt, hatred. She tried to remember her teachings, tried to recall what Master Kavar would have told her, but she couldn't stop the images. Malak's callous expression; the Private's partially decapitated corpse; Atton, Mira and Bao-Dur staring at her through dead, accusing eyes. As foolish as she knew it was to sit on the floor refusing to continue, Aeryn was terrified to think of what lay ahead.

She knew meditation was impossible – she couldn't close her eyes without seeing a corpse – so she just sat there, silent, waiting. The air around her felt heavy, oppressive, and she had the impression that the dark side presence around her was also waiting, measuring her resolve, calculating its next action. Still, she refused to move from her spot.

…_Aeryn…_

The ghostly, disembodied whisper caressed Aeryn's ear, making her shudder as a chill ran down her spine. The voice, however, struck a chord of recognition in her mind….

_Aeryn…._

Startled, Aeryn stared down the hallway that led deeper into the tomb, her heart hammering in her chest. _No…there's no way…it's not possible…._

_Aeryn!_

Before she could stop herself, Aeryn lunged to her feet and sprinted for the hallway. "Revan?" she cried out as she ran, part of her screaming that there was no way that her sister could be here, but the rest of her couldn't bear not knowing for certain. All she knew for sure after the last vision she'd had was that Revan was alive…somewhere. "Where are you?"

…_help me…._

Forcing her legs to move faster, Aeryn skidded around a bend in the corridor and broke toward a faint light ahead of her. Bursting into the large, round burial chamber, Aeryn stumbled to a halt in front of the imposing, black-clad figure before her.

"No," she whispered, stepping back on trembling legs, "no, not you…."

Darth Revan laughed coldly through her mask. "And why not? Do you fear my true form so much?"

Aeryn stared at the Sith Lord, unable to respond as she recovered from her shock. Although she'd seen holos of Revan during her exile, Aeryn had never witnessed her twin wearing her full body coverings. Revan had once, shortly after she found Aeryn on the Outer Rim, attempted to explain what the robes and mask had signified for her, but Aeryn didn't understand - or care to understand - Revan's reasoning. To Aeryn it seemed like Revan's way of hiding from what she'd become, denying the truth to herself.

"My, my," Revan drifted forward as she spoke, "what a rare treat. I do believe I have rendered you speechless, have I not? Intriguing."

"What is this?" Aeryn's voice carried more conviction than she'd expected. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Why…I do not know. Everything in this tomb has come from your own memories, you own mind, therefore one can only assume…" Revan drifted off, her voice dripping with condescension.

"So I conjured you up. But why?"

Revan shrugged and crossed her arms loosely over her chest. "Since I did not jump at your throat the moment you came through the door, it is clearly not facing me in combat that worries you."

A grim smile on her face, Aeryn responded, "I could never harm my sister…but thankfully _you_ are not my sister."

"You think not?" Revan laughed darkly. "I _am_Revan, all that she is at the height of her glory. And I am Malak with all his twisted mind games, and Bastila Shan with all her pomp and arrogance. I am what lies beneath the surface of each and every good little Jedi, just waiting to be uncaged."

"Revan was a desperate fool when she turned to darkness," Aeryn spat back, bitterness rising in the back of her throat. "She saw something coming that drove her to think giving in to you was the only way, but how she could allow herself to fall so far, I will never understand."

The Sith Lord was silent for a long moment, her head tilted to one side as if deep in thought. "Interesting. For one whose emotions run rampant and control her every action, you are quick to pass judgement upon others like yourself."

"You are _nothing_like me." Aeryn could feel her temper rising, her already tattered patience wearing thin. "I could never do what Revan did, never forget that my purpose is to protect others, not destroy them! My life has been nothing _but_ sacrifice!"

Revan stepped close, her voice low and soothing. "And does that not just make your blood boil? What have those you protected _ever_ done for you, besides betray and banish you without a second thought? The moment you were more trouble than you were worth, they tossed you aside like a useless whore. You saved their lives at a terrible cost to yourself, and when you needed them, where had they gone? You have been used your whole life…and you're still letting it happen."

Although the words cut Aeryn to the core of her soul, she shook her head with a stubborn frown. "You can't change me. I would never believe a word out of your mouth, but besides that, my life is my choice. You are nothing to me."

The Sith Lord stepped back and regarded Aeryn quietly, her posture unreadable. "You think you know yourself," she eventually said, her voice dark with disappointment. "You believe you are beyond the point of temptation."

"I'm not an idiot - I know my resolve will be tested. But after all I've been put through, all I've put _myself_ through, I'm pretty damned confident I've seen just about everything the dark side has to offer."

"Then allow me to expand your horizons," Revan murmured as she grasped her Sith mask in one hand and slowly pulled it from her face.

Aeryn's lips drew together in a thin line as she looked upon the twisted, distorted features and ashen skin, but a pained sound of distress rose in Aeryn's throat as she stared. The woman's face bore no scar. As she pushed her cowl back off her head, a short crop of ebony hair did little to cover the tattoos on the Sith Lord's forehead, especially a red eight-pointed star between her brows.

"Don't you understand?" Aeryn's mirror image purred with a cruel smile. "You can't deny the truth. I _am_within you, and just as Revan fell, so too shall you fall."

"Never," Aeryn ground out, fighting back the urge to ignite the lightsaber gripped tightly in her hand.

The apparition gave her a chilling smile. "So many others have said the same…just before they embraced their true selves. It's only a matter of time…and unlike you, my patience is unending." The figure began to fade, the ghostly voice taunting Aeryn. "You can never be rid of me. But for now, you are needed elsewhere…."

Before Aeryn could wonder what her doppelganger meant, a breathtaking wave of agony shot through her body. Crying out in pain, she collapsed to her knees, feeling the stone floor rush up to meet her as a vision overwhelmed her.

-

Her faint scream cut through the fog of pain that clouded Atton's mind, an energy born of sheer need rising in his chest. Holding his breath he listened, but she didn't cry out again, and the silence frightened him more than anything else could have. Steeling himself, Atton ground his teeth against the pain and weariness as he forced his left arm to drag him up over the edge of the cliff.

His lower body still hanging over the edge, Atton lay panting and trembling, only the idea that Aeryn was in trouble keeping him from blacking out. Softly, as if she were standing there whispering in his ear, Atton heard Aeryn talking him through his lessons.

_Calm yourself. Stop the distractions, stop the worries, stop the doubt. Just…breathe. The Force is all around you, moving in and out of you, over you, through you. Whatever you need, all you have to do is ask._

Atton remembered finding that last statement wonderfully distracting at the time, but now he desperately wished he'd paid more attention. Rolling fully over the edge of the chasm, he lay on his back and took deep, slow breaths before finally allowing himself to focus on his ravaged arm.

His right humerus had been almost completely laid bare, the flesh now peeled back in a gory flap near his elbow. Gagging, he pushed the muscle and skin back into place as well as he could, knowing that the numbness falling over him meant shock was setting in and he needed to hurry. Lying back once more, he closed his eyes, shoving aside the dominating worry for Aeryn's safety so that he could focus, and called upon the Force to save his life.

-

_A twisted, triumphant smile curled her lips as she stared at his mangled corpse, surrounded by an almost literal mountain of bodies. Those haunting, yellow eyes that had hounded her even in her dreams were now glazed and fixed on a vacant spot on the ceiling. Hatred was an emotion she had rarely felt, but for this man, the term was not potent enough for her. The only regret she had was that he had not died by her hand, and she was still a prisoner._

_Careful, cautious footsteps echoed from the other end of the small freighter, and she quickly closed her eyes and feigned unconsciousness. Whoever had taken it upon themselves to attack her captor must have been very determined to have her, and she was worried as to what that might mean for her._

"_Ah, success!" The man sounded young, and almost vibrant were it not for the undeniable darkness that swirled around his every word. "You see, my friend? As I said, there is nothing that cannot be accomplished so long as you are willing to throw enough troops at the problem."_

"_We lost over one hundred assassins, you fool." She could hear the seething rage in this older, more seasoned man, and an undercurrent of disgust that showed his distaste for the younger man. "This is not something to celebrate. The Master will be most displeased."_

"_Not when he sees her." She could feel their gazes on her, and it was all she could do to keep herself from opening her eyes, trying to provoke them into releasing her, but she needed to know more first. Who were these men? They were Sith, that much was certain, but where had they come from? Why did they seek her? Unaware that she was anything other than unconscious, the younger man continued, "She sure doesn't look like much."_

_The older man snorted. "Neither did he," she assumed he indicated her original captor, "and now look at this mess. What a waste."_

_Ignoring his counterpart, the young man asked, "Was she really a Sith Lord?"_

"_Seems so, but she gave it up. Foolish woman."_

"_I wonder what really happened…."_

"_You would do well __**not**__ to wonder. In case our dead friend here has any allies in the sector, I would suggest we get our task completed as quickly as possible."_

"_Mmm, yes," the younger man murmured. "We'll have to get her out of that…thing…she's in. What **is** that?"_

"_It's clearly some kind of Force inhibitor…but I have never seen one so complex."_

_There was a long, thoughtful silence before the younger man spoke up. "You know…as much of a hassle as it would be, it might be best just to take the entire freighter back with us."_

_The older man gave a sigh of disgust, but said nothing for another long moment. "Fine. Send two of your best in here to pilot this thing. The sooner the better."_

_She heard the younger man's lighter footsteps leading away from her cell, but the older man's eyes were still on her. Tension built inside her, a demanding voice in the back of her mind screaming for answers, but before she could open her eyes, he stepped back with a small sound of contempt._

_Opening her eyes, she caught a glimpse of his Sith robes and heard him mutter as he stalked away, "All this trouble for one woman." _

-

Atton slowly sat up and turned an incredulous stare on his now healed right arm. In the darkness he couldn't tell if it would scar or not, but he laughed aloud at his success, feeling proud and grateful and relieved all at once. Aeryn didn't know it yet, but she had just saved his life.

The thought of her reminded him of why he'd dragged himself back over the cliff, and grabbing his new lightsaber he made a dash for the tomb entrance. Reaching his hand out, he found that the shield barrier had vanished and he felt a thrill of hope that was almost immediately drowned in worry as he trotted down the narrow corridor.

"Aeryn?" His voice sounded flat and lifeless in the small space. A queasy tightness filled his stomach as the hallway grew more and more dark until he was forced to use the walls as his only means of navigation. It hadn't seemed this dark when he'd watched Aeryn walk through, and he soon discovered why.

The doorway to the first chamber had been sealed off by a large stone tablet, and nothing Atton tried had any effect on the barrier. Swearing under his breath, Atton stood there a moment, then grudgingly headed back toward the chasm. As he walked, something flat and carved into the wall shifted slightly under his palm. Frowning, and not at all certain that he was making a good choice, Atton pressed the disc and jump back as a wall panel slid away with a dusty groan, revealing a circular chamber.

Eyeing the sarcophagus in the middle of the room warily, the scoundrel eased through the opening. As soon as he saw her prone form lying face down on the other side of the room, Atton ran straight for her, calling her name.

"Aeryn, sweetheart, don't do this to me," he pleaded under his breath as he rolled her carefully over. She was covered in blood, the sleeves of her robes shredded to ribbons and the flesh underneath not much better off. A gaping gash along her cheek still oozed blood, but Atton was flooded with relief to see she was breathing. Checking her heart rate, he found it steady, and the only thing he could think to do was to get her back to the ship immediately.

Retrieving her weapon off the ground, he clipped both 'sabers to his belt as he'd seen Aeryn do so often. Kneeling, Atton pulled the tall woman into his arms, staggering to his feet under her weight. Moving toward the open panel, he grunted, "Canderous makes this look so easy."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, the tomb is done! Sorry if the ending is a little abrupt - it wasn't going to end there, but as I kept writing I realized I couldn't find anywhere to break the chapter off and I don't do twelve page chapters. :P Anyway, I'm well into the next chapter, but (unfortunately?) there are a lot of loose ends to tie up before getting on with the main plot. Hopefully I will stay inspired, and I'll be able to get some progress made toward finishing this project in the next few months...I can't believe it's been a year working on it already. O.o As always, I really appreciate all the reviews and thanks for reading!

Oh, and I've been sketching away lately as well, and put several pictures up on my DA page (link on my profile). Four of them are from/related to this story...stupid story taking over my life...:P


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-four

Visas and Canderous stood at the base of the loading ramp when Atton finally stumbled into view of the ship. No one spoke as the scowling Mandalorian took Aeryn from the exhausted scoundrel and carried her toward the medlab.

At the top of the loading ramp, Atton turned toward the cockpit, but Visas' gentle hand on his arm stopped him. "You were wounded."

"I'll live," he snapped, then bit his tongue to still his irritation that was in no way her fault, "until we're off this rock. Then I'll come get checked out, okay?"

Nodding her head in silent assent, Visas started to trail after Canderous while Atton loped as quickly as his broken down body would allow toward the helm. Setting the _Hawk_ in a high orbit over Korriban, he stared vacantly out at the stars for a moment, lost in his own wildly wandering thoughts before heading to check on Aeryn.

Visas and Canderous stood outside the closed medlab door, both looking decidedly annoyed and anxious. "What's going on?" Atton asked.

"Kreia," was all Canderous would say, his eyes narrowed murderously at the door for a moment before he stalked off toward the garage.

"She is…attending to Aeryn's wounds," Visas explained. "Our presence was undesired."

Atton ground his jaw and muttered, "Well, she can just kiss my undesired ass," as he reached to open the door. Before his hand touched the panel, the door slid back with a hiss.

"The Exile will recover shortly," Kreia murmured as she brushed past Atton. "She suffered only from flesh wounds and is now resting."

"What the hell was that place?" Atton demanded even as the crone turned her back to him. "Why would you send her there?"

Kreia paused and tilted her head to the side as if deep in thought. "I did not send her there – only showed her what she was meant to find."

"Yeah, I don't buy that," he spat at her back. "Nothing good could have come from what I sensed in that place. You set her up."

"Believe what you will, fool. I will not lower myself to justify my actions to you."

"Oh, well, that's fine, but you'd better be prepared to justify them to her. Because I can't imagine she's going to be thrilled when she wakes up."

Kreia was silent again, and Atton took a moment to marvel that she was even trading words with him at all. "She will not understand why she had to see what she did. But in time, she will accept it. That is all that matters."

As he watched her walk away, Atton shook his head at the old woman before moving inside the medlab. He was surprised to see Mira sleeping on the first bed, but he said nothing as he approached Aeryn on the second bed.

Visas' hands hovered above Aeryn's body. "It seems the old woman was honest," she murmured as she used the Force to probe for injuries. "She is resting now and should wake naturally."

"Good," Atton said with obvious relief, his eyes trained on Aeryn's now peaceful face. "I heard her scream and found her like this…I wonder what the hell happened in there."

Visas did not respond, but gestured to his tattered sleeve and he wordlessly pulled the material up to expose his upper arm. Despite the caked on patches of dirty blood, his limb looked completely healed. "Something attacked you?"

"Yeah, I think we woke something up in there. I think…it was a terentatek. It didn't seem too thrilled to see me, but the little guy took a long walk off a short cliff. I also found this," he unclipped the ancient 'saber and weighted it in his hand thoughtfully, "but don't worry, the original owner didn't have much use for it anymore."

He could feel the astonishment rolling off the Miraluka. "That is rather incredible. You are very fortunate to be alive…you must be paying more attention to your lessons that you appear to be."

Atton snorted. "Not likely."

"Still, it is most impressive. Well done."

Uncomfortable with the Miraluka's praise, Atton motioned at Mira's sleeping form and redirected the conversation. "What's the deal with her?"

There was sadness in Visas' voice as she explained, "She regained consciousness when we arrived back at the ship, but she was panicked…desperately fighting us. I sedated her. At the moment she appears to be in a normal, restful state of sleep, and I hope she will wake without further incident."

"What did he do to her?"

Shaking her head as if to will away harsh memories, Visas was silent for a long pause before she answered. "I cannot be certain. The mind is a fragile thing, and it doesn't take much to shatter one that is unprotected."

"But…" Atton felt a thrill of real worry, "she's going to be okay, right?"

"We will know when she wakes," Visas replied with a helpless half-shrug. "You are welcome to join me while I meditate, but I suggest you get some sleep."

"Thanks," Atton murmured as the Miraluka breezed out of the medlab, his eyes drifting once more to Aeryn. With a suspicious glance Mira's direction, the scoundrel moved to stand beside Aeryn's bed, gently taking her limp, bloodstained hand in his own. For a long moment he just looked at her, a frown on his face as dark thoughts drifted through his mind.

"Anyone who talks to someone while they're unconscious is a complete idiot," the scoundrel muttered with a half-hearted sheepish grin. "I mean, do I believe you really can hear me but hope you don't remember it because it would be really embarrassing for you to bring it up later…or do I believe you can't hear me but really hope you do so you'll know what I want to tell you but can't." Atton shook his head. "I don't even know the answer myself, especially since that didn't make much sense.

"I'll tell you what I do know, though. I'm tired of you taking all these risks. Your training saved my life and I know you can take care of yourself, but you don't have to keep trying to do everything alone. Half the time I can't figure out what you're thinking when you do something, and now I'm starting to wonder if _you_ even know why you do the things you do."

Atton looked up nervously as Mira stirred on the other bed, and he leaned closer to Aeryn's ear and whispered, "You don't always have to protect everyone. Someday you're going to have to let us protect you."

With one last long look at her sleeping features, Atton slipped out of the medlab and quietly closed the door behind him.

-

A few hours later, Aeryn awoke to a pounding headache. "This has _really_ got to stop happening," she groaned as she rolled herself upright on the rigid bed and buried the heels of her palms into her eyes.

"You do seem to spend an inordinate amount of time unconscious," Mira observed, although her voice and smirk both lacked their normal flippant edge as she sat somewhat stiffly on the edge of her bed.

"Thanks for reminding me that you were personally responsible for one of those times," Aeryn muttered.

"Hey, one out of a hundred's not bad."

Squinting in an attempt to focus on the young huntress, Aeryn asked, "How…how did I get back here?"

Mira shrugged. "Atton dragged you back I guess. I wasn't really awake when you got back…so…."

Aeryn scowled at the wall in front of her, trying in vain to bring memories of the recent events to the forefront of her mind. "I-I'm having a hard time remembering…Atton and I went into that cave, and the rest of you…" she trailed off and focused on the younger woman. "You look…better."

Mira tried to shrug again and gave a half-laugh, but her arms tightened around herself protectively. "Yeah, well, I don't think I'm feeling all that much better. At least when Visas knocked me out I didn't have to see…" she shook her head as a haunted fear lit behind her eyes.

"Do you…want to talk about it?" Aeryn asked with obvious hesitation, worried that she might lose this moment of openness that she'd never seen from the huntress before.

Frowning, Mira's eyes locked on her face. "You mean…what he did to me? No," she looked as though she were trembling as she shook her head vehemently. "I-I don't even think I could find words…there's just nothing to describe the things I saw in my head. I wish I could forget."

Aeryn's heart clenched with guilt as she gazed at the bounty hunter and her voice was very quiet as she spoke. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have let you come. I let you be put in danger all because I was pissed off that you wouldn't listen to me."

"No," Mira said with finality. "It was my choice, my _bad_ choice, and I don't blame you for being pissed at all. I know what I said before…about not wanting to be a Jedi." The huntress seemed suddenly shy, uncertain. "I wasn't ready before. I guess I didn't really understand what was at stake, just how much is really on the line, but I think I do now. At least a little. And now I want to help…if you'll let me."

A small, relieved smile crept over Aeryn's face. "I'm very happy to hear you say that."

"I want to make a difference." Aeryn was shocked to see tears lining Mira's eyes. "I'm so tired of standing back and watching things happen. I'm tired of always running. I'm tired of being afraid." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't want to be afraid anymore."

"I can't promise you'll never be afraid," Aeryn responded softly. "I can't promise that you'll never want to run. All I can do is teach you what I know, show you how to use what the Force has already given you, but what you do with it is up to you."

Mira was thoughtful for a moment, and then a ghost of a hopeful smile touched her worried face. "That sounds pretty good to me."

Her headache now forgotten Aeryn crossed her legs on the narrow table and stiffened her back in a meditative posture. "Then meditate with me – let's see if we can get you on the right path."

-

Aeryn sighed at her foggy reflection in the 'fresher mirror. Stress and lack of sleep were taking a toll on her, and with an unpleasant start she realized her fortieth birthday was not far off. So much had been happening, so much was _still_ happening, that there just never seemed to be enough time for anything.

As she slipped out the door, Aeryn nearly ran into Atton who seemed to be seeking his own hot shower and looked as exhausted as Aeryn felt. "Hey, it's good to see you up," he said with weak smile.

"Thanks to you," she replied, an unexplained awkwardness coming over her. "I hear I owe you one again."

He waved her off, but a spark of familiar mischief lit in his eyes. "Don't worry. I'm keeping a running tab and I'll collect in good time."

Aeryn shook her head but couldn't stifle a small chuckle, which Atton echoed. "Well, that's reassuring. Meeting in the common room in twenty minutes." Atton nodded and Aeryn turned to walk away.

"You cut your hair."

Surprised, Aeryn turned back to him and ran her fingers through the inch and a half crop of wild, ebony spikes on her head. "Yeah, well Sion started the job, so I figured I'd better finish it." Atton nodded thoughtfully, but Aeryn translated his expression as disappointed and it made her a little defensive. "Be glad I left anything at all – it would have been a lot easier to shave it bald. I definitely considered it."

Atton tilted his head to one side and narrowed his eyes to study her, making Aeryn shift under his scrutiny. "It wouldn't matter," the scoundrel shrugged, his expression utterly serious. "You'd still be beautiful." With that he brushed past her and closed the 'fresher door in her face.

Aeryn stared at the closed door for several long seconds, waiting for him to pop his head out and make some crude comment about her thighs or bring up the dancer costume, but he didn't and a moment later she heard the shower start. Feeling warmed by the genuine compliment, Aeryn was bolstered enough to face a confrontation she was not looking forward to.

Kreia rose to her feet as Aeryn appeared in the dorm room doorway. "You look well, Exile. Yet, I sense that you are not here to barter words."

"No I'm not." Aeryn crossed her arms over her chest and hoped she looked more determined than she felt. "I'm going to say what I need you to hear and then I'll be out of your way." Carefully choosing her words, Aeryn began to pace. "I don't know why you're here. I don't know what you're really after. You aren't going to tell me the truth, so I won't waste my breath asking, so I will tell _you_ the truth.

"No one with my best interests in mind would have _ever_ sent me into that cave. I still don't remember all that I saw, but it's coming back to me, and nothing I experienced in there did anything good for anyone. So if you were so bent on protecting me, why the hell would you set me up like that?

"Nothing with you makes any sense, but I can't really do anything about it. I'm stuck with you just as you're stuck with me, and until I'm sure of what's going on, I can't actually justify taking any actions against you. So we're at a stalemate.

"You're still a part of this ship, and your opinions will still carry as much weight as anyone else, but don't expect me to listen to your personal advice." Aeryn stared at the silent old woman, her jaw clenched painfully for a moment. "You know…I was just beginning to think I might be able to trust you. I was wrong." Turning her back on the former Sith Lord, Aeryn said as she strode out the door, "Meeting in the common room in a few minutes. You're welcome to join us."

Kreia remained motionless long after Aeryn's footsteps had faded down the hallway. With a slight shake of her head, the crone murmured, "So naïve." Yet, despite the condescension in her voice, there was an undeniable note of sadness there as well.

-

"Alright, are we all here?" Aeryn looked around the common room as she leaned back against the center console. "Where's Bao?"

Atton spoke up. "Uh, he said he'd be a few minutes late. Got his nose buried in something."

"Okay," Aeryn nodded with a frown, "then I guess we'll get started without him. Any word from the Mandalorians?"

"Yes," Canderous said with a slow nod, "but the news isn't good. My men are about halfway finished with their scans of Dxun and have yet to find any trace of the Sith base. And it looks like the fighting on Onderon has gotten worse – still no word from your Master Kavar either."

"Damn," Aeryn muttered. "No reason to head back there yet then."

Mira was giving her an odd look. "There's still one more planet on your list right? Dantooine?"

Aeryn broke eye contact with the younger woman and shifted uncomfortably. "I was actually considering heading back to Telos. All this recent talk of Atris has me worried, and I'd like to hear what she has to say about all this."

"Atris is nothing." All eyes shifted to Kreia's ominous form in the shadows on the edge of the room. "Do not waste your time on her."

Scowling, Aeryn opened her mouth to speak, but Bao-Dur's hurried footsteps echoed up the hallway. "Got it!" he called out even before he burst into the room, followed by a seemingly bored HK-47.

"Got what?" Aeryn asked.

"We received a heavily encrypted message a few hours ago," the Tech explained as he loaded some information into the central computer. "It was from Telos."

"Mission. What did she say?"

Bao shook his head. "The code wasn't like anything I'd seen before and it might have taken me weeks to translate the message, but your little murderer here cracked it in a few minutes."

"Statement: Organic meatbags are often incapable of functions that highly sophisticated droids such as myself find painfully easy."

"In other words, he recognized the code," Bao said with a dry look.

"Admission: …yes…."

"Great," Aeryn said, although an odd knot of trepidation was building in her stomach. "Let's see it."

"Hmm, it looks like audio only," Bao-Dur said with a frown at the console. "It's just a matter of…." He was cut off my Mission's low whisper crackling through the ship's Comm system.

"We're taking a big risk sending you this, but hopefully it will be worth it. And someone has to know in case something happens to us. I cracked into Atris' archives and found out what she's been hiding, her big secret. She killed them all, Aeryn. She gave away the Jedi's location on Kataar.

"Dustil seems to think it was an accident, that maybe she was trying to help some lost Jedi find their way to the meeting, and the message was somehow intercepted by the Sith Lord that destroyed the planet, but I'm not convinced. There were other things in there…messages, _recent_ messages, to people I'm almost positive are _not_ Jedi. B-but I don't know…I mean, how do you accuse someone of being in league with the Sith without real, solid proof?

"I've managed to talk Dustil out of confronting her about this…at least for now. Knowing him, he won't be satisfied with staying silent, so I'm working my butt off to get us out of here as soon as possible. I just hope I can get him to leave. Until we're gone, it's not safe for you to come here – not safe for us I mean. Unless you hear from me again, keep away from Telos, give us the chance to get out of this mess first. And if something does happen to us…take that bitch down. May the Force be with you."

"That's bad," Atton murmured into the thick silence that followed.

"Very much so," Aeryn agreed as she massaged her temples and sighed. "I knew there was something wrong about Atris. I just knew it."

"But we're not going to go there, right?" Mira gave her a near-pleading look. "We're going to give them a chance to escape first, aren't we?"

Aeryn wavered for a long moment. On one hand if Mission was correct and Atris was working with Visas' former Master, then she was far more dangerous than Aeryn had imagined and needed to be stopped. On the other hand, putting Revan's former Padawan and an innocent girl in danger was not something Aeryn was prepared to do. "We'll wait," she finally managed. "When Mission sends word that they are off Telos, we'll pay Atris a visit."

Visas' voice was thick with emotion, but carefully controlled as she said, "I look forward to that visit."

"As do I," Aeryn agreed.

"Well then," Atton interrupted, "we don't have any other options but Dantooine, do we?" Noticing the nervous fear in Aeryn's eyes, the scoundrel asked, "Okay, what is it about that planet that you're afraid of? Because you're very reluctant to go there."

Glancing around at all the eyes focused on her, Aeryn considered brushing off the question, but swallowing hard she admitted, "It's not the planet. It's the Jedi Master there."

Frowning, Atton conjured up the name he'd seen from the archives. "Vrook?"

Canderous grunted, a thunderous look on his face. "I remember that one. Evil bastard. Kept throwing all these sick tests at Revan."

"No, he's not evil," Aeryn protested weakly. "He's just…very, very set in his ways. He never liked me, and outright detested Revan, and I'm afraid of how he will react to me…looking like this." She touched her tattoos lightly. "I didn't want to confront him without the other Masters there. But I guess there's no choice."

Atton looked at her for a long moment, lost in thought, then nodded and stood. "I'll lay in the course, then."

Aeryn nodded and as the rest of the crew dispersed to their various places aboard the ship, Kreia appeared beside Aeryn. "Do not worry overly much about this coming meeting. It seems the Force pulls you toward this confrontation, and the will of the Force cannot be denied."

* * *

Sorry for the delay - I got distracted with real life and then my computer did some exploding from the inside thing that it so loves to do to me. Fun times. Thanks for the reviews!


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-five

"So you're really not going to tell us what happened in there, huh?" Atton grunted as he parried a hard downward blow, rocking back on his heels under the force of the attack, and tightened his form in anticipation of her next swing.

"A lot of it was personal," Aeryn muttered, spinning her 'saber and pressing the attack repeatedly on first his left and then his right side, pleased that he parried and countered with relative ease. "And I'm still working on remembering the rest."

Atton gripped the ancient 'saber firmly in both hands and spun a hard upward slash that forced Aeryn to jump back. "Maybe it is personal," he attacked aggressively, his body, arms and weapon flowing naturally as one, "but the truth is," Aeryn reluctantly retreated, parrying the blows, but finding no opening to stop his advance, "I pulled your ass out of there." Aeryn could feel the far wall of the cargo hold looming up behind her, and she tried to spin to the side, but Atton anticipated her move and blocked her, effectively pinning her against the wall. Grinning as his blade crackled against hers, Atton leaned his body weight forward and murmured, his voice barely audible over the hissing 'sabers, "You said it yourself: you owe me."

In a flash, Aeryn hooked one long leg behind his knee and yanked him off balance while she thrust her own weight toward him, knocking the scoundrel on his rear with a grunt. Before he could scramble to his feet, Atton was forced to freeze as Aeryn's pale blue blade appeared below his chin.

"Sparring with lightsabers is very dangerous," Aeryn stated with a grim look. "It requires focus and control, two things you seem to be lacking at the moment."

Despite the situation, Atton's face split in a playful smirk. "You're dodging my questions. I wonder what happened in that cave that you're so determined not to talk about."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Aeryn stepped away from him and deactivated her weapon. "I think it's time for a break. I'm going to check on the others."

Atton stayed on the floor as she walked by, but his expression shifted for a moment to genuine worry. In the several days since they'd left Korriban behind, Aeryn seemed to be less herself, more pensive and quiet, and the scoundrel knew it had something to do with what she'd seen in the Sith tomb. Unfortunately, she wasn't being forthcoming about the details and although he feigned curiosity what Atton truly felt was worry and frustration.

With a sigh he pushed himself up off the floor and followed her to the garage, listening silently as she spoke with Visas.

"How goes it?"

Visas nodded her head and even smiled a bit. "They are nearly done. Bao-Dur finished rather quickly, I assume at least in part due to his long exposure to you and the other Jedi during the Mandalorian War, but he seemed dissatisfied with his work. Mira is struggling a bit, but Bao has taken her under his wing and they are completing their weapons together."

"Hmm," Aeryn couldn't help but smirk, "the Masters on Coruscant would have called that cheating. I call it progress."

"Indeed. It is good that I was able to find these crystals before you returned from your little detour on Korriban."

Atton wandered over to the workbench to watch Mira struggling with a half-built lightsaber, and Aeryn moved a step closer to the Miraluka and lowered her voice. "Thank you for all your help, my friend. I know you've been distracted since we received that message from Mission."

Visas remained perfectly still for a long moment, as if searching for a way to respond. "It's difficult for me to know how to feel. A part of me always blamed the Jedi for the destruction of my home, my family…after all, had they not been there…." She fell silent and shook her head. "But to now have a single person to focus that blame upon…it is…distracting."

"I think I understand," Aeryn said as she nodded, "especially since we can't face Atris and find out the real truth of what happened. I wonder if she would be honest even if confronted."

Frowning, Visas turned the conversation around. "You have become more pensive recently as well. Much weighs on your mind."

"Yes," Aeryn admitted, her eyes staring worriedly at the floor. "In fact, when they have completed their 'sabers, I need to speak with everyone."

"Are you certain that is a good idea?"

Aeryn narrowed her eyes at the smaller woman curiously. "You know what I'm going to say?"

"No. But I can sense the division within you, the doubt."

Aeryn sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess I'm just worried about some…reactions. But it's better that they know, especially if it means what I think it means."

"Very well," Visas nodded.

"I'm going to go find Canderous before they finish."

Aeryn found the tall Mandalorian sitting in the pilot's seat, long legs stretched out on the console in an unusually relaxed position as he stared out at the passing stars.

"Am I intruding?" she asked as she gently rapped her knuckles on the wall to get his attention.

"Not really," he said in a distracted tone before finally looking at her. "I had forgotten how quiet space is."

"Not always so quiet with this crew," Aeryn joked with a halfhearted smile. "And speaking of which, I need to talk to all of you in the garage in a few minutes if you don't mind."

Frowning, Canderous kicked his feet off the console and sat up straight. "Something wrong?"

Aeryn balked and stumbled over her words for a moment. "Uh…well I…isn't there always? Just…trust me. You'll need to hear this."

Canderous gave her an appraising stare, but only nodded and rose to follow her back to the garage where Bao-Dur was twirling a deep blue double-bladed 'saber experimentally in his hands.

"Double blades?" Aeryn asked with a broad smile and a distinct twinge of pride. "I should have known."

"It just felt right, General," the Iridonian replied with his own smile.

Mira turned from the workbench and ignited a single violet blade, a frown of concentration on her face as she cautiously moved the blade through the air. "Well done," Aeryn said, suppressing the pang of sadness she felt every time she saw a purple 'saber. "The color suits you."

"Thanks," Mira offered her a nervous but determined smile, and then scowled when she noticed Atton staring at her strangely. "What the hell are you staring at?"

"Your 'saber," he muttered absently, reaching for and activating his own pale green blade. "Let me see it." Mira jerked the blade away from him protectively as he reached for it, and the scoundrel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Red, I'm going to give it back. Just let me hold it a second."

With an unhappy look, the huntress relinquished her weapon into Atton's extended left hand. A deeply focused look on his face, Atton stepped back from them and twisted the two blades experimentally. "Oh yeah," he said with an emphatic nod, "oh, that's much better. Yeah, I'm going to need another one of these."

"Give me that," Mira chided as she snatched her new weapon back and glared at him, but a small laugh escaped Aeryn's lips.

"Very well. Those were the only crystals we had, so let's hope we find some stuff worth salvaging on Dantooine. Then you can build yourself another 'saber."

"That would be good, General. Some of these parts are very old and worn and badly in need of upgrades."

Canderous spoke up and shifted all attention to where he was leaning against the garage doorway. "What did you want to speak to us about?"

There were a few confused looks, and Aeryn resented that he was forcing her to speak before she felt ready, but she quickly gathered her composure as she leaned back against the workbench. "Yes, well. Something I saw on Korriban…well, I think it's important that I tell you about it. I had a vision of Revan."

Immediately the Mandalorian leader stood up straight, his gray eyes suddenly sharp and focused. "You saw her. She's alive?"

"Yes." Aeryn clasped her hands together to hide their trembling. "The last time I sensed her she was being chased. I saw the man who captured her this time and recognized him. He was a Sith Stalker."

Atton frowned and echoed, "Stalker?"

"They are an elite form of tracker amongst the true Sith. They're specially trained for finding and capturing very elusive targets, and they receive a special sort of…conditioning that changes their connection to the Force. They use their abilities to sustain themselves for days, even weeks, at a time and their prey is usually worn to exhaustion by the time they reveal themselves."

"And you recognized this one?"

"Yes he was an apprentice to Master N'Ty…my former Master. He was always suspicious of me and tried several times to have me killed, which would explain why he took such an interest in tracking Revan down. A victory for him, but a short lived one.

"In the vision I saw in the tomb, the Stalker was dead. Revan was in some sort of…machine…" Aeryn closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated on forming the images in her mind. "It seemed to work like a Force inhibitor, but it covered her body as well…it's hard to describe from the perspective I saw. Whatever it is, it's keeping her from using her abilities."

Impatient, Canderous pressed, "You said the Sith was dead. How did she kill him?"

"She didn't. The other Sith did. The ones that now have her."

In almost comical unison, Atton and Mira blurted out, "_More_ Sith?"

"Yes. Well, sort of. We already know these Sith." Aeryn pursed her lips and forced herself to meet Canderous' stormy gaze. "They were Sion's men."

Thick silence descended on them, but Aeryn kept her eyes focused on Canderous as his jaw flexed and his fists tightened. "You're telling me," he said slowly as he moved across the room toward her, "that Revan's now a prisoner of the person we just let get away?"

Shaking her head sadly and imploring him with her eyes, Aeryn replied, "We didn't let him get away, he let _us_ get away. We couldn't have beaten him."

"You don't know that!" Canderous roared down at her, anger and despair dancing in his eyes as he towered over her. "And now that that monster has her, what do you think he's going to do with her, Aeryn?"

Visas' soft voice intervened. "Nothing worse than what the true Sith would have done. Neither Sion nor my former Master would capture her alive simply to kill her. There is something greater at stake here."

"So they will torture her, or worse, drain her dry like he did to your people," Canderous spat, turning his fury on the Miraluka. "We have to find him and get her back."

"That's just the thing," Aeryn said quietly, her face pinched with pain. "We won't have to look. The Force is dragging Revan back into this even though she tried to avoid it."

Canderous faced her again, his jaw working in silent contemplation for a long moment as the anger began to fade in his eyes. "You told us this because you think we're going to find Revan."

"Yes."

"Alive?"

"I don't know." Aeryn felt hollow as she met his gaze and wished she could somehow give him the reassurance she knew he longed for, but it was hard for her to find enough reassurance for herself, let alone anyone else. "I just needed you to know what I saw."

Swallowing her emotions, Aeryn strode purposefully back toward the cargo hold. Both Atton and Bao-Dur moved in tandem to follow, giving a cool, unreadable glance at one another but never pausing to catch up with their leader.

"It wasn't your fault, General."

Aeryn stopped in front of the hyperdrive room doorway but did not turn around. "Then whose was it?" she asked in a cold, flat voice.

"Things are rarely that simple," Bao-Dur answered, his eyes soft with sympathy.

"You have to stop beating yourself up over this stuff," Atton cut in. "You've got enough on your plate, Aeryn, stop piling it on."

Aeryn turned and scowled at the scoundrel. "You think I _want_ all this?"

Atton shook his head to deny it, his mouth open to reply, but then he snapped it shut and looked thoughtful. "You know what. I _do_ think you want it. I think you _need_ it, in fact to keep you going." Bao-Dur shot him a dark look, but Atton pointedly ignored him. "The more stuff you grab on to that you can handle, the easier it is for you to ignore the stuff you can't. It's a damned shame, sweetheart, because it's okay to be selfish once in a while."

Aeryn stared at him for a moment before turning her bewildered look on Bao-Dur. Despite resenting the way Atton had worded himself, the Iridonian could not deny that he agreed with the sentiment, and Aeryn's face hardened as she realized this. "I thought you of all people would understand," she murmured to Bao-Dur before she turned and left the two men staring awkwardly after her.

-

Aeryn drew in a long, slow breath of fresh air as she stepped off the end of the loading ramp onto the surface of Dantooine. Despite being a city girl by nature, it felt good to be somewhere safe...anywhere but Korriban.

"That settlement didn't look very far off," Mira commented as she tugged at her new robes, unaccustomed to having so much skin covered up. "Maybe they can point us to your Jedi buddy."

"Jedi?" Aeryn turned toward the voice that spoke up from across the landing pad and studied the wary old man as he squinted at them. From the stains on his hands and clothes she judged him to be a mechanic, and therefore a local who might be able to offer them guidance. "You're looking for Jedi? Here?"

Aeryn shared a glance with Mira and her other two students as they joined her at the base of the loading ramp, unsettled by the man's obviously suspicious reaction. "Yes, sir, we are. We were wondering if…."

"Oh…no," the man had raised his hand to his eyes, blocking the sun and giving him an eyeful of their robes and lightsabers. "Y-you're Jedi! I have to warn the others!"

Staring in open mouth surprise as the elderly man loped away it took Aeryn a moment to find her voice. "Wait, sir! We're not here to…" he paused only to spare a terrified glance over his shoulder at her before redoubling his efforts to get far from them "…hurt anyone…."

"Well that can't be a good sign," Canderous muttered as he joined the group, once more in his full armor and weaponry. "He's more scared of you than me."

Mira frowned in worry at the retreating figure. "I don't get it, why would he be scared of Jedi?"

"Well," Aeryn began to explain as they set out toward the settlement, "the Sith did a real number on this planet not long ago."

Nodding thoughtfully, Atton spoke up. "That's right. Malak bombed this place to dust…but I never heard why."

"You mentioned there was an Enclave here, right General? Where Revan was trained?"

"Yes, that's why Malak bombed. He was aiming for the Jedi hiding here…the civilians were just in his way."

"But that was Malak," Mira insisted, "a Sith. Don't they know the difference?"

Canderous snorted, his voice controlled but bitter. "Think about it, kid. Malak was a Jedi, one of the best, and one of the heroes of the War. To these simple farmers, there _is_ no difference because the heroes and the villains share the same face."

* * *

A/N: I know, it's been a long time since my last update and I'm sorry for that. I caught a horrible cold that just will not let go and I can't do anything without breaking down in a coughing fit. Thankfully it's nearly gone, so my inspiration has come back and hopefully that will mean more regular updates. Before we get into Dantooine, I'm going to set it up a little because the situation there never made real sense to me. It was like they couldn't think of a reason to bring the PC there so they just threw some mercs, civilians and salvagers there and stirred up trouble. Yes, I understood why they were there eventually, but it still felt very pointless. Soooo...Dantooine has a settlement just like the game, and a very few scattered salvagers that attempt to retrieve artifacts from the Enclace ruins, but are rarely successful. No mercs, no impending doom, and no contact between the administrator and her "secret friend." Take the next few chapters at face value and don't think about what the game made you do and we'll be just fine. Thanks for reading. :)


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six

"Well that was a complete waste of time."

Aeryn shook her head at Atton's dark mood, her thoughts mostly inward. "Not entirely. The Administrator was just trying to be diplomatic; you can't blame her for wanting to protect her people."

Bao-Dur added in solemn agreement. "She has no reason to trust us."

"No reason not to either," Mira grumbled, her attitude matching Atton's. "Is this what it's _always_ like being a Jedi? I mean, where's the 'Thank you for saving me' or gifts of gratitude?"

Unable to suppress a somewhat bitter chuckle, Aeryn replied, "Don't believe everything you see in holos."

"So what's the plan now?" Canderous asked, resting his repeater on one burly shoulder. "Head to the Enclave?"

"Going to the Ruins, are you?" The group turned and peered curiously at the sharp eyed middle-aged woman as she slowly emerged from the building behind them, a timid girl no older than ten cycles following in her shadow. "Yes, I suppose that make sense. Heard you talking to the Administrator, you see - I seem to have become quite the eavesdropper in my old age." The woman chuckled to herself while her young charge made a valiant effort to both hide her face and stare at the strangers at the same time. "You'll probably have better luck than them damned salvagers did, anyway, you being…you know, what you are and all."

"You mean being Jedi," Aeryn clarified slowly as she studied the time-ravaged features and sun-bleached hair of the settler woman. The child behind her, probably her grandchild, looked fresh and new compared to her guardian's leathery, wrinkled skin. Despite the settler's open demeanor, Aeryn could sense nothing of her motives, but she couldn't help but be pleased that at least someone was willing to speak openly with them. "We don't mean anyone any harm, I assure you."

The woman chuckled again and surprised Aeryn with a kindly pat on the shoulder. "Words are so easy to say and so often worthless. But you do seem to mean well, so I'll pass on something our fair administrator surely neglected to mention." She leaned in close and lowered her voice. "Those Ruins there are haunted."

Atton scoffed. "Haunted?"

"Shh!" the settler hissed with a fierce glare. "Keep quiet you damned fool. It's not something to be spoken of lightly!"

Atton looked ready to snap back at her, but Aeryn shot him a look and turned back to her new acquaintance. "What do you mean 'haunted'?"

"Well," the older woman scratched the side of her face thoughtfully, "I'm not really sure, you see. No one is. But them salvagers…when they came out of there, they were different. Really skittish like, scared of everything that moved. And _those_ were the ones that made it out – a few of them were never seen again."

Looking surprisingly interested, Mira pressed, "What did they say happened?"

"Well that's just it, honey, they wouldn't say a word. The Administrator made them all come in to be interviewed by security when rumors started spreading that one of them turned up dead, but they wouldn't speak one word of what happened down there. Not one word. But," she leaned forward conspiratorially, her voice low and dramatic, "the one body they did find was covered in burns, with a this…_hole_ right through his heart."

"Sounds like they messed with something they shouldn't have," Bao-Dur murmured softly, sharing a significant look with his leader. "Or someone."

Aeryn nodded, worry set in her expression. "What do _you_ think they saw?" Aeryn eventually asked the settler. "Ghosts?"

The older woman shifted her weight as she prepared her response. Aeryn's eyes shifted to the shy child clinging to the settler's back as not the woman but the girl spoke first. "I-it's the spirits…of t-the Jedi."

"Hush child," the woman soothed as she looped her arm protectively around the girl. "Don't get yourself in a bother now. So long as we stay away from what's theirs, they won't bother with us."

"Well," Aeryn began uncertainly, "while I'm not one to believe in ghosts, I appreciate your warning. We'll be careful."

The woman nodded. "See that do now. No matter what you believe, dear, there _is_ something down there."

"Oh, of that I'm certain. We should get moving; thank you again."

Atton sidled up beside her as they started across the grassy plain. "So you think this Vrook guy is down there playing ghost?"

"I wouldn't be surprised to find him there, no," Aeryn admitted, but her face was troubled. "What bothers me is that dead salvager. Vrook's no gentle loving soul, but for him to murder thieves just doesn't fit."

"Then you have a higher opinion of him than I do," Canderous grumbled.

"It's not a matter of opinion. Vrook is entirely rigid in his way of thinking and he used to get impatient, even angry, about anything that he found contrary to his beliefs. But to cut down a salvager?" Aeryn shook her head, a troubled frown lingering on her forehead.

"Maybe he's not the same man you knew before, General," Bao-Dur said frankly. "Much could have changed."

"If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting, I'm afraid that's something I just can't believe. Vrook would rather die than fall."

"Atris fell." The Iridonian didn't seem pleased to point out the obvious, but continued nonetheless. "She's a Jedi Master as well."

"You don't understand," Aeryn shook her head, frustrated. "Atris always seemed…well, she had that same _thing_ about her that Revan always had." Her gaze drifted unintentionally to Canderous, but she seemed to be seeing through him as she spoke. "This…doubt always lurking just below the surface, that she'd never talk about or admit to, but we all knew it was there. Vrook was nothing like them."

The group lapsed into silence as they trekked across the windy grassland, each lost in their own private musings for a time. "Still," Canderous eventually spoke up, "we can't afford to let our guard down."

"No, you're right about that," Aeryn admitted. "This isn't going to be easy anyway you look at it…I'm just hoping for the best."

Atton snorted and muttered to himself, "If things _do_ go well, it would be a first for us, that's for sure."

Falling once more into silence, the five made their way toward the Ruins, none of them aware of the old woman shadowing their movements some distance behind them in the thick grass.

-

"This place is amazing," Mira murmured under her breath as she browsed through the archives displayed on the flickering, unstable console. Beside her, Bao-Dur was nodding his awed agreement as he stared at another, slightly more decrepit panel, but the huntress was utterly absorbed in her findings. "There's just so much _knowledge_ in here. You could study this your whole life and only barely scratch the surface!"

"Agreed," Aeryn muttered as she scowled at the very slow transfer rate displayed on her datapad, "which is why I'm trying to salvage what I can. This stuff should not be forgotten."

"I think we hit the jackpot," Atton grinned as he stepped out of the hallway to join them, his cloak bundled into a makeshift sack in his hands. "Just look at all this."

As he gently lowered the cloak to the ground, Aeryn turned her full attention to him as she heard the sound of metal and crystals rubbing together. "Wow," she said as she leaned over the mass of lightsaber parts. "Where did you find all this?"

A dark look passed over the scoundrel's face and he glanced away for a moment. "Some of it I'd rather not say," he admitted, but he ignored the pained look that crossed Aeryn's face and continued, "but most of it was locked in some kind of storage area. Some power surge blew out the controls, but I managed to get it open." He picked up a small, colorless crystal and rolled it thoughtfully between his fingers as he asked, "So what do you think? Is most of this salvageable?"

The Exile nodded as she replied, "I think so. Most of it just looks dirty and a little banged up. Good work."

Atton grinned and winked, but Aeryn's attention shifted as Canderous strode into the room, his armor dotted with blood. Before she could open her mouth, the Mandalorian waved her off impatiently and said, "It's not mine. Some vermin have moved in to the other side of these ruins and they didn't take too kindly to my presence. I don't think there's much over there worth finding anyway – it was mostly rubble. I did find something you need to see though. Now."

"Oh?" Aeryn responded distractedly as she glanced at the progress of her datapad, sighing inwardly that it was only halfway done with the transfer. "What's that?"

"A door. Let's go."

Aeryn frowned at him from the corner of her eye. "A door?"

"That's right. Come on."

"You want to show me a door?"

"Yes, a _locked_ door."

"Oh. Well I'm sure Atton or Mira can take care of…."

"No," Canderous interrupted. "Not that kind of lock."

Aeryn turned her frown on him fully. "Not that…Canderous, what are you…."

Despite the Helm of Mandalore that covered his features, Aeryn had the distinct impression that Canderous was giving her a dirty look. "It's a little hard to explain, but there's appears to be a shield around it, Aeryn. Now I could be wrong, but I'm thinking that _maybe_ it has something to do with the Jedi you're looking for. Maybe."

"You know," Aeryn grumbled as she started to shut down her datapad, "sarcasm does not suit you, Mandalore."

"Just leave that, General," Bao-Dur stopped her with a nod at her datapad. "I'll stay behind and finish the transfer. There's a few corrupted systems I'd like to see if I can save anything from anyway."

"Great, thanks," Aeryn said with a fleeting smile, trying her best to ignore the nauseating twists her stomach was performing as Vrook was vaulted to the forefront of her mind once more. "The rest of us will check this mystery door out – catch up when you're ready."

"You got it, General. Be careful."

Canderous led the way through the crumbling ruins that had once been home to Revan and so many other Jedi. They were forced to step over several corpses, all of them old and picked to bare bones by scavengers, but their grinning skulls were disturbing nonetheless. Occasionally Aeryn would see glimpses of memories through the Force, faint traces of her twin's life that lingered in the devastated halls. Those, mingled with her doubts about meeting with Vrook, were dominating her mind completely as Atton fell into step beside her.

"Are you going to be okay?" She startled and stared blankly at his concerned face. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like you're going to be sick."

Aeryn frowned at her feet, shaking her head a little as the words to properly express how she was feeling fled from her. "I just have a really bad feeling about this." When Atton did not reply, she glanced at his grim face. "You too?"

The scoundrel tried to push out a carefree grin, but the worry in his stormy eyes could not be hidden. "Well, you said only to say something if I _don't_ have a bad feeling. So I was just trying to follow orders…Master."

"I don't know, I just feel like…we're not supposed to be here right now. Like this is happening too soon…I-I don't know how to explain it." The weary Exile sighed, but her expression hardened with determination. "Too late to cry about it now."

"Now you see why I wanted to show you," Canderous said as he nodded his head toward the faintly glowing door a few feet ahead of them. "What do you make of it?"

"Well…it's a barrier," Aeryn said blandly, standing at a safe distance from the Force shield, "one that has to be consciously maintained."

"So he's alive in there?" Mira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Aeryn answered almost absently as she studied the door, gently probing it with the Force, "assuming it is who we think it is of course."

Atton shot her an incredulous look. "It couldn't be anyone else…could it?"

"Well, I doubt it," Aeryn looked a little flustered by the notion, "but since I can't sense anything beyond this door, it's best not to assume we know what to expect."

The scoundrel shook his head and scowled. "Yeah, that bad feeling's getting worse."

Aeryn ignored his comment and stepped closer to the door. "I'm going to try to manipulate the shield." Cautiously she raised one hand toward the door, focusing the Force through her hand, a look of deep concentration cut into her features. Instantly the barrier vanished.

Mira stepped up beside Aeryn and ran her hand over the smooth surface of the door wonderingly. "Nice job."

"I didn't do anything," Aeryn replied with a dark frown. "He knows we're here."

"Oh. Well that's…not reassuring at all, oddly enough."

"No, it's not."

"Sooo…" Atton shook his head questioningly and moved up beside them, "we just…go in?"

Canderous sighed and brushed past them impatiently. "Enough with the dramatics," he growled, punching the door console and stepping into the dim room that opened before them.

As she followed the Mandalorian into the dark room, Aeryn was immediately grateful that it was mid-day and the sun was still high in the sky. A gaping hole in the tall, domed ceiling, probably caused by Malak's bombardment several years prior, was the room's only light source.

"Looks like the lighting controls have been trashed," Atton whispered, nodding toward a crushed panel on the wall just inside the door. His eyes swept through the shadows around them and he seemed surprised at the size of the chamber. "What is this place?"

"Main archives," Aeryn whispered back, her hand resting uneasily on the hilt of her lightsaber as they moved slowly between the rows of broken, dust-covered computer terminals. "Lectures were held at the far end and the rest of the library was a study area for the younglings and padawans.

"Some of this damage is more recent," Canderous noted, his voice quiet but carrying more loudly than Aeryn would have liked. "This," he motioned with his repeater toward an overturned terminal, " was not caused by the original attack here."

"Someone trying to steal the information here? The salvagers?"

"No, not that recent. I don't think those salvagers could have made it this far anyway."

"They didn't."

Aeryn's hand tightened on her 'saber the moment her ears heard the familiar, gravely voice, but she forced herself to leave the weapon clipped on her belt. She was too focused to notice, but her companions mirrored her actions exactly, all but Canderous who kept his repeater leveled defiantly at the stooped man that emerged from the shadows at the end of the lecture hall.

Vrook stared at her levelly, his face revealing no hint of emotion. "Why are you here, Exile?"

"I'm looking for you actually," Aeryn replied, measuring her words carefully to cover for the shock she felt at his appearance. The once proud, powerful Jedi Master looked…_old_, far more so than Master Ell had, as if twice the time had passed for him since they'd last met. His skin was abnormally pale, his posture hunched as if under a great weight, and his hair had faded to a silvery gray. The same stubborn pride shone behind his pale eyes, but it was worn down, corrupted by an edge of doubt that Aeryn could never had imagined she'd see in Master Vrook. "We need your help, Master."

"There is no place for you here," Vrook snapped as if he hadn't heard her speak. "The Jedi are all but extinct…or have you come to finish the job?"

"No, Master Vrook," Aeryn urged, desperately hoping he was actually listening. "Revan sent me back to seek the Council."

The old man snorted in disgust. "The Council. There _is_ no Council. You would have done better to stay in exile."

"Listen to me, there _is_ a Council, and it must gather. Revan had a vision that I had to seek the Council to save the Republic. I've already spoken to Zez-Kai Ell and Master Kavar, and both have agreed to meet here as soon as they are able."

Vrook seemed to be really looking at her for the first time, but something in his stance was wrong. "And what of Atris? You have met with her as well."

Aeryn's face turned ashen as she murmured, "You know Atris is alive? How?"

"Because he is in league with her." A flush of dread ran through Aeryn's body as Kreia's voice spoke softly from behind them, and the Exile whirled to face the old woman in stunned silence.

Master Vrook's lightsaber sprang to life in his hand at the sight of Kreia, and his eyes narrowed murderously as he growled, "_You_."

"This one is under my protection, old fool," Kreia sneered, surprising Aeryn and the others with the venom in her tone. "You will not have her."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Aeryn demanded.

Kreia's voice was soft, almost compassionate as she replied, "Protecting you."

Vrook's gaze shifted to Aeryn and he shook his head bitterly. "So you have allied yourself with this woman? Either you have fallen much farther than even I could have imagined, or you truly have no idea what this creature is. Any bargain with her is a bargain for your soul."

"She is not an ally," Aeryn finally managed to deny. "Not really. She is…a necessary evil for the moment. I cannot complete my mission without her."

"Then you are beyond hope," Vrook said in a tone that suggested regret.

"You cannot trust him, Exile," Kreia sneered at the Jedi Master. "He has already admitted to knowledge of Atris' existence, and you now know her true intentions."

"I only know of Atris as far as to know that she lives," Vrook snapped in defense. "I watched her Echani raid the archives here not long ago."

"They didn't see you?" Aeryn asked.

"No. I stayed out of sight, but I heard them speak Atris' name. Since all they sought was information, I didn't try to stop them."

"Lies," Kreia hissed. "How could you know the Exile had met with Atris if that were all there is to it?" Aeryn stared at Kreia in surprise, then turned her eyes to Master Vrook. The old man scowled darkly at the crone, but did not respond. "Would it surprise you to know that he also murdered that salvager, Exile?"

"Murdered?" Vrook snarled, his face contorted with an anger that Aeryn had never before seen. "That fool killed himself and his death would have been far longer and more painful had I not ended his life!"

"And yet you admit to ending it so freely!" Kreia stood tall and triumphant, her bronze blade slowly coming to life in her hand as she said, "You are a murderer in league with our enemies."

"No, stop!" Aeryn stepped between the two tense people, her eyes wide and pleading. "Please, don't do this. We need to work together, we need to _talk_ about this!"

Vrook's voice had dropped once more, his face sad but utterly determined. "I can trust nothing you say. She has corrupted you, even if you do not yet know it. I can_not_ allow her to live."

"It doesn't have to be this way," Aeryn implored, wishing she had Revan's talent for talking people down. "I can't let you hurt her, Master, but I won't raise a blade against you. Please."

The sorrow in Vrook's eyes intensified, and for a moment Aeryn thought he would indeed back down. "I'm sorry, Aeryn," Vrook said softly and Aeryn's heart sank as he raised his 'saber and dropped into a battle stance.

Everything happened so quickly then that Aeryn didn't even have a chance to move before it was too late. There was a flash of deep blue in the air above Aeryn's head, a crash of lightsabers too fast for the eyes to follow, and then only silence.

Breathing heavily, Bao-Dur gazed down at Vrook's crumpled body for a few seconds before turning his gaze to Aeryn's shocked face. There was no regret in his soft brown eyes.

* * *

**A/N**: I am so sorry for the insanely long delay in posting this. A few days after my last chapter was posted, my computer died completely, and while I keep meticulous backups, it's been a long process adjusting to my new PC and Vista. I'm hoping to actually get back into a writing schedule now. This chapter was originally not this long, but I figured that after such a long absence it would be better not to give a cliffhanger ending. I know people are either going to love this chapter or hate it, but it's an important moment for future events, so I apologize for nothing. :P Thank you for reviews and hope you enjoy.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-seven

Atton was nearly beside himself with worry as he made a third circuit of the ship in search of Aeryn. Mira cracked one eye open in annoyance but made no move to get up from her sprawled position in the chair in the security room as he interrupted her nap once more.

"You're _sure_ she didn't come through here?" he demanded with a touch of desperation in his tone.

"As sure as I was ten minutes ago, Atton," she muttered, sealing her eyes shut again and readjusting her position to get more comfortable in the stiff seat. "You know, have you ever tried giving her _space_? Sometimes people just want to be alone."

Atton raked his hand through his hair nervously and shook his head. "And sometimes being alone is dangerous."

Mira snorted as Atton left the room once more, but as soon as she was certain he was gone, she sat up and sighed sadly, her head resting heavily in her hands. It was too hard to admit that she was worried too. They all were.

When Bao-Dur had struck down Vrook, Aeryn had just stood there, staring at his body for what felt like an eternity. No one had known what to say, and even Kreia had stayed silent, waiting for some sign from Aeryn as to what they should do next. Finally, when Aeryn had ripped her eyes from the corpse, she turned her back on them and said simply, "Bring him."

The entire walk back to the ship had been utterly silent, everyone at a complete loss for words. Visas had been waiting at the base of the loading ramp to the _Hawk_, the look on her face revealing that she knew well enough what had transpired. Aeryn had stared, expressionless, at the Miraluka for a few seconds, then drifted into the ship.

From that moment on, Visas had kept them all busy preparing a funeral pyre for the Jedi Master, and despite both Bao-Dur and Atton's attempts to seek out Aeryn, Visas had kept them away with an almost violent resolve. "She needs time, and you _will_ give it to her."

The moment the pyre had been lit, Mira had wandered back into the ship – the whole business made her sick, and she wasn't really sure how she was supposed to feel. She didn't know Vrook personally, and she hadn't been a Jedi long enough to say she understood what loosing one like this meant to the Jedi as a whole. With a weary sigh, she leaned back in her chair once more, secretly wishing Atton luck if he did happen to find Aeryn.

Certain that he had searched everywhere aboard the ship, Atton walked aimlessly down the loading ramp. The night was dark and moonless, marred only by the still blazing pyre located several yards off the edge of the landing pad. For a moment he just stared at the leaping flames in silence, then with a sigh he muttered, "Where are you sweetheart?"

"Up here."

Atton nearly jumped out of his skin at the unexpected answer and he spun around in surprise, but realizing the voice had come from higher, Atton backed slowly away from the _Hawk_. Aeryn's huddled form finally came into view, sitting on the hull of the ship, her knees drawn up to her chest as she gazed expressionlessly at the pyre. Without a word, Atton sprinted around the rear of the ship and climbed the ladder there, cautiously crossing the uneven surface to where Aeryn sat.

As he lowered himself to sit beside her, Atton suddenly felt helpless and awkward in spite of his relief at finding her. He had no idea what he should say, no idea even what she could possibly be feeling, and his own confusion silenced him for a time. Finally he asked impotently, "Are you alright?"

Aeryn was silent for a while, her gaze never leaving the roaring flames. "No," she eventually answered. "I don't think I am."

Atton caught sight of a datapad in her hand. "What's that?"

Her grip tightened on the datapad and she answered simply, "Vrook's journal."

"What? Where did you get that?"

"I went back to the Enclave."

"You…what?" The scoundrel wanted to chide her for taking the risk going alone, but he bit his tongue. "What does it say?"

"Nothing."

"That's it? Just…nothing?"

"Nothing of value."

"Well, was he working with Atris? Did it really happen the way he said it did? What really happened with the salvagers?" Atton couldn't accept that the old man had kept a journal yet said "nothing of value."

Aeryn's sighed heavily. "Here," the datapad clattered noisily on the hull of the ship between them as Aeryn let it slip through her fingers, "take a look yourself if you really want to know."

"I'm sorry," Atton said hesitantly. "I'm just-."

"I know. I just don't…." Aeryn shook her head, her focus still on the burning pyre.

Trying to keep his frustration in check, Atton silently pocketed the journal and asked, "What can I do to help? Just tell me, Aeryn, and I will do it."

Slowly she turned her head to face him, and the pain in her eyes burned Atton to the core. "I wish I hadn't brought you into this," she murmured, barely restrained tears pooling in her eyes, "any of you. I should never have allowed myself to form bonds again. I should have done this alone - Revan said that this was _my_ responsibility."

"Don't do that," Atton begged as he scooted closer to her, unsure if he should try to put his arm around her or not. "Stop making everything about you. Sometimes these things happen and we can't stop them."

"No, that's just it, these things _don't_ just happen!" Aeryn was shaking as the tears started to fall. "Why would the Force allow this? Why? What was possibly gained by Vrook's death?"

Sick of holding back, Atton wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight against his chest. She hesitated for only a second, then tucked her head under his chin and cried. She didn't sob or make a scene, but just relaxed and let the tears run freely as she mourned "I don't know," Atton whispered softly into her hair, swallowing down the lump that formed in his throat as he witnessed her grief. "But it's not your fault, sweetheart. It's not your fault."

Aeryn's only reply was a soft shake of her head, but she did not argue. She let herself be held for a long while like that, her eyes drifting to rest on the pyre until it died to embers. Knowing the moment would not last forever and was unlikely to be repeated any time soon, if ever, Atton relished the feeling of her in his arms.

Not an hour later the scoundrel was not surprised to hear someone clear their throat from the ground below them. Canderous tilted his head as he studied them, his expression unreadable, then said flatly, "I just received word from my men."

Aeryn nodded and wiped her face as she pulled away from Atton. "Gather everyone in the common room please." The Mandalorian nodded and disappeared back inside the ship. Atton started to stand, but Aeryn stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. "Thank you," she whispered, her blue eyes bright with emotion.

With a sad smile, Atton brushed her cheek gently with the back of his fingers. "Anytime."

Taking her hand, Atton helped her to her feet and together they made their way off the hull and up the loading ramp. "What's the word, Canderous?" Aeryn asked as they joined the rest of the crew, most of whom looked exhausted and nervous.

"Xarga's been keeping a close eye on the war as it progresses on Onderon," he began, his expression grim. "Judging by recent activities, he believes that Vaklu is organizing his forces for a full scale assault on the palace."

"Damn it," Aeryn sighed. "And still no word from Kavar?"

"Nothing. But there's little chance the palace will survive the combined strength of the military and the Sith."

Aeryn rubbed her forehead for a moment and sighed again. "Take us back to Dxun," she finally said to Atton. "At this point we may never hear from Kavar. Hell, maybe we can do something to tip the balance for the Queen. I'm assuming there's been no luck finding the Sith base either?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Why is nothing easy?" the weary woman breathed. "Okay, Atton, get us pointed in the right direction and then all of you are ordered to get some rest. If I catch anyone doing anything more stressful than using the 'fresher or making caffa for the next twelve hours, I will sedate you." If she was aiming for levity, then Aeryn missed the mark by a long shot, but they all nodded and obeyed nonetheless.

Alone in the cockpit, Atton gave one last long look at the dying embers of the funeral pyre before he prepped the _Ebon Hawk_ for take off. His focus on the instruments, the scoundrel did not notice as Master Zez-Kai Ell stepped out of the shadows to watch the ship disappear into the dark sky.

-

"Breaking your own orders, General?"

Aeryn glanced up from the workbench in the garage and offered Bao-Dur a distracted partial smile. "I just slept for ten hours straight," she answered, her eyes narrowed on her lightsaber as she eased a new lens upgrade into place carefully. Of course, "sleep" wasn't really the right word for ten hours of nightmares and half-visions that woke her every hour and left the Exile sweating like she'd run for miles. "Besides, making caffa is more work than this."

"If you say so." Bao-Dur's face turned utterly serious as he eased the garage door closed. "Do you…have some time to talk, General?"

"Of course." She'd been waiting for him to come to her when he was ready, despite Aeryn's fear that the inevitable conversation would possibly be harder for her than for him. "Give me a minute to finish this up."

The Iridonian nodded and tidied his tools up in a sign of uncharacteristic nervousness until she closed her lightsaber and weighted it in her hand. Nodding in satisfaction that the balance felt good, Aeryn clipped the weapon to her belt and leaned back against the workbench to study her Tech. "What's on your mind?"

Bao-Dur frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I would think you'd already know the answer to that."

"Humor me."

Taken off guard by her behavior, it took Bao-Dur a moment to decide what to say. "I'm sorry," he finally said shortly.

"For what happened in the Enclave?"

"Yes."

Aeryn shook her head with a frown. "You shouldn't be sorry for protecting me."

"I'm not." The answer was immediate and absolutely certain, as was his clarification as he added, "I'm sorry that he had to die so I could protect you."

The cool façade Aeryn had been going for was beginning to crumble and she sighed sadly. "What I meant is I should never have placed you in that position in the first place. Again."

A shadow of confusion passed the Iridonian's face, but he quickly realized her meaning and scowled. "General, what I did at Malachor was my doing, not yours, and you bear no responsibility for my actions."

"Of course I do. I was your commanding officer and it was my order that created that weapon and my order that set it off. I _am_ responsible."

Bao-Dur's shoulders slumped and he gave her a "stop being difficult look" as he murmured, "General…."

"No," Aeryn interrupted, her hand held up as if she could physically stop him from speaking. "There is no point arguing, old friend. We cannot change the past…even if it won't leave us alone," she added softly to herself.

The Tech's soft brown eyes caught the haunted look that passed over her face. "You still hear them, General?" Aeryn looked up, startled. "I do. My dreams are filled with their screams…but the silence that follows is far worse. Worse than death."

"You _heard_ them?" Aeryn crossed the room to stare up at him in shock. "How? _How_ could you have heard them?"

"I know I didn't hear them like you did," he answered uncertainly, but his gaze was looking through her as he remembered. "You were screaming too. I wanted to help you, but I couldn't think over the sound of their _screaming_…in my head. I don't know how to explain it, General. It was like this sound on the edge of hearing, but it was…_deafening_ at the same time." He shook his head and fell silent, his eyes once more focusing on her face.

"But…it _didn't_ deafen you." Aeryn was staring at him with something akin to awe in her eyes. "It almost killed me…maybe it _should_ have killed me, but you survived."

"I wasn't a Jedi then," he reminded her.

"Still…" she faded off and began to pace the length of the room, her focus now on the floor. "There's something significant about this…."

A little worried by that statement, Bao-Dur frowned as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Aeryn paced another minute as if she hadn't heard him, but eventually she came to a stop and looked up at him once more. "The Force has been showing me things," she began slowly, "things I didn't understand. But now…I think some of it's starting to make sense. I'm going to need your help."

"Anything, General."

With a wary glance around the room, Aeryn quickly locked both doors to the garage. "No one can know what we're doing," the Exile said with harsh conviction. "If you're willing to trust me on this, then perhaps all of this pain and sacrifice can be for a purpose."

"You know I'm behind you all the way," Bao-Dur answered without hesitation.

"Then the first thing we need to do is make some modifications to your remote…."

-

It was amazing how the people aboard the Ebon Hawk fell into a routine as they traveled back toward Dxun. An outside observer would never have guessed that they'd all witnessed and experienced horrific tragedies beyond most people's worst nightmares. To the unknowing eye, they seemed like a well-coordinated group, driven and focused on their mission. Even their private conversations were decidedly friendlier than they had been, and fights among their droid companions were far more common than fights between those of flesh and blood. If any of them remembered the sight of Lorna Vash's ruined, disemboweled body, or the fury that flashed in Vrook's eyes at the sight of a certain one of their companions, then they hid it well. No one spoke of those things, or dwelt upon what had happened in the past, distant or recent. Life revolved around training and learning and developing trust in one another, and it seemed that nothing else mattered.

In the center of it all, Kreia silently observed the crew, and in the shadows of her cowl she smiled.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-eight

"Damn," Atton muttered to himself as he gave the datapad one last frustrated look before setting it on the console. Aeryn had been right about Vrook's journal – it was worthless. He'd written the thing in some sort of half-coded shorthand, and Atton was positive that even if he was able to break the code, the sentences would still not make sense. It was almost as though the old Jedi Master had written the journal so only he could understand it, but then what would be the purpose of that?

The scoundrel didn't have time to dwell on it anymore, however, as the console began to beep and the ship slowed. "Coming up on Onderon," he said into the Comm.

"Be careful," Aeryn's voice answered him, "we have no idea what to expect when we come out of hyperspace."

"Yeah, what else is new?" Atton muttered under his breath. As the planet and its nearby moon came into view, he couldn't stop a whispered, "Wow."

"Good," Aeryn appeared behind him and slipped into the copilot's seat, her eyes on the chaos outside the front viewport. "Looks like they're too busy blowing the hell out of each other to care about us. Take us into Dxun, as close as we can get to the Mandalorian camp. No point in trying to be secretive anymore."

"You got it."

-

The camp was a flurry of activity, Mandalorians running around shouting orders, and Aeryn could sense an unexpected level of tension and worry among them. "Something's wrong," she murmured to Canderous.

"Mandalore," Kex called out as he jogged up to them and offered his leader a formal salute. "It's good that you've arrived."

"What's going on?" Canderous demanded as he clapped the man on the shoulder.

"I…" the Mandalorian stopped himself in an unusual show of reluctance and said instead, "You'd better go talk to Xarga, Mandalore. He knows better than I do. You'll find him in the communications room."

As they hurried across the camp, Aeryn noticed that most of the activity was focused on prepping and checking weaponry and armor. "They are preparing for war," Visas observed, her words mirroring Aeryn's thoughts.

Canderous didn't reply, but Aeryn could see the tension in his gait even through his body armor. Xarga was arguing loudly with two other Mandalorians when they found him, but at the sight of Canderous all three fell silent and saluted.

"I'm glad you're here, Mandalore," Xarga said with relief in his voice.

"What in the hell is going on around here?" Canderous demanded, this time with no patience in his voice.

"You're never going to believe this, sir, but we found the Sith base." The Mandalorian Tech gestured to a sensor map and pointed to an area of dense energy. "It's close, Mandalore, and in an area we must have scanned a dozen times if not more without a trace of anything. Then, about an hour ago, it just appeared out of no where."

"You're preparing to attack their base," Aeryn stated.

Xarga nodded. "They're too close to ignore; we have to act now."

Aeryn lay her hand on Canderous' arm. "Can I speak to you privately for a moment?" Once away from the others, Aeryn said quietly, "While I respect your people as a whole, and your skill in battle, I think a direct assault is a really bad plan."

"Save the ass kissing for someone else," Canderous snapped. "Just get to the point."

"Whatever this base is, it's been here for a long time. The chance of finding some useful information about these Sith Lords that we can't seem to kill is very high. I _need_ that information, Canderous."

The Mandalorian leader was silent and thoughtful for a moment. "What do you suggest?"

"A small team of people could slip inside and do more damage, _and_ gain more in the long run, than an army stomping through the jungle."

"You're proposing to split up your crew?" Canderous said with a hint of censure in his tone. "Have you stopped to think that maybe that's what the Sith wanted when they let themselves be found?"

Aeryn frowned at his words, but shook her head stubbornly. "Maybe we should just focus on the Sith base, then. I don't see how we're going to get to Onderon anyway – as much as I want to help Master Kavar, flying the _Hawk_ into that war zone would just be suicide."

Canderous was studying her behind his mask, she could feel his eyes on her, but as always his emotions were buried deep. "I have a way," he eventually said, his voice almost reluctant. "But it's risky, and who knows if we'd do anything but get ourselves killed."

"You wouldn't have mentioned it if there wasn't a good chance we'd survive," Aeryn replied.

She could hear by his tone that he was smiling as he said, "Today's as good a day to die as any." Aeryn offered him a wry smirk and the Mandalorian leader nodded. "Very well then. Get a team together to attack the Sith base. One of my scouts will escort them there, but let me say this." Canderous voice dropped low and threatening. "After your people go in, if we don't hear from them within two hours, my army marches on that base. Your people will be considered compromised and my men will spare no one. Are we in agreement?"

"Very well," Aeryn said with a grim nod.

"Good. You and I will leave immediately, so choose one of your crew to come with us to Onderon and get ready for a hell of a ride."

Canderous moved off and began speaking to Xarga in low tones as Aeryn gathered her crew outside the communications room. "Alright, here's the plan everyone. Atton, I'm putting you in charge of a team that will infiltrate the Sith base. Think you can handle that?"

The scoundrel looked surprised, but managed to sound mostly casual as he gave a lopsided shrug and drawled, "Don't see how it could be any worse than what you've already dragged me through." Aeryn narrowed her eyes and he amended, "I mean, 'You can count on me Master!'"

"Good. Mira and Visas will come with you. I'm not going to tell you how to handle this because the truth is we have no clue what the situation at the base will be, but might I recommend stealth whenever possible? Your goal is to get any and all information on the Sith and their Masters, and then stop any immediate threats."

"Sounds simple enough," Mira said.

"There's a catch."

Atton sighed, "There always is."

"Canderous is giving you two hours before he sends his men in to wipe out the base." Aeryn's face was lined with worry as she looked at the three of them in turn. "Your asses better be out of there by then, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Atton said with no hint of his usual sarcasm.

"Alright. Bao-Dur, you're coming with me. The rest of you can lend a hand here at the camp or head back to the _Hawk_, just don't get in the way, and stay alive."

"Wait, where are _you_ going?" Atton demanded.

Aeryn looked like she was considering making something up, but probably figured the truth would be simpler. "To the planet. Canderous thinks he has a way to get us near the palace, and I have to try to get to Kavar. It's even more important now than before…."

"Ready?"

Aeryn nodded at Canderous and faced her crew again quickly. "Remember your training, listen to each other, and stay alive," she said softly. "May the Force be with us all." Her eyes rested on Kreia's silent, expressionless form for a second, and then she and Bao-Dur trotted off after the Mandalorian leader.

"Are you going to tell me how you plan to pull this off?" Aeryn asked as she caught up.

"Nope." Canderous smirked behind his helm at the look of annoyance that flitted across her face. "I'm going to show you."

They stopped before one of the closed hanger bays and Canderous banged hard on the massive door. The sound of grinding metal filled their ears as the door rolled up, and Aeryn stared in open-mouthed shock at the machine revealed inside.

"Is that…what I think it is?" Bao-Dur asked, awed in spite of himself.

"It's a Basilisk," Aeryn breathed.

"For the most part, yes," Canderous explained. "She's been heavily modified – there was only so much I could salvage. All of her AI programming was stripped, so she'll never be a true Basilisk again."

Aeryn and Bao-Dur shared a look at the note of near-sadness in the burly Mandalorian's voice. "So…you're going to…what? Have a ship drop us in this?"

Canderous nodded. "One of my smaller ships will be fast enough to outmaneuver anything Vaklu could throw at it, but to be honest I doubt he'll consider a small, unmarked vessel to be any threat. They'll drop us right above Iziz." He paused and added in a measured tone, "I won't have to worry about either of you losing your nerve will I? This will be a rough drop, no doubt about it."

"I think we'll be able to handle it," Aeryn said, and Bao-Dur nodded his silent agreement.

"Alright. Let's get this thing loaded up and join the fray."

-

"This is as close as I can take you." The Mandalorian scout stopped in the center of the trail and faced Atton. "We're less than a quarter mile from the base now. Our scans indicate that this trail is guarded by a-."

"Mine field," Mira interrupted, her eyes narrowed down the trail ahead of them. "I can see it from here."

"Good eyes. The mines are most likely wired into a sensor system. If you trigger even one, they'll know you're here."

"That won't be a problem," the huntress replied and she glanced at Atton expectantly. He nodded and she moved off toward the mines while Atton turned back to the scout.

"Any idea on numbers?"

"We detected several dozen lifesigns, but if the base extends underground for a good distance, there could be any number of bodies down there. In my personal opinion, I think they threw most of their forces at us when they tried to take down our camp. Of course, it would not surprise me if they have a number of droids at their disposal as well."

"That's a cheerful thought," Atton muttered. "And this two hour deadline…?"

"Begins the moment you're out of my sight."

"Alright then," Atton nodded as he adjusted the weight of his pack. "See you in two hours."

-

"Woo-hoooo!" Aeryn whooped as the Basilisk screamed through the planet's atmosphere. The droid shuddered violently as the hull heated up, but Aeryn was laughing like a maniac the whole time. "You're wrong Canderous! Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur!" she declared before dissolving into another delighted shriek. _Today is a good day for someone else to die._

A low rumbling chuckle rose in the Mandalorian's chest but was swallowed by the roaring of the reverse thrusters kicking in. Bao-Dur couldn't hide a grin at Aeryn's glee, but the sudden end to their ride as the Basilisk slammed into the hard ground left all three of them groaning.

"Ouch," Aeryn grunted as she rubbed her throbbing backside. "That killed the moment."

A flurry of frantic voices reached their ears as Canderous kicked out the dented hatch. "A-a Basilisk? Here?! Talia has made an alliance with the Mandalorians!"

Aeryn wiggled out of the tight space just in time to see a large group of Valku's supporters sprinting toward the palace. Several more soldiers were not so easily intimidated, however, and as soon as she appeared they opened fire. Despite her bruised rear, Aeryn's adrenaline was still through the roof from the ride down and she was almost grinning as she launched herself at her attackers.

Canderous observed her eagerness with a touch of concern. There had been something different about her the last few weeks, something that was neither bad nor good, but the Mandalorian simply could not put his finger on it. Something was off about Bao-Dur as well, he realized as the less experienced Guardian joined the battle with almost as much passion as his Master. It was almost as though they had come to some measure of peace with themselves, but it was hard to judge if that was a good thing or not.

Chiding himself for getting too emotional in his old age, Canderous hoisted his repeater and charged toward the palace.

-

"This is ridiculous." Atton scowled at the panel and tried another command, unaware that Mira was wearing an identical look of disgust at the console opposite him. Taking control of the perimeter security station had proved to be easier than they'd expected, but that was currently the _only_ thing working out right for them. "There's…_nothing_ here!"

"I know," Mira agreed, venting her frustration on the buttons mercilessly. "How can they work for these Sith Lords and not know a damned thing about them?"

"Hey take a look at this." Mira leaned around the scoundrel's shoulder to see what he was pointing at. "This personal log says something about a 'ritual.' It's…" Atton fell silent and scanned the entry, his face turning pale as he finished the last paragraph. "Oh, shit. This isn't a Sith base – it's a Sith _tomb_!"

"Well, we have to stop that ritual," Mira insisted. "Aeryn said to stop any immediate threats."

"I know, I know, it's just," Atton broke off and ran his hand through his hair nervously, "she didn't know what this place really was. From what this entry says, the ritual is already complete. What if stopping the ritual causes something even worse to happen?"

"There is a patrol on the way here to see why communications are down," Visas said softly as she returned from scouting the area. "There is a Dark Jedi with them, and I spotted several others moving in and out of the base."

"Tomb," Atton corrected, his eyes dark and worried. "It's a tomb."

Mira quickly explained to the Miraluka what they had learned. "I still say we have to stop whatever they're doing."

"I agree," Visas nodded. "Anything the Sith are involved with here is likely to have widespread consequences elsewhere."

"Alright," Atton sighed. "We have just over an hour to get this over with."

-

"Master Kavar!" Aeryn trotted to a stop a few yards from the startled looking Jedi Master, resting her palms on her knees for a moment to catch her breath. Bao-Dur and Canderous, followed by several of Talia's loyal guard whom they'd found holed up in one of the docking bays, caught up and Kavar shook his head in surprise.

"You have not changed a bit, my student," he said fondly. "If anyone could bash their way through Valku's troops, I should have guessed it would be you."

Aeryn offered a strained grin and replied, "You know me."

"Indeed. Unfortunately, our current situation might be a bit much even for your hard head."

"What's going on?"

Kavar nodded to a shield blocking the doorway ahead of them. "Beyond this door and the through the next room leads to the throne room. Fortunately, Talia is safe within for the moment, but that will not last long. Vaklu stands between us and her."

"So get this shield down and stop him," Aeryn said with a confused headshake.

Her former Master gave her a wry smile and gestured toward the mostly transparent door. "He did not come alone."

Frowning, Aeryn moved as close to the shield as she dared and squinted into the massive chamber beyond. With a gasp she stepped back, her eyes wide, and demanded, "What in the hell is _that_?"

-

Atton hissed as Visas clamped her hand over the gash on his thigh pumping blood down his leg at an alarming rate. The tingling prickle of the Force shot through him, but he finally relaxed with a relieved sigh as the muscle drew itself back together. With a scathing glare at the boma's corpse beside him, Atton growled, "What the hell is with all the animals?"

"These Sith are beastmasters," Visas replied softly as they began to descend into the depths of the tomb once more. "I should have guessed that would be their purpose here. Dxun has many unique and powerful creatures that would make excellent slaves, if they could be properly controlled."

"Well they seem to be doing a good job of that," Atton snapped, trying his best to ignore the residual pain in his thigh and the sticky feeling of rapidly cooling blood on his pants.

"Yeah, but that must take a lot of concentration, right?" Mira frowned at them both. "How are they able to maintain their control and still fight us?"

The ramp opened out into a massive chamber, and the change in atmosphere was dramatic. A large, rectangular basin in the center of the room was filled with a steaming, reddish liquid, the tendrils rising up to join a malignant, swirling cloud that radiated with Dark Side energy. Several hooded Sith stood around the basin, their arms upraised as if in worship, and the hairs on the back of Atton's neck stood on end as one of them spoke.

"And so my Master proves once more his infinite wisdom." The man smiled cruelly, his blood red eyes almost glowing from the shadowy cowl around his face. "You have arrived. Just as he said you would."


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-nine

"Oh, well then your Master must _also_ have told you that we're going to kick your asses right off this moon." Atton unclipped his 'sabers from his belt and smiled brightly at the Sith standing in front of him.

"I am afraid that is not part of his plan, my friend." The Sith offered them a chilling smile and crossed his arms over his chest, his whole demeanor casual as if he had nothing to fear from the three Jedi. "You have been brought here for a purpose. You just don't know it yet."

Atton and Mira shared an unimpressed glance and the young huntress spoke up. "I thought we already stated our purpose. You know, with the whole ass kicking thing."

The Sith's smile did not waver. "Mock if you'd like, but it will not change anything. My Master will have you, and your power will add to his glory."

"Your 'Master' is nothing but shadows," Visas murmured as she gripped her lightsaber and stepped boldly toward the dark man, picking up on something the other two did not recognize. "Freedon Nadd died long ago, and his spirit was betrayed by his student, just as he betrayed his own Master. His whispers still echo in these halls, but they are the ravings of a madman."

"Much wisdom can be gleaned from madness," the Sith replied, his voice dropping low in animosity. "The longer we listen to the Master, the more open our minds are to true awareness and power. There is much you could learn here if you would only let it take you."

Atton frowned and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm sorry but being slowly driven insane by a voice in my head just really doesn't appeal to me." He looked at Mira. "You?"

"Yeah, not especially."

"And I have seen more than enough of madness in my life," Visas agreed, her grim expression a sharp contrast to the sarcasm of her two companions. "Your time on this planet has ended."

-

The moment the barrier went down, Aeryn, Bao-Dur and Canderous, followed closely by Kavar and a small force of Talia's loyalists, rushed into the antechamber to the throne room. The three Guardians were an impressive sight as they flowed through the room, taking down the Sith troopers and Valku's soldiers, but they all could not keep their eyes off the massive beast in the front of the room.

Kavar had called it a "drexl larva," the offspring of some massive flying reptile that had once been domesticated by the Onderonians. How the Sith had managed to find one, and keep it under their influence, was something none of them could explain. Even as battle broke out around the monster, it did not waver in its attempts to disable the shield over the throne room door.

Aeryn ducked down behind some wreckage from a partially collapsed wall and finally spotted how the Sith were controlling the massive beast. Two Sith stood on either side of its flanks, their hands upraised toward the creature's head as they murmured softly under their breath. Thinking only of keeping the beast from destroying the barrier, Aeryn sprinted across the room faster than eyes could follow, her blade piercing through the closest beastmaster before he could even turn around.

Startled from his concentration at the gurgling groan of his dying companion, the other Sith's hands wavered and he took a few steps back from the drexl larva. Only then did Aeryn stop to think about what she was doing – killing the only people capable of controlling the massive monster. Her revelation came too late.

The glazed look over the drexl's eyes faded, replaced by a keen intelligence and fiery anger. Straightening itself up to full height, at least three times that of an average human, the beast whipped its head toward the second Sith, who by then was backing hurriedly away, stumbling over the corpses of his fallen brethren. With a howling roar, the larva lunged at the man responsible for its torment, its jaw full of sword-like teeth snapping up the Sith and crushing his spine in one sickening crunch. In any other situation, Aeryn might have felt satisfaction over the well-deserved fate, but after it threw the limp corpse to the floor, the drexl then turned its fury on those left standing.

With a grunt, Aeryn rolled to the side as the beast's mighty claws arched through the air over her. From somewhere to her left she heard the sound of Canderous' repeater drowning out shouts for her to get back, but the bolts from his weapon bounced off the drexl's leathery hide. If anything, the shots seemed to enrage the tormented monster more and with another hideous scream it charged in the Mandalorian's direction.

Rolling to her feet, Aeryn started forward, but from the opposite side of the room Kavar caught her attention. Something about the way he nodded ever so slightly, the way he clipped one of his blue 'sabers to his belt and spun the other into a firm grip, reminded her of a memory that she had not thought of in many years. With a broad smile, Aeryn nodded back, her own double blades humming as she set a hard grip, then as one the two Guardians sprang toward the charging larva.

Aeryn smelled the stench of burning flesh as she and Kavar landed side by side on the beast's broad shoulders, their 'sabers firmly embedded in the thick, rolling muscles. With a shriek of pain, the drexl broke off its attack and twisted wildly, the tiny wings on its back fluttering frantically as it tried to reach the source of its agony. Aeryn clung to the slick, sharp spikes crowning the beast's head and retracted her lightsaber so she could maneuver herself higher, while Kavar freed his second 'saber from his belt and inched toward the beast's head.

Aeryn felt a claw scrape a vicious furrow along her arm as she extended her weapon toward the monster's eye, but she did not flinch, thrusting one end of her 'saber into the recess and activating it. The beast went wild then, screaming and bucking, and Aeryn felt a brief sensation of weightlessness before she landed flat on her back, hissing and twisting for breath, directly in front of the frantic drexl. Kavar lunged forward and stabbed his own lightsaber into the opposite eye, then wisely leaped free of the trashing beast. Its dying sounds of pain were almost piteous as the drexl larva collapsed to its knees. Aeryn looked up at the terrifying sight of its body plummeting toward her, but a Force push that came from both Kavar and Bao-Dur rolled her aside in time to avoid being crushed.

For several seconds she just lay there panting, but Canderous towered over her and demanded, "Anything broken?"

"I'll live," she grunted as she tried to stand, but she slipped in a small puddle of her own blood that dripped from the gash on her forearm. "Maybe."

The Mandalorian grunted in what suspiciously sounded like a laugh and injected a kolto pack into her shoulder before she could protest. "You're too stubborn to die."

Aeryn was partially grinning as Bao-Dur came to check on her and give her back her lightsaber, but she then noticed the shield barrier into the throne room had been deactivated. Kavar, who'd retrieved his own weapons and had been giving orders to the loyalists on the other side of the room, seemed to notice at the same moment and both of them reached the doorway at the same time.

"No!" Kavar hissed as he took one glance into the throne room, then in the blink of an eye he disappeared inside.

-

"Well," Atton said, wiping the sweat from his brow that came not from exertion but from the stifling atmosphere within the tomb's central chamber. "That was easy."

Mira frowned around at the scattered corpses and belted her 'saber. "I would say 'too easy' but that would probably make something really bad happen."

"These Sith were not the same as those we fought to gain access to this tomb," Visas observed. "They seem to be a remnant of a long dead cult, possibly they were here before these current Sith took over."

Atton and Mira looked up at the swirling Dark Side energy that crackled and writhed above their heads. "Why didn't killing them stop the ritual?" Mira asked quietly.

"I'm not certain," Visas replied with a dark frown.

His eyes narrowed at the twisting cloud, Atton approached the edge of the pool slowly. "Maybe this isn't part of the ritual…."

_How very astute, little Jedi._

Atton reeled under an unseen weight as the _voice_, filled with rage and loathing and lust for power, slammed into his head, driving him groaning to his knees. He was not aware of Visas and Mira both rushing to his side, not daring to touch him.

"Get…out of…my…head," the scoundrel snarled through clenched teeth.

_You certainly are strong. That is good. You will be enough to sustain us for quite some time._

Fists and knees digging into the hard stone floor, Atton hissed, "I'll…pass, thanks…."

_Odd. You seem to believe we offer you a choice._

But Atton did not respond and instead focused his efforts inward as he began to methodically block out the presence that battered his resistances. The pain was overwhelming, and he was sure he would blackout until he felt Mira and Visas kneel beside him, their minds mingling with his will, strengthening him through the Force.

_Fool! Can you not see what we offer you? Power beyond your dreams, and you would deny us!_

"Never again," Atton whispered, stunned to hear that Visas and Mira echoed his words. "Never again...a slave."

With a shriek of combined rage and terror, the Dark Side power withdrew from him, but the three Jedi were not satisfied with mere retreat. Focusing their wills through the Force, they drove the darkness back inside of itself, pushing against it until it shattered with a ghostly scream and dissipated.

Opening their eyes, the three kneeling people watched the roiling cloud twist and contort in its death throes. There was a brilliant flash that made them flinch and cover their eyes, but before they could look to see what had happened to the dark mass, the tomb began to shake violently.

"Run," Visas breathed, trying to haul Atton to his feet even as she turned toward the chamber doors. "Now!"

A huge chunk of the ceiling collapsed into the pool behind them, and it was enough to have all three of them on their feet and sprinting with renewed energy toward the tunnel leading up to the surface. Dirt and debris rained down on them, but they did not stop until the light of the open door ahead shone down on them. Pausing only long enough to make sure both women were still on his heels, Atton dashed out of the tomb in a shower of dust as the tunnel collapsed behind them.

Panting, they trotted to a halt in front of a squad of Mandalorian soldiers standing in front of the tomb. Recognizing Kelborn standing at the head of the warriors, his arms crossed over his chest in a posture of obvious disapproval, Atton grinned broadly. "You're late."

-

It took Aeryn a moment to absorb the scene inside the throne room. A lean, regal woman who could only be Queen Talia was locked in combat with a tall, sneering man who Aeryn could only assume was General Vaklu. Sith forces swarmed the room, overwhelming the small personal guard that Talia had to protect her, but Aeryn could not figure out how that many Sith could have gotten inside.

"There, General," Bao-Dur leaned in close to her and pointed to a spot behind the ornate throne. A panel of sorts had been displaced and a distressing number of Sith were pouring through the opening. "I think that drexyl was just a diversion – it looks like Vaklu used the backdoor."

"Then we better shut it fast," she responded, already jogging toward the opening. Bao-Dur shadowed her, blocking anyone who tried to attack her as she raised her hand and channeled the Force toward the panel, willing it to close. As it sank into place, Aeryn used the Force to shove the heavy throne backward to keep the passageway from being reopened, then she turned to aid her student against the Sith troops threatening to overwhelm them.

As she fought, Aeryn maneuvered herself closer to the battle between Talia and Valku until she found herself fighting only a few yards away from where they struggled. Even as their blades crashed together they argued, hurling accusations and insults back and forth, but Aeryn was surprised to see that the Queen appeared to be gaining the upper hand.

"Curse you Talia!" the Onderonian General screamed, throwing the woman back from him with a fierce thrust of his sword. "I will _not_ let you win." Talia retreated a step as Vaklu whipped his blaster from his belt and leveled it at her face.

Aeryn's 'saber flashed in front of Valku's eyes for a fraction of a second before it sliced through his wrist and sent him screaming to his knees. Without hesitation, Aeryn let the blade carry through in a full spin before thrusting it once through the man's chest, her eyes hard as she met his dying gaze. The remaining Sith seemed to break apart as they caught sight of the downed General, and within a few moments, all fighting within the palace had ceased.

-

"I cannot thank you enough for what you have done here today, my former student," Kavar said as he and Aeryn stood beside a shuttle that was prepped to take her and her companions back to Dxun. "I didn't believe we could survive this, but you changed everything today."

"I wanted to help Master, but my motives were selfish as well," Aeryn said with an honest shrug. "We still need your help."

Kavar looked away from her with a worried frown, his thoughts clearly on the still very unstable political climate on Onderon. "And the others," he eventually asked slowly, "they have agreed to meet on Dantooine?"

"Yes." Aeryn swallowed hard, but was about to open her mouth to say more.

_Stop._

Aeryn just barely managed to stifle a scowl at Kreia's insistent voice in her head. _Why not? He needs to know the truth._

_And he will know, but not now. If you tell him now you risk losing his cooperation completely._

_But if he learns I lied to him this whole time, he won't trust me at all._

_Vrook's death was necessary, Exile, no matter what you choose to believe. Revealing what happened right now will only destroy what small victory you have gained this day. Do not alienate one of the few allies you have managed to gather._

Frustrated, Aeryn remained silent as Kavar studied her for a long moment. "Very well," he said with a decisive nod. "I will leave tomorrow for Dantooine and we will hear what you have to say. I hope, for the sake of us all, that we can find a way to stop these Sith once and for all."

-

Atton was smirking as Aeryn stepped off the transport into the Mandalorian camp. "Well," the scoundrel noted with a pointed look at the torn, bloody sleeve of her robe, and then one to the rend on his own pants, "looks like we need new robes."

Mirroring his expression, Aeryn tilted her head and studied the hole high up on his thigh. "A few inches to the right and they'd have made a woman out of you," she observed.

"That is really not funny," he grumbled with a vain attempt at a sour look. "I assume from your bubbly attitude that things went well on the planet?"

Aeryn gave a noncommittal half-shrug. "I suppose you could say that. Kavar will be heading to Dantooine tomorrow."

"So what does that mean for us?" Mira asked.

"I want to keep traveling with you," Canderous interrupted, "but there are a few things I need to take care of here first. It could take a few days."

"Actually I was hoping you'd say that," Aeryn said, turning to the Mandalorian leader. "I think everyone could use a few days to catch their breath. Since anything Kavar will be flying probably won't be faster than the _Hawk_, I figure even if we leave in three days we'll still arrive before him."

"Sounds like a good plan, General. I think we could all use a little rest."

"Very well," Canderous agreed. "We leave in three days."

"That gives me plenty of time to write Atris an invitation to Dantooine," Aeryn said almost to herself. There was an echoed, "What?!" from all of her nearby companions, but her expression made it clear that she had already made up her mind. "Atris needs to be there. She must answer for what happened, and if there is some defense to her betrayal then I would like to hear it."

"Or she might just betray you again!" Atton cried. "This is a very bad plan, Aeryn."

"I'll make sure to note somewhere that you hated the idea," Aeryn snapped, then said to all of them, "There are too few of us left to leave her out of this. If she can refute or explain any of the information that Mission discovered, then I think it's better to give her the chance to do so."

Canderous shook his head. "I hope you know what you're doing. From what I've heard, Atris is not the kind of woman to bow down and beg for forgiveness."

The very image of that was almost enough to make Aeryn laugh, but instead she sighed. "I don't know how to explain it. All I know is Atris is already involved in all of this, and I feel like she _needs_ to be there."

"Then we will trust your judgement," Visas softly encouraged.

"Thank you. Now, you have three days off to frolic in the jungle, so enjoy. Just don't get lost. Or eaten."


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

"I'm telling you, sweetheart, three days was not nearly long enough." Atton stretched his legs out on the front console of the _Ebon Hawk_ and crossed his arms behind his head while he pointedly ignored the irritated glance Aeryn shot at him. "And on Dxun of all the Force-forsaken places? No, what we really need is a few weeks slacking off on Nar Shaddaa."

"You're absolutely right," Aeryn replied from the copilot's seat, her eyes fixed out the front viewport at the stars that slid calmly past. "We'll just go gamble and drink for a few weeks while the Sith rampage through the Republic, sucking the Force out of any planet they'd like, driving the Jedi to complete extinction, and…oh, I almost forgot, torturing my twin sister whenever they feel the urge. You're right, the Juma will be well worth the cost."

"Prostitutes." Aeryn snapped her head around to stare incredulously at the scoundrel. "You said gambling and drinking, but you forgot about the prostitutes. I mean, you got to add them to the equation."

Aeryn was on her feet and headed toward the door in a heartbeat, not because she was actually upset with Atton but because she was trying very hard not to laugh, but he snagged her wrist and held her back. "Where're you going?"

"To get some work done. Bao-Dur needs a hand with the…what?" She frowned at the scowl that started to form on his face.

"Nothing," Atton muttered as he released her wrist and turned back to the console. "You and Bao seem to be awfully busy lately is all."

"Well, between his training and the work that always needs to be done on this bucket, it's easy for him to fall behind," Aeryn replied, a strange mix of shame and pride with herself for being able to make the lie sound convincing. "You're not…jealous are you?"

"No, of course not. I mean, why would I be jealous of you spending more time with him than with all the rest of us combined?"

Aeryn rubbed the heels of her palms into her eyes and sighed heavily. "You know what…I don't have the energy for this," she grumbled.

"Wait…wait," Atton stood up and cut off her exit with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, it's just…I'm nervous too, you know? It's hard to believe that in a few hours you'll be standing in front of the Council."

Aeryn leaned against the doorframe of the cockpit, her worried eyes staring vacantly at the floor. "The Council…" she murmured, "I don't think you can call three people a 'Council.'"

"You don't think they'll be enough?"

"No," she answered flatly. "I think…I-I don't know."

"Yes you do," Atton pressed, his eyes urging her to say what was on her mind. "What do you think?"

Aeryn shifted uncertainly on her feet. "I'm afraid to say it out loud, but…I-I guess I feel like this whole thing was one giant diversion."

"You mean searching for the Council? But I thought that was part of Revan's vision, the whole reason you came back."

"I don't really know what her vision was," Aeryn admitted. "All she said was that I needed to come back and tell the Council about a Sith threat within the Republic. That's all."

"She didn't give you any direction? Nothing at all?"

"Well…no. I mean at the time, she thought the Council was intact, and neither of us could have predicted what we had to go through just to find the survivors." Aeryn tilted her head thoughtfully for a moment as she remembered, "She did give me a datapad, though…."

"What does it say?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I never read it."

Atton blinked at her. "Are you nuts? You've had that thing all these months and you never read it?"

"It's not for me," Aeryn said with an almost smile at the disbelief on his face. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. Now, I'm going to go keep busy until we land."

Atton sighed as he watched her disappear down the hallway before muttering to himself, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

-

"Three ships." Aeryn pointed out the viewport as they flew low over the Enclave ruins. "They're all here already."

Atton glanced worriedly at her pale, nervous face, but focused his attention on guiding the _Hawk_ to the landing pad. As soon as the ship touched down the crew gathered silently in the common room.

"Alright everyone." In spite of her tense expression, Aeryn's voice was calm and even. "I want all of you to stay here and sit tight. I have no idea what's going to happen, so be ready in case we need to get out of here fast."

There was a round of concerned looks, and then Mira spoke up. "Like hell we're letting you go there alone. For all you know this could be one huge trap."

"I have to do this alone," Aeryn stated, her voice as hard as steel.

Canderous crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at her. "I don't like this. At least take that psychotic droid with you, just in case."

"No. This is too important to ruin it now with a stupid mistake." Nervous energy bubbled up in Aeryn for a moment and she swallowed hard to keep her emotions in check. "This situation is complicated enough. It's time to simplify things, and stop these damned Sith before it's too late."

She looked around at them one last time, searching their faces for any signs of rebellion before shouldering her pack and heading off the ship. Kreia was waiting for her at the bottom of the loading ramp.

"I know," Aeryn snapped before the old woman could say a word. "You're coming with me."

Kreia tilted her head and fell into step beside her. "Only as far as the entrance. It would not do for them to see me now."

"Yes, only when it's convenient for you," Aeryn replied bitterly. "Don't worry, it's fine. I feel better knowing where you are anyway. Maybe I can somehow limit the destruction that you cause."

With a sad sigh, Kreia shook her head. "I do not cause it, Exile. Soon enough you will understand."

Aeryn snapped her mouth shut to end the conversation. Most of her irritation was a result of her anxiety over the approaching meeting and not directly caused by the old woman. As much as she had reason to question the crone and her motives, Aeryn knew it was time to focus on something more important.

At the Enclave entrance, Kreia slowed to a stop, her head turning gently from side to side as if she were listening. "I will remain here," she murmured as she leaned hard against the doorway, a small grimace twisting her mouth.

Startled by the emotions rolling off the old woman who was usually so closed and detached, Aeryn turned to face her. "You're…afraid."

"Yes." Kreia's voice trembled slightly. "Afraid for you."

Aeryn frowned, unwilling to admit just how frightening it was to see Kreia so unnerved. "Don't be. I'll be fine." She turned determinedly down the open hallway and disappeared into the darkness.

Behind her, Kreia shook her head and sighed heavily. Her voice shook almost as if she were fighting off tears as she whispered, "If you only knew…."

-

Thick silence descended over the common room as Aeryn left the ship, but no one moved from the common room. Finally Mira sighed irritably and started to pace. "This is stupid. We're really going to let her go there alone?"

Arms crossed over his chest, Canderous leaned against a bulkhead and scowled at nothing in particular. "This is too important, kid. We have to let her do things her way on this one."

"That's the biggest load of banthashit I've ever heard," the huntress retorted. "This has 'trap' written all over it, especially with that Atris involved! Do you guys not remember Vash, the chick with her guts hanging out all over the place? She mentioned Atris by name. I mean, how do we know that she's not the reason Vash ended up like that? Especially after hearing what that Mission person had to say. I'm telling you, there is something _very_ wrong here."

"Are you finished?" Atton snapped at her. "Because you're really not helping right now."

"She's right, though," Bao-Dur said before Mira could work up a response. "The General didn't say anything about inviting Atris to this meeting until the very last minute."

The Tech received several confused looks, but it was Visas who stated more than asked, "You believe she is being influenced."

Bao-Dur's expression turned dark. "I believe she's _been_ influenced for a long time now. She just doesn't know it."

"What?" Mira looked at him in bewilderment and shook her head. "By who?"

But Atton was already gazing around the room, his eyes searching for something or someone he could not find. "Where's Kreia?"

"She went with Aeryn," Visas replied calmly, but her posture became tense as if she only then realized the implications.

A knowing look passed through the group and Atton said flatly, "Gear up and meet outside in five minutes."

-

"And so you have arrived, my former student." Kavar's face was grim as Aeryn approached, and Master Ell standing just behind and to the left of his equal wore an expression of sad resignation. "Yet we are fewer than even my darkest fears."

Aeryn's eyes shifted to the only other people present, three pale female warriors that she recognized as the Echani working for Atris. "We are here to represent our Mistress, Atris," the foremost sister confirmed, "and we are her voice in all matters concerning this Council."

"Why didn't Atris come herself?" Aeryn asked with a frown, although she told herself that she should not be surprised.

"She does not trust your motives, Exile. If you are proven to be worthy of her trust, then perhaps things will change."

"I see," Aeryn replied with obvious disappointment. "Very well then. I suppose we should just get down to the reason why we're here."

"Yes, we should," Kavar said softly. Aeryn reached into the small pouch on her belt and produced a worn, scratched datapad, the same one Revan had given her many months earlier. She was about to offer it to her former Master when she noticed the expression on his face. "Although I don't think you really know the reason we're here."

Aeryn's eyes shifted uncertainly from Kavar to Zez-Kai and back again, but she could read nothing, sense nothing from them besides an overwhelming feeling of determination colored with sadness. "What…what's going on?"

"Where is she?" Master Ell's voice carried more authority than his expression implied. "Where is the old woman you travel with?"

A chill crawled down Aeryn's spine and she did her best to keep a straight face. "Old…woman?"

"Do not think to deceive us," Kavar said harshly. Aeryn's chest tightened to see her former Master look at her with such cold anger. "We know of the one you travel with, and you _will_ bring her forward."

Aeryn's eyes traveled the faces of the two Jedi Masters, then shifted to the Echani who looked concerned and wary. "I don't understand," Aeryn began in a very deliberate way. "We are here to discuss the Sith threat, not the company that I keep."

Kavar's jaw flexed as his hands rested uneasily on the hilts of his 'sabers. "You were always stubborn, Aeryn, but never a fool. The company that you keep _is_ the Sith threat."

"What?" Aeryn shook her head vehemently, surprised enough to almost be angered by Kavar's accusation. "She was once a Sith, yes, but no longer. Are you judging her simply because of that?"

Zez-Kai Ell shook his head sadly and lay a hand on Kavar's shoulder. "She does not know."

"Know what?" Aeryn demanded, her voice rising. "What in the hell is going on?"

"I doesn't matter," Kavar said grimly as if she had not spoken. "It only proves that she has betrayed you just as she betrays everyone. You _will_ turn her over to us, before it is too late."

"But why? Too late for what?"

"Because what she wants is a thing born of madness," Master Ell said softly. "If she is not stopped, then it will be the end of us all."

"Turn her over to us, Aeryn," Kavar insisted, his voice more pleading than angry. "We must stop her, _now_."

"But, if you kill her, I will die! I am bound to her somehow, her pain is my pain, her death is my death."

Kavar stiffened at her revelation, then turned to share a look with Zez-Kai. Something passed between them, something significant, though Aeryn could not understand what it meant. "That is her plan," Master Ell whispered and Kavar nodded in agreement. "But what can be done?"

"Only one thing." The look on Kavar's face made Aeryn catch her breath in fear, but before she could move or speak, her former Master threw his hand up, immobilizing her in a stasis field. "I am sorry for this," he said sincerely as he approached. "We know what happened with Vrook, and we do not blame you for defending yourself, especially now that we understand more of this matter. But Vrook was right in his actions – Traya must be stopped."

"You will feel no pain," Master Ell murmured as he too stepped closer, "but we cannot allow you to remain connected to the Force. You are a danger to us all."

"You will not harm her!" A violent wave of Force energy crashed into the two Masters, knocking them back to the ground, but Aeryn's stasis remained. "Old fools who refuse to see the truth," Kreia sneered as she stepped out of the dark hallway. "That you would damage one who is so important proves your worthlessness."

Kavar and Zez-Kai rolled to their feet, their weapons hissing to life, and the Echani sank into combat poses, but they seemed confused and uncertain as to who they should be defending themselves against. "You were supposed to be dead," Kavar spat, his eyes narrowed at the old woman in hatred, the likes of which Aeryn had never seen before in her former Master.

"Not dead, fool," Kreia retorted as she stopped beside Aeryn's frozen form. "Only watching, waiting for the right moment, the right person." Kreia tilted her head meaningfully toward Aeryn. "I will not let you interfere with the future now."

"Your future is madness!" Master Ell abruptly shouted, his voice shaking a little with anger. "Your future is death!"

"My future is freedom!" the old woman declared, her back straight and proud as she stood to her full height. "And I shall show you this freedom firsthand."

A dull throbbing ache awoke in Aeryn's chest and a flush of dread swept through her paralyzed body. _You are precious to me, Exile. No harm shall come to you._

-

Visas paused amid the swaying grass and tilted her head. "What is that sound?"

"It's a ship," Atton answered without stopping, "taking off."

"No…," Mira strode ahead of him with a worried frown, "there's something else too…I can _feel_ it."

The group broke into a jog as they rounded a rise and the Enclave came into view. A sleek, silver ship flattened the grass as it rose steadily from the ground before vanishing into the pale sky. As the roar of its engines faded, a faint sound echoed across the plain – the sound of screaming.

"It's Aeryn," Canderous growled as he sprinted toward the ruins, the others following on his heels. The closer they came to the entrance, the more defined the sound became until the keening wail resounded in their ears, a cry filled with agony and despair.

Her voice echoed inside the crumbling ruins and they spread out to seek the source until Atton called out, "Here!" He stood uncertainly in the entrance to the old Council Chambers as the others gathered behind him and stared at the scene within.

Aeryn's huddled form trembled on the floor between the bodies of two men lying facedown on the ground. Wild, incoherent sobs tore from her throat as she rocked forward and back, her hands ripping at her hair like a madwoman. Unable to stand by and do nothing, Atton approached her cautiously in spite of the other's warning looks and touched her on the shoulder. "Aeryn…?"

The scoundrel recoiled as she whipped her face up to stare at him, her normally bright blue eyes pale and bloodshot from the tears streaming down her face, her mouth distorted in a grimace, her teeth barred like a cornered animal. "Don't come near me!" she snarled, the Force twisting around her like a wild wind and throwing the scoundrel back from her. Rising unsteadily to her feet, Aeryn backed away, her eyes frantic and unfixed as if she did not really see them. "Stay away from me…."

"Aeryn," Canderous said steadily, moving very slowly toward her, "calm down."

Her hands balled in tight fists, Aeryn took a deep breath and lashed out with her will, her body rising off the ground a few inches as she thrust the Force toward them, shoving them all violently away. "I said stay away!" she screamed. "I will kill you to keep you away from me!"

"Take her down!" Canderous bellowed as they retreated into the hallway. The ruins trembled under the force of her uncontrolled attacks, the ceiling buckling as wave after wave of Force energy rolled off of her.

"I won't hurt her!" Bao-Dur growled back, his words echoing the expressions of the other Jedi.

"There are four of you and one of her," the Mandalorian insisted. "Stun her!"

There was a round of doubtful stares, but as dust filtered down on them and the walls began to rumble, Visas said, "If we work together, we can contain her."

"Do it fast," Canderous snapped, "or this building will be our grave."

Aeryn had retreated against the far wall, her back pressed into the crumbling stones as she stared unblinking at the bodies in the center of the room. The Jedi silently spread out along the walls while Canderous stood in the doorway, his repeater leveled in Aeryn's direction. The five of them slowly advanced on her, carefully coordinating their approach, but Aeryn sensed their plan and with an icy stare she raised her hand toward the Mandalorian.

A crushing force like a great weight clamped down on Canderous' throat. Struggling for breath, he wheezed, "Don't make me shoot her," before his windpipe was pinched tighter, black spots swimming on the edge of his vision from the lack of oxygen and blood flow.

"I will kill you," Aeryn whispered, her eyes still unfocused, "to save you from me."

Canderous proved to be enough of a distraction for the Jedi to close around the out of control woman. As one, the four released a sharp burst of Force energy that slammed into Aeryn, rocking her nearly off her feet. Canderous collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath, as Aeryn stared around in bewilderment and attempted to retaliate, but the Jedi threw another wave at her, this time with more strength. Aeryn stumbled sideways on wobbly legs before her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. Atton sprang forward just in time to catch her head before it collided with the ground and he carefully lowered her prone body to the floor.

"We have no time," Visas insisted. "These ruins are collapsing."

Atton nodded and bent to scoop Aeryn into his arms, her head lolling to the side. As the others moved quickly toward the exit, Mira paused between the two corpses on the ground. Something about them made her skin crawl, this sense of _wrong_ clinging to their lifeless bodies. Almost as if she could not help herself, the young woman reached out reluctantly and rolled one of them over onto his back. Her hands flew to cover her mouth in horror as she gazed upon the man's white, empty eyes staring up at the ceiling, his ashen skin sunken in over his bones. The man was not simply dead…he was _empty_. It was as if his soul had been devoured from within, leaving him as a husk, and a raw thrill of terror trickled up the huntresses spine at the sight.

A chunk of rock smashed to the ground beside Mira, knocking her out of her stupor, and with a last horrified look at the dead Jedi Master, she sprinted for the exit.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-one

Atton stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the medlab doorframe, unable to take his worried gaze off Aeryn's restless countenance. Her eyes shifted uneasily beneath her closed lids, and even heavily sedated, her muscles twitched and she occasionally let out a whimper of distress. "What the hell is happening to her?"

Her lips pressed together in a thin, tight line, Visas said nothing for a few moments as she held her hands out above the Exile's body, feeling the woman through the Force. "Her mind is locked tight," the Miraluka said with a defeated sigh as her hands dropped back to her sides. "Whatever is going on within her, we are not meant to be part of it."

"So what can we do?" the scoundrel demanded.

"Nothing. Interrupting this…_thing_ that is happening to her would likely be impossible, and even the attempt could harm her. For now, we must wait."

"She's not going to wake up and try to kill us all, is she?" Canderous asked, resisting the urge to rub his bruised throat.

"It's hard to say for certain," the blind woman answered honestly. "Until we know what really happened in that Enclave, I'm afraid I have no answers."

"And the only one who knows what happened is the General," Bao-Dur concluded with a scowl, "and Kreia."

"I-I don't know if I really want to know what happened." Mira swallowed hard and glanced around at them all, hugging herself fretfully. "You didn't see what I saw…those Jedi Masters…they were just shells. They were _nothing_ – less than nothing! The Force was…was _gone_. How could that happen?"

Uneasy silence fell over them all until Visas finally said softly, "Only she knows."

-

_Aeryn's eyes fluttered open and the very first thing she thought was how odd it was to wake up without being in pain. In fact she felt rather numb as she pushed herself to her knees and tried to look around the hazy room. "What is this…?"_

_Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Aeryn climbed quickly to her feet, momentarily started by the distinct lack of solid ground beneath her feet. She had started to recognize that this must be some sort of dream or vision, and the young woman who materialized calmly out of the mists only cemented the deduction in her mind._

_Although she was fairly certain she'd never seen the girl before, Aeryn had the overwhelming sense that she knew the person standing proudly before her. Her chin held high in a posture that would have been considered arrogant if not for the humble calm in her soft brown eyes, the young woman was dressed in simple Jedi robes, her straw-colored hair hanging in two shining plaits down her back. Neither a beauty nor ugly in any physical way, the woman exuded the calm if unremarkable aura of someone who firmly knows their destiny._

_"I have waited so long for this day." The young woman smiled even as Aeryn's eyes widened in shock and recognition. "You were expecting someone else?"_

_"Kreia?"_

_"Of course. There is no other capable of sharing such communion with you."_

_"But…you look so…."_

_"Young? Vibrant? Naïve?" Kreia's youthful echo smiled sadly, but there was no bitterness in her expression. "I was all of these things and more, my dear friend. I was far more trusting than you ever were, and twice as driven as Revan when I was this age. And despite the pain that my own foolishness brought about, it showed me the truth."_

_"What truth?" Her mind still reeling, Aeryn could only stare at Kreia as she struggled to figure out what was going on._

_"That we are all slaves," the young woman said, her eyes bright with passion and sorrow. "Everyone, every**thing** is in bondage, used against our will and suffering needlessly. And the worst of it is that instead of struggling against our captivity we **embrace** it! Sith and Jedi alike are pawns and nothing more, and yet we do nothing to resist the subjugation laid upon us!"_

_"I-I don't understand. Slaves to what?"_

_Gazing at the Exile in compassion, Kreia softly replied, "To the Force." Aeryn blinked in stunned response and the young woman smiled in understanding. "I knew you would not accept my words at first. Your resistance was expected. That is why I have made arrangements to persuade you to see the truth as well."_

_"Arrangements?" Aeryn's face hardened with anger and she shook her head. "Like binding yourself to me."_

_"Yes, although…" the young woman looked away, her face uncertain for the first time, "while it has served my purpose, there have been…unexpected side effects." Shaking off her hesitation, Kreia pressed, "But it matters not. Beyond our bond, the true first step occurred in the Enclave."_

_White-hot fury and blind sorrow swelled through Aeryn as the memories came flooding back to her, tears of rage rising in her eyes as she balled up her fists. "You killed them."_

_"No, Exile," Kreia whispered, her voice thick with compassion, "**you** killed them."_

_"**No**! You lie!" But even as the words tumbled out of her mouth, Aeryn remembered the horrific sensation in her chest, the sinking emptiness that had spread out from her with cold determination, like the chill touch of death but far more menacing. "No…" she denied again, but weaker, "i-it was your doing…I felt you…in my mind…."_

_"Oh, yes, the action was mine," the echo confirmed calmly. "I do not deny that it was my will that lead you, but the destruction was yours, and yours alone." The young woman smiled and sighed, her voice suddenly wistful as she shrugged helplessly. "You are perfect. So many times I tried to create the proper instrument and failed miserably, and then to find that what I sought had shaped itself for me…." She laughed then, her face alight with a happy irony. "You are so very precious."_

_"You're planning to use me again," Aeryn said as horrified understanding dawned on her, "to do what you did to Kavar and Zez-Kai Ell."_

_"No, my friend, nothing so limited as that." Kreia smiled patiently. "But the time for that discussion has not yet arrived. For now, know that you must follow me – my path is your path, as it always has been. You must correct the mistakes that I have made if the future is to come."_

_"Follow you where?" Aeryn asked warily._

_The young woman looked cross for a moment as she said, "Atris has overly complicated the situation by refusing to attend the Council. Her slaves are taking me to her now, but thankfully this will enable us to complete two tasks in one."_

_"Back to Telos?" Confused and still trying to absorb everything that was being thrown at her, Aeryn looked away from the young echo of her bondmate. Finally, with a stubborn set of her jaw, she demanded, "And if I refuse?"_

_"Then many will suffer and die for your arrogance. Including your sister."_

_"**What**?" Aeryn's body jerked forward, her hand outstretched as if to catch Kreia by the shoulder, but the vision was rapidly fading and her fingers passed through nothing._

_"Follow me, Exile," Kreia's voice caressed Aeryn's ear as darkness flooded her senses. "Follow me and complete your destiny."_

-

Aeryn shot straight up on the bed, gasping in panic as if she'd been held underwater, her wide eyes frantically searching the dark room. It took her several seconds and a few deep breaths to realize that she was in the medlab, the lights off presumably so that she could rest. The darkness felt suffocating and Aeryn half-stumbled on uncertain legs toward the panel beside the door.

As the lights flickered on, Aeryn startled back from where Canderous stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a dark frown on his face behind a dimly glowing Force shield that covered the door. Aeryn's eyes slowly fixed on the purple bruises around his throat, and a feeling of despair overwhelmed her as she collapsed back against one of the beds. "I-I'm so sorry," she half-sobbed through her hands, her whole body shuddering with the force of her pain. "So…so, sorry…."

Canderous' expression softened, his shoulders slumping as he uncrossed his arms and reached for the door panel. "Better get down here," he muttered into the Comm before deactivating the shield and stepping cautiously into the room.

Aeryn recoiled as he touched her shoulder, her face still buried in her hands. "No, please…I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't," Canderous said gruffly, but the gentleness with which he pulled her against his chest belied his tone. Aeryn's resistance dissolved and without looking at him she buried her face in his broad chest, her hands balled in his shirt as she sobbed violently.

Atton appeared in the doorway, his face pale with worry and panting a little from his short sprint from the cockpit. Canderous waved him into the room and tenderly passed the miserable woman off to the bewildered pilot. "She needs you," the Mandalorian said with a dangerously serious look at Atton before he left the two alone, closing the door behind him.

"Shh," Atton soothed rather helplessly, one arm cradling her back while the other stroked her hair. Aeryn buried her head under his chin, her arms circling him in a desperate, trembling embrace as she wept, but he wasn't even sure if she knew who was holding her. "Let it all out, sweetheart. I'm here."

The woman did not respond, but after a few minutes she gradually began to calm, her sobs dying to weak hiccups. "You know," Atton said softly to ease the deafening silence between them, "this is the second time I've gotten to hold you like this in the last few weeks." He sighed and whispered into her hair, "As much as I like the holding part, I'd give anything to take away your pain."

Aeryn's fingers dug into his back for just a moment, but it was enough to make Atton's heart clench. "I'm scared," she whispered, her voice muffled against his collar. "I'm so scared."

"Of what, sweetheart?"

"Of _me_," she breathed, a tremor running through her body. "Oh, Atton…what have I done? I _killed_ them."

"What? Killed who?"

"The Masters…the Council…the last of the Jedi." Aeryn's whole body shook, but her tears seemed to have run dry. "She used me, she's _been_ using me, but it was something in _me_ that destroyed them."

Pulling back from her a little, Atton grasped her chin firmly in one hand and forced her to look up at him, the naked agony in her eyes almost enough to shock him into silence. "No," he managed to murmur with conviction. "I don't believe that for a second."

"You don't understand," Aeryn whispered, her eyes pleading with him, but for what he could not tell. "I am the end of all things…the death of us all…the death of the Force."

His jaw set firmly, Atton slid both hands along the sides of her face and looked deep into her eyes as he slowly repeated, "I don't believe that for a second." A fresh flow to tears shone in Aeryn's eyes and with a sigh the scoundrel drew her back against his chest. "You need to rest and then we can figure this out, but right now you're just exhausted, sweetheart."

Aeryn shook her head, her mouth open to argue, but with a sinking feeling she realized he did not understand, he could not understand. It was hard enough for her to accept what she'd discovered about herself - to expect anyone else to understand and accept it was beyond hope. For another moment she allowed herself to be held by him, her eyes closed as she absorbed his warmth and affection, but with significant effort, she pushed back from him. "I can't rest yet. We have to get moving."

"Moving? Moving where?"

"Back to Telos. That's where Kreia went."

Atton opened his mouth to speak, but the almost pleading look Aeryn gave him cut off the flow of questions that threatened to flow from his lips. "Okay," he said with a reluctant shrug. "I'll lay in the course."

"Wait…" Aeryn's eyes went distant before she squeezed them shut with a grimace. "There's…something else…Canderous." Her eyes snapped open. "Where is Canderous?"

Despite his confused frown, Atton Commed the garage and in a few seconds, the concerned Mandalorian opened the medlab door. "What's going on?"

"You have seen Kavar's ship?" Aeryn asked, keeping her eyes trained on his face so that she would not have to see the damage she had caused to his throat. Although she knew his implants would heal the injury to his flesh within a few hours, it still crushed her to see what she had done. "The one he flew here from Onderon?"

"Yes, I took a look at it while you were out," Canderous nodded with a spark of interest in his eyes, "the _Dusk Raven_. A damned fine ship if you ask me."

"I'm glad you like it, because it's yours." Both Canderous and Atton frowned in confusion and Aeryn took a deep breath to try to clear her head before she continued. "It's faster than the _Hawk _– that's how Kavar beat us here. I need you to leave now and take the _Raven_ back to Dxun to gather some men and supplies. I'll send you a transmission in a few hours to give you a detailed list of what we'll need."

"Need for what?" the Mandalorian leader asked.

"I…" Aeryn sighed and rolled her eyes toward the ceiling as she struggled for a moment, "I don't really know. I know what we need, I just don't know why yet. I'm sorry I can't be more clear."

Atton was scowling as if he already knew the answer when he asked, "And how exactly do you know what you do know?"

Aeryn shifted uncertainly on her feet and answered without meeting their eyes. "Kreia told me…is telling me."

Atton let out a groaning sigh as Canderous crossed his arms over his chest. "And you just believe her? Just like that, after everything that's happened, everything that's still happening? Hell, I don't even understand what's happening, but even I can see this is all because of her!"

"Yes, I believe her," Aeryn answered softly, then looked up at the two men with hard resolve in her eyes. "Maybe for the first time, I _really_ believe her."

Canderous looked uneasy with that answer, but after a pause he sighed and nodded. "Very well, then. We'd better get moving."

-

Atton drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he wandered into the kitchen, rubbing his tired, bleary eyes with the ball of his hand. Sleep had been almost impossible the last several days, his mind filled with half-dreams and visions every time he managed to relax, and none of them were pleasant. Although he suspected the others were struggling as well, the scoundrel was surprised to find both Visas and Bao-Dur sitting silent and sullen at one table, sipping caffa.

"Wow," the pilot said as he helped himself to a cup of the strong brew, "this is a first. Never seen either of you touch this stuff."

"It wasn't my first choice, believe me," Bao-Dur muttered as the scoundrel pulled up a seat. "Better than stims, I suppose."

"As long as it keeps we awake, I do not care," Visas said with an unusual edge of irritation in her voice. "I cannot even close my eyes to meditate without seeing…." She faded off with a vague gesture, but both men were nodding their understanding.

"It's being close to Aeryn," Atton stated, his face shifting to worry as he said her name before he snorted with a wry smirk. "I'll bet Mira's sleeping like a baby on Canderous' ship."

Visas looked anxious as she asked, "Has Aeryn said anything more?"

"No." Atton scowled into his cup, trying to hide the bitterness he felt rising in the back of his throat and the helplessness he could not shake. "She's just been sleeping for the last few days, for the most part, and every other time I see her she looks like a ghost. I don't think I'll ever really understand what happened in that Enclave, but I'd sure as hell like to know what to expect once we get to Telos."

"I don't think the General even knows. It wouldn't be like her to keep that information to herself if she had the answers. We just have to be patient."

"Yeah, sounds great," Atton muttered then drained the last of his caffa in a long draught. "And here I was hoping to get at least a few hours of sleep before meeting up with Atris."

"You have your chance now." All three people startled at Aeryn's voice as she strode into the kitchen – Bao-Dur even half-stood from his chair in some military reflex before he eased himself back into his chair – and helped herself to the last of the caffa. Her eyes were clear, her face calm and determined in a way that reminded Atton of Revan when she'd been gathering troops during the Mandalorian Wars. "I'll need you to be ready when we get to Telos, so get as much rest as you can."

"General," Bao-Dur began hesitantly, "you know what to expect when we land?"

"No," Aeryn answered as she leaned her back against the counter and frowned into her cup. "I only know what I've been told, and Kreia's only telling me as little as she can, it seems. 'The answers will come in time.'" She sighed.

"But…we're going straight for Atris, right?" Atton asked. At Aeryn's nod he pressed, "What about Mission and Dustil?"

A worried, haunted look leaked through Aeryn's cool exterior, but she quickly covered it with a firm but grim half-nod. "We have no choice. Let's just hope they've gotten clear of Atris and haven't been able to get word to us." She took a last drink of her caffa and set the cup aside. "I need to do some work on HK before we arrive – all of you get some sleep while you can."

* * *

A/N: In case anyone cares, the _Dusk Raven_ is a ship of my own creation, and it was a gift from Queen Talia to Kavar for his loyalty. It's of similar concept to the _Hawk/Falcon_ but it is about half the size of the _Hawk_ and has superior weapons and defensive capability, sort of like a hybrid cargo ship/fighter. It's around this point in the story that I expect people to start saying, "That's not what really happened!" To be honest, even if I read a walkthrough or a retelling of KotOR2, the ending (from the Enclave onward) makes absolutely no sense at all whatsoever. There is no explanation for how Kreia is able to many of the things she does, among many other unexplained things, and so you can expect many things to be different from here on out. I am staying as close as possible to the main theme of the story, but the means of achieving the end result will not be cannon. I don't expect everyone to like it, but since this is actually the point where I started writing this story in my head several years ago, I will stay true to my original ideas because they make sense (to me at least). One last note - Aeryn is not a light side Jedi. I don't think I ever claimed her to be, but if I gave that impression I apologize. Following the Jedi led her to do and feel things that were in conflict to what she felt was right, so now she is led by her own sense of justice. Basically, she is a "good" person, but do not expect her to be merciful and forgiving as the typical LSF Exile is.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-two

"It's way too quiet." Atton tightened his grip on his 'sabers and scanned the empty docking bay of the Polar Academy. "Where's the ghost women to welcome us back?"

"I sense…death," Visas murmured with quiet dread.

"So do I," Aeryn agreed as she moved cautiously toward the ramp leading into the facility, "but someone gave us clearance to land, so someone must be alive around here. Be on your guard."

Bao-Dur shadowed her as he muttered, "Always."

Inside the communications room adjacent to the landing pad they found the crumpled form of one of the Echani sisters. Her pale eyes were wide and unfocused, her skin ashen and cold as Aeryn pressed two fingers to the woman's throat to check for a pulse she did not expect to find. With a sigh, the Exile rocked back on her heels and frowned at the dead woman. "Why would she kill her own servants?"

"It could have been Kreia," Bao-Dur pointed out.

"I don't think so," Aeryn answered with a frown. "Of course, she could have manipulated Atris into it…"

"Perhaps they discovered things about Atris that she did not wish them to know," Visas answered with a strange certainty. "The Echani are guardians of Jedi, of good and right, and they would not have stood idly by had they discovered Atris was not what she appeared to be."

"This just gets better and better," Atton muttered.

"Let's keep moving."

Their footsteps echoed hollowly and far too loudly for comfort as they entered the main portion of the Academy, each room as silent as a tomb. They discovered several more bodies of Atris' personal guards, each of them killed in a similar manner with no visible sign of what that manner might have been. Only when they entered the large, circular room in the center of the facility did Aeryn's ears pick up any sound at all. It was the sound of sobbing.

Breaking into a trot, Aeryn moved quickly toward the ramp on the far side of the room that led to Atris' private rooms, following the sound. For one stunned moment she froze at the bottom of the ramp, trying to take in the scene before her.

Mission was huddled on the ground, rocking forward and back as she clutched a much larger robe-clad body to her chest while she cried. _Dustil._ She buried her face in his chest for a second, her weeping shaking her body, before she stared up at the pale woman standing over her. Atris regarded the twi'lek with calm indifference, her silver 'saber humming softly, as the girl at her feet spat at her. "You'll get what's coming to you," Mission ground out through her sobs.

An icy smile turned up the end of the former Master's mouth as she replied, "I'm counting on it."

With a cry, Aeryn threw herself at Atris, clearing the distance between them in a single leap, but it was too late to stop the silver lightsaber as the pale woman thrust it through the twi'lek's chest. Atris stumbled and grunted as Aeryn slammed into her, her soft blue 'saber slicing a deep gash down Atris' arm, but the nimble former Jedi Master managed to twist quickly away with her weapon in hand. Recovering from her surprise, Atris focused her attention on the massive door behind Aeryn, willing it closed through the Force before Aeryn's companions could follow. Atton's outraged shout was cut off as the stone ground shut in his face.

-

"Damn those are big nukes," Mira commented as she slumped down in the copilot's seat of the _Raven_. "I can't wait to see what we blow up."

Canderous snorted, unable to hide his smirk at her enthusiasm. "As long as we're far, far away from whatever it is, I agree."

"No hints in her latest transmission, huh?" Mira sighed as the Mandalorian shook his head with an irritated frown. "Aeryn sure is good at keeping us all in the dark."

"I just hope she knows what the hell she's doing. We're doing all this based on what Kreia's telling her? Seems pretty stupid from where I'm sitting."

Mira offered an almost disinterested shrug in reply. "Not much we can do besides trust her. She-."

"Mandalore?" Canderous turned in his chair to regard the young Mandalorian standing in the cockpit doorway. "Kelborn wanted me to let you know that we're running well ahead of the other ships. We should arrive in less than four hours."

"Good," the Mandalorian leader replied, "we're ahead of schedule then."

The young Mandalorian nodded and Canderous turned back toward the helm just in time to see Mira smiling at the young man over her shoulder, even offering him a coy wink. The handsome Mandalorian started to grin back, but seeing his commander give him a pointed look, the young man cleared his throat sharply and disappeared down the hallway.

"What?" Mira asked innocently as Canderous leveled a dry stare at her. "He was cute."

"You're a distraction."

"Oh, please," Mira chided with a roll of her eyes. "I've been around Mandalorians my whole life, Canderous. Once the fighting starts, nothing distracts them."

Canderous grunted. "True enough." There was a short silence before Canderous asked with a strange frown on his face, "What are your plans when this is all over?"

"Plans? You mean if we survive? I don't know…never really thought about it, I guess. I'm still getting used to this whole Jedi thing," she concluded with a noncommittal shrug.

"Makes sense. I want you to know, kid…whatever happens, you always have a place among my people."

Mira turned to stare at him, struggling to keep her face neutral, but her eyes reflected that his words surprised her. "You…really mean that?"

"I do," Canderous confirmed with a decisive nod. "You've proven yourself worthy many times over. I'd be proud to have you stand with us."

"I…" Mira glanced away as she struggled for composure. "You really don't know how much that means to me, Cander…Mandalore. Thank you."

Canderous looked over at her with a small half-smile on his lips. "You're welcome, kid."

-

"Damn it!" Atton yelled as he slammed his fist against the stone door, his frustration rising as pain shot up his offended fingers. "Help me get this damned thing open!"

"Wait!" Visas held up her hands to silence them all and held her breath as she strained to listen. "Do you hear that?"

"I sounds like an alarm," Bao-Dur said with a frown.

"Who cares?" Atton practically shouted as he searched for any means to open the massive door. "We've got to help Aeryn!"

"Aeryn is more than capable of helping herself, Atton," Visas said with a touch of censure in her tone. "It appears this is a battle that she alone must face."

"We'd better find out what that sound is," Bao-Dur said from already halfway down the ramp leading back to the main facility.

Atton scowled at them, then gave the door one more frustrated look before grudgingly following the other two. "It's coming from that way," he pointed out, "back toward the communications room."

Several panels in the crowded room were flashing and beeping noisily, and it took Atton and Bao-Dur several minutes to figure out how to access the commands. "It's a proximity alarm," the Iridonian finally said. "Several ships are approaching the planet."

"Canderous?" Atton asked with a confused frown. "They're really early."

"No," Visas all but whispered as a faint tremor ran down her spine. "They're Sith."

Atton's hands slid off the panel as he stared at her for a moment, then he reached out with the Force to confirm what she seemed to feel so easily. "You're right," he murmured as dread tightened in the pit of his stomach. "Why are they here?"

"Kreia – or Atris maybe – must have drawn them here," Bao-Dur said.

Visas groaned and tried to reach for the wall, but she slid to her knees as the two men lurched toward her in surprise. "No…" she whispered through the pain in her mind, "no…not …Master." With a gasp, the Miraluka slumped unconscious into Bao-Dur's arms.

-

"You monster!" Aeryn cried, her emotions running wild even as she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself. She could not let herself look at the two bodies on the floor, the two people who had meant so much to her twin that she felt they were a part of her as well. "What have you done?"

Atris gave the Exile a grim smile as she cupped her hand over her torn arm, willing the seared flesh back together. "Nothing worse than I have done before," the pale woman replied. "And that is nothing compared to the death you have brought about, Exile."

"Where is Kreia?" Aeryn demanded as she shifted the grip on her weapon restlessly, barely keeping herself from attacking the fallen Jedi Master.

"You did not truly expect to find her here, did you? She has already gone, awaiting you in the place you were always destined to return to."

"And where exactly would that be?"

"In the heart of all darkness, where you were reborn of the weapon of your own creation, where you became more than you were born to be and yet all that she craved."

Aeryn studied the pale woman through narrowed eyes, then shook her head and said, "You're insane."

"Am I?" Atris sneered as she began to circle in front of Aeryn, her silver 'saber at the ready. "And why shouldn't I be? After all the good I tried to do, after all the innocents I saved, to see it all wasted to nothing and dissolved like vapors in the wind before my very eyes…would that not be enough to drive any reasonable woman mad? Or perhaps I have merely come to accept the truth of who I am, _what_ I am, whereas you continue to deny yourself. My eyes have been opened, Exile, and for that I am grateful."

"You're nothing but a murderer," Aeryn hissed, "A coward who hides in her ice fortress and kills anyone who discovers what she really is!"

"There is far more innocent blood on your hands than mine, so do not presume to impose guilt upon me." Atris paused, her face becoming very calm in spite of the tortured pain in her eyes. "You know, I tried to help them. There was a distress call…several stranded Jedi were begging me for help, saying they were being hunted and needed protection, and so I sent them the coordinates to Kataar. I thought I was doing the _right_ thing, helping my brothers and sisters in the Force."

"But they weren't Jedi at all," Aeryn said with an unsympathetic shake of her head. "You didn't confirm their identities and you let all those Jedi die."

Atris' voice was soft and distant as she answered, her eyes unfocused as if she were seeing some past memory, "Yes. I let them die. I had nearly reached the planet when I received a transmission claiming that the meeting had been jeopardized, and so I fled without sending a warning to Kataar."

"And how does it feel to have their blood on your hands, Atris?"

"Probably the same as having all the blood from our fellow Jedi at Malachor V, I'd imagine," the fallen Master replied coldly. "You and I have become so very alike, Exile."

Pain reared up in Aeryn's chest, the sounds of her fallen comrades screaming in her mind as she destroyed an entire planet to stop a war that perhaps never need happen in the first place. With a slow breath to push down the emotions, Aeryn's face hardened, an eerie calm descending over her as her guilt began to fade. "No. We are nothing alike. You have become that which you hated, fallen as far as one can fall." She turned and pointed at the two crumpled bodies near the door. "Farther than I could ever have imagined. I could _never_ become what you are."

Atris' eyes strayed on the two corpses and for a brief moment her eyes filled with shock and pain, as if she were only then seeing what she had done, but just as quickly her eyes turned cold again. "They were a means to bring you back here, nothing more," the fallen Master spat. "Traya has used you, twisted you exactly the way she wants you and you don't even yet realize it."

"Whatever she plans for me, I will not allow it," Aeryn murmured as she sank into an easy combat stance. "No matter what it takes, I will stop her."

Atris laughed, a cold hollow sound and shook her head scornfully. "Ever the fool – you have no choice in the matter, she has seen to that! But you will learn the hard way."

"Enough. You must answer for your crimes."

"_My_ crimes?" Atris snarled, her weapon twisting in her grip. "Who are you to judge me for what I have done? After all the suffering that has followed in your wake, you _dare_ call me to account?"

"Yes," Aeryn answered grimly, "because there's no one else left to do it."

"We shall see."

As a Padawan and later as a Jedi, Aeryn had sparred many times with Master Atris. The pale woman was a very cautious fighter, her strength largely being her powerful connection with the Force as well as her ability to draw the fight out. Always she would defend, keeping herself safe and biding her time until she saw a perfect opening to attack, and then she would do so, mercilessly. Despite Aeryn's greater expertise in combat forms, they had often been evenly matched, but much had changed about Atris since last they'd fought.

Wild and chaotic, Atris' emotions swirled around her in a confusing and distracting whirlwind, and her fighting technique seemed to reflect this madness. Aeryn saw the woman raise her hand faster than eyes could follow, but she could not resist the blast of Force power that threw her back against the wall with a grunt. Atris sprang upon her, and Aeryn barely had time to raise her 'saber to block the former Master's downward blow.

Aeryn lashed out with a Force wave of her own, knocking the woman back from her so that she could leap to her feet and rush the fallen Master. Their 'sabers sizzled together as Aeryn rained blows down on the older woman, but Atris let herself be driven back, fending off the blows as she sneered at Aeryn. "This is my domain, my home – you cannot hope to beat me here!"

Atris shoved away from Aeryn and raised her hands above her head, the Force rippling up her arms in crackling veins of lightning. Aeryn braced herself for the attack, but instead of directing the assault at her, Atris focused her power on the mighty ice stalactites hanging from the high ceiling. Eyes going wide, Aeryn cursed and rolled aside under a hail of ice shards, the largest crashing to the floor with enough force to punch a crater in the cold marble. One shard caught Aeryn by the leg, slicing a nasty gash across the back of her shin and pinning her pants to the floor. Hissing in pain, she looked up to see Atris towering over her with a triumphant look, her silver lightsaber singing through the air, but Aeryn ripped her pants free and rolled away in time to avoid the blade.

Outraged, Atris snarled as she threw steaks of purple-white lightning at Aeryn, but the Exile managed to catch most of the energy with her pale blue blades. Atris focused, strengthening the assault until Aeryn smelled more than felt the flesh of her hands beginning to burn. With a cry of effort, Aeryn kicked up a chunk of ice at her feet, watching in satisfaction as it smacked into Atris' unsuspecting face. Trying to take advantage of the former Master's momentary disorientation, Aeryn willed the Force to mend her damaged hands while she thrust herself toward her enemy. With a sickening sound, Aeryn's blade sliced through cloth and skin and bone, cleaving Atris' arm from her body, both the limb and her now silent silver 'saber falling worthless to the floor.

Atris' voice rose to a shriek of pain and fury, so loud and piercing that Aeryn cried out and covered her ears in a vain attempt to block out the sound. Something warm and sticky tickled Aeryn's palms, but she had no time to think about it as Atris kicked her hard in the chest, throwing the Exile backward and knocking the wind out of her. A vise-like grip clawed around Aeryn's throat as Atris used the Force to choke her and lift her from the floor.

"Fool!" Atris growled, her voice distorted beyond recognition. "You are nothing without her here! You are weakened as she gets father and father away, thwarted by the very bond she swore would make you unstoppable." Atris laughed low and menacing, her grip tightening on Aeryn's throat. "I am strong here, stronger than you could ever-."

Ignoring the darkness that washed over her eyes and the sharp pain crackling down her neck, Aeryn reeled her arm back and hurled her 'saber at the fallen Jedi Master, falling to the floor with a desperate gasp as the weapon found its mark. Her hand clutching the lightsaber sticking out of her side, Atris collapsed to her knees with a pained sigh, her face a mask of disbelieving confusion.

As soon as she trusted that she would not topple over, Aeryn rose shakily to her feet and moved to the pale woman kneeling amid the shards of ice. Aeryn jerked her 'saber from Atris' side, her face hardening as Atris cried out in pain and barely managed to keep herself upright. "She said..." Atris struggled to whisper as she turned her face up to stare at Aeryn's fierce expression, "she said if I killed them, you would show me no mercy. She said…she said you would end me if I spilled their innocent blood."

Aeryn did not flinch as she lunged forward and sank her 'saber through the fallen Jedi's heart, but she took no pleasure from the look of surprise and then acceptance on Atris' face. "She was right," Aeryn whispered in reply as the pale woman slumped slowly to one side.

Aeryn stood over the still body of the former Jedi Council member, trembling slightly as she struggled to calm herself and heal the damage done to her pinched throat. She whipped around with a gasp, her 'saber springing to life in her hand, as the stone door to the main facility ground open, revealing an almost frantic looking Atton. With a sigh, Aeryn relaxed, but Atton was drinking in the scene inside with disbelief.

As his gaze fell on the bodies of Mission and Dustil, the scoundrel cringed and squeezed his eyes shut, cursing softly under his breath. "Too late…."

"She killed them so I would kill her," Aeryn ground out through clenched teeth. "Too much of a coward to end her own life, too wrapped up in her selfishness to get over the guilt…."

Atton gave Atris' body a grim but satisfied look before he took a deep breath and faced Aeryn. "I hate to say this, but we don't have any time to stand here talking. Visas' Master is on his way here."


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-three

"_Dusk Raven_ to _Ebon Hawk_, respond. _Dusk Raven_ to _Ebon Hawk_, where the hell are you?"

"Here, Canderous," Aeryn acknowledged as she slid into the copilot's seat and tried to catch her breath. "It's damn good to hear your voice."

"Same to you, Aeryn," the Mandalorian responded. "We're still about twenty minutes out from Telos, but we've been monitoring Comm traffic and it sounds like you've got a little problem there."

"You could say that," the woman said as she and Atton began the launch sequence. "The Sith are…" she faded off and stared as a message scrolled over the screen in front of her. "Shit, the Sith have invaded Citadel Station – they're being overrun. There's a Republic Cruiser in orbit, but they've got their hands full dealing with the Sith fleet that just dropped out of hyperspace. They're requesting our assistance."

"And just where did you get that information?"

"One Admiral Carth Onasi of the Republic vessel _Sojourn_ just sent me a private communiqué."

"Ha, I thought I recognized that voice," Canderous said with a smile in his tone. "Judging by the Comm chatter, I don't think they've picked up the _Raven_ or the other ships following me, so we'd better let them know we're friendly."

Aeryn faltered for a moment and she pretended to be distracted by helping Atton maneuver the _Hawk_ out of the tight landing space. "Canderous," she finally said quietly, "I need you to contact Carth while we land on the Citadel, try to coordinate something with him so you'll know exactly how he needs your men. Let him know that the _Hawk_ and her crew are at his disposal as well."

There was a short pause as if Canderous could sense something odd in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to focus on-."

"Aeryn."

Aeryn squeezed her eyes shut briefly, trying her hardest to keep her voice from cracking. "Mission and Dustil are dead." She could feel Atton's eyes on her, soft and understanding, in the numb silence that followed her words, but Aeryn could not bring herself to meet his eyes. There would be time for emotions later. "Atris is dead. Kreia is gone."

"Gone?" Canderous' voice held grief covered over by a thick layer of anger. "Gone where?"

"We'll figure that out if we survive this, Canderous. Right now, everyone has to focus, and that includes Carth – I don't want him to find out until this is over, understand? That's why I need _you_ to talk to him. I…I'll…" she broke off and ground her jaw to stanch the pain that flared through her.

"I understand," Canderous answered. "We'll be there soon – save some Sith for me."

Aeryn managed a humorless but appreciative smile at the Comm as she said, "You got it."

Canderous ended the transmission and leaned back in his seat, his eyes staring vacantly at the stars outside for a few seconds. "You going to be okay?" Mira asked softly from the seat beside him.

"They were good kids," the burly Mandalorian said without looking at her. "It's just…" he shook himself and stood with a rough sigh, pulling the Helm of Mandalore securely over his head, "there'll be time to mourn them later. Open a secure line to the _Sojourn_."

Moving to the small common room of the _Raven_, Canderous waited impatiently until the pale blue holo image of a young Republic officer shimmered into view over the central Comm system. The young man took one look at Canderous, and the two fully armed and armored Mandalorian guards behind him, and his eyes widened with fear and surprise.

"Patch me through to Admiral Onasi," Canderous commanded before the officer could gather himself to say a word.

"I-I-I…he has asked, uh…not to be disturbed…we're…um…."

"Listen up, son. I'm an old friend of the Admiral and I'm here to help. We're in a bit of a hurry, so maybe you can manage to pull your head out of your ass and patch me through to your commander. Now."

The young officer jerked forward and the image flashed, and for a moment Canderous thought the man had cut the transmission, but within a few seconds another face materialized in front of him. Older, grayer, more stressed out – if that were possible – but most certainly the same man Canderous had traveled with years ago, the Admiral was shouting orders to his men before turning to face the Comm.

"This had better be damned import…" Carth's words faded off as he stared at the image of Mandalore, and a hint of a smirk started to twitch at the corner of his mouth. "I have only one guess who could be inside that armor, and I sure as hell hope I'm right."

"Good to see you too, kin jag. It's been too long."

Carth's shoulders slumped in relief as he sighed. "I never thought I'd be this happy to see you. You have impeccable timing."

"I know. I'm on my way to save your ass – make sure your people know we're friendly. I'm sending you the signatures of my ships. The _Hawk_ and her crew are boarding the Citadel right now to try to regain control there."

"That's good news." The Admiral grunted and braced himself against the Comm panel as an explosion shook the Cruiser. "We weren't expecting a battle, let alone a Sith fleet. The small force I have with me will need all the help they can get."

Mira's voice crackled over the internal Comm system. "Dropping out of hyperspace now."

"Damn it," Carth snapped, his head turned in profile once more as he looked at something Canderous could not see. "Looks like the Sith flagship just arrived. They're…" the Admiral's voice drifted off, an unsettling look of disbelief written on his face. "What the hell is that?"

"We'll be in touch," Canderous said quickly as he ended the transmission and sprinted to the cockpit. He stared unblinking at the ship in front of them then wrenched off his helm as if it had somehow deceived what he saw. "No…it can't be."

"What _is_ that?" Mira asked as she studied the broken, battered hull of the decrepit battleship. "And how the hell is it spaceworthy?"

"_Ravager_," the Mandalorian leader read the faded letters on the ship's hull. "It's from Malachor."

"What? How? Everything was crushed!"

"I don't know," Canderous admitted as he slid back into the pilot's seat, "but I think we just figured out what those nukes are for."

Punching in the code to Aeryn's personal communicator, Canderous cautiously guided the ship away from the battle and toward the nearby space station, hoping the ship would be small enough to avoid attention. The Comm crackled and over the sound of blaster fire, Aeryn shouted, "Give me good news and tell me you're here!"

"We're here. But there's a problem. A ship just arrived, and-."

"It's Nihilus," Aeryn replied, her voice cutting in and out as her lightsaber hummed loudly, "Visas' Master. We felt him when he dropped out of hyperspace."

"Well, the ship he's got is from Malachor V – an old battleship that should not be able to fly, let alone fight."

"That must be what the nukes are for. The docking bays are clear for the moment, so bring the _Raven_ in fast and quiet to pick me up. Nihilus will have to be killed before that ship can be blown."

"Be there shortly."

"Fall back to the landing pads!" Aeryn called out, her 'saber blocking the incoming barrage of blaster bolts raining down on them. The crew of the _Hawk_, along with a few stranded Telosian Security Officers they'd rescued from one of the docking bays, backed slowly down the hallway. As soon as she was sure that everyone was with them, Aeryn used the Force to close and secure the massive metal doors separating the main docks from the waiting area. "Help me blockade the door," she grunted as she maneuvered one of the desks in front of the door. "We need to buy some time."

Certain that their temporary blockade would hold for a few moments, Aeryn left the Telosians to guard the doorway while she and her crew ran to meet the _Raven_ as she landed. "Alright, here's the plan," she said as Mira and Canderous jogged off the ship to meet them, "Atton, you take Mira, Bao-Dur, Visas and HK and clear this place out. You're bound to find more security forces holed up all over the place, and if we get really lucky maybe you'll be able to find Grenn and get internal communications back up."

Atton scowled as he asked, "And where are you going?"

"To stop that Sith Lord," Aeryn answered firmly, her feet already carrying her toward the entrance of the _Raven_.

Visas stepped in front of her, her jaw set stubbornly. "I am coming with you."

"No," Aeryn answered with a decisive shake of her head, "he's already come after you. Bao told me you blacked out. I can't let you risk yourself, or risk the mission by having you along."

Aeryn tried to move around the Miraluka, but Visas caught her arm in an iron grip. "I am his link, I am his weakness – perhaps the only one he has left. I will not be left behind. My life for yours."

Before Aeryn could tell the seer just how much she hated those words, there came a muffled shout from the hallway as the barricade was damaged. "Fine," Aeryn snapped, turning to follow Canderous inside the ship, "there's no time to argue. Atton," she paused on the loading ramp and gave him a very brief, searching look, "keep them safe."

"You got it, sweetheart," he answered before tightening the grip on his 'sabers and leading the charge back toward the heart of the station.

-

Darth Sion hated Malachor V. He hated the jagged, twisted rocks; hated the warm, dry air that crackled with electricity; hated the haunting memories that reminded him of how he'd become the Lord of Pain. He hated the Trayus Academy – _his_ academy now – and every one of the simpering weaklings that crawled to him to pilfer his knowledge, each more foolish and worthless than the last with their dreams of usurping his reign.

Hatred was his fuel, the blood in his veins, and even as he needed it to survive, he wished he could let it go. If only for her, he wished he could forget all that he'd become, let go of his ambition, and allow his hate to dissolve. He hated her, but he did not want to hate her. For the first time since he'd taken up his mantle, the Sith Lord wanted something other than darkness.

"She is coming, you know."

Although his back stiffened at the unexpected voice, Sion turned to face his former Master with a cold calm on his broken face. "You dare come here," he murmured as he slowly advanced on the stoic crone. "Old fool. What makes you think I would let you live?"

Kreia's smile was ghastly. "Because you dare not harm her, and you know that striking me down will kill her. You cannot bring yourself to do such a thing to someone you care for so much," she finished with a cruel, triumphant chuckle. "Most amusing."

A crimson streak hissed through the air, the lightsaber point coming to rest only a hairsbreadth from the old woman's throat. "You presume to know much of my mind. That was your downfall the last time, and so it shall be again."

"She _is_ coming, broken one, make no mistake of that. Soon Nihilus will be defeated, and then she will come for you as well."

"And then for you," Sion replied, a twisted, cracked smile turning up his mouth. "Then whatever will you do, old fool? She will not bow to your will. But perhaps…" the Sith Lord paused and lowered his 'saber to study the woman through narrowed eyes. "Of course. I should have known. She is _important_ to you."

"She is a tool," Kreia replied with venom in her tone, "just as you are a tool, nothing more."

Sion chuckled, a low, rattling sound, as he deactivated his weapon and placed it back on his belt. "It is worth it to let you live, if only to see what she does to make you crawl."

"No matter what comes, you will not live to see such a thing," Kreia shot back with a defiant tilt of her head. "Now come – we have much to prepare."

-

"The forth nuke site is cleared," Canderous muttered into his Comm as Aeryn cautiously eased into the next room of the _Ravager_. "Set the bomb and get the _Raven_ ready to blow out of here as soon as we've finished the job."

"Aye, Mandalore."

"My Master is close," Visas whispered, her face drawn and pale. "The bridge is through this next door, he awaits you there."

"What exactly are we facing here?" Canderous demanded. "I'm not a fan of rushing in against someone I don't know how to beat."

"He is…" Visas faltered for a moment, "_was_…a man, like any other. He somehow survived the Mass Shadow Generator at Malachor V, though he was changed. He feeds off the Force, consuming and growing from it like a leech, and our only solace is that he must be very weak by now having nothing to gorge himself upon."

"So he could feed on…us?" the Mandalorian asked.

"Possibly, he could, but I do not believe he would make the attempt. You have far too little to offer to make the effort worth his time. I myself am in a way bonded to him, and Aeryn…" the Miraluka paused and appeared to be searching for the right words, "…her _unique qualities_ probably make her immune to anything he might try on her."

Aeryn shook her head as she eyed the door, anxious as ever to simply get to the battle, but worried that any little misstep could spell disaster for them all. "I doubt he would have come here if he wasn't confident in his chances," she muttered. "He must have known we'd put up a fight."

"He is more hunger than man by now," Visas replied. "My belief is that he was misled to think there was something he could feed off of here…otherwise he had no reason to attempt this assault."

"Sounds like something Kreia would have done," Aeryn nodded with a sigh. Without another word, she punched the control panel and opened the door to the bridge.

Cautiously the three moved down a narrow, dark pathway in the center of the enormous yet crumbling bridge. Aeryn's eyes were drawn to the control pits on either side of her, and the Sith slaves therein, their hands and arms moving in tandem like synchronized droids, although she knew they were living, breathing beings. She suffered a very brief moment of pity for them, having sold themselves over to the dark side only to find themselves the mindless slaves of another's will, but the emotion passed quickly.

Darth Nihilus did not move from his place at the forefront of the command deck, his back turned toward them as he stood before a device of some kind with his arms stretched out wide. A dark power swirled and twisted between his hands and the object that was obscured by his flowing black robes. Even as they drew near enough to hear a soft, unearthly murmuring coming from the Lord of Hunger, Darth Nihilus did not turn around.

"What is he doing?" Aeryn whispered.

"He is…feeding," Visas replied with quiet dread.

"On what?" Aeryn tried to edge her way to one side to see what held the Dark Lord's attention.

"Not 'what'," Visas murmured in a tone that made Aeryn turn to look at her. The Miraluka was shaking, her whole body trembling with emotion. "Not 'what,' but 'who.'"

An urgency building in her chest, Aeryn threw caution aside and stepped around Nihilus to see what was before him. A machine of sorts, designed as some kind of container, stood about the same height as the Sith Lord and was shaped eerily like a sarcophagus or coffin made of some metal that Aeryn could not recognize, yet just being near it made her skin tingle unpleasantly. It was intended to hold a person, Aeryn realized even before her eyes raised to the portion at eye level, where a window of sorts was cut into the prison, leaving the person's face as the only part not fully encased in the odd metal.

Aeryn gasped, her eyes wide in disbelief as she watched the dark power worm its way through the air toward the person held inside's face, drawing the Force from them before drifting toward Nihilus' face, drawn in through the eye sockets of his mask. From the corner of her eye Aeryn saw Canderous move to the other side of the Sith Lord, but she could not move to stop him from trying to see what she beheld. Her mind was filled with desperate hope and a sinking dread all at once, her thoughts too jumbled to realize the very real danger they were all in, unable to rip her gaze from the person within Nihilus' grasp.

Canderous' whole body jerked in surprise, his eyes drinking in the sight for one horrifically long second that seemed to drag on forever. His throat was dry, his voice unsteady, as he whispered, "Revan."


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-four

Revan's gaunt face was lined with pain, her head lolled back against the machine holding her as if she did not have the strength to raise it. Although her eyes were closed, her eyelids twitched spasmodically as if she were in the throes of a nightmare, but Aeryn was overcome with relief by even that small sign of life.

"No, wait!" Visas cried out as Canderous and Aeryn lunged toward the Sith Lord, and the woman they both loved who was in his clutches.

Aeryn barely heard the Miraluka's words, her mind focused solely on saving her twin, but before she could even get within an arm's length of Nihilus, she felt as though her body had slammed into an impenetrable wall. Unable to pull away, she was paralyzed in place as the Force barrier wrapped around her, so cold that her skin prickled painfully, the weight of it driving her to her knees. From the corner of her eye, the Exile saw that Canderous too was kneeling, and a groan of pain from behind her indicated that Visas was in trouble as well.

The Lord of Hunger lowered his hands slowly to his sides, then turned to face them, the black voids that had once been his eyes sweeping over the three people with palpable indifference. "He…does not see us as a threat," Visas managed in a strained whisper. "We are nothing to him. He sees worlds…star systems…not individuals."

"We have to stop him," Aeryn ground out, sweat beading on her forehead as she tried in vain to use her immobilized limbs. "We can't let him kill her."

Nihilus' attention fixed on Aeryn for a moment, the hideous skull-like mask over his face swiveling to face her. A pressure began to build in the back of Aeryn's head as the Dark Lord reached out to her mind through the Force, but even before she could try to fend off his attack, Nihilus withdrew with a garbled, inhuman shriek. Although she still could not move, the Lord of Hunger took a step back from her warily.

"He cannot touch your mind," Visas murmured, her voice still pained, but now slightly awed. "He dare not touch the wound inside of you. And I do not think he can kill Revan – not while she is in that…machine. He is…afraid to release her."

As if in defiance of her words, Nihilus turned his back to the trio and focused once more on Revan, his hands outstretched to draw life from the incapacitated woman. "No!" Aeryn snarled, her indignation echoed by Canderous as he too struggled to free himself from the Dark Lord's grip. "Visas…you are his link. You have to disrupt it somehow!"

"I…can't…" the Miraluka sighed, and even though Aeryn could not turn to see the woman, she could hear that Visas' head was bowed low to the ground. "He is…too strong. I had forgotten…how strong."

"You are _stronger_," Aeryn urged desperately. "You survived what he did to your world! When all others died, you carried on! We can stop him, Visas. Please…" Aeryn fought back the tears that stung her eyes, born as much of helplessness as of despair, "don't let him take my sister from me…don't let Telos be destroyed a second time."

The Miraluka did not respond, but Aeryn could sense that the blind seer was drawing the Force in around herself, empowering her will before reaching out toward her former Master. When nothing happened and Nihilus raised his hands once more to Revan's face, Aeryn's hope began to fade. As the power began to form around his hands again, Canderous was practically snarling as he fought in vain against the Dark Lord's iron grip on their bodies.

Then Darth Nihilus flinched. The reaction was too _human_, too out of place on the ghastly, powerful Sith Lord, but it extended through his physical body as well as his hold on the Force, and suddenly Aeryn's arm was able to move slightly. With a low, animalistic sound, Nihilus turned to face Visas, his crimson lightsaber springing to life in his hand.

Slowly the Miraluka rose to her feet as well, her own 'saber humming softly in her hand. Nihilus seemed to lose interest in everything but his former apprentice and Aeryn and Canderous pitched forward, scrambling to their feet. Visas was eerily calm, a strange detachment flowing off of her as she watched her former Master move toward her.

There was a flurry of sparks as their weapons crashed together, but Aeryn wasted no time watching them fight as she and Canderous both lunged toward Revan. The Mandalorian's hands reached toward the machine, but he hesitated to touch the metal. "How do we get her out of this damned thing?" he demanded.

"I…have no idea," Aeryn replied anxiously as she too paused before reaching toward the device. A burning itch worked over her skin from being close to the strange metal, but the moment her fingertips touched it she jerked her hand back with a pained hiss. "There's something very wrong about this…_thing_. It's like it repels the Force."

Canderous lay his hand on the smooth plating and shook his head. "It doesn't bother me much. Just figure out how to get it open!"

Frowning, Aeryn's eyes followed a seam along one edge that ran the length of Revan's body, but she could see no controls to release her. "Here," she finally said, pulling a simple dagger from inside her boot and offering it to the Mandalorian, "just try it the old fashioned way. Try to pry it open…but be careful."

With a nod, Canderous accepted the weapon and jammed it into the crevice. The Force-neutralizing metal was apparently quite soft, the dagger leaving large rends in the surface as the Mandalorian attempted to wedge the lid off of the machine. Something shifted under the pressure, and with a thrill of triumph, Canderous murmured, "I think I've got it…."

"No, don't!" Visas cried out to them, her voice distorting to a scream of pain as Nihilus reached out to drain her life. Aeryn jerked toward them, her lightsaber springing to life in her hand as Visas crumpled to her knees, her former Master standing silently over her. "Do not…release her…" the Miraluka murmured. "You don't know…."

But with a hissing groan, the prison that held Revan gave way, the lid-like door flung backward. Canderous reached out, expecting Revan's frail, emaciated body to collapse into his hands, but the former Dark Lord of the Sith remained upright for a long moment, her shallow breathing the only sign of life.

"Run," Visas hissed to Aeryn and Canderous as she scrambled backward away from Nihilus. "Get back!"

Power exploded from Revan before anyone could think to move, wave after wave of wild Force energy pulsating from the woman as a slow, enraged shriek dragged out of her throat. The machine that had held her for who knows how long rocketed away behind her, flung away out of the shattered front windows of the mostly destroyed Battleship. Canderous was thrown backward against a bulkhead, hard enough to dent the backplate of his armor. Aeryn rolled as best she could to avoid being thrown out of the ship, her fingers sliding over the floor as she clutched for purpose, but even fearful for her own life, the Exile could not stop staring at her twin.

Revan appeared to be floating off the ground, her whole body alight with some unearthly glow as she threw everything back from her. Although her body appeared wasted away to practically nothing, the intensity of the Force energy wrapping itself around and through her, fueled by her fury, was stronger than Aeryn had ever felt before.

Nihilus remained the only person standing, his impossibly black robes billowing around him as he leaned into the Force radiating from Revan. A deep, resounding growl rose in his throat as he reached his hand toward her, the dark energy forming around his fingers before the thin tendrils snaked through the air toward her. Revan's eyes opened suddenly and fixed on the Lord of Hunger, her now pale green irises almost completely eclipsed by her heavily dilated pupils, and she glided, her feet still not touching the floor, toward the Sith Lord. The darkness he sent to feed off of her spun away from her like leaves in the wind, and Aeryn watched a tremor travel through Nihilus' body, but he now seemed unable to move away.

Revan stopped in front of him, her face twisting into a gruesome grimace of hatred and rage as her hands flew up and ripped the mask off of Nihilus' face. From her angle, Aeryn could not see his face, but the satisfaction written across Revan's features revealed that he must have been feeling exactly what Revan hoped he would be. With a grim smile, Revan reached inside his dark cowl with one hand and caressed his cheek while her other hand pressed against his chest over his heart. Groaning, Nihilus was driven to his knees, Revan kneeling in front of him so that she could maintain contact, as she drove the Force around and through him before drawing his life force into herself.

Aeryn was torn as she watched what was happening. A very large part of her was more than pleased to see Nihilus devoured in a similar manner to how he'd destroyed countless lives – it seemed like justice. The part of her that knew Revan, however, and knew how feeding off someone as she was now doing would affect her later made Aeryn worried for the future of her twin. It also dawned on Aeryn that Revan was not acting on any rational thought or intention, but that she probably didn't even know where she was.

Collapsing to his side, Nihilus made a final pained sigh before his body went totally still. Revan pulled her trembling hands away from the Sith Lord almost reluctantly as she tried to stand on shaky legs. Her breathing became ragged and sporadic, her head rolling forward and back before she fell on all fours with a whimper. Lifting her head she looked around for a moment, her eyes meeting Aeryn's but showing no recognition before she collapsed face first on the floor beside Nihilus.

Canderous sprinted toward his mate, ignoring the dull ache in his bruised back, and gently turned her over. "She's breathing," he murmured.

"She is dying," Visas said with a sad shake of her head. "She is naught but skin and bones…and after that exertion to destroy my Master…" she faded off and shook her head again.

"I will not let her die!" Canderous snarled as he hauled the frail woman into his arms, but fear raged through him as he felt how little she weighed. It was like carrying a child. Still, one glance at the fierce determination on Aeryn's face as they sprinted through the _Ravager_ back toward the _Dusk Raven_ gave Canderous some comfort.

"Get us out of here," Aeryn commanded the Mandalorians waiting on the loading ramp. "Blow this Force-damned ship straight to hell."

-

Aeryn stared at her twin floating peacefully inside the kolto tank. Now wearing only simple undergarments for modesty, it was painful to see what Revan had become. She was, as Visas had said, only skin stretched over bones, her muscles atrophied from countless weeks held inside the Force-inhibiting shell. Her pale, smooth skin was covered in a burn-like rash, probably from prolonged proximity to the bizarre metal that had encased her. Feeding tubes and monitors and all other sorts of medical equipment sticking out of her only made her situation seem even more dire.

"Give me good news, doctor," Aeryn said softly as the lead Med Tech aboard the _Sojourn_ approached her.

The young doctor sighed and shook his head sadly. "I wish I could. Things don't look good for her – she's only alive right now thanks to the machines. She's not reacting well to the kolto, which is a bad sign. Its healing properties cannot be denied, but unless the body tries to heal itself, the kolto is only minimally effective. Unless her body's natural healing abilities kick in soon, there's no amount of drugs that will help her. How she has lived this long I can't begin to guess, but she has survived starvation and dehydration that would kill a normal person twice over. I can only assume that it has something to do with the device you described to me, but without studying it, I can't be sure."

"Can't help you there," Aeryn replied, her eyes once more resting on Revan's devastated body. "That thing was blown out to space…can't say I'm sorry for that either."

"Well, I'll be honest with you," the doctor said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "This is something we don't have a whole lot of experience with. From what I understand, the Force enables extraordinary things to happen, but your sister is still only flesh and blood. The only thing we can do is wait. I'm sorry I can't offer you more reassurances."

Aeryn sighed but managed a tight smile of appreciation as she nodded to the doctor. Her gaze swung to where Canderous stood beside Revan's tank, his eyes never leaving her face as if he could somehow will her awake. He was not handling the entire situation very well, though Aeryn could hardly blame him for that. In fact, she wondered idly why she herself wasn't more of a wreck, but perhaps she'd become used to tragedy.

"I…" Aeryn turned at the slightly familiar voice behind her and waited while Carth Onasi drank in the sight of Revan inside the kolto tank. "I don't know what to think," he finally managed quietly. "Should I be glad she's alive?"

"I am," Aeryn answered with a helpless shrug, her voice lacking any conviction. "But I understand what you mean. Even if she survives, I can't imagine she'll ever be the same."

Carth looked at the Exile finally and reached out formally to shake Aeryn's hand. "Carth Onasi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Admiral," Aeryn replied as she gripped his hand, her face trained to neutrality in spite of the guilt and sadness nagging at the back of her mind.

Carth waved her off. "Just Carth is fine, unless you'd prefer me to call you General," he added with an attempt at a friendly half-smile.

"General!" Bao-Dur loped into the Medbay, relief set on his face. "It's good to see you're…okay…" he trailed off as his eyes fell on Revan. When he looked back at Aeryn, he did not speak but his soft brown gaze was sympathetic and comforting.

"I gave the _Hawk_ clearance to dock here on the _Sojourn_," Carth explained.

"I appreciate that," Aeryn nodded, then said, "Admiral Onasi, this is Bao-Dur, a long time friend of mine. And this is," she continued as the rest of the crew of the _Hawk_ trickled in, "Atton Rand, Mira, and Visas Marr." The last had been standing against the wall of the Medbay, her focus seemingly on the incapacitated woman in the kolto tank, but she had moved to join them as they congregated. "Everyone, this is Admiral Carth Onasi."

"Please, call me Carth," the Admiral said as he shook hands or nodded in acknowledgement at each of them. His eyes lingered curiously on Visas for a moment before he frowned around at them all, his gaze drifting across their robes and lightsabers. "Looks like you've had an interesting few months," he said carefully.

"You could say that," Aeryn replied shortly, her attention once more going to Revan.

"And I want to hear all about it. Debriefing in an hour, if that's alright with you. I'm having some rooms prepared for you and your crew. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need," he said with a significant glance at Revan's kolto tank.

"I appreciate that, but I need to speak with you privately. As soon as possible."

Carth frowned deeply at her troubled expression, but nodded sharply. "Let's go to my office then. The rest of you are welcome to make yourselves at home."

"I'm coming with you," Canderous said as he appeared at Aeryn's elbow. He held his helm under one arm and his scarred, aging face was haggard, his eyes dull and empty as he looked down at her.

"You don't have to do that," Aeryn whispered as she placed a comforting hand on his forearm. "I can handle it."

"No," the Mandalorian insisted for her ears only. "I'm doing nothing here but getting in the way. I've known Carth a long time, but even I don't know how he's going to react to this."

"Very well," Aeryn relented reluctantly. "Thank you."

-

Aeryn felt empty…numb. She sank down on the bunk inside the _Hawk_, the same bunk she could remember Kreia sitting on as the crone had rebuilt her lightsaber; the same room she's watched the old woman meditate countless times. The room where she'd threatened Kreia, begged her for answers, thrown accusations, and learned so many things from her bondmate.

_And now everything is different. I feel like I should have seen this coming…it all seems so clear now that I look back, but how could I have known? I'm such a fool…._

Aeryn sighed and took a long drag from the bottle of some cheap garbage alcohol that didn't even bother to bear a label that she'd confiscated from the _Sojourn_'s cantina. Originally she'd gone there to try to unwind, relax, just watch normal people with normal lives for a while, but she'd felt out of place from the moment she'd stepped in the room. People stared, whispered, some even openly pointed at her, most likely discussing her past exploits, like Malachor V. Or maybe they'd already heard about Carth's son.

Only his initial reaction had been what she'd expected – a look of pain and disbelief contorting his face as he'd sunk down in his high-backed chair. Then, within just a few seconds, his expression had hardened, his eyes dry in spite of their sadness, and he'd thanked her for telling him. _Thanked _her. He said he would retrieve the bodies of his "children" and see that they received a proper burial.

_He should be allowed to mourn them. He should be allowed to **feel** – we **all** should be allowed to feel! Why should we have to deny ourselves the right to love and grieve and live our lives the way we want them? There is no justice anywhere anymore._

A young officer had approached her during the few moments she'd spent in the cantina. Braver – or more foolish and intoxicated – than his fellow shipmates at a nearby table, he'd walked straight up to the Exile and asked, "You're…General Raelis, right?"

Aeryn hated the way he was looking at her, a sort of twisted admiration mixed with a "damn, am I glad I don't have your life" flavor. "That would be me," she'd muttered, hoping he would get a clue and leave her to her drink.

"Wow, ma'am," he said with a grin and sloppy salute, "it's an honor to be in your presence. If it weren't for you, we'd all be speaking Mandalorian right now."

Attempting a flat smile that came no where near her eyes, Aeryn nodded once and said, "Just doing my duty."

"No way, General, you went far and beyond the call of duty. What you did at Malachor V…stopping the Mandalorians for good. I don't think I could have made a hard call like that, ma'am, but you didn't hesitate." Despite his drunken state, the young officer seemed to realize his implications and added hastily, "O-of course, many lives were saved thanks to those deaths…I guess."

"Yes," Aeryn muttered, trying to force herself not to let her emotions get control of her as she slowly rose to her feet, "I'm really good at killing people. And it's so very easy to comfort myself by saying it's in the name of the 'greater good.' Of course it doesn't really matter – we all die eventually anyway, right? So all the deaths I've caused, all the deaths I will cause in the future, none of it's worth a shit, is it?"

Her voice had risen louder than she'd intended, her eyes boring into the poor fool who dared try to strike up a conversation with her as several other officers watched her warily. Without waiting for any reply, Aeryn had snatched the bottle off her table and stalked out of the cantina, straight to the only place that could offer any shelter from prying eyes.

With another sigh, Aeryn tipped the bottle back, draining the fiery liquid as if it were little more than water, before dropping the empty bottle to the floor. Curling on her side, she lay down on the hard, cold bunk, immediately wishing she'd grabbed a second bottle of booze to ensure a deep sleep. Behind her closed lids, she could see images dancing – Revan's wasted form, Atris' wild eyes, bodies…always so many bodies. She feared to sleep, feared her dreams, yet in spite of this, her weary mind drifted off within a few moments.

-

_It will be over soon. There will be no more pain, no manipulation, no deception and lies. There will be only peace and freedom, a release provided by you. You are not a harbinger of death, not the destroyer of the Force, but a __**liberator**__. You will set us free of our bondage…you are our only hope._

_So rest now, regain your strength. I have waited my whole life for you, Exile…I can wait a while longer._


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-five

Aeryn was dreaming, but about what she could not tell. All she knew was that she felt warm and peaceful, an almost weightless relief flooding through her that made her forget all her worries and fears. It felt far too good to be real, and so she was aware that she was dreaming before she began to wake. Even so, the dream was so pleasant that she did not expect waking to be quite so awful.

Someone was…_stomping_ around the room, each step like a mallet to the side of Aeryn's skull. Wincing with each dull thud that echoed through her pounding head, Aeryn barely cracked her bleary, unfocused eyes to watch the familiar – if slightly blurry – form pacing the length of the dorm room. How he managed to avoid so easily the myriad of bottles that had begun to accumulate on the floor fascinated her for a fraction of a second, but coherent thought seemed too big of a strain for her to linger on.

"Stop…stop _moving_…" she ground out, her own voice sending ripples of pain through her skull.

There was a moment of relief from her throbbing hangover as the footsteps came to a halt beside her bunk, but a far-too-loud and clearly disapproving voice cut through the blessed silence. "Wonderful, you're awake."

"Not…wonderful, Atton," her gravely voice answered as she curled herself up and covered her head with her arms.

"Oh, nononono," the scoundrel said as he snatched her by the wrists none-too-gently and tried to haul her up into a sitting position. "You're getting up whether you like it or not."

Aeryn was a resistant, groaning mess in his arms, but eventually after a bit of coaxing and a lot of tugging, she was propped upright on the edge of the bunk and peeled her eyes open to glare at the scoundrel who was partially supporting her. "Go away."

"Not a chance," he replied with his usual flippancy, but his face and eyes were utterly serious and very worried. "Now, I'm going to help your ass to the 'fresher because your breath is bad enough to peel the plating off the hull, and I won't even try to take advantage of you as long as you swear to take a shower – four days is way too long, sweetheart."

"Four days…" she mumbled as she gradually extracted herself from his grip and leaned forward to cradle her aching head in her hands. "Only four days?"

Atton snorted. "'Only' she says," he muttered to himself before answering, "yes, four days. Now come on. Things to do, you know."

"Atton," Aeryn sighed, her shoulders slumped as she managed to tilt her head up toward him, her blue eyes filled with pain and hopelessness. "Just leave me be. There's no point…."

"Damn it, Aeryn." The fierceness of his tone and the anger that seemed aimed directly at her was startling. "Enough pity. Get up."

"There's no point," she spat, her own temper rising to meet his. "When she dies, I'll figure out what comes next. Until then, just leave me the hell alone."

Aeryn tried to lay back down on the bunk, but with speed and strength that caught her off guard, Atton snatched her by the elbow roughly and hauled her to her feet. Without looking at her or waiting for her to react, he practically dragged her down the hallway toward the refresher. Aeryn briefly pondered fighting him off, but given her headache and state of mind, she wagered all she'd end up doing was hurting herself.

"Shower," the scoundrel commanded as he shoved her through the 'fresher door. When she just stood there, her head bowed low with her back toward him, he added, "Don't make me strip you and hose you down myself. I'm coming back in here in ten minutes and if you're not clean and presentable, I _will_ do what I have to."

Aeryn winced as the door slammed forcefully behind her, then stood there debating whether to test Atton's resolve by refusing to shower. But she knew from extensive past experience that a shower would make her feel at least marginally better, especially now that she was beginning to remember the last four days of drunken stupidity. Tears prickled her eyes as she thought, _Revan would be ashamed._

Nine minutes later, Atton was surprised and relieved to see a freshly showered Aeryn emerge from the steamy 'fresher with a towel wrapped around herself. She looked almost frail as she paused to give him a strange, searching look before heading back to the dorm room to dress. It took all of the scoundrel's self control not to follow her, but he managed to keep himself from doing something stupid as he waited for her to return.

Aeryn was clipping her belt over her plain, brown robes as she approached him again moments later. "I assume there's a reason you wanted me up and showered."

"You mean," Atton started in an annoyed tone, "besides the fact that you're trying to drink yourself to death and maybe I don't want to sit back and watch that happen?"

"Trust me," Aeryn snorted with unconcealed bitterness, "it would take a long time for me to drink myself to death. I tried for almost three years, and didn't manage to succeed then either."

Atton scowled, but said softly, "Come on," before leading her off the _Hawk_ and into the busy halls of the _Sojourn_.

Aeryn was the focus of many stares as she trudged silently behind Atton, but she ignored them all, her head bowed and her face creased in either pain or contemplation or some combination of the two. The scoundrel hated the way the crew was looking at her, and despite knowing that she had earned those distrustful glares through her attitude over the last few days, he stared down several of the officers. Aeryn remained unaware or uncaring of the exchanges, and she said nothing until they arrived at the doors of the main medbay.

"Wh…what are we doing here?" she asked warily, a momentary flash of worry flooding through her. Had Revan died and she'd just been too drunk to feel the loss?

"There's something you need to see," Atton replied without a hint of emotion in his voice. Ignoring her frantic look, he opened the doors and stepped inside.

After a moment of hesitation, Aeryn followed, her eyes trained on the floor for a moment before she allowed her gaze to drift upward toward the kolto tank that she knew held her sister. The sight made her gasp in surprise, her hangover utterly forgotten as she stared at her twin.

Revan was still disturbingly thin, her ribs and hipbones protruding painfully, but she had already gained back some weight from whatever they'd been feeding her through those tubes. The rash on her skin had completely faded away, leaving her pale skin marked only with a few aging scars that she'd earned over the years. "She's…" Aeryn breathed, struggling to form her jumbled thoughts.

"She's healing," Atton confirmed with a soft look at the Exile, which she missed completely. "Doc says she's got a long way to go, but they should be able to get her out of this thing in the next few days."

"I can't believe it," Aeryn whispered, tears lining her eyes.

"But…" Atton said slowly, his face darkening as he watched her face.

"But?" Aeryn's eyes darted to his face, searching for answers. "But what?"

Atton glanced away for a moment then began carefully, "But…there's very little brain activity. So little that they barely call it 'activity' at all. The doctor doesn't know what that means."

Aeryn stared at him for a few seconds then turned her gaze back to Revan. She thought about trying to touch her twin's mind through the Force, but she already knew what she would find – she had tried several times over the last few days and always felt the same thing. Nothing.

"She's healing, Aeryn." Atton was standing very close beside her, his hazel eyes soft and sympathetic, and Aeryn wondered if he were going to put his arm around her. "That's a good thing. Have some hope."

"Hope…" the word tasted like bitter ashes on her tongue. Her voice distant and her gaze still fixed on Revan's closed eyes, Aeryn muttered, "I'm the death of the Force…the end of all life…and you want me to hope."

Atton sighed and put his arm around her shoulders. "Yes, I do. But right now," he gently but firmly turned her around and guided her out of the medbay, "I'd be satisfied with you eating a good meal."

The very mention of food made Aeryn feel sick and ravenous at the same time, but her headache was beginning to pound once more and her knees felt weak from lack of sustenance. "I don't know if I can keep anything down," she admitted as she continued to let Atton direct her down the hallway.

"Oh, don't you worry about that," Atton said in a tone that made Aeryn worry a little, "I'm an old pro at hangover cures."

The mess hall on the _Sojourn_ was massive, and after depositing the Exile at a corner table, Atton left her massaging her temples while he went to order her "the perfect morning after breakfast." Grinning, he returned with a bowl of a snotty, pale yellow egg-like substance that sent Aeryn sprinting to the 'fresher to empty her roiling stomach. She emerged to find that the foul food – if that was even what it was – had been replaced by simple bread and sliced fruit.

"Now that the hard part is over," Atton said, attempting to keep himself from grinning at her irate stare, "you can eat this without having to worry." When she only regarded him coldly for a few seconds, he sighed and tried to look contrite. "Don't give me that, sweetheart, you needed to get it out of your system. Come on," he stood and pulled her chair out with a charming smile, "I'm just trying to help."

Aeryn's stomach growled noisily at the sight of the food, and so with a last glare, she sat down. Atton watched her eat with a content expression on his face, idly sipping some warm, spicy smelling drink while his companion tried to pace herself. She was almost finished with her plate when familiar voices from the other side of the mess hall caught her attention.

Mira smiled a little, and Bao-Dur's eyes were warm as they approached, his voice low as he said, "It's good to see you up, General."

A small flush of shame traveled through Aeryn and she found herself muttering, "I'm sorry."

Mira snorted as she plopped down in a chair beside Aeryn. "You got nothing to be sorry for. All things considered, I'm surprised to see you out and about this soon."

Aeryn tried to force a smile, but it was weak at best, prompting Bao-Dur to give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he moved to the other side of the table to sit beside Atton. "How are the rest of you holding up?" Aeryn asked uncertainly as she picked at her remaining food.

"Bored," Mira shrugged. "A little confused as to our next move."

Bao-Dur met Aeryn's eyes across the table for a quick but significant moment before Aeryn answered slowly, "I don't think there will be an 'our' next move."

Atton's eyes narrowed at the Exile. "What does _that_ mean?"

"I…" Aeryn struggled, then sighed and looked away from him. "I'm not really sure yet…it's just…this whole mess with Kreia, it's about _me_. It's not about the rest of you. There's nothing you can do to fix it, and if you try to help, you'll just end up getting killed. I-I couldn't take that."

Mira and Atton stared at her incredulously, but Bao-Dur only gazed calmly at the surface of the table, appearing lost in his own thoughts. "So…what are you saying?" Mira demanded in a tone between anger and disbelief.

"I don't know yet," Aeryn repeated, waving her hand to dismiss the subject. "When I do I'll let you know. Where's Visas?"

Caught off guard by the abrupt subject change, no one said anything for a short pause. "Probably meditating in her room," Bao-Dur eventually answered. "She's been a bit…dazed since the _Ravager_."

Aeryn sighed and made to stand up, her head still hurting, but her body feeling stronger and her mind clearer. "Can one of you show me to her room? I need to talk to her."

"Sure thing, sweetheart," Atton said quickly as he too stood up. "And it wouldn't hurt to find your own room either. Carth had it prepared for you days ago – you should probably use it."

-

"I hope I'm not bothering you."

Visas tilted her head to the side as she regarded Aeryn silently, then moved aside to allow the Exile into her small quarters aboard the Republic ship. "I am pleased to see you seem to be feeling better," the Miraluka murmured diplomatically.

"If you mean not wallowing in self pity, then I suppose I'm glad too," Aeryn answered softly but with obvious discomfort.

"We are only mortal," Visas replied gravely. "It is natural to be flawed."

Aeryn glanced around the cramped, simple room before turning to study her companion. She'd never seen Visas in anything but robes, and it took her a moment to absorb the sight of her friend in pants and a plain shirt, with only a strip of cloth wrapped around her head to cover her empty eye sockets. For some reason, it shocked Aeryn to see the other woman's dark brown hair laying smoothly over one shoulder – she couldn't remember ever having seen her hair before.

"Do you always cover your eyes?" Aeryn found herself asking somewhat stupidly.

Visas almost smiled as she replied, "I have no eyes to cover. But yes – it is not permitted among my people to be seen by others without the protection of a veil of some kind."

"I see," Aeryn murmured, shifting uncomfortably for a moment in the silence that followed before she sighed in annoyance at herself. "I'm sorry. I-I suppose I'm just trying to put this off as long as possible."

Visas frowned and motioned the Exile to a chair at the only table in her quarters. "What is wrong?"

Aeryn drew in a breath and let it out slowly as she sat down, then leveled a determined look at the Miraluka across from her. "I think you need to leave."

It was unusual for Aeryn to see Visas caught off guard, but this was one of the rare moments when the seer looked genuinely at a loss. "I-I don't understand," Visas whispered. "You want me to leave?"

"No," Aeryn assured her, reaching for the other woman's hand without even thinking about it. "We are friends, Visas, and I cannot tell you how much I appreciate everything you've helped me through. I'd have been dead a long time ago if it wasn't for you."

"Then it would be sensible for me to remain with you, wouldn't it?"

Aeryn opened her mouth to respond, but hesitated for a moment as she searched for her answer. "People keep telling me," he began to explain slowly, "that I need to be more selfish…that I should think of myself sometimes. The same could be said for you, my friend."

Visas squeezed Aeryn's hand reflexively and swallowed hard. "I don't think I'm ready to…" she shook her head and trailed off.

"You are," Aeryn answer firmly. "You faced him, your darkest fear, and now he is dead. It's time to return to Kataar, Visas, and see what really lies there. Put the past behind you. _Live_…for once in your life."

"Is that what you are planning?" Visas asked gently. "To face your past by returning?"

Aeryn retreated from the Miraluka and folded her hands in her lap nervously. "I…I really can't…."

"It's okay," Visas stopped her. "I see that whatever you are planning is not my concern. You are, as always, putting the rest of the universe ahead of yourself."

Aeryn tried to force a smile at that, but it came out as a weak grimace. "You make that sound like a crime."

Visas replied only with a distracted sigh and they both remained silent for some time. "If you believe you no longer need me," Visas began, "then I shall do as you have asked. It is not my desire for us to part ways without seeing things through to the end, but I will follow as you see fit."

"Don't do that," Aeryn scowled. "Don't make me the Master and you the Slave, Visas. It's never been like that. This is for _you_, for your life, for your _future_. Don't you want a future?"

"Don't you?" Aeryn stiffened at the accusatory tone in Visas voice, a frustration that bordered on anger. "I may be blind, but I can still _see_. The bond that exists between you and Atton, the stray thoughts you've had about Revan and Canderous' love, I understand their meaning even if I have never felt the emotions. Why do you value the happiness of everyone but yourself? Why am I, or any of us for that matter, of more importance?"

"Because you are not cursed!" Aeryn snapped as she stood up sharply, nearly overturning her chair in the process. "Because you have life ahead of you, hope and freedom and a future that you can do whatever you want with! And I…" her shoulders slowly slumped, "I could mean the end of it all. For everyone."

Visas rose to her feet, looking unfazed by the outburst, and placed a gentle hand on Aeryn's arm. "That is why you need us. That is why the Force has brought us all together. This burden is too great to be carried alone, Aeryn. Let us help you, as we always have, and as we will continue to as long as you allow."

Aeryn slowly shook her head and pulled her arm away from her friend. "I can't let this keep happening. It is my hope that you will decide to return home, Visas, and face your past fully. You know how much I value you…and you will be missed."

In sadness, Visas watched the worn-looking Exile leave her quarters. In the silence that followed, the Miraluka felt for the first time in as long as she could remember the weight of having to choose her own path.

-

"_I suppose I should be relieved that some things never change."_

_Aeryn's eyes blinked open and she lay very still on the familiar bed as she tried to figure out what was going on. Slowly she rolled onto her side and stared at Revan seated casually on the end of the bed, examining her fingernails with calm indifference. Aeryn stayed very still, but her eyes moved around the room as she struggled to remember why this place was so well known to her, and then it came to her abruptly. This was her old room at the Academy on Coruscant._

"_Oh, good, you are finally awake." The Exile's attention snapped back to her twin, whom she regarded with open distrust until Revan sighed and rolled her eyes. "You behave as though visions such as this are new to you, Little Sister."_

"_I'm…sorry," Aeryn said with caution as she sat up and eased her legs over the side of the bed without looking away from her amused sister. "For someone who's brain dead and swimming in her own private fishbowl, you sure seem…chatty."_

_Revan raised a brow and replied, "And for someone who has been blissfully drunk for days now, you certainly have proven difficult to communicate with."_

"_Yes, well, it's a coping mechanism, right?" Aeryn snapped. "I don't exactly have a lot of reasons to be hopeful at the moment. Not that you would know."_

_Rising, Revan waved her off uncaringly and said, "I choose to believe that your foul attitude arises from your well earned hangover. There is no time to dwell on that right now, though. I am still weak and even this small task is a struggle, so I will say what I must and then continue to rest."_

_Without waiting for her twin to reply, Revan wandered toward the tiny balcony off to one side of the dorm room, leaning on her elbows as she gazed out over the bustling world below. Aeryn hesitated for several reasons, but curiosity and even a small touch of hope spurred her to join Revan on the landing. The view – one she'd grown up with and seen every day for many years – was almost enough to take her breath away, and just seeing this world she'd known as home brought back a flood of memories._

"_Through your eyes, I can see the beauty of this world," Revan said softly, her eyes moving gently over Aeryn's features, "even if the noise threatens to drown out all rational thought."_

"_I love that noise," Aeryn murmured in response without looking at her sister. "It's…comforting. Seeing, hearing, __**feeling**__ all that life moving and pressing onward, no matter what tries to stop it. I hate the silence." Aeryn glanced at Revan, aware of the sympathy in her eyes even before she looked at her. "But you already knew that."_

"_Yes." Revan's eyes drifted over the railing once more, and a worried, haunted look flashed across her face for a moment. "The Masters would say that what does not kill us makes us stronger. Right?"_

_Aeryn searched her sister's face, but Revan schooled her expression into an emotionless mask as they regarded each other. "What happened?" Aeryn finally asked simply._

"_I…made a mistake," Revan answered with a shrug and a sigh. "Several of them in fact. You see, when I left you to return to complete my mission, I sensed something wrong aboard the _Hawk_. It was the same thing I noticed on the Force-dead planet where we abandoned your Sith ship, but I could not find the source no matter what I tried."_

"_Kreia," Aeryn muttered with a bitter nod._

_Revan tilted her head to one side and frowned as if she had never heard the name before. "Kreia?"_

"_Yes. She's…" Aeryn drifted off. "You know, we need to focus on your side of this I think, at least for now. I promise I will explain my side soon but…well, you probably know her as Traya."_

_Revan's back stiffened sharply and her face grew deathly pale at the name. "Traya…but…she's dead!" Revan whispered insistently._

"_Master Kavar seemed to believe the same thing," Aeryn agreed with a grim nod, "but I assure you she is alive, and was aboard the _Ebon Hawk_ when we left the Unknown Regions."_

"_But, how?" Revan slumped against the doorway of the balcony, her face lined with worry and weariness. "How?"_

"_Revan. Focus. You need to tell me what happened to you."_

_The older twin studied Aeryn for a moment, though her gaze seemed distant and unfixed, until she finally nodded weakly. "You are correct of course. But this woman…so many things now make sense, and yet the situation is more complicated than I had feared."_

"_You have no idea," Aeryn muttered under her breath, drawing another worried look from her sister. "So you felt Kreia's presence aboard the ship. Then what?"_

"_I…stopped off to refuel on a secluded world," Revan began as she picked up her tale. "I went to buy some rations, and returned to find my ship – and that ever elusive disturbance – were gone. Not one of the guards at the landing pads saw anything, and a few even called me a liar, claiming that they had never seen me or the ship I claimed had been stolen. Not half a day had passed when I realized I was being followed."_

"_The Stalker," Aeryn confirmed._

"_Yes…persistent bastard. What I would not give to have killed him myself."_

_Despite sharing her sister's sentiment, Aeryn did not like the look of open hatred written across Revan's face. "I saw him capture you. I thought you were dead."_

"_Oh, certainly not," Revan replied with a bitter twist of her mouth. "I was of no value to them dead, Little Sister. Your Master N'Ty wanted me very much alive._

"_For days the Stalker hounded my every move. I even managed to barter passage on a transport to a neighboring system, but every time I turned around, I could see him, feel him watching me. I cannot clearly remember the last day really…only that I ran so far, so hard…but it was for nothing, and in the end I was ready to die to keep him from capturing me._

"_But the cliff was not high enough. I broke my leg in two places and passed out from the pain and exhaustion, and when I awoke I was inside of that foul machine you found me in."_

"_Just what the hell was that thing?" Aeryn asked. "Some kind of prison?"_

_Revan shrugged as she answered, "So it would seem. The alloy had an unsettling way of neutralizing the Force, although I fear that is a gross oversimplification of its true nature. However the Sith manage to procure such an item is a mystery, but it certainly did its job._

"_The Stalker was a twisted wretch of a man, and I shall not speak of what was done to me, but I was not long his captive when he seemed to grow anxious. Apparently it was his turn to be hounded."_

"_Yes, by the Sith here in the Republic," Aeryn nodded as the pieces of the puzzle began to fit together better. "I saw Darth Sion's men take control of the Stalker's ship."_

"_Sion…I heard that name mentioned a few times," Revan said thoughtfully. "He was allied with the Sith Lord Nihilus, the one who truly hunted for me."_

"_So Sion had no interest in you?" Aeryn frowned as Revan shook her head. "That's…odd. Even though they are allies, for Sion to invest that much effort on Nihilus' behalf seems very unusual."_

"_Perhaps it was part of some greater bargain," Revan replied, and although her voice was neutral, the words sent a tremor down Aeryn's spine. "Regardless, I was taken almost directly to Nihilus, and he…" Revan's voice choked, bringing Aeryn's attention sharply back to her twin, "he began to feed on me._

"_I tried to resist him, even tried to provoke him into releasing me from that horrible prison, but he did not care. He was not even human anymore, Aeryn…just a Force-devouring beast. Nothing I said or did made any difference to him, and I was just __**helpless**__."_

_Aeryn stepped toward the slightly panicked woman and lay one hand gently on Revan's shoulder, feeling unusually awkward around her twin. "He's dead now, Sis. He won't hurt anybody ever again, thanks to you."_

_Revan startled them both by pulling Aeryn into a fierce embrace. "No, it is thanks to you," the usually stoic Jedi choked out through restrained tears. "You saved me."_

"_I had help you know," came Aeryn's strained reply as she returned her sister's hug. "Canderous has never given up on you, not even now."_

"_I know," Revan replied with a wan smile as she pulled away to regard her sister. "I can hear him."_

_Aeryn could feel that Revan was trembling slightly, and she realized how hard the effort to maintain the vision must have been for her. "You're worn out, Rev. You should get some rest."_

"_I will," Revan replied as she moved unsteadily back into the dorm room and sat down on the small bed. "Just as soon as you tell me your side of the story."_

"_Revan," Aeryn chided, "this is a very long story, and I really think it would be better if we…."_

"_Tell me. I need to know everything. Then I will rest, I swear it."_

_Aeryn sighed, by Revan's expression revealed that she knew she had won. "It all begins…and ends, too…with a bond…."_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the stupidly long delay - what with birthdays and school starting for my oldest and wedding anniversaries, it's been a busy last few weeks to say the least. I'm hoping to push through the last several chapters of this story and get it wrapped up soon...why do I feel like I've said that before? :p Thank you all for the reviews.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-six

"…and so I filled her in on what we've been through the last several months," Aeryn concluded slowly with a weary look around the crowded conference room. "I think it was all too much for her to take in at once, but she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Some things never change," Canderous grumbled gruffly, but there was relief and hope behind his tired, gray eyes. "How did she take it?"

Aeryn seemed annoyed as she shrugged and answered, "Better than I'd expected, I guess. She's up to something, though, I can feel it."

Carth leaned forward, his elbows braced on the table, as he asked with a touch of concern, "What does _that_ mean?"

"I…nothing," Aeryn frowned with a wave of her hand. "It's just that…Revan always has to _fix_ everything, and it pisses her off that she didn't see all this coming."

The Admiral nodded slowly. "To be perfectly honest, it worries me, too."

"Well, now I'm sure she thinks it falls to her to clean all this mess up."

Mira snorted and rocked back in her chair with a chastising look around the room. "You people do realize she's only flesh and blood right? _And_ she's still in a coma. Seems like a lot of pressure for someone who should probably be dead right now."

"You don't understand, kid," Canderous answered her with a rueful twist of his mouth. "No one can pile responsibility on Revan like Revan can."

"Exactly," Aeryn muttered. "I'm just hoping she actually listens to me when she wakes up. And speaking of which," the Exile turned to address the doctor leaning back against the doorway of the conference room, "Revan has politely asked to be let out of her tank. She says the kolto has done all it can for her."

The young man's brow drew together in a frown as he mulled over her words. "You will forgive me if I am…_skeptical_ of your story, I hope," he said quietly. "It's not everyday that someone tells me they spoke with one of my critical patients through a dream."

Atton chuckled and shook his head. "If this is hard for you to wrap your head around, I've got a few stories that'll really strain your imagination, Doc."

"I know it's difficult," Carth cut in with a serious look at the doctor. "People like us…well, we're just not used to this sort of thing. But when Jedi are involved, and these two Jedi in particular, it's best not to argue too much."

The doctor sighed but nodded his head. "Yes, Admiral. I'll see that the patient is moved to a bed as soon as possible, however," he turned his gaze to Aeryn, "at the first sign of any instability, back she will go. Agreed?"

"Of course," Aeryn replied.

"Good," Carth bobbed his head sharply, a look of discomfort creeping across his expression. "I, uh…had arranged for an on-board memorial tomorrow…for the kids." He broke off and pressed his lips firmly together, composing himself even as grief shone in his eyes. "I will delay it a few days. I think Revan would like to be there."

He gave Aeryn a questioning look despite the certainty in his statement, and it took her a moment to find the words to respond. Awkwardness settled across those gathered, their eyes fixed uncomfortably on the table or drifting aimlessly across the room as they fidgeted in their seats. _They're all so afraid of sorrow._ "I'm sure she would appreciate that," Aeryn eventually managed.

Carth nodded again and as the meeting was concluded, Aeryn moved out into the hallway only to find Canderous falling quickly into step beside her. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Huh?" Aeryn asked, shaking her head to clear away her jumbled internal thoughts. "Tell who what?"

"Tell Revan," Canderous replied with a condescending glance, "about Mission and Dustil."

Aeryn cringed, effectively giving Canderous his answer, but she added anyway, "I just sort of skipped over that part. I just didn't think…with everything else…she was devastated enough as it was, Canderous."

Canderous nodded his understanding, but said darkly, "She's going to be pissed that you didn't tell her, though. She loved those kids like family."

"I know," Aeryn replied with a mournful sigh. "Where are you headed now?"

"Figured I'd give the doctor a hand with moving Revan. I'll probably just get in the way, but…well, it's not like I have anything better to do. For now." He studied Aeryn sharply from the corner of his eye, but she looked lost in her own thoughts. "I assume you have some idea what our next move will be. I'm sure that old witch isn't going to wait forever."

Aeryn forced a distracted smile and gave him a friendly – but not terribly reassuring – squeeze on his forearm. "Probably not. Let me know how it goes with Revan."

Without waiting for him to respond, she strode away down the hallway, practically collapsing against the wall with a relieved sigh after she'd rounded the corner out of his sight. So many questions and so few answers – the weight of it threatened to crush her flat.

"You can't keep running forever." Atton smirked as Aeryn gasped, privately pleased that he'd been able to catch her off guard. He moved close to her and mimicked her posture, leaning against the wall and letting his eyes wander over her features. "Isn't that what you said to me?"

"Running?" Aeryn blinked as she repeated the word. "I'm not running, I'm just…."

"See, now you're running _and_ lying, both of which you chewed me out for that day." His gaze intensified and his voice came out as a near whisper as he asked, "You do remember that day, don't you? The day I told you everything."

"Yes." _Of course I do_. It was branded in her mind, the images she'd seen from his past, the plain, brutal honesty he offered her, as well as the image of him defiant, flustered and of course shirtless. She felt a blush rising on her cheeks and shook the memory off, chiding herself for being so foolish in the midst of a thousand more important things. "I'm not running," she stated firmly, pushing herself upright off the wall. "I'm still trying to work everything out."

She tried to move around him, but Atton twisted and caught her arm in a firm but gentle grip. "No, wait," he murmured as he took hold of her other arm as well and held her close to him by the elbows in an almost-embrace. "I'm sorry. Seems like every time we talk now, we're fighting or butting heads or…" he sighed, his stormy eyes unusually sincere. "I'm just worried about you, sweetheart."

Aeryn swallowed and did her best to shove her emotions as far down as she could, but truth be told all she wanted to do was bury her head in his chest and cry. She wasn't even certain the tears would come considering just how numb she'd begun to feel, but the idea of someone supporting and comforting her right then was almost irresistible. "I'll be fine, Atton," she managed to say in a pinched voice that gained strength as she continued. "Things are just confusing right now. In time I'll figure it out."

Atton released one arm and Aeryn held her breath as his fingers traced over her cheek and brushed a few unruly hairs from her forehead. "This is almost over," he said softly, his eyes drinking in her face with an almost greedy expression. "You said when all this was over that…."

"I know what I said," Aeryn interrupted, not meaning for her words to sound as harsh as they did. "But it's not over. The worst is still ahead, and I can't…" she tore her eyes away from his, "we can't…."

"Hey, it's okay," Atton soothed, tilting her face back up to meet his tender gaze. "I understand. I just wanted you to know I'm still here. We're all still here. This whole 'pushing everyone away' thing that you're doing has us all worried, so I just thought…look, I just wanted you to know I'll always be here for you. No matter what you need. Just ask."

Aeryn clamped her teeth down on her rebellious tongue and nodded mutely, relieved when Atton pulled reluctantly away from her and gave her a chance to think more clearly. "Thank you, Atton," she muttered as she ducked her head and all but fled down the hallway.

-

"How are the preparations coming along?"

Bao-Dur wiped the sweat from his eyes with the back of his living arm and rocked back on his heels to look up at the woman standing over him. "Right on schedule, General."

"Good," Aeryn replied, her face lined with worry and determination.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Bao watched her face closely as he spoke.

"Yes," Aeryn answered without hesitation. "I'm sure."

The Iridonian frowned, but nodded somberly. "Then that is enough for me, General. I'd better get back to work."

-

All of her senses felt…fuzzy. Her eyes didn't want to open, her mouth felt dry, tongue thick and useless, and every sound was like a dull rushing in her ears, vague and indecipherable. Why the waking world should be so much crueler than her dreams, Revan could not understand, but despite her desire to simply lapse back into unconsciousness, she continued to try to open her eyes.

The world was all light and shadows, no colors and no forms that she could detect. She was lying down, of that she was certain, but when she turned her head even a little, the whole world seemed to spin and tilt. She felt the nauseating sensation of falling, yet remained firmly in place.

There was something lodged in her throat. On reflex she gagged, then felt as though she were suffocating and in a half-delirious panic, her body twitched weakly, but she found she could not raise her hands. A voice cut through her fogged mind, calm and familiar, but she could not place it. She felt so inexplicably helpless as gentle hands held her down and within a few seconds her airway was cleared. Gasping, she tried again to look around, but still the room twirled and with the familiar voice still echoing in her head, she lost consciousness once more.

Sometime later – perhaps hours, perhaps days – Revan woke again. Her head felt clearer than before and when she opened her eyes she found her vision was largely cleared. Something heavy rested on her right hand, but when she turned her head to look, a sharp pain shot up her spine to her neck, the result of lying prone on her back for far too long, she decided.

It took every ounce of her strength to raise her left hand and twist her body until she was on her right side, little beads of sweat forming on her forehead from the effort, but she could not stop herself from smiling at what she saw. Canderous was seated beside her bed, and his head rested on her right hand as he slept in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. Reaching her trembling hand out, Revan ran her fingers through his thick, gray hair for a second before relaxing and just watching him sleep.

He looked older than she remembered, but stronger as well. Even in sleep there was an air about him that had always been lacking before, a sense of confidence that came only from knowing that his life was not wasted, that he had a purpose. She could tell from the black hollows under his eyes that he had not been sleeping well, and as much as she chided him for staying by her side this whole time, she knew that she would have done the same were their roles reversed.

Although she wanted to let him rest, Revan decided that given his uncomfortable sleeping position and the lines of worry that were etched across his face that perhaps waking him was not such a bad thing. Raising her weak limb, she ran her fingers through his hair once more, this time applying more pressure until her mate began to stir. Wincing as he lifted his head from its awkward position, it was several seconds before Canderous realized what had awoken him.

Revan felt a tear slip from the corner of her eye as she smiled at his incredulous expression, his fingers tightening on her right hand almost painfully as he drank in her visage. He simply stared for a moment, then reached out and carefully wiped the tears spilling from her bright eyes away with his thumb. "Ni ridvvrok gar," he whispered reverently, his voice trembling.

Revan's smile widened even as more tears trickled down her cheeks. "I love you," she echoed in a broken, hoarse whisper. "What wonderful first words to hear."

Canderous stood up and cradled her face in his hands, his lips raining down tender kisses on her cheeks, eyelids, lips with a gentleness that only Revan could expect from the burly Mandalorian. Under his breath between kisses he whispered things that Revan could only catch snippets of, but she gathered their meaning to be that he'd missed her and was so grateful that she was alive. She felt a small stab of frustration that she could do little more than press her lips weakly to his, unable to find the strength to embrace him.

With a content sigh, Canderous pressed his forehead to hers, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "I sure as hell hope this isn't a dream."

Revan managed a weak chuckle and said, "Were this a dream, I would most certainly not be bedridden."

Canderous pulled his head back and stared at her with raw emotion written in his eyes, a sight so rare that Revan's heart skipped a beat at the sight. "I thought I'd lost you."

"But you did not. You saved me."

Canderous shook his head at that, but only whispered, "I can't believe you're really here. What I wouldn't give to take you in my arms right now…."

"I have a long road ahead of me," Revan sighed wearily, feeling the weight of even such slight exertions already weighing on her body.

"You will not travel it alone," Canderous vowed, cradling her hand between his.

Revan smiled, her eyelids suddenly heavy as they threatened to drift shut. "Thank you…."

"Recover quickly," Canderous murmured into her ear as he stroked her long, ebony hair, "so I can get you out of this place and make love to you as I should be right now."

A warm flush traveled through Revan at the promise in his words, and she opened her eyes fully for a moment to gaze into his gray depths. "That is the best motivation I have." The last thing she remember was the light touch of his lips against hers, and then she faded into a truly deep, dreamless sleep.

-

"So she's been awake less than two days and can already sit up on her own?" Aeryn stared at the doctor while he nodded dryly, then turned her eyes on Revan. "And you're not _happy_ about that?"

"There is a very big difference, Little Sister," Revan grunted as she strained to ease her legs over the edge of the bed, "between sitting up, standing, walking, running, fighting, and so on. There is little time to waste on coddling small victories."

Scowling at his unruly patient, the young doctor pointed out, "There is also a very big difference between doing things the fast, easy and ultimately dangerous way and doing things the right way. Your body needs _time_."

"Revan knows her limits," Canderous said with an icy look at the exasperated doctor.

The doctor deposited his datapad on a table with a clatter and stalked away, muttering under his breath, "I don't know why I bother."

"He saved your life, you know," Aeryn chided her twin. "You could try a little gratitude. Otherwise people might start confusing you with me."

"Now that would be disastrous," Revan muttered, wincing as she tried to put weight on her trembling legs. Her still wretchedly thin body showed that she was not ready to be attempting such things, and Aeryn knew for certain what the doctor probably suspected – Revan was using the Force to compensate for her body's failings. After a few moments of struggle, during which neither Aeryn nor Canderous dared try to help her, Revan sighed and eased herself back on the bed, swiping sweat from her eyes impatiently. "We do not have time for this."

"Oh would you give it a rest already," Aeryn snapped. "You should be dead, Rev."

"And if I do not recover from this as quickly as possible, we could all be dead," Revan retorted hotly.

"Has it crossed your mind that maybe there's nothing you can do about any of this?" Aeryn's temper was getting the better of her, the stress and worry of the last several weeks' in particular bearing down on her. "That maybe for once things don't revolve around _you_?"

"I did not claim to-."

"Aeryn?" Atton appeared in the doorway, his eyebrows raising as both women turned their angry gaze on him. "Uh…sorry to interrupt, but Bao-Dur was looking for you, sweetheart. I didn't know if he'd found you or not."

Aeryn drew in a breath and let it out slowly to calm herself, then shook her head. "No he hasn't. I'd better go see what he needs." She realized that Atton and Revan were staring at each other strangely. "Oh, uh, Atton this is Revan. Revan, Atton. I don't think you've been properly introduced."

"You are familiar to me," Revan said, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Atton drawled, but his expression was guarded in spite of his casual attitude. "Not really surprising considering you were my boss, _Lady_ Revan."

Revan's eyes widened slightly as she recognized him and she began to nod slowly. "Jaq."

"Formerly." Atton looked at Aeryn as she stood silently observing the exchange, her face void of emotion, and his expression softened. "But not anymore."

Revan looked at the two of them, her jaw flexing a little, then said to Aeryn, "I see there are some things you have neglected to mention."

"I told you what you needed to know," Aeryn retorted, but there was guilt behind her eyes. "But…yes, there's some things I left out. Some things you should probably know."

Canderous caught her attention and shook his head. "Go see to the Iridonian," the Mandalorian insisted. "I'll deal with this."

Aeryn gave him a searching look, ignoring the irritation that emanated from her twin, but Canderous nodding his reassurance. "Thank you," she said to him, then frowned at her twin and added, "Stop being a pain in the ass."

Revan snorted as if to say, "You are one to talk," but Aeryn did not wait for her to reply before stepping around Atton and heading toward the docking bays.

"Atton." The scoundrel froze mid step as he'd been about to follow Aeryn, then slowly turned to face the medlab once more. "So that is the name you have chosen now, Jaq."

"Jaq is dead," Atton stated calmly. "I killed him years ago."

"Did you now. Because I remember Jaq. A coldhearted murderer through and through, and my best Jedi hunter. A shame so many died by your hands."

Atton shrugged. "Not really. Better to die by my hands than end up in yours. Right? _Lady_ Revan?"

Revan looked away with a frown, pain flashing in her eyes before she looked back at him once more. "I know that people can change. But it would be irresponsible of me not to give you fair warning." She leaned forward in the bed, somehow managing to look menacing in spite of her trembling body. "I see how she looks at you. If you betray her, I will kill you. Slowly."

"I have no intention of betraying her," Atton scowled, "and I think Aeryn can take care of herself."

Revan eased herself back on the bed, her eyes hard and piercing in her gaunt face. "Just because someone is able to care for themselves does not mean we should stop protecting them. We protect the ones we love."

Atton offered a tight, cold smile and said softly, "Then if you don't mind, I'll keep on protecting her."


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty-seven

"Canderous!" Aeryn trotted down the hallway to catch up with the Mandalorian as he left the mess hall, falling into step beside him. "Glad I caught you."

"Something wrong?" he asked without slowing his stride in the direction of his quarters.

"No, no, I just have a favor to ask of you is all. Bao-Dur has been working on some improvements to the _Hawk_ and I was hoping you might give him access to the _Raven's_ systems. There's some impressive technology there."

The Mandalorian nodded distractedly. "Of course. I'll give him clearance right away."

"I appreciate it." Aeryn glanced at the serious man and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"The doctor let Revan move out of the medlab." Although that was all he said, Aeryn could practically hear the unspoken, _And I don't like leaving her alone for too long._

"It's been a few days since I talked to her last," Aeryn said softly with an uncomfortable expression. "How…how is she?"

Canderous raised an eyebrow at her. "You two can get inside each other's heads, and you're asking _me_ how she's doing?" Aeryn refused to meet his eyes as she shrugged and before she could form a reply, he pressed, "Things are really that bad between you two?"

"No, not _bad_ really, it's just…we don't really see eye to eye on the current situation. But I guess you already knew that."

Canderous stopped outside the door to his room and gave her a long look. "She makes a lot of sense."

Startled, Aeryn demanded, "She told you her plans?"

"It's not my place to say anything, but she's only looking out for you. Maybe you should let her." Without waiting for her to respond, he disappeared inside his quarters.

-

Aeryn hated funerals. Not that any sane person was fond of them, but the solemn events always brought back memories that were better left in the past. Before the War, Aeryn could only recall attending one funeral for an elderly Master on Coruscant who had passed quietly in his sleep. After the War began, however, funerals became a distressingly common part of her life and the faces of her fallen friends and comrades had haunted her dreams for years after the War was over.

The service for Mission and Dustil was not a true funeral as they had been buried on the surface of Telos over a week earlier, and Aeryn was privately – and selfishly – relieved that she would not have to see their lifeless faces again. Still, the memorial service was almost more than her frayed emotions could handle, and so she found herself tuning the whole thing out.

Revan sat in the back of the small room, her eyes dry but red rimmed and her sallow face pinched with grief. Beside her, Canderous looked distinctly uncomfortable and almost annoyed by the solemnity of the gathering. In his eyes, Dustil and Mission had died valiant deaths, defending themselves and each other as warriors should, and if they had "become one with the Force" as the Jedi claimed, then he could see little reason for grief. If anything, they should have been celebrating their passing. Aeryn wished she could see it that simply, but her guilt would not allow it.

The Exile glanced at her gathered companions beside her and wondered what they were thinking. Atton and Mira impressed her with their serious expressions, their eyes intent on Carth as he spoke in a broken voice about his "children." Bao-Dur appeared thoughtful, and Aeryn was not surprised to see him glance her way several times as if he were gauging her feelings as well. Visas had delayed her departure by a few days in order to attend the service but made it clear that she had arranged for transport off of the ship in two days time. Aeryn couldn't decide if she was more pleased or saddened by the Miraluka's choice, but she was proud to see her friend making her own decisions.

The room grew very still and Aeryn realized with a jolt of guilt that she hadn't heard a word of the Admiral's speech. As the service drew to a close, those gathered began to disperse and Aeryn noticed Carth approaching Revan, so she made her way toward them.

"It's good to see you up and around," Carth was saying as he gave Revan a fond kiss on her cheek and smiled weakly at her. "You look great."

"Ah, you always were a terrible liar," Revan said, but there was gratitude behind her equally strained smile. "It is wonderful to be out of bed, even on such a grim occasion."

The Admiral frowned deeply, but he seemed to have found a small measure of peace with the loss of his loved ones. "They died doing what they believed in, and doing the right thing. A part of me is proud of them, even if this is hard."

"Carth, I…" Revan frowned and glanced away before she continued, "I almost fear the answer, but I must ask. Where is Bastila?"

Carth's eyes darted around the room, but seeing only Aeryn, Revan and Canderous nearby, he leaned in and spoke softly. "She's in hiding…with our daughter."

Revan's eyes widened while Canderous grinned and patted Carth's shoulder with gruff fondness. "Oh my…" Revan managed quietly, "congratulations."

"Thank you," the Admiral responded. "She two years old now. After Kataar, we thought it would be best for both of them to stay out of sight. I'm the only one who knows where they are, and it will stay that way until I'm certain the threat has passed."

"Soon," Aeryn spoke up softly. "Very soon."

Revan gave her a searching frown, but Carth nodded and replied, "I certainly hope so."

"I need to speak with you privately," Revan said to her old friend. "Now that I better understand the whole of this situation, I believe I know what needs to be done."

"Of course. I'll clear my schedule for this afternoon if you're feeling up to it."

Revan nodded and as Carth moved away from them, Aeryn raised an eyebrow at her twin and stated, "You know I'm coming too."

"I think not," was Revan's quick retort. "You are staying out of this, end of discussion."

"You can't keep me out of this," Aeryn warned as she leaned closer even as Canderous helped Revan to her feet. "I _am_ this, the center of all of it."

"And that is precisely why you must be kept away," Revan answered breathlessly as she wobbled on her feet. "If she gets her hands on you, gets what she wants, it is over for all of us."

"She won't surrender to you!" Aeryn's voice rose in frustration and she was oblivious to the stares of the few stragglers in the room. "She will force you to kill her, to kill _me_. Are you _really_ prepared to do that, Revan?"

Revan stood as tall as she could, her chin lifted proudly in spite of the assistance she was receiving from her mate just to keep her on her feet. "You will stay out of this. Let it go."

Aeryn ground her teeth as she stared at her sister's retreating back, then through the Force she reached out and wormed her way inside of her twin's mind through their bond. _You know I won't, and you can't keep me out._

_Do not test me, Little Sister. If I feel you are a danger to this mission, I will have you confined._

Practically snarling, Aeryn pulled away from her sister's mind and nearly collided with Atton as she stormed out the door. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but her expression and the way she threw her hands up while she stalked away made him think better of it. He hadn't expected to find so much tension between the twins and the fact that he had no idea what the problem was between them worried him.

-

"I thank you for taking the time to meet with me like this," Revan said formally as she tried to sit comfortably on the small couch in Carth's private quarters. Canderous gave her a worried glance, but said nothing, knowing she would be annoyed if he tried to help her more than was necessary. "I'm afraid what I have to ask of you will be a much larger boon, however."

"It's not a problem, Revan, really," Carth said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You should know by now that I'll do anything in my power to help you. What do you need?"

Revan gave him a doubtful smile and said bluntly, "What I need is an army."

"An…army," Carth repeated numbly.

"Well, not a literal 'army,' but your fleet should suffice." At his incredulous stare, Revan smiled patiently and said, "Allow me to explain."

"Please do."

"The Sith Lord who was destroyed here, Nihilus, was responsible for the destruction of many planets. He was the one who devoured Kataar, thereby nearly extinguishing the Jedi from the galaxy. He was a terrible threat…and yet he was naught but a pawn, a failed experiment of one far more ambitious than he ever was."

"A pawn? A pawn of who?"

Revan sat forward, her hands twisting nervously together in her lap, and Carth had the impression that she wished she could be pacing. "Has Aeryn spoken to you of a woman named Kreia?"

"Yes, in passing, but she never gave any details."

"Kreia – or Traya as I once knew her – is the true threat. She has had a vision of the future, one I had thought impossible, but she has found a way to bring it about. Through Aeryn."

"And what exactly is this 'vision of the future'?"

"The death of the Force. The annihilation of all life, everywhere."

Carth blinked at her in silence, then drew in a long deep breath before asking, "And Aeryn can do this?"

"If Kreia gets her hands on her, yes. Which is why I am keeping her out of this."

"I'm sure Aeryn's not too happy about that," Carth muttered. "So…what does my fleet have to do with it?"

"I know for a fact that Kreia has a large force of Sith at her disposal. According to Aeryn, she is also allied with another Sith Lord known as Darth Sion, and I have personally seen that he has a sizable fleet of ships and men as well. It seems that this force is gathering…on Malachor V."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?!" Carth was on his feet and pacing in a fraction of a second. "Please don't tell me you're asking me to lead my troops to Malachor V!"

Revan's face was worried, but not surprised as she soothed, "Carth, please understand, I would not ask something like this if I were not sure it was the only way."

"Are you insane? After all we lost on that planet, the Republic, the Jedi, the _Mandalorians_," he pointed at Canderous for emphasis, "and you expect me to take a fleet back to that dead world?"

"I am well aware of what was lost on Malachor, my friend," Revan answered flatly. "But our loss was the Sith's gain. It is now their stronghold, fueled by all the lives that were extinguished there, a place of immense Dark Side power."

Shaking his head as he continued to pace the floor, Carth muttered, "If you're trying to convince me, you're failing miserably."

"Carth, the fleet is a diversion."

As the Admiral stopped to give Revan a searching frown, Canderous spoke up for the first time. "My men are currently preparing all of my available ships and will rendezvous with your fleet before we move to Malachor." The Mandalorian leaned forward and offered Carth a datapad. "We've planned this out to the letter. There's a chance we may not see combat at all."

Carth scowled at the datapad, but the defiance faded from his eyes after a few silent moments. "You almost sound disappointed," he eventually mumbled to Canderous.

"Mandalorians are not fond of being a mere distraction," the Mandalorian leader grumbled. "But the chance for future glory is pretty slim if this crazy old witch gets her way."

"So our fleets will act to draw out these Sith forces," Carth said, seeming to be explaining the plan aloud to himself, "while you…what? Sneak in the backdoor?"

"So to speak," Revan nodded. "Traya will not be surprised that I have sent an army after her – in fact, I am certain she will expect me to just that. What she will not expect is for me to attempt to get to her myself. We will take a small ship in to land near the Sith Academy on the planet's surface and attempt to capture Traya."

"Capture her? This woman wants to destroy the galaxy and you want to _capture_ her?"

Canderous and Revan shared a strange look that Carth could not decipher. "It is the Jedi way," Revan answered evasively.

Carth stared at them hard, but neither of them revealed anything in their expressions. "I don't like this Revan. I don't like sending my troops back to Malachor V. I don't like that you seem to know a whole lot about this woman, her Academy, her plans. You know I trust you, and you know how hard it was for me to learn to do that after all we've been through, but this is…this is a lot to ask of me." He shook his head, helpless to express just how difficult this choice was proving to be for him.

"This is bigger than a fleet of troops, Carth," Revan said in a quiet, subdued voice. "This is the fate of us all, the fate of all life. We cannot shirk our responsibility now – the cost is too high."

Carth stared unblinking at the floor for a long time before he finally raised his decisive gaze to meet Revan's. "When do we leave?"

-

"Son of a bitch!" Aeryn rose from her meditations with a snarl on her face, snatching one of small training remotes off the floor of the cargo hold and hurling it against the wall. She stared unseeing as the object burst into shiny pieces of razor sharp plasteel that rained down on the floor, too lost in her raging thoughts to care about the wasted droid. _How can she be so blind!? _Aeryn stormed out of the room toward the garage of the _Ebon Hawk_, but found who she was seeking standing in the hallway, looking concerned.

"General? What's wrong?"

"We have to speed up our plans," Aeryn all but spat as she paced the narrow hallway in front of her worried Tech. "Revan convinced Carth to move the fleet in three days."

Bao-Dur frowned, already working this new information over. "That complicates things," he murmured, "but we can be ready before then, General."

Aeryn shook her head, but didn't seem to be listening to the Iridonian. "She's so stupid. How the hell can she say it's right to leave me out of this? It's like the solution to every problem for her is to just throw a damned army at it! Who the hell cares about the lives of a bunch of soldiers, right? They're just going to die anyway!"

"General, I doubt that's how she thinks of this," Bao-Dur tried to calm her.

Seething, Aeryn got right up in his face as she growled, "Wrong – that is _exactly_ how she thinks of things. To her it's okay to sacrifice a thousand if it might save a million."

Bao-Dur was unfazed by her fury and only said calmly, "Sometimes sacrifice is necessary."

"And sometimes it's just a waste of life!" Aeryn suddenly looked uncomfortable as she realized she was leaning against her stoic friend's chest. "Putting all these lives at risk for a diversion is _wrong_," she said quietly but with no less passion in her voice as she backed away from him, "and I won't stand by and let it happen."

The Iridonian nodded slowly. "I'll adjust our preparations accordingly, General. We'll be ready."

-

Aeryn prowled restlessly through her small quarters aboard the _Sojourn_, turning over a difficult decision in her mind as she had been for more than an hour. She knew what she wanted – for once – but the courage to go out and take hold of it was not coming easily.

Her insecure side told her that she would only hurt herself by following her feelings, and that her selfishness would cause pain for more than just herself. Her rational side reminded her that there was no risk involved, that the doubt she felt was solely her own. There was even a small voice in the back of her head that whispered that she didn't just want this, she _needed_ it.

Sick of her own indecisiveness, Aeryn took a long, unsteady breath and shoved her doubts aside as she strode out of her room and down the silent corridor. It still amazed her just how calm the normally bustling ship was during the "night" hours, and she would have almost welcomed any interruption at that moment, but she met not a single person on the way to her destination.

She stood staring at the door for at least a minute, her nerve rapidly fleeing as her throat dried up. Finally, with a muttered, "To hell with it," she pressed the door panel, and although she was startled when it slid open immediately, she stepped into the dark interior and closed the door behind her.

The only light in the room came from an idle computer terminal along the wall, its pale blue luminescence revealing a tiny table, single chair and small bed with a sleeping man sprawled unceremoniously across the covers. Aeryn lost the last remainder of her confidence as she crept up beside the bed and gazed at Atton's peaceful features.

Resolving to let go of her foolish desires, Aeryn leaned in toward him, reaching her hand out to brush his hair back from his forehead before heading back to her room. Before her fingers could touch his skin, Aeryn's hand was caught in a painful grip and she gasped at the cold press of a blaster against her throat as Atton twisted with deadly speed to stare up at her. His hazel eyes were eerie in the pale light, and it took him several seconds to recognize whom it was he held. Even after his eyebrows shot up in surprised recognition, his grip on her wrist and the weapon pressed to her throat did not move.

"You should really lock your door at night," Aeryn whispered into the silence.

The blaster vanished, returned to its resting-place between the mattress and headboard, and Atton sat up quickly, releasing her hand as he stared at her in confusion. "Aeryn? Why…what's wrong?"

Oddly calm after all the nervousness she'd suffered, Aeryn raised an eyebrow at him as she looked him over and asked, "Do you always sleep fully dressed?"

Atton glanced down at his robes, and then back to her face curiously. "No," he lied. "What are you doing here?"

Besides being surprised at her presence, Atton didn't seem disoriented in the least, which made Aeryn suspect he hadn't been asleep at all. With his intense gaze locked on her, Aeryn began to feel anxious again and she found herself looking away from him uncertainly. "I…I don't know," she sighed.

Atton rose slowly to his feet, his body only a few inches from hers as he watched her face carefully. "You don't know why you're in my room in the middle of the night?"

"I…" Aeryn trailed off, then in a surge of decisiveness she met his eyes. "You said you'd be there for me, no matter what I need. Is that still true?"

"You know it is," Atton answered with an expression of utter seriousness. "All you have to do is tell me what it is."

Aeryn swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to whisper softly, "It's you."


	49. Chapter 48

**Warning** for non-explicit suggestive and sexual situations (does not exceed the T rating...I managed to beat my perverted Muse into submission...but I still wanted to warn the ultra-sensitive souls out there).

* * *

Chapter Forty-eight

Atton blinked stupidly at the clearly nervous woman standing in front of him, unable to read much from her expression in the dim, blue light of the computer panel. "Me?"

"Yes," she breathed quickly as if she were afraid she would forget how to speak at any moment. "You."

"But…" he floundered for words, a veritable war erupting in his mind as he fought off the urge to simply sweep her into his arms on the off chance that he was misunderstanding her intentions, "I thought…you said…."

"I know," she interrupted gently as she raised a hesitant hand before resting it softly on his chest. "I changed my mind."

Atton swallowed hard as he stared at her fingers playing along the collar of his outer robe, still torn between the man who couldn't believe she would simply change her mind so abruptly and the man who screamed at him to stop questioning. In an attempt to give himself a moment to think more clearly, Atton met her eyes again with a forced smile and joked, "This is a test, right?"

"No," Aeryn replied, standing perfectly still as she gazed at him. Her eyes were wide, their blue depths impossibly pale in the faint light, and he could see fear behind them. "I would never test you like this."

"But…why?" As foolish as he knew the question sounded, Atton had to know the answer. "Why now?"

"Because neither of us knows what the future holds," Aeryn responded, the apprehension growing stronger in her eyes. "I need something to fight for, Atton. I can't stand the thought of one of us dying without…" her voice broke as she trailed off.

Her whispered words echoed a fear he'd felt for a long time and destroyed any remaining self-restraint that the scoundrel had. He pulled her to him almost roughly as one hand delved into her short, silky hair, tilting her face to catch her lips in a feverish kiss. Aeryn's response was immediate and almost grateful, her arms sliding around his neck as she rose up on her toes to press the curves of her body firmly against him. They lost themselves in the pleasure of the kiss, all thoughts of the future banished from their minds, if only for a brief time.

As they paused to fumble with each other's clothes, Atton caught a glimpse of Aeryn's features in the dim light. Her eyes glittered with passion, and a real, unburdened smile curved her lips. He burned the image into his memory before seeking the warmth of those lips once more.

-

Aeryn was glad she'd never spent the night with Atton before because she found she couldn't get the big, stupid grin off of her face as she lay curled against his side, her head resting on his chest. It probably wouldn't have been good for anyone if she'd faced Atris grinning like a fool, and Aeryn had to stifle a giggle at the absurd image her mind conjured up. _I think I might be losing my mind._

Atton's fingers played across the bare skin of her back, tracing the shapes and lines of her tattoos that extended all the way to the tip of her tailbone. Aeryn found herself doing something similar to the markings etched across the flat planes of Atton's stomach, reveling in the freedom to touch him without feeling anything besides base pleasure.

The topmost point of the tattoos began around the lower center of his chest and expanded downward across his abdomen, splitting into two parts at his navel before continuing down his hips and tapering off midway down his thighs. His muscle twitched as her short nails tickled over his sensitive hollows of his pelvic bone, renewing her smile as she sighed and let her eyes fall closed, listening to the steady beating of his heart while she traced the intricate shapes of his Sith markings.

Unlike nearly everyone else they had known, both of them were well aware of the meaning of their tattoos. It was not decorative, as most seemed to think, but rather a symbol of their rank and a way to keep track of their kills. Each shape was a kill, the kill defined by the shape – a open circle was a innocent; a blackened circle was an outsider who tried to interfere with the assassin's attack on the main target; a diamond represented the main target; and so on. The intersecting lines symbolized the relationships of the targets to one another, if such a relationship existed. It was considered a point of pride among the Sith to slay many primary targets who were closely tied together.

Aeryn debated counting Atton's kills – she knew her own count of one hundred and sixteen kills in service of the True Sith, the last being Jolee – but thinking about such things dulled the joy she was feeling. Every now and then her guilt and the weight of reality tried to breakdown the peaceful sanctuary she'd found in Atton's arms, but she shoved it aside ruthlessly each time. There would be plenty of time to feel bad later.

"One hundred and twenty-seven. More than half of them were innocents." Startled, Aeryn opened her eyes and tipped her head to look up at Atton's serene face. After a pause, he cracked one eye open to watch her as he said casually, "That _is_ what you were wondering."

"I'm sorry," Aeryn murmured as she nestled in closer to him and let her eyes fall shut again. "You didn't have to tell me."

She felt him shrug as his arm tightened across her back, his other hand reaching to brush a few hairs from her eyes before resting on her cheek. "Doesn't much matter anymore. The past is gone, right? We can't change who we were."

Aeryn groaned and gave him a weak shove. "No deep conversations. I forbid it."

Atton chuckled in reply, the sound a pleasant rumbling in Aeryn's ear. After a moment of peaceful silence, Atton asked, "What's Coruscant like?"

Aeryn's eyes blinked open once more in response to the sudden question. "I…where did that come from?"

"I'm just curious," Atton shrugged. "I've never been there."

"It's…well, it's _home_, for me at least. There's always noise, sort of like Nar Shaddaa, but…_cleaner_." Atton snorted out a laugh, but nodded that he understood her meaning. "The buildings are magnificent, everywhere you look there's something new to see. I lived there for thirty years and still there were dozens of places I'd never even heard of. And the sunsets…" she sighed wistfully. "The most beautiful sunsets in the galaxy.

"My first memory is standing in the Room of a Thousand Fountains…" Aeryn relaxed and opened her mind, allowing Atton to see the memory as it came creeping back to her. "Kavar was there, still a padawan, smiling as if he didn't know the Masters were debating removing him from the Order for defying his Master. But he knew…even _I_ knew. He watched over me as I took off my shoes and put my feet into one of the pools. The entire room buzzed with life, even someone dull to the Force would have felt it radiating from the water, the trees, the flowers….

"Revan came and sat beside me…it was before they separated us…but she didn't know if it would be proper to stick her feet in." Aeryn's laugh was sad. "Two years old and she refused to put her feet in the pool. Some things never change."

"Huh," Atton grunted, "so she's always had that stick up her ass?"

Aeryn tried to laugh, but it was weak at best. "She's cautious. It causes her to overcompensate for everything for fear that she might have underestimated what she's up against. She hates to lose…and it blinds her."

"I knew you two were different," Atton said softly with a shake of his head, "but I hadn't realized just how different until I saw you side-by-side."

"She's a stubborn pain in the ass," Aeryn muttered darkly before she could stop herself.

"Yeah well, you _do_ have that in common," Atton taunted, laughing at the foul look she shot him. "She doesn't seem to like me much."

"That's because she doesn't know you, at least not like I know you. Revan is slow to change her mind about anyone or anything. Don't take it personally. She just doesn't want to admit when she's wrong."

"And you think she's wrong?"

"About you?" Aeryn frowned when Atton nodded slightly, hating the doubt that lurked behind his usually confident eyes. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't, Atton."

Atton rolled onto his side facing her, sliding his hand slowly along the curve of her hip. "What _are_ you doing here."

Aeryn ran her fingers along his collarbone and down his chest, her eyes anywhere but his face as she answered quietly, "Sometimes it's best not to question things too much."

Cupping her jaw in his palm, Atton raised her face to meet his eyes, his intense stare revealing a conflict within him. He knew something wasn't right, but he couldn't sense what the problem was. His only other choice would be to attempt to force his way into Aeryn's mind, and he couldn't stand the idea of doing such a thing to her, not after having it done to him so many times in the past.

When she only regarded him silently for a long moment, nothing revealed in her faded blue eyes, he sighed and kissed her gently. "Maybe you're right. The only thing that matters right now is the beautiful woman in my arms."

Aeryn's smile returned as Atton trailed his lips down the tender skin of her neck, twining her fingers into his mess of brown hair as she let reality slip away once more.

-

She could tell by the slow rhythm of his breathing and the random dream-images that flickered through his thoughts that he was really sleeping this time. Leaning over his face, Aeryn drank in the sight of him so completely relaxed and helpless, a bittersweet smile on her lips as she sighed softly. She had known that this wouldn't be easy, but there was no doubt in her mind that the night was worth the pain that she now felt.

_Now I have a reason._

Placing a feather light kiss on Atton's sleeping mouth, Aeryn whispered soundlessly, "I love you."

-

Atton groaned as his alarm screamed in his ear, practically smashing the small device as he slammed his hand down to shut it off. Still half-asleep, the scoundrel rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around…his cold pillow. Scowling, he sat up, shaking his weary head to clear away the fuzziness, and stared around the empty room.

"Well that's a change," he grumbled as he relaxed back into the pillows that still smelled like her, unsure how he felt about her creeping out before the dawn. He'd done it a dozen times in his life to various women, so maybe this was payback.

As much as he would have liked to fall back to sleep – the night's activities had left him satisfied in more than one way, but exhausted from lack of sleep – he couldn't stop thinking about Aeryn. With a sigh he kicked off the covers and was about to stand up when he heard the clatter of something metallic fall off the other side of the bed.

Leaning over the side, Atton frowned at the unfamiliar datapad on the floor for a moment before scooping it up, eyeing it uncertainly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. _I have a bad feeling about this._ After a short hesitation, he turned the device on.

He stared at the message with a look of total confusion, turning the words over and over in his head as he tried to figure out their meaning. Slowly comprehension washed over his expression, and with a jolt of fear and something like anger, Atton dropped the datapad and jumped to his feet, jerking on his pants as he stumbled toward the door. As he sprinted half-naked down the hallway, dodging shocked Republic officers, the datapad lay forgotten on the floor of his room with its simple message glowing in the darkness:

"_Forgive me."_

* * *

**A/N:** Complete, utter, and shameless fluff chapter - I think I'm entitled to one every now and then! :p Actually, it is important to the plot (I swear), but I went into more detail than I have in the past with these two stories (but not nearly as much as my imagination wanted me too...) because Atton really needed a fan-girl chapter. So there it is. Now back to the angst.


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty-nine

"No," Atton breathed, as he stood frozen in the doorway of the empty room. No, not just empty – _barren_, as if no one had ever occupied the room. The bed was made perfectly, the chair at the tiny table pushed in neatly, all clothing and personal affects had vanished, just like the woman who should have been living there. "No!"

Ignoring the confused questions being thrown at him by the officers staring at him barefoot and shirtless, Atton vanished down the hallway, willing the Force to aid him. Not pausing until he reached his destination, he skidded to a stop and pounded the door with his fist, his emotions running wild.

Canderous appeared in the doorway wearing only his pants as well, his repeater leading the way. "What in the…" he lowered his weapon and scowled at the frantic scoundrel. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Aeryn's gone," Atton panted as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Gone?" Canderous demanded as Atton heard Revan's voice from inside call out, "What?" The Mandalorian went to help his mate rise from the bed and hobble toward the door, but Revan's brow was already furrowed in concentration as she scanned the ship through the Force for her twin. "I…I cannot sense her." Her expression turned dark as she glanced at the tattoos on Atton's bare stomach.

"I already tried," Atton said, struggling with his own panic too much to care what Revan might be thinking of him – not that he would have cared anyway. "Her room is completely cleared out."

"Oh, do not be silly," Revan waved him off, but there was confusion written all over her face. "I am certain she is around here somewhere."

"Oh, yeah? You said yourself you can't sense her!"

"But…I do not understand. Where could she have gone?"

"There's only one place she could have gone, and you know it!" Atton all but shouted.

"Nonsense," Revan snapped, following his line of thought easily. "She would not be so foolish, and even so she would need a ship…."

A tense breathless silence descended over them as Revan and Canderous shared a startled look. The Mandalorian jammed the wall Comm, opening a channel to the docking bays without being asked. "What's the status of the _Ebon Hawk_?"

"The _Ebon_ _Hawk_ is currently in Docking Bay 11, sir," the officer on duty replied, "refueled and restocked as ordered."

"She could not have taken any other ship," Revan insisted with a small sigh of relief. "Perhaps she merely went down to one of the Restoration Areas…to clear her mind."

Frustrated, Atton opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a gentle voice behind him. "Bao-Dur is gone as well."

All attention shifted to the veiled Miraluka with a small pack slung over her shoulder, her lips pressed tightly together in concentration. "What?" Atton breathed in astonishment.

"My transport leaves in an hour and I was saying my farewells," Visas explained calmly, but there was tension behind her voice. "Bao-Dur was not in his quarters, but I thought little of it considering how much time he spends on the _Hawk_. When I found Aeryn's door open and her room empty, and heard the officers whispering strange things, I realized I could sense neither of them on the ship…or anywhere in this system for that matter."

"But the only ship they had access to was the _Hawk_. Right?" Atton asked.

"Damn it!" Canderous hissed, reaching for the Comm once more. As soon as the same officer answered, the Mandalorian leader demanded impatiently, "What is the status of the _Dusk Raven_?"

"The _Raven_ departed at 05:00 hours this morning as scheduled, sir."

Atton squeezed his eyes shut and massaged his temples as Canderous seethed, "Who authorized that?"

"Canderous Ordo, sir, the ship's owner."

"_I_ am Canderous Ordo!" the Mandalorian bellowed. "And I sure as hell didn't authorize my ship to leave this morning!"

"I-I'm very sorry, sir. Your name is clearly listed here, and only those with proper authorization can schedule departures."

Canderous' face hardened in anger and he closed the Comm link without another word. "Bao-Dur," he said quietly. "Bao-Dur had authorization."

"What?" Revan demanded, her face now showing signs of panic. "How?"

Canderous was shaking his head slowly as if he could hardly believe what was happening. "I gave it to him. Aeryn asked me…and I didn't think anything of it."

His mind churning over the information, Atton said, "Okay, so if they left at 05:00, that was what…three and a half hours ago? We can still catch them, right?"

"Not the _Raven_," Canderous said grimly. "This fat, lumbering fleet could never catch up to her."

"But we have to try," Atton insisted. "She's going to face Kreia by herself!"

Revan's face was worried and thoughtful as she said almost to herself, "I must speak with Carth."

Canderous scowled but disappeared back into the room to dress as Visas murmured, "I believe it would be wise for me to delay my departure for the time being."

Atton pushed himself off the wall and started toward his room, only to find himself stopped by a claw-like grip on his arm. He glared for a moment at the thin but powerful fingers digging into his skin before turning his gaze up to meet Revan's accusing eyes. "How did you know she was gone?" the former Dark Lord of the Sith whispered. "You knew before anyone else."

"Isn't that a good thing, your Ladyship?" Atton murmured as he leaned uncomfortably close to the sickly woman, wishing he could intimidate her and knowing it would fail. "It could have been hours more before anyone realized they were gone. Shouldn't you be grateful?"

Revan's lip curled in disgust as she pulled her hand away from him. "I doubt my gratitude would mean anything to someone like you." Again her eyes dropped to the markings across his abdomen. "When was the last time you saw her, Jaq? Was it you who drove her away?"

"No, I think that honor falls to you, Lady Revan," Atton sneered caustically. "She's always followed in your shadow, always taken your orders, and the one time she needed you to listen to her, you just couldn't do it." Revan glared at him furiously, but there was pain in her eyes as well. "The last time I saw her was just before 04:00 this morning. Besides the funeral, when was the last time _you_ saw her?"

Sparing Revan one last contemptuous look, Atton stepped away from her and jogged back toward his room, pausing to bang on the door two rooms down from his. Red hair sticking out in all directions, a dazed Mira appeared in the doorway, blinking owlishly at his half-naked body.

"Aeryn took off for Malachor without us," Atton said simply, not waiting for her to gather her wits. "Pack your stuff – we're going after her."

Mira watched him walk away, her mind slowly processing the information before she backed into her room, muttering, "Finally, some action."

-

"There's just no way, Revan," Carth said as he shook his head stubbornly. "We need at least 36 hours to get resupplied and refueled, and even that is cutting it damned close."

"We cannot afford to wait that long," Revan insisted, running her shaky fingers through her mess of raven hair. In her haste she'd forgotten to braid it, and she wondered absently if she looked as much like a haggard old crone as she felt.

"Then I'm sorry but you'll have to think of something else."

"Carth, this is not just the life of my sister we are talking about here!" Revan tried not to shout, but the officers flittering around the bridge had already started giving her odd looks. "If Aeryn tries to face Traya alone, then we are all doomed!"

"But she's not alone," Carth pointed out. "That Iridonian…Bao-Dur? He went with her, right?"

"He is a fool who would follow her straight to the gates of hell if she asked it of him!" Revan exploded, making even Canderous give her a strained frown. "He will die for her stupid act of heroics - Aeryn is playing right into Traya's hands!"

The Admiral crossed his arms over his chest and faced her squarely. "Aeryn is a Jedi, Revan, with the same knowledge and training as you. Maybe you should give them some credit. She trained Bao-Dur, but you speak of them as if-."

"Admiral Onasi?"

Carth frowned but answered the wary voice that crackled over the _Sojourn's_ Comm system. "What is it?"

"We have a situation in Docking Bay 11, sir. I think you should get down here as soon as possible."

Carth scowled and was about to chide the officer for bothering him over something trivial when he noticed Revan stiffen and glance at Canderous. "That is where the _Ebon Hawk_ is docked," she recalled.

With an impatient sigh, Carth answered, "We'll be right there, Private."

-

"I'm going to ask you one more time, sir." The young officer's voice was steady as he leveled the blaster at the back of the pilot's seat. "Step away from the controls and put your hands on your head."

"Or what?" Atton sneered without turning around or even glancing up from the prep sequence he had started on the _Hawk_. Mira observed the scene from the copilot's seat with a look of sheer amusement on her face. "You'll blast me? That goes against Republic Regs, hot shot."

Eyes narrowed, the young man adjusted his grip on his weapon, but an older female officer standing behind him spoke up in a bored tone. "Listen, sir, this isn't going to get you anywhere. The docking bay doors are sealed and will stay that way. No matter how ready this ship is to fly, she's _not_ leaving."

"That's what you think," the scoundrel muttered to himself, meeting Mira's eyes briefly before continuing to ignore the Republic security squad blocking the hallway. The young huntress looked back at the blaster-wielding officer and offered a wide-eyed, innocent shrug that implied, "Don't blame me – it's not like I can stop him."

"If you refuse to comply, we will be authorized to use force, sir. I'm certain that-."

Irritated, Atton did not give the young man a chance to finish as he spun his chair to face them and threw his hand up, palm facing them. The half dozen officers flinched backward as one, startled by the faint, blue shield that appeared in front of their foremost member. "Oh, look, I'm authorized to use Force too," Atton quipped dryly, ignoring Mira's disgusted groan at his bad pun. "Now get the hell off my ship, unless you'd all fancy a little ride to Malachor V."

_This is __**my**__ ship!_

Atton grimaced in anger at the presence that burrowed into his mind. Revan's power startled him – he would later admit to himself that he'd thought of her as weak due to her tattered physical appearance – but his years of practice at blocking manipulations of the mind instantly and systematically allowed him to begin shutting her out. The battle of wills was brief but intense, so much so that Mira flinched and sank back in her chair as if to escape the intensity of the Force building around Atton.

"Get…_out_ of my head!" Atton snarled through clenched teeth, his eyes screwed shut as he relentlessly shoved the former Sith Lord out of his mind. Shaking from the effort, he looked up toward the rear of the cockpit and although his Force barrier had fallen, the security team slowly and reluctantly moved back down the hallway. Moments later Revan limped into view, leaning heavily on a grim-faced Canderous.

"What do you think you are doing?" Revan hissed, her face ashen from either anger or exertion, or perhaps both.

"Protecting the one I love," Atton said in a low, steady voice that was belied by the fury in his eyes.

"You are _not_ taking my ship and just one other person to-."

"There are three of us," Visas spoke up softly from the dark hallway behind them.

"-only get yourselves killed in a fool's crusade! You _cannot_ win."

"Like you give a damn if we die," Atton sneered. "All you care about is your precious ship, and being in control. Well guess what, Lady Revan? You already lost control – or hell, maybe you never had it at all."

Seething, Revan pushed away from her mate and took a shaky step toward the glaring scoundrel, her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "I will not allow you to further spin this situation out of hand, Jaq," she hissed, staring down at him as she slowly approached.

Atton rose to his feet, standing toe-to-toe with the tattered but still menacing woman, a snide smirk twisting his mouth. "Just try to stop me," he murmured coldly.

"Are you two for real?" Mira stood up from the copilot's seat, a look of incredulous disgust on her face as she glanced from Revan to Atton and back again. "Aeryn and Bao-Dur are already way ahead of us, willing to sacrifice their lives to save our asses because they think it's the right thing to do, and you two are standing around measuring your egos? You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Well put, kid," Canderous growled, meeting Revan's startled, defiant look with a disapproving frown. "You two are welcome to your problems, but this is just stupid."

"We cannot risk chasing after them on a whim!" Revan protested vehemently. "My plan is-."

"Completely worthless," Atton interrupted impatiently.

"It can still work!"

"Aeryn made sure your plan would never work. How long did Carth tell you it would take to get this fleet moving? My guess is two days."

Revan looked away, seeming determined not to answer, and so Canderous responded, "Thirty-six hours."

Shaking his head in disgust, Atton said, "Malachor is three weeks from here at the _Raven's_ top speed – I already did the math. If the fleet doesn't leave for another 36 hours, at best that'll put us more than a week behind them."

"Aeryn would be dead by then," Visas softly murmured.

Mira frowned and pointed out, "We could _all_ be dead by then."

Revan turned on Atton, her expression now more worry than anger. "Your answer to this hardly seems more fitting! Chase off after her with naught but three people, and that will accomplish…what exactly?"

"How the hell should I know?" Atton snapped back. "I don't claim to know the future, Revan, but I'm damned sure not going to let her face Kreia alone, not after all we've been through together!"

"He's right." Revan turned around to meet her mate's stoic gaze, his gray eyes calm in their determination as he spoke. "We have to follow her."

"We?" Mira echoed with an arched eyebrow.

A tense silence descended over the cockpit as Revan and Canderous regarded each other for a long moment. "Yes, we," Canderous repeated softly, his eyes never leaving Revan's face.

Her jaw working, Revan struggled silently for a moment before nodding curtly, then turning back to Atton with an arrogant expression. "This is my ship, Jaq, and you will follow my orders. Is that perfectly clear?"

"Are you kidding me?" Atton stared around for support, but finding only a room full of blank faces, he looked back at Revan and shook his head. "You're hardly in any condition to be traveling anywhere, let alone to Malachor!"

"And you are hardly in any position to stop me," Revan replied coolly. "But I am _truly_ touched by your concern."

Atton's lip raised in a sneer as he prepared to answer, but Canderous interrupted him with a dark glance before he said, "Give me ten minutes to get our gear together. I'll be back."

As the Mandalorian vanished down the hallway, Visas inquired, "What of the droids?"

"HK and T3 should be idle in the garage," Mira said with a thoughtful frown. "And as for G0-T0…I think he stowed away on one of the cargo ships. I haven't seen him in days – no big loss there. I'll go check to make sure the other two didn't get stolen or something."

As the huntress made her hasty exit, obviously eager to be away from the tension in the cockpit, Atton slid back into the pilot's seat. Revan moved as gracefully as her trembling legs would allow to the copilot's seat where she sat watching every movement of Atton's hands, much to the annoyance of the pilot.

"Before we get started on this fun little adventure," he started casually, "there's something I should probably tell you."

"And what is that?" Revan replied levelly.

Atton swung his chair around to face her, his hazel eyes dark and filled with a look that Revan had seen many times when he was an assassin serving her. "Don't you ever," he whispered dangerously, "_ever_ crawl inside my head again."

With a chilling false smile, he turned back to the control panel and blithely ignored the insidious glare Revan pierced him with.

-

He watched her sitting in the copilot's seat, unnoticed in the shadows in the back of the cockpit, enjoying the chance to observe her even at an angle that only revealed part of her profile. She had her knees pulled her to her chest with her feet on the seat, her fingers folded atop her knees with her chin resting on them. Her eyes had faded to a strange, pale blue, a change that worried him because he had no idea what it meant. She stared at the silent stars whizzing past, but he was certain she did not see them but was instead lost in her own thoughts.

There was something different about her, something he couldn't quite place, but he was fairly sure he didn't want to know what it was. All he wanted was happiness for her and nothing else mattered…especially his own wants.

"You seem calm, General," Bao-Dur finally said to break the silence as he moved into the pilot's seat.

Aeryn startled, her eyes wide for a moment as if she hadn't even remembered where she was, then sighed in relief. "And completely jumpy at the same time," Aeryn laughed faintly, meeting Bao's soft brown eyes for a moment before looking back out at the stars. "I am. Calm, that is."

"It's a good change from how you've been lately," the Iridonian commented as he checked the various systems of the ship despite already knowing what the readings would be. "I guess that means you're feeling alright about this."

"This is the way it has to be," Aeryn nodded soundly. "The longer we were on the _Sojourn_, the more strongly I believed it. I'm the only one who can stop her."

Bao-Dur turned his chair to face her, an unusual nervousness in his eyes. "Thank you, General, for trusting me enough to let me help you with this. I am honored."

Aeryn's eyebrows raised in mild astonishment as she looked at him. "You were already part of this long ago, my old friend. We just didn't know it yet. And…" her expression darkened and she glanced away, "don't thank me. I couldn't do this alone."

"Yes you could," the Iridonian said with a hint of a smile. "You'd find a way. You always find a way. That's why I'm not worried about following you, General." He stood and moved toward the back of the cockpit without waiting for her to respond. "I'm going to go run some scans – you should probably get some sleep."

* * *

**A/N:** It might be a week or two before the next update because of some real life stuff (as well as a certain upcoming confrontation in this story that I need to give a little extra thought to because my muse keeps changing her mind about how she wants it to play out...grrr). You all have no idea just how much I appreciate your reviews, so thank you for them very much. :)


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

"So our orders stand, Admiral?"

Carth glanced up from his stack of paperwork at his frowning XO, curious at the worry he heard in the usually stoic woman's voice. "That's right, Jane. Is there a problem?" The middle-aged woman remained at attention, uncertainty in her eyes. "You know me better than that – just tell me what's on your mind."

With a curt nod, the officer slid into the vacant chair in front of Carth's desk and folded her arms nervously. "It's Malachor, sir," she said in a rush. "Pardon me for saying, but we'd better have a damned good reason for going there."

Carth sighed and put down his pen, his fingers interlaced in front of him on the desk as he debated how to answer her. "You've never questioned my orders before, Commander."

"I'm not trying to question your orders, sir. You know we would go anywhere for you, but this…" she trailed off and shook her head.

"So the rest of the crew is asking as well?" Carth said more than asked as he nodded slowly. "I'm not really surprised I guess."

Silence fell over them for a spell, Carth lost in his own thoughts, before the Commander said softly, "I was there the first time." The Admiral fixed her with a surprised but sympathetic look, catching the haunted expression in her eyes. "I'm not thrilled at the idea of going back."

"Well I can't blame you for that," Carth admitted with a weary sigh. "Alright. I'll tell you what I can. You met the Jedi who were on board?"

"Yes, sir, briefly. They left this morning, didn't they?"

"Yes, they went ahead of us to Malachor. This fleet will be meeting with additional reinforcements near Onderon, and then proceed to follow those Jedi."

"Why?"

"A powerful Force user has raised an army it seems, and has turned that dead hole of a planet into a Sith haven. Hopefully, the Jedi can stop her plans before it's too late."

The woman across from him frowned. "That's…pretty vague, Admiral."

With a snort, Carth replied, "That's Jedi for you. And you never get used to it either."

"If _they_ are going to stop her, sir, then why are _we_ still moving out tomorrow?"

Carth's expression was equal parts resignation and determination as he answered simply, "In case they fail."

-

Revan was sitting on the floor in the empty dorm room, her back straight, her hands resting in her lap, but she was not meditating. In fact, her eyes seemed stuck open, her lips slightly parted as she stared unblinking, barely breathing at something in front of her.

"Revan?" Canderous had only intended to glance inside the room to check on her, but her expression brought him immediately to her side. "What's wrong?"

The woman turned her eyes on her lover for a moment, then nodded toward the bunk in front of her, as if she couldn't find the words to express herself. Frowning, Canderous followed her attention and his eyebrows shot up in surprise at what held her focus.

The Mandalorian sank down beside her and reached inside the small hidden compartment beneath the bunk that had been used in the past to smuggle illegal goods, slowly pulling several objects from within. The first was a dark green glass bottle labeled elegantly as "Tarisian Ale," the cork still wrapped in a foil seal. The second was a familiar, well-worn double-bladed lightsaber, and the last item was made of neatly folded, heavy black cloth.

"The armor I made for you," Canderous said with awe in his voice as he ran his hands over the armor-plated robes.

"And the lightsaber you gave me," Revan murmured as she cradled the weapon in her hands. "I cannot believe they are still here…."

"I don't understand. How…why are these in here?"

"I put them there," Revan answered with a simple shrug. "The planet where I stopped to restock the ship was not a dangerous one, and I learned long ago that robes and a 'saber make one stand out needlessly. I wore civilian clothes and a blaster to blend in…and when I returned, the ship was gone."

Canderous said nothing, his fingers tracing over the lines of the armor, resting on mended tears that proved it had seen much battle. "I'm glad to see it served you well," he eventually said. "I'll make some repairs and adjustments for you…you'll need it again soon."

Revan's eyes were hollow and sad as she shook her head. "I just don't know. I fear I will never be able to face battle as I once did. Perhaps my time has passed…."

"No," Canderous said with quiet conviction as he turned to meet her gaze. "Not yet."

"How can you be so sure?" Revan asked, her expression softening as she reached to caress his jaw, his sharp stubble prickling her fingers.

"Because," he replied, sliding his hand over the top of hers and tilting his face to kiss her palm, "you and I are warriors. When our time has passed, we'll be dead."

Revan could not help but laugh a little. "Well, _that_ is a comforting thought."

Canderous smiled faintly, but his eyes were calm and serious. "If you think about it, you might find that it is." He leaned toward her, cupping her face between his hands, and kissed her soundly before rising to his feet again. "Come," he said as he offered his hand to help her up, "your armor will be ready, but will you be? Let's make these three weeks count."

-

Atton drew in a long slow breath as his taut body moved through the painfully slow motions between combat stances, exhaling deliberately as he tried to keep his mind clear and focused solely on the exercise. Every time his eyes slid closed he could see her face as it had looked in the faint blue glow of his computer console, the way her eyes had shone as she gazed lovingly at him, the warmth of her fingers sliding across his bare skin.

_And now she's gone…with another man…a man she's always trusted more than me. _

_Well who the hell can blame her? It's not like I'm worth trusting._

With a sigh, Atton let his stance fall loose, his shoulders slumping as he stared at the floor and massaged his aching neck. So many things made sense to him now, but that knowledge did nothing to comfort the pain that simmered within him. Aeryn had obviously been planning this for quite some time and managed to keep it hidden from everyone. _Except Bao-Dur._

It was an odd thing, feeling used. She had come to him, shared something he'd thought was…_important_, something that was more than a one night's comfort, and then vanished. He wondered spitefully if this was how some of the women he'd abandoned had felt. He doubted it – it wasn't as though they had loved him.

He couldn't help but be angry with her, angry at the whole situation really since it could probably have been avoided completely. And there was not a damned thing he could do about it now. With another sigh he rolled his head back to loosen his neck muscles and jumped a little as he noticed Mira watching him from the doorway of the cargo hold, a tight, sympathetic smile on her lips.

"You look like hell," she commented mildly.

"Gee, thanks," Atton replied, turning away to pace toward the meditation mats although he had no intention of trying to meditate. He'd just sit there, seeing her face behind his closed eyes.

"Stop torturing yourself," Mira said, still leaning against the doorway.

Atton shook his head bitterly, his back still toward her, and wanted to tell her to just leave him be, but his rebellious mouth ended up saying, "She chose Bao-Dur."

Mira sighed with a hint of exasperation in her eyes. "Yeah, she 'chose' Bao-Dur to follow her on a suicide mission to save the rest of us. To save _you_." Slowly the scoundrel turned around to look at her, a pained but guarded expression on his face. "She loves _you_, stupid."

"You don't understand," he answered in a strained voice. "She trusts him enough to tell him her plans, to hide nothing from him. I can't…" he shook his head and shrugged helplessly, "I can't compete with that."

"Then stop trying!" Mira said with an incredulous laugh. "She doesn't love him, not like that anyway. There's nothing to compete over." She gave him a scrutinizing look before asking reluctantly, "Something happened between you and Aeryn, didn't it? No, no," she grimaced and hastily raised her hand to stop him from answering, "I really, _really_ don't want to hear about it. I just know that Aeryn's not the type to do something like _that_ casually."

Atton found himself slumping down against the far wall of the cargo hold, his head falling back with a thump as he stared at the ceiling. "That's what I thought too. But here I am…and she's far away, with someone else."

Schooling her expression to patience, Mira crossed the room to crouch in front of him, gripping his shoulders in both hands and looking very much like a sister scolding her foolish brother. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself," she insisted. "She loves you…though I can't imagine why, especially looking at you right now."

Atton glared at her, but Mira smirked knowingly until he sighed and admitted in a low voice, "I just feel lost."

Mira rocked back on her heels and frowned. "Look, I know I'm not great at these pep talk things, but considering all the other options on board right now, I'm guessing I'm the least likely to make things worse. Now, I get that you're upset – I would be too if I were you – but we're going to set things right. Or at least try to."

"But that's just it," Atton interrupted, an edge of desperation in his eyes. "What if we fail? What if I never see her again? What if she gets herself killed? I don't know if I could…" he broke off and sighed.

"You deal with things as they come," Mira said firmly, for a moment looking much older than her years. "You can't live life on what-if's."

Atton stared at his hands for a moment and did not answer at first. "You know," he eventually said, "she told me…she needed something to fight for." His smile was forced and bitter. "I never thought she meant fight alone."

"Atton, obviously she felt she had to do this without us. She left all of us behind, remember? Stop taking it so personally."

"Yeah, all of us but Bao-Dur!"

"Oh, would you cut out the jealousy crap!" Mira snapped, standing up to scowl down at him. "Besides having the gall to care about Aeryn, what has Bao-Dur ever done to you?" Atton held her gaze defiantly for a moment, then deflated with a defeated sigh. "Atton," Mira's voice dropped to a sympathetic note, "this is definitely _not_ the time to hold grudges so get the hell over it already."

"Easier said then done," the scoundrel snorted.

"Well it would be easier if you got your ass off the floor. Come on," she crossed the room gracefully and retrieved two long, wooden poles from along the wall, tossing one in Atton's direction, "let me beat the hell out of you so you can go get some sleep. One day at a time."

-

Aeryn spent most of the next three weeks preparing for war. Using a mental image of an armor she'd seen Revan wearing almost constantly on the Outer Rim, Aeryn redesigned her robes and added a light plating to them. It did not take her long to adjust to fighting in the new suit, and she and Bao-Dur both agreed that she should have made something like it much sooner.

After upgrading her 'saber with the best crystals she could find, Aeryn made two backup weapons on the off chance that she might need a replacement. She also modified a blaster and made room for it on her belt. Although she considered carrying a vibroblade as well, she found the weight added to the rest of her gear made fighting feel somewhat cumbersome.

The _Dusk Raven_ needed almost no maintenance, so many hours were spent in the small ship's garage in companionable silence while together she and her Tech made enough explosives to destroy a fleet of flagships. Hand grenades, mines, remote detonators and more soon lined the walls of the garage and most of the cargo hold, and in greater numbers than they could ever hope to carry on their bodies.

Aeryn had smiled crookedly when Bao-Dur observed just that and said with a shrug, "Never hurts to be over prepared."

The Iridonian had already proven after months on the _Hawk_ that he needed almost no sleep, but he was concerned to see that Aeryn was not sleeping much either. The black hollows under her eyes seemed to deepen by the day, but her resolve never wavered. In fact, she was most often in better spirits now that he'd seen her since before her exile.

Just as Bao-Dur would never ask, Aeryn would never speak of her sleeping problems. Her dreams were filled with strange, distorted, sometimes frightening, sometimes beautiful images that could shift and change at any moment. Most times they included Atton, a few of which were pleasant reminders of the recent past, but more often than not the dreams were bloody and terrible. She suspected Kreia was sending them through their bond. Often Aeryn could not close her eyes without seeing death, destruction and suffering, but whether these were reminders of a war-ridden past or Kreia's predilections of an immanent future Aeryn could not be sure.

Ironically, she was more tortured by the sweet dreams than the terrible, her heart pained by the faint sound of Atton's breathing or his voice whispering her name, the gentle caress of his callused palms against her skin. Though she knew she was doing the right thing, Aeryn often longed for the safety and comfort she'd found in the arms of the scoundrel. Yet even in the height of a painful moment, Aeryn found herself smiling a bittersweet smile.

_The pain doesn't matter much…everything will be set right soon._

-

"Stop being lazy! You cut corners like a half-trained novice, for Force sake!" Mira choked on a laugh at the indignant look on Atton's face, but she immediately tried to swallow it as Revan's attention swiveled to her. "And what are you laughing at? You hold that 'saber as though it will turn around and bite you."

"Well, I…" Mira sulked under the tall woman's gaze, shooting the grinning Mandalorian in the corner a dark look, "I'm still getting used to it, okay?"

"No. It's not okay." Revan crossed her arms over her chest and leveled a very grim stare at both of them. "There is no more time for hesitation, no more luxury of a learning curve. We have only a few days left to learn to work as a unit, and I begin to think it is an impossible goal."

"We have made great strides," Visas calmly reminded the other woman. "If nothing else, you've at least stopped calling Atton 'Jaq,' and he's dropped the 'Lady' title every time he speaks to you. I'd say that's a tremendous step."

Revan blinked in surprise at the dry humor, but Mira snickered into her hand and even Atton fought back a smirk. "I see," Revan said with a chastising look. "It seems everyone is determined to make everything a joke today, hmm?"

Atton gave a haggard sigh and rubbed his tired eyes as he groaned, "Come on, Canderous, offer the woman a foot massage or a bubble bath or _something_ so she'll get off our asses. _Please_."

Chuckling, Canderous approached his mate, resting his hand on the base of her spine as he watched her annoyance soften slightly. "Give the kids a break, cyar'ika. Push them too hard and you might do more damage than good."

Revan snorted, but argued only half-heartedly. "Is that some Mandalorian wisdom I have never heard before?"

Switching to his native tongue, the powerful man leaned closer to her and said softly, "You need a break as badly as they do. Be grateful for the progress you've made and take a little time to enjoy it. Don't break yourself before we even get there."

"Fine, but if they forget everything they have learned, I will be taking my wrath out on your hide." Ignoring the smirk on Canderous' face, Revan switched back to Basic and said, "Very well, you have two hours to do whatever you would like. That will give us three hours to train before bed, so maybe the day will not be a total loss."

There was a collective sigh of relief as the three Jedi left the cargo hold without a single comment, and Revan allowed herself a moment to lean on Canderous and draw comfort from his strength. "You're doing the right thing," the Mandalorian assured her.

"What has gotten into everyone today?" Revan mused with a frown.

"Nerves. You know how it is."

"These are not raw recruits, Canderous," she chided. "They know better than to let their doubts cloud their minds."

The Mandalorian studied his mate thoughtfully for few seconds, then said, "None of them have faced anything like this before…in fact, for all our battles, neither have we."

Revan looked away from him and did not speak. She couldn't think about what might happen, the choices she might be forced to make…the sacrifices. "Get some rest," she said softly, brushing her fingers over his chest before she moved toward the exit of the room. "I need some time to center myself."

-

"Dropping out of hyperspace, General," Bao-Dur said into the Comm, his eyes fixed forward through the viewport as the stars began to slow.

"Already?" He could feel Aeryn's anxiety even through the Comm. "I thought we were still over an hour out?"

"We are," the Iridonian explained, "but we can't risk stopping any closer. I'll need a little time to scan the planet, find the energy signatures of the Mass Shadow Generator and see how much work this is really going to entail. Plus," he added with a smirk to himself, "we should probably find out where we can safely land, if anywhere at all."

"I'm sure you'll find a way. If Kreia can land there, so can we."

As the ship eased to a complete stop, Bao-Dur let out a long, slow breath as he stared at the distant speck that was Malachor V. Even from a distance, the Force sensitive could feel the malignant power mingled with the bitterness of so much death twisting, pulsating like a festering wound in the galaxy. He didn't notice Aeryn standing in the back of the cockpit.

"Having second thoughts?" she whispered, her own pale eyes fixated on the distant world.

"No," was the Iridonian's quick reply, then he glanced back at her and did a startled double take – Aeryn had shaved her head, her tattoos showing faintly through the dark stubble that covered her scalp. It only took the Tech a moment to recover from his surprise, however, since he'd known the General to do exactly that during the War just prior to any major conflicts. "You look ready for battle, General."

Aeryn made a soft sound that might have been the start of a laugh deep in her throat. "Too bad I don't feel ready."

Bao-Dur did not respond, turning his focus to the scans that the _Raven_ was taking of Malachor. "This place is a mess," he said almost to himself as Aeryn finally took her eyes off the rotting planet and sat down in the copilot's seat. "Just look at these electromagnetic readouts. I…I can't even tell where the poles of the planet are anymore."

"That's not going to make for a very pleasant landing, is it?" Aeryn asked dryly.

Bao shook his head and did not answer right away, his frown focused on the scanner readings. "I think…yes, it looks like there's an area on the surface that seems to be protected from the energy turbulence. I'm not sure how. I'm not getting any indications of a shield, but if it is a shield, we won't be able to land there."

"And…" Aeryn looked at him questioningly, "trying to land anywhere else will…?"

"Most likely lead to the ship being ripped to shreds by the turbulent atmosphere, or the sensors will jam from the radiation and we'll crash into a mountain."

Aeryn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look," she said as she stood up and moved to leave the room, "go ahead and run some more scans, see if you can find out if we can land in the protected zone. I need a little time to…center myself before we even attempt this."

"Of course." Bao-Dur's frown was worried as he watched Aeryn walk down the hallway.

* * *

A/N: This is a "tie up the loose ends" chapter obviously. There's not many chapters left to go, though I can't promise they will be quickly written. The next chapter will push the plot forward, though it's shaping up to be rather dramatic...is that a bad thing? Who can tell. I have some good news/bad news as well. The bad news is I made the grave mistake of buying (and playing through in two days) the Force Unleashed. Very enjoyable game. But, now my brain is writing Starkiller fics while I'm attempting to write for this story. Needless to say, I'm confusing myself. The good news, however, is that the wicked combat that combines Force and lightsaber moves may have been enough to convince me that writing combat scenes in fics is not as horrible as I previously thought. In other words, an upcoming fight might actually be detailed out instead of half-assed as I usually so love to do. No promises, but we'll see how it goes. I'm done babbling now - thanks for reviews!


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty-one

_Dantooine. There was a peace there, a certain tranquility and calm that Aeryn could only really appreciate when she looked at the rural farming planet through Revan's eyes. For a moment she allowed herself to relax as she breathed deeply in the gentle winds stirring through the grasses, then opened her eyes to study her twin._

_Revan's face was passive, but there was a harsh edge to her voice as she said, "Weeks of trying to force my way into your head, and when I have finally given up, here you are."_

_"You know we had nothing to talk about, Rev," Aeryn replied with a calm she didn't feel._

_"And now we do?"_

_Aeryn glanced away, her eyes dancing across the golden sea of swaying grass before returning to her twin's face. "No, not really. I just needed to tell you to send the Mandalorians and Carth's fleet as far from Malachor as possible. They won't be needed."_

_"Oh, and why is that?" Revan asked sharply, her arms crossed over her chest._

_"Because once the Mass Shadow Generator is activated a second time, there won't be anything left. I don't want to risk them getting killed for nothing."_

_Revan raised a cool brow and pressed, "What about us? I do not hear you attempting to dissuade **me** from following."_

_Aeryn offered a passive shrug and answered, "I know you well enough to know that anything I say will be ignored at this point. I had hoped you wouldn't notice we'd gone until we were far enough ahead of you that this wouldn't matter. Now…well, if you're too stubborn to turn back and let me finish this, then that's your choice."_

_"You dare blame this on me?" Revan demanded as her cool façade began to crumble. "You **lied** to us all, betrayed our trust in you…."_

_"You never trusted me," Aeryn interrupted, her eyes flashing with anger. "If you had, at the very least you would have listened to me!"_

_"I did not listen because what you plan is suicide! I do not want to lose you, not like this, not when it can be avoided!" Revan's voice cracked and trembled as she finished, "I wanted to protect you from this."_

_Aeryn's face softened, but she shook her head sadly at her sister. "You can't always protect me, Revan. You can't always be the one at the forefront. The Force was always stronger with you, the Jedi chose you instead of me, you were the one who could always see farther, who inspired people to your cause, and I never resented you for any it. I liked my place in the background, supporting you. But now…" she shook her head again and shrugged, "now I need you to support me."_

_"How," Revan whispered, "**how** can you ask me to support this? How can you expect me to accept you killing yourself for no reason?"_

_"No reason? There is no other way! I am bound to her, Revan, my death is her death, there is no escaping it! She will not let you take her captive, don't you understand that?"_

_"If you truly believed that, you would not be going to Malachor!" Aeryn's face froze as Revan glared accusingly at her. "You would have thrown yourself out the airlock or some such dramatic nonsense if you really, honestly believed there was no way to reach Traya. You believe you can talk her out of this. **That** is why you are doing this."_

_"I…" Aeryn hesitated as the denial refused to leave her mouth. "I don't know what I believe anymore! Damn it Revan, after all these years of me charging into battle with my lightsaber raised, you'd think you'd be proud of me wanting to talk to someone instead of just killing them!"_

_"But this is exactly what she wants from you," Revan snapped back with an exasperated wave of her arms. "You are playing right into her trap – surely you can see that?"_

_Aeryn frowned in silence at her sister for a few seconds, then slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry, Rev. I can't…" Aeryn's voice trailed off, her eyes suddenly darting across the landscape as her body seemed to fade slightly. _

_"What is wrong?" Revan demanded with a fearful step toward the form of her twin. "What is happening?"_

_"I…I don't know," Aeryn answered weakly as the vision began to rapidly disperse. "There's no more time. Tell Carth…get to safety. Sorry…." Her pale eyes met her sister's for a heartbeat as she mouthed soundlessly, "Love you, Rev," before her image faded completely._

-

Aeryn was on her feet and sprinting from the tiny dorm room before she'd even opened her eyes, but she lurched painfully into the doorway as the _Dusk Raven_ shuddered again, shifting in a nauseating rolling motion. The hull creaked and groaned as if under a great weight, and the pulsating, grinding noise coming from the engine room as she stumbled past sent a wash of panic through Aeryn's mind.

"Bao?!" she cried out just before she finally tripped inside the small cockpit. "What's going…oh…" her breath whooshed out of her lungs as she stared in horror through the front viewport, "…shit."

The main fragment of what was left of Malachor V loomed ominously close in front of them, the craggy landscape that was bathed in dark power growing closer by the second. "I'm sorry, General," Bao-Dur ground out as he struggled with the helm. Aeryn slid into the co-pilot's seat and glanced helplessly at the console in front of her as an alarm began to shriek before turning to her Tech. "I needed to get closer to find a landing area, but I misjudged the reach of the gravity field."

"So…basically we're landing whether we want to or not?" Aeryn asked grimly as she turned back to the controls as if she would somehow suddenly know the right thing to do.

"Yes." Bao-Dur's face was clouded with frustration as he continued to try to steady the small ship. "I-I think I'm still used to the bulk of the _Hawk_. This ship just doesn't have the power to get us out of this. I'm sorry, General."

"Stop saying that," Aeryn snapped with more irritation in her voice than she'd intended. "It's not your fault. Just tell me what we can do, Bao."

The Iridonian gave her an almost sympathetic look from the corner of his eye before he said, "Crash. That's the only thing we can do."

Aeryn turned back to him again, her face hardening as she recognized the look of finality in his eyes. If he said there was nothing they could do, then she was certain it was the truth. "Then we should point this ship as close to the Academy as possible," Aeryn insisted. "She's a tough little ship – we just might survive this."

-

Revan felt tears burning the back of her eyes as she surfaced from the vision, but she dashed them away and rose from the meditation mat in the cargo hold. A wave of dizziness and unease washed over her, and she swayed a moment on her feet as she tried to regain control of herself. Something terrible had happened…or was happening, or was about to happen, but whatever the case, Revan's stomach was tied in knots with worry for her sister.

Atton startled her as he appeared in the doorway, his expression a near mirror image of her own fearful concern. "What was that?" he demanded, his voice tight with worry. "I felt something…I-I don't know, something _wrong_."

"I am not certain," Revan answered shakily as she ran her hand over her eyes. "I…was speaking with Aeryn…and then…."

"Wait, you talked to Aeryn?" Atton had to force himself to stay calm as Revan looked up at him, her eyes more guarded than they normally were when speaking with him. "What did she say?"

"I-I…not much…she just…" Revan sighed with a scowl, frustrated with herself for feeling so disoriented, and snapped, "it was personal."

Atton's mouth flew open in an angry retort, but he snapped it closed again and ground his teeth and he glared at the stubborn woman. "Fine," he growled, then turned on his heel to leave.

"Wait," Revan called after him softly. The scoundrel stopped, but didn't turn around until Revan moved to stand beside him in the hallway. "How far are we from Malachor now?"

"Just under twenty-one hours," he answered with a cold stare.

"And…the fleet?"

Atton frowned, confused as to where she was going with her questions, and answered, "They're a good eight days behind us."

Nodding to herself, Revan murmured, "Good. That should be enough time. Thank you, Atton."

"Enough time for what?" Atton asked her retreating back, but she either ignored him or was too lost in her own thoughts to hear. Throwing his arms up in frustrated helplessness, Atton grumbled under his breath as he stalked back to the cockpit.

-

Aeryn groaned, then winced and fell silent as pain exploded behind her eyes. Her clouded memory was aware that they had crashed on Malachor V, that the ship was in bad shape, and that they'd both probably gotten pretty seriously banged up. A thrill of worry traveled through her as she wondered if Bao-Dur was okay, but her own body screamed for her immediate attention.

Her whole body ached, but most of her torment was focused on her right knee, and a quick examination through the Force told her that the joint was badly dislocated. Without opening her eyes, she took a long deep breath and focused her will on the limb, gently pressing through the Force until she felt the joint settle back into it's proper spot. Sighing, she sent a jolt of healing toward her knee and then slumped silently in the co-pilot's seat, struggling to keep herself conscious.

"General…?"

Bao-Dur. He was alive. Aeryn thought she smiled a little, even as darkness crept back over her mind like a warm haze. _It'll all be okay…if I just close my eyes for a few minutes…it'll be okay…._

"General…don't…don't sleep. Your head…is…."

His faint words faded to a weak coughing, the strain in his tone enough to cause Aeryn to stir slightly from her foggy state of mind. They were alive, they were on Malachor, but something was really wrong, something she couldn't place, something far more than simply being on that dead world. She tried to open her eyes, but failed.

"You…have a concussion…General." Bao-Dur's voice was wheezing from his throat in a wet, painful way, and again Aeryn tried to focus on the world around her, to find the source of the problem. "Heal…heal yourself…."

_Yes…like my knee…heal it…._

She wasn't sure how long she sat slumped there, trying to fix the damage to her head, but gradually things began to fall into focus one by one. There was a warm sticky feeling on her forehead and down the left side of her face – blood. Something sharp was pressed painfully into her chest, forcing her to take small breaths. Her knee still ached, but was otherwise well enough to be used. The ship was hissing and sparking, a low groaning of metal on metal occasionally rising to her ears. A few times she had the distinct impression that she was moving. Her head felt clearer, but throbbed mercilessly when she finally managed to pry open her eyes.

"General…."

The rasping waver that was Boa-Dur's voice immediately became the focus of her attention. She didn't notice the twisted mass of wires and plasteel that had once been the ship's front console, or care about the way her now healed knee was still pinned underneath it at an awkward angle. Her chair had been knocked to the side and sat propped against the side panels facing the pilot's seat. Bao-Dur was leaning heavily against the ruined console with his body facing mostly forward, his face dotted with sweat and contorted in pain.

"Bao?" Aeryn tried to sit up, but both her trapped leg and the pressure on her chest held her down. Cursing under her breath, she reached to free her limb, but a glance down made her gasp in disbelief. The point of an old, twisted metal beam, about the thickness of her arm and probably all that was left of a great ship that had been destroyed on that planet so many years before, was pressed against the center of her breastplate. Only a few inches more and it would have crushed her heart.

Her eyes followed the line of the beam with a growing sense of dread, a pinched, "No," straining out of her throat as she stared unbelieving at the dark blood staining the side of Bao-Dur's robes. The spire of metal had punctured the front hull and pierced his body clean through from left to right, pinning him into his chair.

"No, no, no," Aeryn whispered frantically to herself as she summoned a strong burst of the Force to contort the front console off of her leg. She gasped and held her breath as the ship groaned and rocked as the weight inside shifted.

"Listen…to me…General." Bao-Dur had turned his face toward her, but he was trembling so hard that he lowered his head to rest on his hands on the console. Aeryn felt nauseated by the strength of the pain rolling off of him. "You can't…move."

"Shh, Bao, don't waste your strength," Aeryn soothed as best she could, ignoring the tremor in her voice. This cannot be happening. "If I move slowly then…."

"No!" The Iridonian winced, and stayed silent for a few painful shallow breaths. "The ship is…on a…a cliff. I can…see…" he drifted off and pointed weakly without raising his hand out the shattered front viewport.

"All the more reason for me to get you free and get the hell out of here," Aeryn insisted, but she remained still, more out of fear of upsetting him than anything else.

Slowly Bao-Dur shook his head, his eyes drifting shut as he strained to keep speaking. "The…metal…holding us in place. Should be enough time for you to…to…escape…if you run."

"I am _not_ leaving you behind!" Aeryn's voice hitched in a half-sob though she kept the tears at bay. "Not now, not ever."

"General…."

"No!" Aeryn snapped, her heart aching in her chest at the finality and acceptance in his voice. "I won't leave you here! We'll find a way – we _always_ find a way."

"Aeryn." The tall Exile fell silent and just stared as he whispered her name again, his soft brown eyes opening to fix on her face. "Stretch out…the Force will show you…."

It took her a moment to get over his use of her name before she complied, letting her eyes fall closed as she reached out with her feelings. Suddenly she could see the ship as if she were standing above it, see their precarious perch along a crumbling cliff, see the several small spires of metal piercing the hull along side the long beam. It was all that kept the ship from tumbling into the inky blackness below. If she tried to free him, they would both die.

The realization hit her so hard that the pain was almost physical, but still she could not let the tears come, not here, not on Malachor. Bao-Dur looked almost proud as she opened her eyes again, a small grim smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Thank you…" he sighed.

Aeryn made a sound that resembled a bitter laugh. "Thank _me_?" she asked incredulously shaking her head.

"It's been…my greatest honor…" the Tech began with utter seriousness, "to serve…and die by your side, General."

Aeryn's throat clenched painfully as words failed her and she fought back the urge to try to touch him, his hand, his face, anything that would provide some measure of comfort to them both. Bao seemed to sense this, or perhaps he just remembered the importance of their mission, and with deliberate slow actions, he eased one hand down to his belt and freed a small, round object from a pouch there. He grimaced in pain as he held his hand out toward her, but to both their relief, the ship did not shift as Aeryn stretched her hand out to catch his. "It knows what to do," Bao whispered as Aeryn accepted the remote from him. "Just…activate it outside."

Aeryn transferred the tiny droid to her other hand and quickly caught Bao-Dur's wrist before his hand could fall away. Her fingers closed around his in a painfully tight grip, his return squeeze determined but weak. "Save them," he murmured. "It is your destiny."

Still Aeryn could not form any words, but her emotions were bright in her eyes and she let him feel her respect and affection through their Force bond. His responding emotions were almost overwhelming. "I know," she finally managed to whisper aloud, still holding his hand as if it were a lifeline. "I always knew."

The Iridonian's faint smile was warm. "Everything…_everything_ happens…for a reason," he breathed, his eyes taking on a glassy look as his life began to fade. "Don't…throw your life away…on this wasted planet." His sigh trembled, his hand going so limp in hers that she released it and watched as he folded both arms under his head and closed his eyes. "Always knew…this would be my grave…it feels…right."

For several seconds, Aeryn just sat there watching his slow breathing, but a violent shutter from the ship brought her instincts to the forefront. "May the Force be with you," she murmured to Bao-Dur, not waiting to see if he'd heard as she scooted out from under the tip of the metal spire. With a deep breath, she was on her feet and sprinting through the shifting ship. She knew from her glance through the Force that the loading ramp had been crushed closed, but a large hole in the rear hull would be big enough for her to escape. The ship began to tilt, her feet skidding on the floor as her run suddenly became an uphill battle. With a cry of effort, she threw herself through the tear in the hull, pain surging up her arm as the sharp metal edges sliced a long gash down the backside of her forearm.

She lay on the hard stone ground, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to catch her breath. The _Dusk Raven_ groaned and creaked horribly loud in her ears as it shifted off the cliff's edge, but still she kept her eyes shut, waiting until the sound had faded completely. Dragging herself to her feet, she walked through the deep furrows that the ship had carved into the rock and stared down into the blackness below. She said nothing as a single tear traced a line through the blood on her cheek, then turned her back and activated the remote.

It floated from her hand with a series of sharp beeps, bobbing in the air in front of her expectantly. "Yes, little friend," Aeryn answered softly. "I'm afraid he is gone." A low, sad note echoed from the tiny droid, and Aeryn nodded. "I'll miss him too. Do you know what he expected you to do?" When the remote beeped in the affirmative, Aeryn nodded again with hard resolve in her expression. "Then let's make him proud."

-

Sion rose from his meditations with grace and speed that did not belong in such a shattered creature. There was determination and something like acceptance on his face as he strode toward the door, but he was halfway across the chamber when a voice stopped him.

"You will not harm her, broke one."

The Sith Lord turned slowly to glare at Darth Traya, his hatred for the old crone like a red haze around his mind. "If you truly fear for her, old fool, then just try to stop me."

Traya's chuckle was as cold and cruel as her expression. "And deprive her of the pleasure? No, I think not. You walk so willingly to your own demise. It is most amusing."

"Strange," Sion murmured as he turned his back on her, "I was thinking the same thing of you."

The old woman smiled chillingly at his retreating back before returning to her own meditations.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, you can all probably guess why this chapter took me so long to write. As much as I love Bao-Dur (for a short time I even considered him being the love interest in this story, but my muse strongly disagreed), and I did try to write different outcomes for this scene, this was the only way I felt worked for his character. It's _right_ that he should die for his General. Everyone is welcome to disagree of course, and I welcome reviews as always, but to be honest I'm pleased with how this chapter worked out. Thanks for reviews. Next chapter should be quicker than this one...that's not saying much.


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty-two

"Dropping out of hyperspace."

A hushed silence descended across the cockpit of the _Ebon Hawk_ as the crew crowded together to stare through the front viewport. As the pulsating rock appeared in the distance, Atton began a series of scans then let out a long slow breath and leaned back in his seat. "Weird."

Mira frowned at the back of his head, then slid into the co-pilot's seat and muttered, "That's not the word _I_ would have chosen…."

"Hmm?" Atton glanced at her, then back to the planet as if he'd forgotten for a moment that they were all there. "Oh, sorry. It's just that…most of us were here last time around, weren't we? I was stationed on a ship that was the last wave of reinforcements to arrive. We were one of the few that was far enough away not to be dragged in when the weapon went off."

Canderous gave him a strange look before he spoke slowly, "My ships were positioning to cut off the Republic reinforcements. It was a last minute decision – if I'd hesitated, we'd have been wiped out too."

"I was on one of those ships," Mira said quietly. "I was…just a kid, scared out of my damn mind, listening to the Comm chatter, rumors that Mandalore had been slain. But I just kept making grenades, mines, anything to keep myself from thinking about it. I just…_knew_ something was about to happen. Something…huge."

Atton shook his head, his eyes fixed on the distant planet as images from his past flickered through his mind. "I never thought I'd say this, but what a waste of life. At the time it felt…_right_, I guess. We couldn't let them win. But…it wasn't just enemies…there were friends, allies…."

"No." Every eye turned to watch Revan, although her gaze did not waver from Malachor as she spoke with both regret and stark honesty. "They were not friends and allies. They were all enemies. _My_ enemies."

The scoundrel swiveled his chair to face her fully, his voice carefully controlled. "What?"

Revan's eyes were sad but calm as she looked at him. "Did you truly think that I would use such a trap with such a weapon without realizing the outcome? I _knew_ they would all die. The Force had shown me. It was my plan from the start." The former Lord of the Sith took a long breath and explained, "Their loyalty was in question. I could sense that there was enough division in their hearts to cause me future grief, to damage my plans. I could not allow that to happen."

Mira's face was a mask of horror as she whispered, "So…you just _killed_ them all? Like…like _nothing_?"

Visas sounded sympathetic as she pointed out, "It was an efficient, if ruthless plan."

"I make no excuses for what I was. Every leader, every Jedi, every Republic ship was hand picked by me to be there in that specific moment at that specific place. When Mandalore took the bait, I knew my plan had succeeded."

"Every leader," Canderous echoed as he watched her with a calculating stare. "Including Aeryn."

"Aeryn was…so much more than a common enemy," Revan said plainly, but the pain in her eyes was obvious. "She was my rival, but worse, she was the only one who could stop me. Her bond with Malak caused doubts within him, and the Force had already shown me that I needed him. I…brought her here to die as well. I had no idea what…that she would…" she shook her head and faded off. "Excuse me."

As Revan hurriedly moved away down the hall, Canderous followed, leaving the others to share concerned looks amid the thick silence. "How exactly are we supposed to land on that thing?" Mira asked by way of changing the subject.

Atton sighed and looked over the ship's sensor readings. "I don't have a clue," he admitted. His eyebrows shot up suddenly and he leaned in closer to the panel. "I think…I think I found the _Raven's_ energy signature, though. Look."

Mira rose to lean over his shoulder, but paused as her eyes fell on Visas standing pale and drawn against the back of the cockpit. "Visas? What's wrong?"

"Bao-Dur…" the Seer breathed, her mouth turned down in pain.

-

Aeryn stood before the massive doors of the garish academy, for a moment awed by both the size of the place and the dark power that emanated from within. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, but there was no way to find her center in a place such as this. She raised her foot to start up the stairs, then froze mid-step as the doors slid open in silent welcome.

Lightsaber hissing to life in her hands, Aeryn crouched low, preparing for an attack, but nothing stirred in the empty hall before her. Suspicious, she remained still for several long seconds, trying to ignore the itchy tightness of the dried blood caked down the side of her face, before moving cautiously up the stairs. The doors closed behind her with a soft click, leaving her alone with only the sound of her breathing and the hum of her 'saber.

Nothing moved within the dim interior, and Aeryn deactivated her weapon as she crept down the hallway, her eyes moving up and down the impressive architecture. _How could this place have come to be here, on this barren waste of a planet?_ As if to prove to herself that the place was truly real, Aeryn reached out and ran her hand over the cold marble walls, letting her fingers trace over the symbols carved there.

A sudden but distant sound made her freeze once more, her grip on her weapon tightening as she crept down the hallway. She leaned through the doorway into another twisting hall and cautiously appraised the two large rooms at opposite ends, the distinct sounds of fighting reaching her ears from the eastern wing.

"Put some effort into it you scum!" Aeryn shrank back against the cold stone wall at the sudden shout but quickly recovered from her surprise and sneaked forward as quietly as she could. "I should kill you all now and save the Master the annoyance of doing it himself!"

A small but savage looking woman continued to bark orders as she paced near the back of the room close to Aeryn, her mottled, grayish skin covered in scars. Her right eye was nothing but a ruined, empty socket, but her single yellow eye missed nothing as she worked a small group of Sith recruits through a combat training exercise. Most of the recruits were young, barely more than children, but Aeryn refused to let herself feel any sympathy for them. They'd made their choices.

"Sloppy!" the woman snarled as her hand strayed to the hilt of her lightsaber, her irritation so palpable that Aeryn wondered if the Sith commander wouldn't lose her composure and carry through with her threat to kill the recruits. "Fools! Laziness will not be tolerated. And I…."

Aeryn had been trying to calculate how she could cross the room without being noticed and had not realized something was wrong until the woman froze, her twisted face swiveling to stare hard at the Exile as she sensed her presence through the Force. The commander gripped her 'saber for a moment, but the gesture seemed reflexive, and instead of attacking, the frightening woman smiled darkly at the other.

Confused, Aeryn remained rooted in place in the shadows of the doorway, her lightsaber ready in her hand, the Force practically pulsing around her as she waited for the Sith to make a move. And a move came, but not from the direction she'd been expecting. One of the young recruits happened to glance up and notice the object of his trainer's attention. Perhaps seeing an opportunity to prove himself, he swung his sword into a firmer grip and threw himself toward the Jedi Exile.

Aeryn dropped back a step and spun her weapon into action, but the boy's body jerked to a stop before he was within reach. His brow twisted in confusion and he seemed to be struggling to breathe. With a horrific wet crunch, his body twitched and the tip of a crimson 'saber appeared through the pit of his stomach. Her face twisted in a sneer of fury, the Sith commander gave the dying recruit a hard kick as he slid off her weapon before turning her harsh gaze back to Aeryn.

"Anyone else wish to defy the Master's will?" she growled in a voice that carried loudly through the now silent room, her one-eyed gaze never leaving Aeryn's face even as she addressed her underlings. The other trainees wisely stayed utterly still, but Aeryn could feel their hatred and rage through the Force as they watched her. "Excellent." The Sith commander stepped back a few paces and offered a mocking gesture toward the far door across the room. "He awaits you," she murmured for Aeryn's ears only.

Aeryn's eyes moved from the woman to the young Sith and back again, trying in vain to sort out just why they would let her pass. A part of her wanted to question the other woman, to make sense out of the situation, but most of her was simply eager to press on, to finish the job and complete the mission.

Cautiously, she crossed the room under the hard gaze of the gathered Sith. As she reached the far door, she turned to look back at the Sith commander and caught the malicious smile on the woman's face before she returned to berating her troops.

-

Revan sat down on the hard bunk and ignored the burly man standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. She'd expected returning to Malachor to be difficult, but the memories that came crashing back to her were worse than she'd expected. There was an odd air of detachment that she experienced each time her old memories began to surface, but to remember the cold hatred she'd felt toward her sister, the twisted satisfaction she'd gained from the destruction of so many lives was difficult for her to rationalize.

"You didn't remember, did you?" Canderous spoke softly, moving across the room to crouch in front of her.

"No," Revan whispered, her forehead wrinkled in pain. "How could I have been…so…" she sighed as she trailed off with a dismissive shake of her head. "No, it does not matter now. There is no time to be wasted on wondering on the past."

Canderous offered her a gentle smile that he reserved only for her as he stood and helped her to her feet. "We should gear up. I have a feeling all hell could break loose at any moment."

Revan nodded, but instead of moving away from him she rested her head on his chest for a moment, relishing the feeling of his powerful arms closing around her slender frame. He couldn't suppress a thrill of worry at how thin she still was, but the speed of her recovery made him proud that she was his. There was no woman better suited to stand at Mandalore's side.

The couple both sighed regretfully as the Comm crackled. "You two get back up here," Atton said, his voice sharp and filled with some dark emotion that made Revan frown. "We found something."

Without a word, they broke apart and started toward the cockpit. Revan nearly collided with Mira as she rushed into the security room, her face buried in her hands, and sealed the door behind her. "What is wrong?" Revan demanded of the other two as she and the Mandalorian arrived.

"We found the _Raven_," Atton stated flatly, his emotions buried deep and hidden safely behind his mental walls. He nodded to a panel that displayed a scan of a small section of the planet's surface. "It's been completely destroyed."

Revan stiffened as worry shot through her, but she shook her head and insisted, "But Aeryn is alive. I can sense her."

"We all can," Visas assured her, though her soft voice was laced with sadness. "But Bao-Dur did not survive."

Revan's eyes widened, her shoulders slumping as she tried to absorb the words like a physical blow. Although she had not been particularly close to the Zabraak, she knew well that he and Aeryn were very close. "Aeryn must be…devastated," she murmured aloud, grateful for the supportive touch of Canderous beside her.

"Yeah," Atton agreed but he could not hide the guilt in his eyes.

"There will be time to mourn him later," Canderous said firmly. "Now, can you land near the Academy?"

"I think so," Atton said without much confidence, still struggling to rein in his emotions. "Give me a few minutes to make sure my calculations are right, then we'll see if we end up like the _Raven_."

* * *

**A/N:** I cannot even apologize enough for leaving this story hanging so long, and for coming back with such a short chapter. The last few months have been insane for me (my son in school, several birthdays, holidays, etc, etc) and it's taken me a while to get my brain sorted out. It's my intention to get this story finished in the next few weeks now that I'm finally able to focus on it for more than a few minutes at a time. I promise the next chapter will be longer and have some nice action as well. Thank you all for the reviews. :)


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty-three

"And so you arrive." Darth Sion did not bother to turn around and face Aeryn as she cautiously entered the room, but his gaze instead remained focused out the massive window before him that revealed the ravaged, broken landscape of Malachor V. "Just as she said you would."

"She and I have unfinished business," the Exile said carefully. Though she'd met no resistance as she'd walked the deathly silent halls of the Academy, she was nervous and alert, and she kept a good distance between herself and the Sith Lord. "I need to see her."

Sion shook his head and glanced her way, his one good eye revealing a cool, aloof expression, though Aeryn could sense an undercurrent of tension through the Force. "You know I cannot allow that."

"Why not?" The broken man did not answer, his eyes fixed out the dark glass again as if lost in his own thoughts. She couldn't exactly place what it was about the shattered shell of a man before her, but Aeryn didn't fear him. There was a calm, resigned air about him, but he was clearly content to keep things civil between them for the moment. He seemed somehow changed from the man she'd seen twice before, and if she'd been willing to admit it to herself she might have conceded that she felt drawn to him. Looking at him brought neither fear nor disgust to her mind, but rather a deep sense of empathy, as if she were looking at a reflection of herself as what she might have become. Aeryn frowned and edged closer until she was standing before the window as well, still several feet from him. "Stop protecting her."

His face was so ravaged by time and violence that his expressions were nearly impossible to read, but Aeryn had a feeling the look Sion flashed her was completely incredulous. "What could possibly make you think I would want to protect _her_?" he growled.

"Because…you're standing in my way," she replied as thought that should be perfectly obvious. Sion's expression relaxed and he turned his body away from the window to face her fully. Silently he studied her, his one brown eye thoughtful and expectant, and after a moment Aeryn began to wonder if she'd missed something.

"What is it like for you?" the Sith Lord asked abruptly.

"What is what like for me?" Aeryn asked with a confused shake of her head.

"Being bound to her."

Aeryn blinked in surprise, her thoughts a jumble for a few moments as she fished for an answer to the sudden question. "I…don't know how to answer that," she admitted.

"Do you hear her, every moment?" Sion's voice was harsh, and Aeryn tensed as he took a quick, angry step toward her. "Her whisperings in your mind, her teachings, her wretched voice filling your every thought until you can think of nothing else, can _dream_ of nothing else but her and what she desires?"

Aeryn refused to back down as he approached, her eyes fixed on his face until he stopped less than an arm's length away from her. Fury fizzled around him like static, prickling Aeryn's skin, but his wrath was not focused toward her. "No," Aeryn whispered in reply, but her voice gained volume as she spoke. "It's not like that for me. She is there, yes, but I can keep her out if I want."

Sion shook his head and turned to pace away from her. "So she would have you believe. You underestimate her, just as I did, just as we all did, and it will mean your ruin."

Aeryn scowled. "You're wrong. I'm not like you, or Nihilus. I have no intention of giving in to her because she has nothing I want."

Sion shot her a cold look over his shoulder, but it wasn't her inference that he'd bowed to Kreia's will that seemed to offend him. "You are naïve to think you have a choice. She already has you, though she hesitates to bend you as she has others in the past."

"Why is that?"

"She believes she can make you see the truth," Sion murmured with a note of dark amusement in his tone as he faced her again. "Turn you to her cause willingly."

Aeryn frowned deeply and shook her head. "Her 'cause' is madness."

"Yes. It is."

"If we agree about that," Aeryn said slowly, impatience creeping over her, "then why keep me from stopping her?"

"You will fail," Sion stated without a shred of doubt. "She will break you and I cannot allow that."

He turned his back to her and strode slowly toward the middle of the room, but not before Aeryn noticed the glint of his lightsaber hilt in his hand. "So you mean to kill me," she said with a touch of disappointment.

Sion turned to face her again, his crimson blade hissing to life in his hand. "I mean to protect you."

There was no time for Aeryn to consider his words or to think of any reply as the Dark Lord drew the Force to him like a cold shroud then thrust it out toward her in a violent wave. Aeryn swallowed a cry as the power washed over her and bit at her skin like hundreds of tiny blades, but she leaned into the throw and maintained her footing even as the glass window behind her shattered with an earsplitting crash. On a sudden impulse, Aeryn reached out to the glass fragments through the Force before they could fall and hurled them recklessly past her own body toward Sion.

A harsh crackle of brilliant lightning arched from his fingertips just as the shards slammed into him, slicing and embedding themselves in his dead flesh with enough momentum to send him reeling back a few paces. Aeryn tried to roll aside, but the lightning collided with her left hip and spun her off balance onto the floor, the electricity sending numbing waves through her whole frame. She shook her head to clear away the pain, but barely managed to whip her double blades up in time to block Sion's 'saber as he bore down on her relentlessly. He leaned back, his blade raised above his head as if to crash it down upon her again, and Aeryn lashed out with her still partially numb legs and managed to unbalance the Sith Lord with a wild kick that sent him sprawling onto his backside.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Aeryn cried out as she reeled to her feet, willing the Force to aid her trembling limbs. "I can stop her, _we_ can stop her! Help me instead of fighting me!"

"I will not see you destroyed by her," Sion snarled as he regained his feet, glass fragments tinkling to the floor as they were pushed out of his body by the dark side through his will. "I will not see you crushed!"

"I will not break!" Aeryn insisted, anger flashing in her eyes. Sion stayed rooted in place, his face tilted down but his attention fixated on her face as she tensely paced the room to loosen the numbness out of her legs before he decided to strike again. "Get out of my way! I know damned well you want this over as much as I do!"

Sion murmured in a low voice laced with rage and hatred, softly as though he was invoking a curse, "You are so beautiful." Aeryn stopped pacing to stare at him, completely taken aback by the sudden statement as well as the burning and utterly contrary emotions behind them. "You shine so brightly that I can barely stand to look upon you."

Stunned, Aeryn could find no answer to the bitter, loathing words that seemed ripped from the broken man's lips. By the time she opened her mouth to respond, Sion growled under his breath and lunged toward her with his weapon raised. Aeryn blocked the blow with a skillful parry, as well as the flurry that followed, but she didn't notice the darkness creeping around her until it folded itself over her like a cold, oily second skin, bleeding her life out through her very pores. With a cry, she shoved Sion's blade aside and thrust her hand toward him, sending him hurling back with a powerful Force push. The dark side slithered away from her and the Sith Lord dropped to his knees a dozen feet away from the panting Exile. Slowly he rose to his feet once more.

"No darkness touches you." Sion's voice was so quiet that Aeryn had to strain to hear him. "It tears at you, rages around you, but never becomes part of you." He lifted his face to stare at her fully. "I hate you. I hate you because you are beautiful to me."

"That is the stupidest line of logic I've ever heard!" Aeryn blurted out in exasperation. "You do not protect someone you hate!" At her words, Sion flinched and fell back a step, his legs unsteady as if he might collapse to his knees again. Watching his reaction, Aeryn nodded in slow understanding. "But that's the problem, is it? You _have_ to hate to keep going. If you admit to yourself that you feel anything but hate for me, or anything else, you will…."

"Die." Sion shuddered but kept to his feet, his one eye fixed on her face, holding her rapt attention. "I am hatred. I am rage. I am lust and greed and pain, and I am death. This body would have long ago failed if not for my hatred…my will…and you make my will falter, Exile. That I cannot allow."

"Why the hell not," Aeryn spat at him, suddenly taking a few quick steps closer to him. Her guard was down, her emotions running high and distracting her, and yet the Dark Lord simply gazed at her. "You're obviously sick of this place, sick of this life – if you can even call this life! _Let go_, Sion."

"Let go?" He turned the words over as if they truly mystified him. "You believe it is that simple."

"It _is_ that simple!"

"That I can just let all I have done, all I have earned, all I have taken slip away into nothing? Or worse, pass to one of the weaklings fawning at my feet here in this wretched academy?" Scornful, he shook his head at her and stood up rigid, unyielding. "The dark side is _mine_ to command. You cannot sway me."

Angry as she was, Aeryn saw the attack coming and braced for it. Sion threw himself at her in a frenzy, his 'saber raised high over his head, and their blades crashed together in a macabre dance of color and grated sound. Aeryn remained calm under his assault, aware that any damage she could do to his wasted body would be meaningless, so she focused only on defending herself. The flashing blues and reds spun together with such fury that a deep violet haze filled Aeryn's eyes, but she never wavered, and Sion never paused. Aeryn deflected each crashing blow until she began to tire and when Sion showed no sign of relenting his barrage, Aeryn knew she had to do something to break the stalemate. With as much concentration as she dared give to something other than parrying Sion's blows, she gathered the Force to her and threw it out from her body in a violent burst.

Sion never flinched. The Force rolled off and away from him like a gentle breeze and his 'saber danced with even more deadly speed. Aeryn cursed herself for revealing that she was tiring. There was no satisfaction or glee in the Dark Lord's expression, but Aeryn was confident that if he managed to wear her down, he would indeed kill her.

Her arms burned from the unrelenting pounding of his lightsaber against hers. As he prepared an especially forceful downward slash, Aeryn twisted aside instead of parrying the blow and the power of his momentum sent Sion's face straight into Aeryn's waiting fist.

It was like punching a solid metal wall, and Aeryn bit back a cry of pain as she felt a few small bones give way with a nauseating crunch, but her rash action had the desired effect. Sion reeled back, not from pain or because she'd done any actual damage, but out of surprise at the sudden contact. Aeryn leaped back several feet to keep a good distance between them, her throbbing hand buried under her opposite arm as she tried to balance her 'saber one-handed. She wanted to heal the damage, but she feared he would take advantage of her distraction and attack again.

"Why do you persist?" Darth Sion snarled. "The only way to kill her is to die yourself, this you know! Why do you fight what must be?"

"Because I can't accept that it's inevitable! Because I refuse to admit that there is no other way, that the path before me is set in stone no matter what I do!"

Sion laughed, a cold, sinister sound. "You seek to defy the will of the Force."

"No," Aeryn denied, finally daring to send a trickling of healing to her injured fingers. "I simply refuse to accept that there is only one solution to every problem. Just because Kreia must be stopped doesn't mean it has to end in death."

"And if you are wrong?" Sion pressed, his fingers flexing on the hilt of his 'saber, his entire being laced with tension.

"Then…" Aeryn sighed and her shoulders sagged a little. "Then I will do what has to be done. I will kill her, or myself if I must. She cannot be allowed to succeed, no matter the cost." Something about Sion's aura gave Aeryn a sliver of hope that perhaps he might listen to her this time. "_Help_ me."

"And how would you have me help you, Exile?" the Dark Lord mocked bitterly.

"You could start by getting the hell out of my way," Aeryn said with a vain attempt at a wry smile.

Sion frowned in concentration, his eye narrowed as he stared off at some point off to Aeryn's left. "I…I cannot," he said with a strange weariness. "Her will flows through me still, vile though it is. If I let you pass, she could use me to harm you or those who follow you even if I did not desire to do so."

_Those who follow me? Could Revan have arrived so soon?_ "Why do you choose to live this way?" Aeryn asked in a tone that she hoped he would understand was compassionate and not contemptuous. "How do you stand to be her puppet, her fool? Wouldn't death be better than _this_?" she gestured at the cruel coldness of the academy around them.

"You do not understand," Sion hissed with an angry shake of his head. "In this life, I _know_ what I am, that I am in control. If I let go…" his voice trailed off, his gaze unfixed once more. "I fear death, Exile. I fear what awaits me if I let go of my hate, let go of who I am. You do not know what you ask of me."

Sadness washed over Aeryn as she watched him. In his single good eye, she saw a perfect reflection of her own fears, fears that had kept her alive through events that should have killed her. "It's not too late," she murmured. Sion tilted his head at her, seeming confused. "The Force is all around us, Sion. All you have to do is ask."

The Dark Lord stared at her in breathless silence for several heartbeats before he found his voice. "No. I cannot be redeemed. Not after all I have done, all I have destroyed. I am a beast, a monster…I am an abomination of the Force."

Aeryn shook her head. "Ask. You _can_ be redeemed."

"But I _should_ not!" Sion growled, but his tone was strained with anguish. "I deserve no forgiveness!"

"That's not for you to decide, unless you refuse to ask, and if you refuse to ask, you'll never know the answer." Aeryn waited several seconds, hoping Sion would relent, before she pressed, "What's the harm in asking? At worst, nothing will change."

Aeryn lost track of how long they stood there, staring at one another, but it wasn't long before she realized that Sion was shaking. His whole body began to tremble as if all his muscles were twitching at once, and the longer she watched, the worse it became. Finally, with a shuddering cry, Sion collapsed to his knees, his lightsaber clattering noisily on the hard floor, then pitched forward onto his shaking arms.

"Forgive me…" he whispered so quietly that Aeryn crept toward him, drawn to witness what, if anything, would happen to him. "I regret. Oh, how I regret. Forgive me. Forgive…forgive me…I am so tired…."

The broken man's body shuddered and Aeryn was amazed to feel the hatred flow out of him, bleeding from him in invisible rivers, dark and ominous. A soft groan rose up in Sion's throat and Aeryn could feel his pain through the Force, a dull festering pain, like that of an infection being drained from a gaping, ancient wound. Several long seconds passed but all Aeryn could sense was the suffering of the man in front of her, and she began to wonder if he would be denied forgiveness after all.

A sudden brilliance filled the chamber, the light so bright that Aeryn gasped and whipped her arm up to shield her eyes. It wasn't simply a physical illumination either, but something deeper that touched a longing inside of her and made her want to laugh inexplicably. Lowering her arm, she gazed around in amazement, trying to locate the source, but this light bathed everything evenly in the same pale radiance. The air itself crackled with power.

On the ground near her feet, Sion cowered and groaned again, but after the first initial shock, he straightened slowly, and stared around in wonder. "I never thought…" he breathed, "…never…."

Aeryn could not help but smile, her eyes falling shut on their own accord as she inhaled deeply. The air tasted cool and clean and renewed her strength. She could do this. She could finish this. She could make all the sacrifices of so many people worthwhile.

Almost giddy with newfound assurances, Aeryn opened her eyes and looked down at Sion still kneeling on the floor. He stared around as though he expected at any moment to awaken from a dream, but as soon as Aeryn's eyes fell on him, he met her gaze. Not really sure what she meant to do, Aeryn reached out toward his face.

He did not shrink from her touch as her fingertips slid over the broken planes of his cold, fragmented cheek. Visions flashed through her mind in rapid succession, scattered remembrances and shattered memories, but a single image rose above the fray: a tall, proud man with dark hair and eyes, and a sardonic half-smile. There was a hungry gleam in his eyes, the look of one who longs for power, but also passion and kindness and intelligence in equal measure. He could so easily have become anyone that Aeryn could not help but wonder who Sion might have become if he had chosen another path.

Pushing the thought and the visions aside, Aeryn smiled sadly down at the Sith Lord. "They forgive you. Be at peace."

Sion's hand shook unsteadily as he reached up and gently touched the back of her hand. "Thank you," he whispered.

His body stiffened suddenly, his back arched painfully, and Aeryn retreated a few steps as the broken shell that had once been Darth Sion slumped motionless onto the cold, stone floor. For a moment, the brilliance that filled the room flared so bright that Aeryn was forced to shield her eyes once more, but to her it seemed as though the Force were rejoicing in the return of one of its own. Then, as suddenly as it had come, the light faded and left the academy feeling even more dark and oppressive than before.

Weary beyond comprehension, Aeryn sank down to sit several feet from Sion's body, her eyes unfixed at some point on the floor. She needed rest, desperately, but she was certain that even a week of sleep would not better prepare her for what awaited in the next room. There was no preparing for this. Either she would succeed or she would fail, and there were no second chances. _I cannot fail._

Aeryn felt tears sting her eyes when she looked at the broken body beside her, but she ruthlessly dashed them away. If she could not cry for Bao-Dur, she would certainly not waste tears on Sion. She told herself it was exhaustion that made her emotions run high, but that knowledge was hardly comforting.

It was several minutes before Aeryn realized she was not alone in the room. "Well done." Aeryn scrambled to her feet as a single, luminous yellow eye watched her from the shadows for a pause, then emerged to reveal the female Sith commander. "Using his own weakness against him. You would make a fine Sith." Aeryn snarled at the bone-chilling smile on the other woman's face, but bit her tongue to keep from replying. "What, nothing to say? Have you wasted all your words on our fallen Lord? What a pity…."

_Run._

Aeryn stiffened and took a sharp step back as the commanding voice echoed in her mind.

_They are too many for you, Exile. It was their hope that you would kill their immortal lord so that one of them might take up his mantle. You stand between them and their power. You must run._

_I don't run from Sith, Kreia._

_But you do not have the time for a needless battle, do you. Come. I have waited patiently for long enough. It is time._

Aeryn longed to argue the point, but when several dozen shapes materialized from the shadows behind the fierce commander, she knew the old woman was right. Readying her 'saber, Aeryn shifted her weight as if she were correcting her stance, then with a burst of the Force, vanished down the narrow hallway behind her, toward the source of Kreia's power.

* * *

**A/N: **My husband is to blame for the delay of this chapter. He bought me a few new games that have distracted me like mad, but I'm still hell bent to get this story done soon. Thanks for reviews, and for putting up with my stupidly sporadic updates. :)


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty-four

"Have I mentioned I really hate this?"

"Answer: Yes, meatbag. As my Master stated after the third such mention," the droid's vocabulator changed to a perfect emulation of Revan's voice and inflection, "'Your constant complaints are neither necessary nor helpful.'"

Atton scowled but ignored the rust-colored droid, and silence once again fell over the group as they carefully picked their way over the broken, treacherous landscape of Malachor V. With a sigh to himself, the scoundrel sent a worried glance over his shoulder at the _Ebon Hawk_ where they'd landed on a small, flat plateau not far from the Sith Academy. "She's just so…_exposed_," he complained.

"There is nothing to be done for it," Revan admonished harshly. "This is as close as we could get, and there is no more time to be wasted."

"I know, I know, I get it," Atton answered with one last concerned look behind him before he was forced to focus on clambering down the steep slope. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. It's going to be hell getting out of here."

"Yeah, well, that's not likely going to be something we have to worry about, is it?" Mira's face was pinched with grief, her eyes raw and red-rimmed from crying. She was taking Bao-Dur's death especially hard and hadn't spoken more than a handful of words since she'd heard the news. "Just focus on finding Kreia and quit bitching."

Atton frowned at her, but hesitated to respond as he usually would for fear of upsetting her more. Mira didn't bother to wait for him to answer anyway, and strode ahead of the group so swiftly that the others worried she might slip and harm herself. When Revan moved as though to catch up to her, Canderous shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll do it."

"Her grief gnaws at her," Visas cautioned him even as she glided effortless over the rough terrain. Atton wondered idly if the "gift" or sight were more a burden than helpful seeing as how graceful the blind Seer was compared to their clumsy fumbling. "Take care what you say to her, Mandalore."

Canderous grunted something about understanding better than they could and trotted ahead of them. "Look, I didn't mean to upset anyone," Atton said aloud to no one in particular.

"Then you should not have spoken," Revan muttered, catching herself against a tall rock formation as she lost her footing and nearly slid to her knees. "You should accept that this is likely to be the last mission any of us ever complete."

Indignant, Atton glared at her in profile. "I _have_ accepted that, Your Ladyship. But until my dying moment, I've got to believe there's at least some chance of winning _and_ surviving this."

"Statement: Your odds of survival are so slight that my programming requires me to round down to zero. Conclusion: The chance of necessitating an escape would be a needless waste of energy."

Atton turned his glare upon the droid assassin. "Do you _ever_ shut up?"

"For once, we are in agreement," Revan said with a chastising glance at her creation. "HK, you are here to slay Sith, not to provide pointless feedback. Understood?"

"Statement: A most acceptable compromise, Master."

-

Aeryn hadn't expected the pursuing Sith to simply let her run away, so when she stumbled into an enormous chamber with no obvious escape routes, she whirled to face the oncoming Sith Commander and her students. Nothing but darkness and silence filled the empty hallway behind her, and though she stood tense and breathing unsteadily for what felt like several minutes, she was unable to sense anyone nearby. Except…

"I have waited so long for this day." Aeryn fought back a scowl and turned slowly toward Kreia's voice. "You who are young cannot imagine…I had begun to doubt…."

The old crone faded off, a faint, almost whimsical smile on her lips. She drifted toward Aeryn across a wide dais in the center of the sprawling room, its edges lined by a few scattered columns, each arched inward like the talons of a massive claw. Otherwise, the room was plain and empty, but for the two women standing wordlessly across from one another.

"I can't let you do this," Aeryn finally murmured to fill the thick silence. "You know I can't."

Kreia only smiled, and for a moment Aeryn saw the old woman as she'd been in her vision not long before – a young, intelligent Jedi, proud and prepared to accept the weight of her responsibilities. "Before events escalate to what you likely call 'the inevitable,' let me ask you something." Aeryn hesitated, then nodded once. Kreia tilted her head thoughtfully for a moment, then began to pace in front of the younger woman. "Do you…believe the Force is benevolent? Do you believe it is inherently good?"

"I…suppose not," Aeryn replied cautiously. "If I had to label the Force anything, I'd probably say it's neutral."

Kreia nodded but didn't stop pacing. "I expected you would say as much. Then you believe the ultimate goal is balance?"

"I guess that's one way of putting it."

"Then if the Force is neutral, balanced, it is as much the Dark Side as it is the Light. Correct?" The old woman stopped her pacing and waited until Aeryn opened her mouth to attempt an uncertain response, then cut her off. "Everything you despise, the Sith, the Dark Side, all of it is as much the will of the Force as any great Jedi. The Force wishes it so, and so it is."

"No, you're twisting the truth," Aeryn insisted, but her frown revealed her confusion. "The Force as it exists is _neutral_ – it's those who wield it who are either good or evil or something in between."

"You mince words, Exile," Kreia answered with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It is the same either way. If the 'good' gets too strong, more of the 'bad' is created to balance it. You said it yourself – the goal is neutrality."

Aeryn shook her head and tried to find a way around the logic, but after a moment she sighed and snapped, "Just get to the point."

Kreia smiled again, her voice dropping to a soft, almost motherly tone. "We are nothing but tools, my young friend. Are you truly content to live your life as a slave, and allow the rest of the galaxy to remain enslaved for all eternity?"

"I don't see it that way."

"But you should. You of all people should!" The old woman began to pace again, and her hand movements become agitated. "The will of the Force, that is all the Jedi talk about. Anything bad that happens is the will of the Force, anything good that happens is as well – even when _nothing_ happened they say the same! Fools, all of them. You are brighter than this, Exile. Think!"

"No," Aeryn said stubbornly. "I won't play this game with you! I don't agree with…."

"It was the will of the Force that led you to Malachor the first time." Aeryn stood very still as the old crone took a step toward her, Kreia's posture tense and angry. "It was the will of the Force that allowed you to be ripped asunder by the Mass Shadow Generator, the creation of which was also the will of the Force! It was the Force which led your sister to slaughter countless millions, and the Force led the man you loved to betray you and her for his own desires – yet the love you had for him before that must _also_ have been the Force's will!

"The will of the Force turned you against your own Masters, forced you to kill Jolee Bindo, then Vrook, Kavar, Zez Kai-Ell. The Force led Lorna to her death on Korriban, and showed Atris the path of Darkness that consumed her heart. She murdered in the name of the will of the Force, Exile. The Force created beasts like Sion and Nihilus, husks of men fueled by the Force flowing through them! And what of the Iridonian? It was the will of the Force that brought you here, thus it was the will of the Force that he die!" Kreia's voice had risen sharply, almost to the point of exasperation. "Do you begin to see the pattern, or must I go on?"

Aeryn shook her head very slowly, her eyes staring through rather than at the old woman standing not far from her. "No," she said in a whisper. "That's twisted logic. That's…."

"Why do you serve something that cares nothing for you?" Kreia nearly shouted. "Why do you give your life over to the Force? It uses you, it has always used you! Just as it has used me, and everything good I ever tried to do was swallowed by darkness in the name of neutrality! We are but grains of sand, crushed underfoot or melted down for glass! We are nothing to the Force but pawns in this never-ending game! How can you not see that?"

"Because I don't believe it!" Aeryn shot back with as much frustration as Kreia. "There is still choice – _always_ choice! Bao-Dur _chose_ to come here with me" _because I asked, because I was afraid to be alone, because I wanted him here, and now he's dead…because of me…_ "and it wasn't _forced_ on him. If he'd stayed behind, he'd be alive now, so it wasn't the will of the Force that he die – it was the _choice_ that killed him! And Sion and Nihilus chose their paths and destroyed their own lives, with your help, and the same is probably true with Atris as well. The Force drives the galaxy toward neutrality, yes, to maintain the balance, and I will even concede that it uses evil against good for its own purposes, but _the Force_ does not choose the path – _we_ are the ones who choose!"

The old woman snorted in contempt. "So, the Force chooses the destination, but we control the means of getting there?" The old woman made no attempt to hide the snide disgust in her tone.

"Yes, _that_ is what I believe."

Kreia shook her head and when she spoke her voice was laced with disappointment. "And you truly believe there's a difference? That your theory is enough to continue to allow this galaxy to be enslaved?"

Aeryn sagged suddenly, her back bend forward as weariness seemed to seep into her very bones. "I guess I do. But even if I didn't, I couldn't do what you ask. It's not my place to decide if this galaxy should continue to live. No one has the right to make that kind of choice…least of all me."

The old woman was openly grieved by Aeryn's words, though she did not seem overly surprised. "I should have expected as much," she said softly. "I had hoped to make you understand…to guide you willingly."

"I can't," Aeryn insisted with a broken sigh. "I won't."

For a moment, Kreia turned her back on the younger woman, and Aeryn began to wonder if perhaps Kreia was suffering a change of heart. "Then I am sorry," Kreia said very quietly. "You leave me no choice."

-

"This is really creepy," Atton whispered, his voice echoing down the empty hallways of the Trayus Academy.

"Where the hell are they?" Mira muttered. Though she was still noticeably upset, her expression was more worry and anticipation than anything else.

"Assessment: Several dozen meatbags are following our movements. Additional: Unfortunately, they are careful to stay out of blaster range, Master."

Revan nodded and murmured, "Yes, I can sense them."

"As do I," Visas replied calmly as Atton and Mira gave short nods of agreement. "What they are waiting for, though, I cannot determine."

"Maybe they're scared of us," Atton offered uncertainly.

"Statement: According to my scans, the number of trained Sith observing our progress outnumbers our own count by twelve to one. Taking into consideration my extensive knowledge of the Sith, as well as the basic analysis of the outcome of such a one-sided battle, I would surmise that fear is not what holds them back."

Atton scowled and opened his mouth to tell the droid to shut up, but Mira snorted out a bitter laugh that startled them all. "Well, that's just great. Means we're walking our asses right into a trap."

"We have no choice, kid," Canderous grumbled from behind his helm. "Sometimes springing the trap is the only way."

"Yeah, the only way to get ourselves killed," she grumbled to herself then fell silent.

Nothing but the sound of their steady footsteps was heard for a time, then Atton frowned and spoke so suddenly that they all gave a start. "I just realized…there's no sign of a fight."

"You _just now_ realized that?" Mira muttered.

"Well, I mean…" Atton scowled at her. "The point is, Aeryn didn't have to fight her way through here either." He waited a moment as the others shared looks of understanding. "Why? Why wouldn't they have attacked her?"

"It is likely for the same reason they do not attack us," Visas offered. "But, as I said…."

"We don't know why," Atton finished. "Got it."

"Which means Aeryn could have walked into a trap as well," Mira added.

"Not likely," Revan said with a soft shake of her head, but whatever she was going to say after that died on her lips as the ground beneath her boot crunched loudly. "What…?"

"Broken glass," Canderous said as he crouched beside her, his repeater tucked close to his body under one arm. "Be careful."

With even more caution, the group moved silently forward into a large, shadowy room. Glass peppered the floor, obviously from the massive shattered window opposite them. Faint light illuminated the cold, motionless form lying face down on the floor.

"Sion." Atton crept forward carefully, his 'sabers deactivated but ready in his hands, but when the fallen Sith Lord did not move, the scoundrel squatted beside the body and touched Sion's shoulder to roll him onto his back. Atton's fingers sank into the ravaged flesh as the place he touched dissolved into a fine, powdery ash that clung to his gloved fingers. With a noise of disgust, Atton tried to shake off the ash and backed away. "He's…dead?"

"He has been dead for a very long time," Visas said quietly. "It seems he was finally able to let go."

"Good thing for us," the scoundrel replied wryly. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that this," he paused and waved around the room, "all of this mess was Aeryn's doing?"

"Most likely," Revan nodded. "We should…" the raven-haired woman's eyes widened and stared off unfixed, her face ashen in the eerie light, "no. No!"

Atton's heart rate doubled as the former Lord of the Sith abruptly launched herself down the only other hallway leading from the room, but at that same moment he too felt what Revan felt. A sharp tremor ripped through the Force, and a familiar presence brushed the minds of the four Force sensitives. Canderous and HK-47 glanced at each other then rushed to keep pace as the Jedi sprinted after Revan toward the source of the pain they could all feel through the Force.

"Release her!" Revan's command echoed through the enormous chamber, but Atton paid no attention to the enraged woman or the old crone sitting cross-legged on the central dais. Frantically his eyes searched the room for Aeryn, unable to pinpoint her through the Force because of the roiling mass of Dark Side power that ebbed and flowed through the room. "I said release her! Now!" Revan's 'saber spun to life, her tall form imposing despite her thin frame, and she cleared the room in a few strides to stand only a few feet from Kreia.

Atton saw Aeryn then, though he barely recognized her, slumped back against one of the ominous pillars. The groaning woman's chin was tucked firmly against her chest and her hands gripped the sides of her bald head so hard that her knuckles were stark white. Her agony was so intense than Atton had to grind his teeth to keep going toward her, but his determination was so firm that he didn't even pause to consider what the others were doing. Despite the bloody streaks on one side of her head, Atton could tell her pain had nothing to do with any physical injury. Sadness and terror poured out of her, accompanied by an unmistakable undercurrent of anger, but her mind was buried under more layers of Force protection than he'd thought her capable of.

"Aeryn?" He kept his voice quiet, completely ignoring the angry confrontation going on between Revan and Kreia. "Sweetheart? Can you hear me?" The Exile did not react, and Atton murmured her name worriedly a few more times, afraid to touch her. "Please sweetheart," he whispered as he crouched as close beside her as he dared, "just tell me what to do. Tell me how to fix this. Come on…."

As he spoke, Aeryn's shoulders began to relax, her posture softening until her hands slid away from her face and into her lap. Her eyes were clamped shut tightly, and beads of sweat had formed on the lines of concentration on her forehead. Still she did not respond to Atton, and the scoundrel glanced to one side to see that Kreia was now standing in front of Revan, her pose arrogant and defiant. A great sense of dread was building in Atton's mind, but he tried to push it aside as he focused back on Aeryn.

"What is she doing to you, sweetheart?" he asked, no longer able to keep from touching her as he gently squeezed her shoulder. "Please, tell me what to do."

Aeryn's pale blue eyes fluttered open, her sallow face filled with a shocked recognition as she stared at him. "A-Atton?" her voice cracked as she said his name, but she cleared her throat weakly and tried again. "Atton…you're here?"

"Of course I'm here," he said as he tried to control the rush of emotions that flooded through him. His arm slid around her shoulders and she practically collapsed against his chest, her fingers twisting desperately in the front of his robes as a ragged sigh ripped out of her. "I said I'd protect you." Aeryn lay against his chest for a moment, then a faint tremor passed through her body and she raised her head to give him a long, searching look. Longing to change the charged fear lying behind her eyes, Atton forced a small smile and let his gaze linger on her bare scalp. "I know I said you'd be beautiful even without hair…" he trailed off and smirked as she blinked in surprise at his tone. "But…could you _never_ do that again? Please?"

An almost-laugh escaped Aeryn's mouth before it was warped into a grimace of pain. With a groan, she slumped back against the pillar, her eyes screwed tight shut again as she struggled with something Atton could not see. The scoundrel watched helplessly, his hands on each of her shoulders as he searched her face as if there were some clue to what he could do to help were written there. "Atton," she finally managed to hiss between clenched teeth. "Atton there's…ahh…there's a reason you're here." Her voice faded off and her body relaxed for a moment. "I should have realized…."

"Of course there's a reason," Atton said with more conviction than he felt. "I'm supposed to protect you, right?"

"Yes," Aeryn sighed, then her body tensed as she cried out in pain. "_Yes_…but…not in the way you think."

"What do you mean, sweetheart? Just tell me. Anything, _anything_ you need and I'll do it."

Aeryn's eyes flashed open, a frightening, feverish look behind the shining blue depths. "Promise me," she demanded in a whisper. "Promise…."

The sense of dread twisted in Atton's gut so hard that he felt dizzy. "I…" he started, but faded off uncertainly as the warning in the back of his mind told him that something horrible was about to happen. "Aeryn, I…."

"Swear it!" she all but snarled, her voice trailing off to a weak whimper even as she clung to the front of his robes with desperate hands. "Please…you have to."

"Okay!" he soothed as he supported her by the arms. "Don't hurt yourself. I swear, Aeryn, I'll do whatever I have to in order to protect you. Okay?"

Aeryn relaxed again and swallowed hard as her eyes slid shut again, nodding absently to herself as she did. "Good…good…."

"What do I have to do?" Atton slowly asked.

With obvious effort, the Exile sat forward, her eyes still shut, and slipped her hand into the top of her boot. Atton's fear overflowed as she drew out the simple but deadly knife she always carried and offered it to him hilt first. "Kill me."

* * *

A/N: One more chapter left. And epilogue, because I love those. Thank you all so so sososo much for reviews. :)


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty-five

"Revan." Kreia did not move from her meditative position as she spoke, but her voice echoed eerily in the cavernous room. "Punctual as always."

"I am not here to barter words with you, old woman," the furious Jedi spat with such venom that Canderous grinned evilly behind his helm and gripped his repeater more tightly. "Free my sister now, or I shall…."

"Shall what, Revan?" the old woman asked softly, a low, humorless chuckle rising in her throat. "Strike me down? Crush me as you once threatened to do? But that would kill your twin, would it not? Would you really try to kill her a second time?"

Revan's voice was icy as she ground out, "I will do what I must."

"As will I." Kreia's voice held a clear, unwavering threat, but Revan's determination did not falter. With slow, calm movements, the old woman rose to her feet and tilted her blind eyes defiantly toward the tall woman. "You disappoint me, Revan. As always, you have the desire and the ability, but lack the nerve."

Revan's heart wrenched painfully in her chest, sorrow rising up at the old woman's words instead of the fury that was expected. The truth was painful for her to hear, her own guilt over her past threatening to drown her. Revan's gaze drifted to where Atton was crouched beside her twin and the former Sith Lord's anger reared up once more at the agony etched on Aeryn's face.

"You cannot control me as you once did," Revan hissed between clenched teeth as she leveled a vicious stare at Kreia once more. "Never again. Do not make me repeat myself. Release her now."

-

Atton's hand, outstretched toward the small blade, jerked away from Aeryn as if she'd burned him with her words. "Wh…what?" The scoundrel's eyes went wide then narrow and he rocked back on his heels to look Aeryn up and down. "You…no, you're just panicking." He shook his head as if to physically shake off his disbelief. "Desperation, right? Not that I blame you, all things considered, but…"

"Stop…" Aeryn whispered as she slumped painfully back again, her hand and the dagger dropping listlessly into her lap, "stop…babbling…stop…"

"Look, sweetheart, I know things look bad, but…"

"Stop."

"There's another way," Atton insisted as his nervous eyes flickered to the blade then back to her pain-lined face. "There has to be something else. We can fix this. We can…"

"Shut up!" Aeryn's body convulsed but she swallowed the pained cry that tried to escape her throat. "Don't you think…I've tried to find another way…?"

"If you think _this_ is the only way, then you haven't thought of everything!" Atton flung back, trying but largely failing to keep his emotions in check. "This _can't_ be the way! You can't ask me to do this. I can't…"

"You can," Aeryn breathed. "She knew it. She knew you were strong enough…that you would care enough…"

"She?"

"The Jedi. The one you killed…killed to keep her safe." Aeryn's eyes opened to meet his frantic gaze, and despite her pain and internal struggles, Aeryn spoke calmly and without doubt. "I cannot stop her. Kreia is…too strong…this place. She wanted me here, wanted you all here, because she knew."

"Come on, she's just one bitter old crone," Atton scolded even though he didn't believe his own words. "She can't possibly be stronger than all of us."

"She doesn't have to be," Aeryn explained with a sad shake of her head. "She only has to be stronger than me. And she is, Atton. Here, she is."

-

"You know I will not back down," Kreia growled, her face now set in an impatient frown. "You know me better than that."

"Do not make me do this," Revan warned, a hint of fear tinting her voice as she shifted the weight of her 'saber in one hand. "Traya, please…."

"Your words are wasted on me," the old woman said with a dismissive wave of her remaining hand. With something like a disappointed sigh, Kreia lowered herself to sit cross-legged on the dais again. "I am too close. And you are too late."

Staring down at the old woman, Revan did not notice the Sith slowly seeping into the room until Canderous growled a warning. Together the companions formed a tight circle, their backs pressed together as they watched the black-clad men and women melt from the shadows like wraiths, their weapons gleaming in the dim light. Revan's eyes flickered worriedly to her sister and Atton, but they were being ignored by the Sith and seemed oblivious to the oncoming attack. Agony rolled off Aeryn, her terror at what Kreia was forcing upon her and her fury at being helpless reaching Revan through their bond in spite of the darkness all around them. Revan's heart ached. _How can you stand here and let Traya do this to your own sister?_

Torn, angry, and at a loss for any other possible solution, Revan willed her lightsaber to life and thrust one blade toward Kreia's passive form, a sharp cry that hitched into a dry sob breaking from the former Dark Lord's throat. Before the violet blade reached its target, the weapon jolted to a stop and skittered to one side as it crashed into an invisible barrier. Revan's hands ached from the impact, but the cold, callous laughter from the old crone was far more painful.

"Perhaps I was wrong. You seem to have found the nerve. A pity it must go to waste."

Revan spun in time to stop a crimson blade with her own weapon as fighting broke out around her, leaving her with no choice but to fight back and leave Kreia to her own devices.

-

"Don't…don't you see?" Aeryn bobbed her head weakly toward the center of the room where Kreia calmly sat once more. "This place…_is_ her. Her will becomes real. She will break me, Atton. Please…don't let this happen."

Again, Aeryn held out the dagger toward him, her arm trembling madly, but her face set with determination. With a dazed expression, the scoundrel took hold of the weapon and stared blankly at it in his hand before slowly shaking his head. "Aeryn, I…can't you…I don't know, can't you severe your connection to the Force again or something? _Anything_ but this."

At first Atton thought Aeryn was weeping, but he was startled to realize that it was weak laughter which shook her, a cold, empty sound that twisted her agonized face into a bitter smile. "I would rather die," she answered with stark honesty.

"I can't do this," he all but whispered. "I…Aeryn, I can't…."

"You've seen what will happen when she succeeds," the slumped woman murmured. At Atton's confused stare, she forced herself to explain in spite of her torment. "The vision you saw…the death of the Force…_that_ is what's at stake. Here. Now." Aeryn sigh and fell silent, her face twitching into a snarl as she wrestled with something in her mind. "That's why she saved you."

"She…saved me so that I could murder another woman?" he demanded incredulously as he ran his hand roughly through his mess of hair a few times. "A woman that I…I…."

"It will start here," Aeryn kept speaking in a hollow voice as if he'd said nothing. "The ripple in the Force. You will die first…Revan, Canderous…Mira, Visas…these Sith…and I will feel it." A single tear dropped from the inner corner of Aeryn's eye, and Atton stared as it trailed slowly down her cheek. "I will _feel_ every death as she forces me to destroy…destroy everything. Everyone, every life, everything in the galaxy…_gone_. If you don't stop me. _Please_," her voice was a ragged, desperate sound, "please stop me."

Atton ripped his gaze off of her, trying desperately to find any way to talk his way out of this. He was only vaguely aware of the sounds of lightsabers hissing together and blaster fire very close by, but they seemed petty and unimportant to him. Aeryn was all that mattered. "I swore to protect you," he murmured to himself.

"And you will fail, Atton," Aeryn gasped out as another tremor shook her frame. "If you don't stop this, stop _me…_then I will die last. The last life in a dead galaxy. All that blood…on _my_ hands…."

Groaning in frustration, Atton crossed his legs and sat close beside her as he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. _Think. You're missing something. There's a reason – she said there's a reason._

The scoundrel nearly cut himself on the dagger still clutched in his hand and he gave the small weapon a strange look as he lowered it into his lap. _Why a dagger? Why not a lightsaber? A blaster? Damn it, idiot, think!_

A pitiful whimper of pain from the woman beside him brought him out of his rampant thoughts. "Hurry…she's," Aeryn groaned and Atton jerked forward to support the weakening woman against his chest, "please, she's tearing me…apart…."

A wild, half-formed idea had only begun to take root in the scoundrel's mind, but he could feel through the currents of the Force that there was no time for him to weigh the consequences. "It's alright, sweetheart," he soothed as he shifted her body against him and rose up onto his knees in front of her. "I'll protect you."

Aeryn seemed to sense his intentions and some of the tension in her posture eased as she tilted her face back to look into his eyes. "I knew…knew you'd save me," she breathed with obvious relief.

Atton sighed and was unable to stop himself from brushing a tender kiss across her mouth. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he blinked back tears and tried to steel his resolve. "So…so sorry."

"Don't be," was Aeryn's soft answer.

Her forehead came to rest gently against his chest and Atton stared down at her tattooed scalp for a few, long seconds. The dagger in his hand suddenly felt like it weighted a thousand pounds. Trying to swallow the dry lump caught in his throat, the scoundrel lifted the weapon while his other hand traced a practiced path down Aeryn's spine. With a final, desperate plea to the Force to guide his hand, Atton whispered sharply, "Forgive me," before driving the blade deep into her back.

-

Revan felt the change as if icy water had been poured over her, but she was too busy fighting for her life against several Sith to allow the shift to distract her. She spun away from the nearest enemy and ducked as Canderous fired a barrage of bolts over her head at the oncoming Sith. The battle came to an abrupt halt as a terrible, keening shriek seared into their minds through a wave of the Force.

Revan cried out and covered her ears, but that did nothing to squelch the mind-numbing noise. It took all her effort to crack her eyes open and look around her, and she was not surprised to see that many of the Sith who had not yet been killed had fallen prone. Canderous and Visas were in a similar state of pain, their bodies half-kneeling over the unconscious form of Mira on the floor. With a start, Revan realized the wail was coming from Kreia.

The old woman had collapsed onto her back, her chest rising in frantic breaths that made her entire form twitch and tremble. The scream that she sent through the Force was a blend of pain, both physical and emotional, as well as a deep sense of betrayal and a desperate longing. As the echo faded, Revan stumbled in confusion toward the dais, neither noticing nor caring that many of the Sith were fleeing the room.

Standing over the crone, Revan realized that Kreia could not move, unable to do much more than breathe and bite back incoherent cries of pain. Revan spun toward where she'd last seen her sister, a gasp rising up in her throat when she saw Atton easing her twin's body down onto the ground on her side. Dark blood stained his gloves as he crouched over her.

"You bastard!" Revan screamed, a violent wave of Force energy ripping from her upraised hands and throwing the scoundrel several feet. He grunted as he was slammed into a pillar, and though he didn't actually seem injured, the man simply lay where he'd been thrown, staring back at Revan through haunted eyes. "I knew she was wrong to trust you!" She seized him by the throat through the Force and lifted him off the ground, anger and sorrow raging through her and blinding her. "Betrayer!"

"Revan. Revan!" Canderous jerked off his helm and repeated her name until the woman tore her attention off Atton, though she did not stop choking him. He knelt beside Aeryn again and said quietly, "She's still alive."

Atton thudded to the floor in a forgotten, groaning heap as Revan lunged to kneel beside her mate. Slowly, Aeryn's chest rose and fell in shallow breaths, but her life was fading fast as the pool of blood around her expanded.

Mira stumbled toward them, her face dazed with pain. "We can…heal her. Right?"

Tears stung Revan's eyes and she could not stop staring at the peaceful expression on her dying sister's face. "Healing her will heal Kreia," she answered in an empty, broken voice. "And this will start all over again."

"Kreia is dead." Revan's head snapped up to start at the Miraluka seer who stood on the dais beside the old crone. "I felt her spark vanish."

"But…how then is Aeryn still alive? Their bond…."

"Does it matter?" Visas asked softly as she moved to stand opposite Revan over Aeryn's prone form. "Kreia is gone, their bond is gone, but your sister…."

Without anymore hesitation, Revan reached for her twin. Canderous helped her lay Aeryn flat on her stomach, and they stared at the dagger still buried deep in her spine. Revan could not help but send a searing, hateful look toward where Atton sat against another pillar, but his face was expressionless, his eyes hard and bitter as he gazed back at her.

"Focus," Visas murmured as she knelt, uncaring of the blood that darkened her crimson robes. "It will take all of us to mend this…and even that may not be enough. Canderous, take hold of the hilt and when I tell you, pull the blade out as straight and quick as possible."

-

Buried in pain and self-loathing, Atton watched as the other four worked over Aeryn's fading body, vaguely aware of HK-47 prowling the room for any stray Sith who were stupid enough not to flee with the others. He hated himself for that he'd done, because he was _capable_ of doing something so terrible to someone he loved more than himself. Revan's loathing was earned, and a part of him accepted that she would kill him for what he'd done. He knew he would do the same if he were her.

A pale blue light engulfed Aeryn's body, and the dagger was pulled free as the three Jedi poured all their strength into healing the dying woman. Atton could feel her pulse flicker and grow faint, her breathing become more and more ragged and weak, and he lurched toward them on instinct. No one looked up as he approached, aside from Canderous whose expression was unreadable, and Atton knelt silently beside Mira and lay one hand on Aeryn's shoulder. Desperately he poured everything he had into mending the damage he'd caused, and he was the last to open his eyes again.

Exhaustion numbed his limbs, but Atton did not flinch from the looks the others gave him, not even the naked hatred on Revan's face. "She seems stable," Visas spoke into the silence. "We must get her out of this place and…."

_Beep._

Mira blinked. "What the hell was that?"

There was a long silence, and Canderous frowned around them, then down at Aeryn. "It…sounded like a…."

_Beep._

"It's her Comm," Revan realized, and her mate reached to retrieve the small device from Aeryn's belt. "Who would be trying to contact her here?"

"Statement: Master, that irritating sound matches the noises broadcast by the Iridonian's remote."

_Beep._

At Revan's confused expression, Canderous explained, "Bao-Dur had a little droid that assisted him with repairs."

"But why would it be contacting Aeryn?" Visas mused. "What is it saying?"

Mira's face had gone ashen and she abruptly shoved herself to her feet. "Oh…I…no…I…uh, Bao said once," she babbled wildly, "that t-the remote was…was with him, here! The _first_ time. A-and you said," she pointed at Revan, who blinked blankly at the frantic red-head, "that Aeryn would blow this planet again! And with Bao-Dur dead, the remote must be…."

_Beep._

Slowly Revan began to nod as comprehension dawned on her. "You think it is trying to set off the Mass Shadow Generator again. But…."

"No, no," the young woman insisted. "Not _trying_, it _is_ setting it off! Don't you see – it's not _saying_ anything! It's counting down!"

_Beep._

Atton was the first to move, lurching to his feet to brush Visas aside and attempt to haul Aeryn into his arms. "Get your filthy hands off of her, murderer!" Revan snarled, but she trailed off with a hurt, confused look as Canderous moved to help the scoundrel roll the unconscious woman onto her back.

"You can kill me later," Atton spat bitterly, though if he'd been honest with himself, knowing that Aeryn was stable gave him more hope than he dared acknowledge. "Right now we have to get the hell out of here."

Revan opened her mouth to respond, but her mate cut her off. "Save it," Canderous ordered flatly. Atton tried to protest as the tall Mandalorian lifted Aeryn out of his arms and cradled her against his burly chest instead. "Don't argue. Now, _move_."

-

No one spoke a word as they struggled madly to reach the _Hawk_, tripping over sharp stone and sliding down treacherous, narrow paths as the shrill _beeps_ from Aeryn's Comm grew closer and closer together. Tension crackled through the stifling air and Atton struggled to breathe even when the hull of the ship came into view. He tried to calm himself, to find some sense of peace before he was forced to climb into the pilot's seat, but he was plainly panicked. A glance at the faces of the others revealed similar levels of fear, and for some reason that comforted him.

"Get strapped in," he shouted as the loading ramp finally opened enough for him to sprint inside. "This is going to get rough."

He heard Revan say something harsh about not trusting him to fly the ship, but he ignored her and was grateful that she followed Canderous toward the medbay. Mira trotted into the cockpit behind him, limping to favor some injury on her left leg, and slumped down into the copilot's seat to help him begin the launch sequence.

"So. Why'd you do it?" the huntress asked conversationally, her eyes never leaving the panel as she prepped the ship.

"Because she told me to," Atton answered in a rough, quiet voice before forcing himself to focus back on his duty.

Mira snorted. "You're not the 'do what you're told' type, Atton. Why'd you really do it?"

Atton stopped and felt his hands ball into fists as he stared blankly at the flashing panel. He didn't want to explain it to her, because he knew she would probably understand. He didn't want her, or any of them to understand, because then they might forgive him for what he'd done, and he knew he didn't deserve it. He'd never forgive himself. "What does it matter?" he finally growled as the ship began to shudder and lift from the rocky ground. "We're all alive…for the moment."

He could feel her eyes rest on him for a moment, but he refused to look at her. "Damn it, I'm on your side, idiot," she muttered with an exasperated sigh. "I sure as hell hope you drop the tough guy act before Revan comes around asking the same question."

"It's not an act," he started to say, but he bit off the rest of the words and fixed his stare out the front viewport. "Look, shut up and help me get us out of here, or leave. Please."

-

"She is unconscious still, but her pulse and breathing are regular," Visas assured Revan as the worried woman stood over her twin. Laying strapped to the bed in the medbay, Aeryn looked to be sleeping peacefully, but Revan found she could not touch her sister's mind through their bond. "Let her rest," the Miraluka urged. "She should be fine with time."

Revan nodded stiffly and turned as if the leave the room, but Canderous caught her by the shoulders and gave her a stern look. "Don't," he said quietly.

The ship rumbled and Revan scowled. "Someone has to keep an eye on our _pilot_," she spat.

"Let him do his job," the Mandalorian said as he brushed one armored hand gently over her cheek. "You'll just…."

He grunted and braced the pair of them against the wall as the ship jerked roughly to one side. Revan opened her mouth to say something, but Atton's voice crackled over the ship's Comm system. "This is going to get worse before it gets better," he warned no one in particular. "I have to pull us free of the atmosphere and…just get strapped down."

-

Atton groaned and immediately regretted it as pain rippled through his foggy head. When he managed to crack open his eyes, he could see nothing but a few faintly blinking lights in the thick darkness. He couldn't remember what had happened, only that the ship was black, and he was still alive. _I should be grateful for that, right?_

A faint sound carried to him over the quiet beeping of the ship's thrashed systems. Stumbling to unsteady feet, Atton tripped over Mira's unconscious form sprawled half on the floor, half in the copilot's seat. He shoved her upright, and though he could still see very little, he could not sense any serious injuries.

Atton found Canderous and Revan in the common room, both unconscious as well, but he moved past them as quickly as possible as the sound he'd been following became louder. It sounded like crying. Revan stirred as he moved by her, but he didn't look at her.

Aeryn struggled in panic against the straps holding her to the bed, broken half-sobs twisting out of her throat. Atton made soothing sounds and whispered her name as he tore the straps free, but the woman fought him, pushing him away with the Force. Desperate, Atton tried to touch her mind, and to his surprise, she let him. With a cry that was equal parts relief and anguish, Aeryn flung herself into his arms hard enough to send him reeling backward against the far wall where he slumped with her cradled in his lap.

Her mind was a tumultuous mess, and some of the things she was experiencing frightened even someone as hardened as Atton. He couldn't tell if she was aware of what she was going on, but tears, hot and bitter, rained from her eyes, soaking the neck of his robes as she clung to him as if he would suddenly vanish. A hard lump of pain closed Atton's throat, but after a few moments he managed to murmur, "I'm so sorry." He ducked his head, pressed his forehead to hers and refused to acknowledge his own tears even when one sob, then another shook his body.

Revan watched silent and expressionless from the doorway, barely able to see the pair in the light-less interior. She startled as the Comm system crackled with static. "…hope you…alive…?" Carth's voice was broken and distorted. "…adrift…taking…inside. Stand by."

Revan felt her shoulders slump in a mixture of exhaustion and relief. She sank down to sit outside the medbay, her head cradled in her hands. The _Ebon Hawk_ gave a groaning shudder as the _Sojourn_ slowly drew the drifting cargo ship into a docking bay.

_It is over…

* * *

_A/N: Okay, the epilogue should answer all the unanswered questions, and I'm hurrying to finish it up. Thanks for reviews!


	57. Epilogue

Epilogue

Revan let her eyes slide closed and drew in a long, deliberate breath. The warmth of the setting sun felt wonderful on her face, and though the air on Coruscant was nothing like the clean, fresh breezes of Dantooine, Revan was too pleased to be outside to be picky. She opened one eye as the man standing beside her on the landing pad cleared his throat, watching as Carth bounced nervously from the balls of his feet to his heels several times while his eyes scanned the bustling skyline.

"Calm yourself," she chided with a teasing smile.

The Admiral shot her a reproving look, but a small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. "I can't help it. It's been so long…do you have any idea how…?" he trailed off, shaking his head, and stared at the sky once more.

"Yes," Revan answered in a quiet, thoughtful voice, her eyes now searching the sky as well. "I have _some_ idea."

Carth nodded to himself, but said nothing, and silence fell over the two of them again for several minutes. Then, "There!" Carth said, pointing to a small, private transport approaching the landing pad. "That's them! They're…they're really here."

Revan could not help but laugh at the dazed look on her friend's face, and she shook him gently by the shoulder and gave him a soft push toward the ship as it landed.

The pair approached the loading ramp, Carth several strides ahead of Revan, then stood waiting as the ship's engines grew silent. Revan realized Carth was holding his breath, and she felt herself smiling at his back. The sound of running feet on metal brought her focus back to the ship, and suddenly a tiny bundle of energy with brown braids flew down the ramp, squealing excitedly. "Daddy!"

Carth laughed and sank to one knee, braced for the impact of the little girl, but she knocked him back on his rear in her excitement all the same. "Oh, sweetie," he murmured, squeezing his shining eyes shut as she all but strangled him in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much."

Revan blinked away the sudden tears in her eyes and turned her attention to the small woman coming down the loading ramp. Bastila looked much the same, her face older, her hair longer, but Revan would have recognized the stubborn determination in her eyes anywhere. The two women smiled at each other, but before they could greet one another, Carth clambered to his feet with his daughter in one arm and swept the petite Jedi against his chest.

Revan politely averted her eyes toward the beautiful sunset to give them a moment, so she did not see the three-year-old wiggle free of her father's arms and pad over to her until she felt a small hand tug at her own. "Revan?" the child asked in a quiet, shy voice, but her wide brown eyes were curious and playful.

The tall Jedi crouched in front of the girl and nodded. "Yes, I am Revan."

The girl giggled and ducked her head, making Revan smile, then suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around Revan's neck. "My mommy says you're very brave," she whispered conspiratorially into Revan's ear.

Revan returned the hug, rising to her feet with the girl in her arms as Carth and Bastila walked over to them with their arms around each other's waists. "Well," Revan responded quietly, but loud enough for them all to hear, "I think that your mommy, your daddy, and you are all very brave as well."

The girl giggled again and Carth shook his head fondly at the soft look on Revan's face as she gazed at the child. "Uh oh," he said in mock-concern as he took his daughter back from Revan. "I know _that_ look. Better warn Canderous."

Bastila stepped forward and gave Revan a quick but tight embrace before she stepped back and regarded the taller woman in surprise. "I think a warning would come too late," she observed. Carth blinked and looked as if he would speak, but Bastila waved him off. "Take Morgan to your quarters – she may not look it, but she's worn out from the trip. I will join you shortly." When Carth started to frown, she stepped close to him and kissed him with an assuring smile on her lips. "Please? I won't be long."

Carth nodded and headed off the landing pad, the little girl Morgan waving happily over his shoulder at the two women. "She looks just like you," Revan observed. "She is beautiful."

"Thank you," Bastila replied with a genuine, loving smile at her family. "But, come, let's not stand around forever. It's getting dark, and we have much to discuss."

"Indeed we do," Revan agreed as the pair made their way back into the building. "Carth said he filled you in on everything you have missed."

"Yes, he sent me reports as soon as we were sure it was safe for him to contact me. I must say, if I didn't know firsthand the strange things that seem to happen in your presence, I'd be inclined to think the entire story was contrived. Carth also told me of your efforts here at the Temple - have you had any success?"

"Some. A few Jedi have made their way here…less than I had hoped for, but perhaps that will change with time."

"Let us hope. We have to assume that those who've survived will not be too trusting of a message that the Order is rebuilding. It goes without saying, of course that you have my support however you need it. How is Aeryn fairing?"

Revan seemed caught off-guard by the question and nodded hesitantly. "Well enough, I suppose. She…has not been very forthcoming with me these last months."

"Oh?"

"She lives in an apartment here on Coruscant, not far from the Temple…with Atton."

"Atton? The man who…?" Bastila trailed off as Revan nodded curtly. "Well. I cannot imagine you took _that_ decision very well."

Revan snorted, unable to hide her bitterness as she muttered, "She made it very clear that it was not my decision to make. She has also removed herself from anything remotely related to the Jedi and has informed me on more than one occasion that she will have absolutely nothing to do with a new Council."

Bastila nodded her head slowly, her eyes sympathetic. "That hurts you."

"She vanished for a few months shortly after we returned. At first I worried, but then I hoped she would find peace somehow, out there. When she returned, she seemed better but…she refuses to let me in, even now."

"What of this Atton fellow? He is Force-trained as well, correct?"

"Yes…and if I had to be perfectly honest, I would say that he has surprised me. He has assisted with repairs to the Temple since he and Aeryn returned two or three months ago, and he hasn't asked for a thing in return."

"So…you don't hate him for nearly killing Aeryn, then?"

"I did not say that," Revan answered ruefully. "We avoid each other. It is better that way."

Bastila gave her a searching look, but eventually nodded. "I hear you and Canderous are set to leave soon."

"Yes, he is needed back on his homeworld."

"And you are going with him?"

Revan looked thoughtful as she nodded, and Bastila silently observed the way the taller woman's hand brushed across the flat of her abdomen absently. "It is time, I think. Time for the next generation to take over the burden."

"Oh, stop that," the younger woman chided with a frown. "You make me feel so _old_."

Revan chuckled. "You, Bastila? Old? Never."

-

Atton groaned and buried his face in the pillow, delighting in the sensation of fingernails gently scratching in an erratic pattern across his back. Slowly his mind surfaced from sleep and restless dreams, though he would have been content with feigning sleep as long as the woman beside him kept up her ministrations. When she stopped scratching and looped her arm around his waist to snuggle closer to him, Atton let out a disappointed sigh.

"Not good enough for you?" Aeryn murmured sleepily into his ear.

Atton rolled over to pull her against his chest, pressing a lazy kiss into her messy nest of short hair. "Not long enough," he muttered.

"And how long should I scratch your back then?"

"Hmm…all day?"

"Lazy," she chuckled, then kissed his bare chest and sighed contentedly.

Atton smiled to himself and soon felt his mind drifting back to sleep again when he suddenly remembered something. "We can't be lazy today."

Aeryn jerked when he spoke, obviously having dozed off as well. "Why not? You have a hot date?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. So do you." Turning her bright blue eyes up to his, Aeryn looked curious. "We got a message last night. From Revan."

Aeryn frowned and Atton could feel her tense up immediately. "What now?"

"I'm glad to see you're so excited. I was worried."

Aeryn shoved him weakly, but her expression softened a little. "Just tell me."

"The repairs are finished. I think she just wants to show you around."

"She's probably still trying to find a way to convince me to help reform the Council," Aeryn muttered bitterly, her eyes staring unfocused at his shoulder.

"That's a bad thing, right?"

"You know it is," Aeryn admonished, her eyes filled with some dark emotion that made Atton want to kiss her until she forgot the pain. "And you know why."

"But Revan doesn't, and she'll never really understand unless you tell her."

"I doubt she'll understand even then."

"Maybe she won't. What are you going to do, sweetheart, keep her out forever?"

Aeryn frowned for a long moment, irritated by his persistence even though she loved him all the more for it. "Since when are you on her side?"

Atton half-groaned, half-laughed and rolled onto his back, dragging the tall woman atop him. "You're so difficult in the morning," he commented, smirking up at her and tugging her hair in front of her eyes playfully.

"I'm always difficult."

"Heh. Won't argue with that."

-

Aeryn felt awkward walking into the newly rebuilt halls of the Jedi Temple. It was the same place she'd grown up in, and the echoes of the past still resonated through the Force there, yet it felt hollow to her. Atton squeezed her hand gently but said nothing.

Inside, Revan greeted them and Aeryn couldn't hide her surprise at seeing a gathering of mostly familiar faces behind her twin. Canderous and Mira smiled and nodded at her, but when Aeryn saw Visas, the seer wearing plain brown robes and a binding across her eyes, she stepped away from Atton to embrace the Miraluka.

"You're back," the Exile murmured in her friend's ear.

"So are you," Visas replied with a smile in her voice.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Did you?"

Aeryn stepped back with a knowing smirk on her face before she realized that Revan was speaking to her. After introducing her sister to Bastila and Morgan, Revan led the group through the wide, mostly empty halls of the Jedi Temple.

Though she tried her best to focus on her twin as she rambled on about the plans the Order had for a new Council, Aeryn found herself tuning things out and feeling increasingly uncomfortable. Every moment spent within those walls cemented all the more clearly just how right her decision was to cut her ties from the Jedi.

"I have saved the best for last." Revan's voice was oddly emotional and brought Aeryn out of her private thoughts. She was startled to realize where they were and her heart was in her throat as they stepped through the entrance to the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"You've…restored it," Aeryn said in quiet disbelief as she gazed in awe around the enormous chamber.

Revan nodded and stood beside her twin, drinking in the sight as well. "The trees are still mere saplings, and the flowers have yet to bloom, but the water is clean once more, and…."

"You even got the waterfalls going again," Aeryn finished, her eyes revealing a deep well of emotions. "Amazing."

Aeryn broke away from the others, wandering down one of the stone walkways, and let her fingers slide across the young leaves of the new plants. The room pulsed with life, and hope filled her in a way she hadn't expected just by knowing that the Force had come back to this place again. When Revan sought her out several minutes later, Aeryn had removed her boots and sat leaning over her own reflection in one of the many pools, her bare feet kicking aimlessly at the chilly water.

"At least some things never change," Revan commented mildly as she crossed her legs to sit beside her twin. When Aeryn did not answer, or even look up from frowning down at the calm water, Revan sighed to herself. "Please. Talk to me."

"Dantooine." At Revan's confused look, Aeryn clarified. "That's where we were a few months ago. Atton and I went there and back to Nar Shaddaa for a while."

"Why?"

Aeryn shrugged. "Different reasons. To the Smuggler's Moon to hide, escape, ignore everyone, get really drunk and pass out in filthy hotel rooms, and to Dantooine to find...something. I don't know. Answers. Peace. A shred of sense out of all of this mess."

"And did you find what you were looking for?"

"No. But that doesn't mean I'll never find it, or that the trip wasn't worthwhile."

"For what it is worth," Revan said genuinely, "I do hope you find it."

Aeryn nodded absently and gazed at her reflection in the water. "She was right, you know," she said after a pause in a detached voice.

"Who?"

"Kreia. She was right about me."

"I am inclined to disagree, but you will have to be more specific. Right about what?"

"She was right that I would understand," Aeryn answered, giving her twin a guarded look before facing the water again. "I do understand. Why she was so angry, why she hated the Force so much, why she believed that the death of the Force was a just act. I understand."

Revan's brow furrowed in a frown. "Surely you do not mean…."

"I hated the Force, Revan." Aeryn's voice was hard but the bitterness that usually filled her eyes had faded to something like acceptance. "Sometimes, I still hate it. After everything I'd suffered, everything I'd been put through and all those sacrifices…the Force denied me _everything_. Love, peace, happiness, even death was denied me. When Kreia showed me her past, called us slaves, damn it Revan, it made sense to me."

"But," Revan said in a slow, deliberate way, "still you fought her."

Aeryn sighed and ran a weary hand over her eyes. "Of course I did. I meant what I told her – it's not my place to decide. But…a part of her is still within me…and the fact is, I _can_ decide."

"I see," Revan began to nod in understanding. "That is why you are keeping away from the Jedi…keeping me away."

"I _am_ the death of the Force. It is within me to do that. I cannot risk letting anyone close enough to have the kind of power over me that Kreia had."

"Yet you let Atton near you," Revan stated, unable to hide the hurt in her voice.

Aeryn surprised her twin when she laughed quietly. "Atton was willing to sacrifice the one thing he valued most to protect everyone else. I know you don't see it that way, and I'm not going to beat that dead ronto any longer, but that is the truth. He could have killed me. Instead, he did the only thing he could think of to try and save me."

Revan said nothing for a while, her eyes fixed on a stray thread at the hem of her sleeve. "Why did you survive?"

She'd half expected Aeryn to make some flip comment and shrug it off, but Aeryn's face was grave as she answered. "Kreia destroyed our bond. Right there at the end."

Blinking in astonishment, Revan asked, "Why?"

"I don't really know," Aeryn answered with an uneasy shrug. "I suppose I'd like to think she actually cared or maybe changed her mind but…the truth is, she probably knew. She knew I understood her 'cause' and maybe she hoped someday I'd carry through with it."

Revan searched her sister's face, but could read nothing from her expression. "Is there a chance of that happening?"

Aeryn shot her twin a hurt look, but sighed as if she wasn't really surprised by it. "I can't promise you anything, Rev. Right now, I'd rather die a thousand times over than see her future come to fruition, but I don't know. Hell, two years ago, I couldn't have imagined I'd be sitting here with you, feeling the Force again. Who knows what tomorrow will bring?"

Revan hesitated for a moment, then reached out to clasp her twin's hand. "I _am _here, Aeryn. I will always be here for you. I understand your decision based on the burden you bear, but you are not alone."

Slightly stunned, Aeryn stared back at Revan for a few heartbeats, then her expression flashed with surprise. "You're pregnant," Aeryn blurted out, her eyes inexplicably draw to Revan's flat abdomen.

Smiling, Revan took her hand back from her twin and began to unlace the tops of her boots. "Some things _do_ change," she said as she pulled her footwear and socks off and rolled up the cuffs of her pants. "Change is not always bad, little sister."

Aeryn shook her head, a small dazed smile on her lips, and watched her sister dip her feet into the pool. Silence fell between the two of them, but it was a comfortable thing, filled with acceptance and hope for the unforeseeable future.

* * *

A/N: And done! Only took me two years...heh. I hope you enjoyed reading, because I really enjoyed writing this story so much (plus, I learned a lot writing it). A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, and a special thanks to those who've stuck around all this time and given repeat reviews. I'm sorry it took me so long to get it finished, and for my complete and utter lack of review replies (I blame my kids), but it feels really good to mark this story complete. Thank you all again. :)


End file.
